Digimon Adventure 3
by Love Anime Love
Summary: Quatro anos após a luta com MalonMyotismon os Digiescolhidos seguem suas vidas normalmente até que misteriosos desaparecimentos dos novos Digiescolhidos vem ocorrendo no Japão. Agora os primeiros Digiescolhidos terão que enfrentar novos inimigos.
1. Batalha e o Inimigo

Oi pessoal que ler está fic... Digimon não me pertence, mais se pertencesse o Tk e a Kari já estariam juntos assim como o Matt e a Sora...

Bom está é minha primeira fic de Digimon então peguem leve e espero que gostem... ^.-

xxx

_** Digimon Adventure 3**_

_**01: Batalha e o Inimigo**_

Já se passaram 4 anos desde a luta contra MalonMyotismon, durante esse tempo tudo ocorreu normalmente na Terra e no Digimundo, agora muitas crianças tem seu parceiro Digimon.

Nada mudou muito em relação aos nossos Digiescolhidos.

Sora e Matt assumiram o namoro após a derrota de MalonMyotismon. Mimi voltou a morar no Japão há um ano e Joe não perdeu tempo e se declarou pra ela e a pediu em namoro, esta aceitou de imediato. Tai continua sendo o Tai, os outros também não mudaram muito. A maior mudança foi a de TK, que há 3 anos resolveu atender ao pedido de seus avos e foi morar com eles em Paris.

Mais tudo o que é bom dura pouco, há uma semana vem ocorrendo desaparecimentos misteriosos dos novos Digiescolhidos do Japão, não tendo deixado nenhuma pista de como nem quem os seqüestraram, o que preocupa muito todos os Digiescolhidos do Mundo, não sabendo se quem quer que seja esteja por trás desses desaparecimentos pretende atacar não só os Digiescolhidos do Japão como também os Digiescolhidos dos outros países...

Em algum lugar perto da estrada que dá aceso a Odaiba...

Um garoto, que aparenta ter 11 anos, estava correndo com um Digimon ao seu lado na escuridão da noite.

– Conseguimos Leomon. – gritou o garoto parando ao chegar à auto-estrada, que dá aceso a cidade, que ganha só um pouco de iluminação dos últimos postes da cidade, dando para perceber que o garoto veste uma calça jeans azul, uma camiseta branca com uma jaqueta azul, possui cabelo castanho escuro curto e olhos castanhos.

– Ainda não... Estamos a um bom caminho até estarmos na cidade Sam. – falou o Digimon se posicionando ao lado de seu parceiro e olhando para trás.

– Relaxa Leomon... Estamos correndo a um tempão e você mesmo me disse que não escutou nada vindo atrás da gente. – disse Sam batendo de leve nas costas do Digimon e sentando para recuperar o fôlego.

– Eu não ter escutado nada, não quer dizer que eles não estão atrás da gente.

– É talvez. – disse sem muito entusiasmo.

– Eles são incrivelmente fortes. – falou o Digimon com certo pesar na voz.

– Eles podem ser mais forte que a gente Leomon... – disse o garoto fechando os olhos e logo os abriu encarando as costas do seu Digimon. – Mas duvido que sejam mais fortes que os primeiros Digiescolhidos.

– Eu não sei Sam. – o Digimon vira e encara seu parceiro Humano. – Eles são incrivelmente fortes, mesmo lutando com todas as nossas forças eles pareciam que estavam brincando com a gente...

– "E você está coberto de razão Leomon". – soou uma voz feminina e maliciosa na cabeça do Digimon.

Leomon se virou e encarou o nada atrás dele, enquanto que Sam olhava seu Digimon curiosamente.

– Leomon tudo bem?

– Quem este ai? Apareça agora. – indagou o Digimon com ferocidade encarando somente a escuridão.

Sam seguiu o olhar do Digimon estreitou os olhos e não via nada. "Não tem nada ali" pensou. E voltou a encarar o Digimon.

–Leomon o que foi?... Você está bem?

– Sam tem algum...

Leomon para de falar der repente e fica travado no lugar. Sam se levanta e fica em frete ao seu Digimon.

– Leomon... Leomon você ta ai? – diz passando a mão na frente do rosto de seu Digimon. – Leomon me responde... Leomon...

Sam começa a sacudir Leomon, "O que está acontecendo? Ele parece que está em transe" pensa Sam enquanto da tapinhas na cara de Leomon para ver se ele acorda do transe.

– Leomon acorda... Leomon...

Dentro da mente de Leomon...

O Digimon está em um lugar todo branco. "Cadê o Sam? Ele estava aqui agora pouco." O Digimon então olha pros lados e vê tudo branco "Onde eu estou? Que lugar é esse?"

– Sua mente ora... – falou uma voz feminina. – Parece que você não tem nada nessa sua cabeça tudo é branco... – a voz começa a rir

Leomon então começa a olhar ao redor como louco a procura da voz "O que minha cabeça."

– QUEM ESTÁ AI? APAREÇA. – grita o Digimon.

– Deixa eu te apresentar o meu brinquedinho. – sou a voz.

– Brinquedinho? – repete Leomon olhando pra todos os lados. "O que será que está acontecendo? Cadê o Sam?" pensa.

– Só vou te explicar se vencer meu brinquedinho.

– Pode ler os meus pen...

– Quanta ingenuidade sua, estou na sua cabeça é claro que posso ler os seus pensamentos Digimon bobinho... Hora de brincar.

Falando isso aparece um vulto negro perto de Leomon, que começa a tomar a forma de um Leomon todo negro. Leomon olha curioso para o DarkLeomon.

– Mas o q...

Leomon se interrompe vendo o outro Leomon o atacando e ele desvia e empunha a espada e ataca o outro que também empunha a sua espada e eles travam uma batalha parecendo uma luta com o espelho, e tudo que o Leomon faz o outro repete em seguida, só que muito mais forte.

Leomon começa a tomar uma forma mais defensiva, somente bloqueando os ataques do outro Leomon, "Eu não vou resistir por muito tempo." Pensa Leomon que logo é acertado no braço depois na perna o fazendo cair no chão.

– Tem razão se continuar desse jeito não vou te contar nada. – disse a voz num tom brincalhão.

DarkLeomon o ataca pela sua direita Leomon se esquiva e contra ataca, "Como você pode entrar na minha cabeça? A onde está o Sam? O que fez comigo? Como pode fazer isso?"Pensa Leomon.

– Até que você sabe usar sua cabeça dura para algo, somente pensando na pergunta para não falar e perder o foco... Impressionante... – falou a voz num tom claramente fingindo estar impressionada. –... E eu já disse que só vou falar depois que você vencer o meu brinquedinho. – respondeu a voz.

Na luta Leomon desvia de um ataque certeiro da espada de DarkLeomon pelo lado direito, mas com esse movimento ele fica indefeso do lado esquerdo e DarkLeomon gira o corpo acertando um chute na cara de Leomon, para contra atacar, antes de cair, Leomon apóia a mão no chão e gira o corpo acertando um chute em DarkLeomon o jogando longe, mas com esse movimento usa muito da força de Leomon ele cai de joelhos no chão e se apóia em sua espada respirando ofegante.

Leomon olha pra DarkLeomon se levantar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Não po... Pode ser... O que está... Acontecendo... – gagueja Leomon retomando o fôlego.

– Ai, ai, – disse a voz – E eu achando que isso seria divertido, brinquedinho acaba logo com isso, esta de noite e eu tenho que ir fazer coisas mais importantes do que ficar aqui perdendo o meu tempo... Tchau, tchau Leomon mande lembranças minhas o seu parceiro Sam, é claro se você puder...

– ESPERA VOCÊ ME DEVE RESPOSTAS. – grita Leomon.

– Na-na-ni-na-não, eu disse que responderia as suas perguntas se você ganhasse mais você está perdendo então não te devo nada... OK.

– COMO ENTROU NA MINHA CABEÇA? QUEM É VOCÊ? O...

– Já chega de falar, brinquedinho acabe com ele AGORA...

Dito isso DarkLeomon ataca com estrema velocidade acertando um soco na cara de Leomon o jogando longe, e continua avançando para cima de Leomon agora usando a espada, Leomon consegue se defender dos ataques mas a cada golpe de DarkLeomon o ataque fica mais forte e mais certeiro fazendo Leomon recuar e o impossibilitando de contra atacar.

Leomon começa a se afastar de DarkLeomon, a cada golpe levado ele tenta pular o mais longe possível de DarkLeomon, num descuido de Leomon, DarkLeomon o empurra e acerta um chute na mão de Leomon o desarmando, logo acerta outro poderoso chute na boca do estomago de Leomon o jogando longe.

Leomon começa a se levantar com dificuldade e quando olha para DarkLeomon ele o vê preparando o punho para dar um soco, quando o faz do seu punho sai uma cabeça de Leão do tamanho do punho toda preta e conforme vai chegando perto de Leomon vai aumentando e o certa em cheio com estrema velocidade.

Leomon cai de joelhos e logo todo a seu corpo vai ao chão.

– Perdeu em sua própria mente... Idiota fraco... – diz a voz desaparecendo junto com DarkLeomon que vira uma nuvem negra se dissipando.

De volta à estrada...

– LEOMON ACORDA... – grita Sam sacudindo seu Digimon.

De repente Leomon começa a brilhar, Sam se afasta de Leomon e este começa a diminuir e regredindo para Elecmon.

– Leo... Elecmon...

Sam senta a frente do Digimon e percebe que Elecmon está muito cansado a ponto de nem conseguir abrir o olhos então o começa a examinar e vê pequenos machucados por todo o corpo do Digimon "Ele não tinha nada disso... O que aconteceu?" pensa.

Elecmon começa a abrir os olhos lentamente.

– Frrriiiooo... – murmura o Digimon numa fina voz quase não dando para entender.

Sam se afasta um pouco do Digimon e tira sua jaqueta e com todo o cuidado enrola a blusa no Digimon e o trás para os seus braços o abraçando carinhosamente.

– O que aconteceu Elecmon?

Em algum lugar no subterrâneo de Odaiba...

Numa sala ampla cheia de prateleiras de livro, parecendo uma biblioteca. No centro dela a uma mesa com seis lugares.

Na mesa se encontra três pessoas, uma literalmente em cima da mesa, cercado de livros abertos – aparentando ter uns 15 anos, com camisa de manga cumprida cinza, calça tactel cinza escura, tênis Allstar branco, cabelos pretos cumpridos até a orelha, olhos castanhos escuros parecendo até preto. – o segundo, sentado numa das laterais da mesa com os pés em cima de outra cadeira – esse aparenta ter 17 anos, com uma jaqueta de moletom azul e camiseta vermelha, calça jeans azul escura e tênis Nike vermelho, possui olhos verdes, cabelo curto castanho escuro com algumas mechas vermelhas e outras alaranjadas. – e o outro está sentado na ponta da mesa com os pés em cima da mesa com um mini notebook no colo olhando nele e em outro notebook em cima da mesa – aparenta ter 17 anos com uma camiseta social azul escura e uma jaqueta social preta, calça jeans azul escura, tênis Allstar preto, cabelo curto loiro escuro, tem olhos azul claro.

– Será que Sophia conseguiu? – pergunta o garoto em cima da mesa.

– Que pergunta idiota Etsuko, é claro que ela conseguiu, ela não é você, sabia? – responde o garoto que está com os pés em cima da cadeira.

– Ei, espera ai Daniel, tá dizendo que eu não consigo dar um susto em alguém? – pergunta Etsuko.

– É claro, em vez de dar um susto você vai fazer o adversário rir...

– Etsuko Mizuki nem se atreva a levantar. – se pronúncia pela primeira vez o garoto que está sentado na ponta da mesa.

– Mas Michael...

Michael levanta a mão em sinal que era para ele parar de falar e de imediato Etsuko para.

– Primeiro, se você se levantar vai derrubar os livros... Se não notou está cercado de livros... Segundo você realmente faz as pessoas rirem mesmo não querendo fazer...

– Está vendo...

– Não comece Daniel... Terceiro você é bom, mas, a questão é que ele precisa ficar com medo para ele se esconder e entrar em contato com Gennai... Que vai avisar os Digiescolhidos e et cetera e tal que você já sabe... Sophia é a melhor nesse lance de dar medo em pessoas. – continuo Michael.

Michael se levanta e olha de um pra outro e levanta uma sobrancelha.

– Tem razão... Ela até me dá muito medo. – diz Etsuko rolando os olhos.

– Ok, agora a gente tem que ir... – Michael olha pra Daniel. – Daniel verifica os Digiescolhidos.

– Certo. – diz Daniel se levantando e saindo da sala.

Michael olha para Etsuko, "Hora de todos os Livros caírem", pensa Michael.

– Etsuko, vai lá pra cima e veja como está às coisas, soldado.

– Sim senhor. – Etsuko se levanta e bate continência.

Só que com isso derruba todos os livros da mesa. Ele olha para Michael e começa a rir nervosamente.

– Não olha pra mim você arrume isso que eu vou ligar para o Alex e a Sophia para ver como andam as coisas.

Dito isso Michael sai da sala rindo deixando Etsuko sozinho em cima da mesa.

– E agora por onde eu começo.

xxx

E ai gostaram do primeiro capitulo? Merece review? Se sim deixa um review. Se não também deixe um review, nem que seja pra dizer pra mim parar a fic por aqui...

"_**DEIXEM ESCRITORES CONTENTES, **_

_**MANDE UM REVIEW PRA GENTE" **_


	2. Deixar de lado como se somos Digiescolhi

La em baixo

Xxx

_**02: Deixar de lado como se somos Digiescolhidos: Parte 1**_

Hoje por ser um dia especial os nossos Digiescolhidos resolverão deixar de lado esse assunto dos desaparecimentos e curtir o dia. Eles vão comemorar 7 anos em que os primeiros Digiescolhidos foram para o Digimundo e é mais especial também porque já fazem 3 anos que os 12 Digiescolhidos, do primeiro e segundo time,não se reúnem todos juntos, sempre tendo um ou outro que tinha compromisso.

Todos se reuniriam no apartamento do Tai e da Kari, de lá vão para o Digimundo encontrar TK e seus Digimons. Os Digimons resolverão ir antes para preparar uma surpresa para seus parceiros humanos.

Apartamento dos Kamiya...

– Já são 10 horas ainda vão demorar pra chegar é melhor preparar alguma coisa pra comer já que você comeu o lanche que eu fiz. – disse Kari se levantando da mesa e olhando sugestivamente para Tai por cima do ombro e indo para a cozinha.

Kari está vestida com uma calça em Sarja modelo Skinny jeans, uma regata rosa e tênis Adidas rosa. Tai está com uma camiseta fit azul com detalhes brancos e shorts jeans tênis Adidas preto.

– Eu não tenho culpa você deixou o lanche aqui em cima e saiu. – disse Tai dando de ombros.

– Boa desculpa Tai...

Toca a campainha.

– Vai atender Tai.

– Ok.

Tai se levanta da mesa e vai até a porta quando abre ele vê Matt, Sora, Ken e Davis. Cada um com uma mochila nas costas.

Matt, que está vestindo uma Camiseta Adidas Adistar M/L azul com as mangas dobradas acima do cotovelo com uma calça jeans e tênis Allstar azul.

Sora, que veste um top branco manga descaída, calça jeans com uma bota rasteira camurçada cano médio.

Ken veste uma camiseta cinza com estampa, calça esporte cinza escura e tênis adidas branco.

Davis veste uma bermuda com elástico marrom, camiseta branca e tênis Reebook azul.

– Oi Tai. – disseram todos.

–Oi pessoal. Chegaram cedo entrem, – disse Tai dando espaço para eles passarem. – Podem colocar suas mochilas no meu quarto os outros ainda vão demorar.

Todos entraram cumprimentaram Kari e seguiram Tai para deixar suas coisas no quarto. Sora foi a primeira a voltar enquanto os meninos conversavam no quarto.

– E então Kari o que está fazendo? – perguntou Sora entrando na cozinha.

– A nada só ia fazer um lanche, mais agora vou fazer uns aperitivos já que vocês chegaram.

– Quer ajuda?

– Não precisa. – respondeu Kari indo até a geladeira e procurando algo. – Encontraram Ken e Davis no caminho?

– Sim. – respondeu Sora se apoiando na parede da cozinha. – Quando estávamos chegamos encontramos eles na porta do prédio e eles foram com a gente no estacionamento e depois subimos juntos... E os outros?

– Hum... O Joe vai pegar os outros, então talvez eles ainda vão demorar. – respondeu Kari pegando alguns pratos no armário.

– É foi o que a Mimi me disse... Você falou com o TK hoje? – perguntou Sora sorrindo pra amiga.

– Sim – respondeu Kari não evitando sorrir ao falar do "amigo".

– E?

– E... Ele está numa super festa de uma amiga da escola... Uma festa a traje a rigor... Ele foi pra festa e depois ele vai direto para o Digimundo quando chegar em casa, que na minha opinião é super tarde...

– Se não me engano estamos sete horas a frente deles... – disse Sora olhando pro relógio que marcava 10 horas. – Se eu não estiver errada lá deve ser três horas da manha.

– A onde é Lá, três horas da manha? – Perguntou Tai entrando na cozinha.

– Paris. – responderam Sora, Matt e Kari juntos.

Em algum lugar no subterrâneo de Odaiba...

– A onde está Etsuko? – pergunta Michael entrando numa sala que tem cinco cadeiras direcionadas a um vidro transparente que da a uma arena onde se percebe que há duas crianças se posicionado com seus Digimons para começar uma luta.

– Lá em baixo. – responde Daniel, que está sentado em uma cadeira e olhando pelo vidro. – Ele disse que está entediado e quer gastar energia.

– Certo... – diz Michael se posicionando em frente ao vidro e olhando para a arena. – Hum... Sophia e Alex vão chegar daqui à uma hora com mais um Digiescolhido, acho que ele não vai esperar para lutar com ele né? – pergunta se virando pra olhar para Daniel.

– Não mesmo... Mas eu ficaria feliz em lutar com ele... Que tipo de Digimon que ele tem?

– Não importa, só falta esse e assim... – Michael se interrompe, ele vira e vai saindo da sala. – Vou lá pra cima esperar os outros dois e assim que Etsuko acabar com esse ai, peça que ele acabe logo com isso, vão lá pra cima pra acertamos os últimos detalhes e se Sophia e Alex chegarem rápido e terminarmos os preparativos antes e quiser você pode lutar com o Digiescolhido, Ok?

– OK.

– Os celulares não vão funcionar mais então use o radio.

– Sim senhor.

Michael sai da sala e Daniel fica olhando para a porta fechada, depois ele se vira e olha para a arena a onde já começou a luta.

Na arena...

A arena é ampla com duas saídas laterais, o solo é de terra vermelha e á duas crianças se posição em cada extremidade da arena. Etsuko está numa das extremidades com um Gaogamon na sua frente. O outro menino, – que está todo sujo, ele está com uma camisa que um dia foi verde com uma manga rasgada e com vários buracos, uma calça com uma perna rasgada e chinelo. – que tem um Monochromon na sua frente.

– Pronto Digi? – pergunta Etsuko.

– E... Hum... Pronto. – gagueja o menino.

– Vai Gao brinca um pouco.

Gaogamon ataca Monochromon que desvia para direita e ataca Gaogamon que desvia pulando por cima de Monochromon e investindo novamente contra Monochromon que usa seu chifre e empurra Gaogamon para longe o possibilitando de atacar o Digimon com o seu poder.

– Volcanic Strike.

Gaogamon desvia das bolas de fogo que vem da boca de Monochromon e se posiciona para atacar.

– Spiral Blow...

– Não ataque ainda só invista sobre ele. – ordena Etsuko.

Gaogamon para o ataque e investe novamente sobre o outro Digimon mordendo o seu chifre de lado e num movimento circular jogando ao chão Monochromon. Que se levanta meio atordoado e tenta atacar o outro Digimon.

–Ei Etsuko...

Etsuko tira os olhos da luta e o olha para cima numa parede a onde se encontra um vidro que dá numa sala e em baixo a uma porta.

– Fala Daniel.

– O Michael falou pra você acabar logo com a luta pra gente ver a parada.

– Poxa agora que tava... Hum... Desentediante. – "Isso existe" pensa Etsuko.

– Fazer o que, anda logo.

– Ok estraga prazeres.

Etsuko olha pro garoto que está num canto encolhido com muito medo olhando seu parceiro Digimon lutando.

– Acho que vamos ter que acabar logo com isso Gao...

– Não acabe com ele de novo. – diz o garoto ainda encolhido no canto, mas agora encarando Etsuko. – Por favor.

Etsuko estreita os olhos sobre o garoto e depois vira para olhar a luta.

Na luta Gaogamon continua investindo contra Monochromon, que tenta de todas as formas se desviar dos ataques de Gaogamon. Numa investida de Gaogamon, o Digimon acerta uma patada em Monochromon o jogando contra a parede.

– A tudo bem. – diz Etsuko. – Pra você ver que eu sou um cara legal, Gao recuar temos outro trabalho a fazer.

Gaogamon que agora está na frente de Monochromon que está contra a parede olha para Etsuko e vai pro lado de seu parceiro humano voltando a ser Gaomon e os dois vão para a porta lateral.

– Obrigado. – diz o menino chegando perto de seu Digimon ferido.

No Apartamento dos Kamiya...

Matt, Sora, Davis e Ken estavam na sala esperando os outros chegarem. Sora está no sofá com a cabeça no ombro de Matt que está ao seu lado a enlaçando pela cintura, Tai está com Kari na cozinha pegando alguns refrescos para os amigos e Davis e Ken estão no chão da sala olhando a TV.

– Porque eles estão demorando? – perguntou um Davis irritado.

– Davis relaxa, chegamos mais cedo. Logo os outros chegam.

– Não to falado deles Ken, to falando da Kari e do Tai eu to com fome...

– Calma Davis já vai. – gritou Tai da cozinha.

– Mais rápido porque daqui a pouco os outros chegam e ai a gente tem que ir pro Digimundo e não dá pra fazer uma boquinha. – falou Davis fazendo biquinho.

– É incrível até o biquinho que ele faz é igual ao seu Tai. – disse Sora.

–HEI... – gritaram Tai e Davis juntos, fazendo todos rirem.

– Então... Falando no Digimundo... – disse Tai voltando pra sala com os refrescos e servido os outros. – O que será que os Digimons estão preparando pra gente? – perguntou sentando no sofá.

– Eu não faço a menor idéia Tai... – disse Matt bebendo um gole do refresco. – Mas estou mais curioso em o que o TK está aprontando!

– Como assim Matt? Aprontando? – Kari perguntou entrando na sala com algumas guloseimas para acompanhar o refresco.

– Só isso pra comer Kari. – disse Davis apontando para o prato.

– Ah Davis... A cozinha é logo ali. – falou Kari apontando para a cozinha. – Sirva-se a vontade. E então Matt...

Davis dá um suspiro bem longo e se levanta e vai até a cozinha.

– Ontem à noite eu liguei pra ele pra acertar tudo sobre hoje e ai uma hora a Catherine chegou e escutei-a falando sobre algo que já estava pronto e ele deveria pegar pra levar pra gente no Digimundo e quando eu perguntei pra ele, desconversou na hora do assunto, disse que não era nada e falou algo para ela em Frances que sinceramente não sei nada... – Matt deu um sorriso de canto. – E se o...

– Quem é essa Catherine?... –interrompeu Davis voltando da cozinha com a boca cheia de comida. – É a namorada do TK? – perguntou Davis com certa malicia na voz depois de engolir a comida.

– Não... Não é só uma amiga dele. – respondeu Sora tentando não rir ao ver a cara que a Kari fez com a pergunta do Davis.

– Catherine é uma Digiescolhida da França que eu e o TK ajudamos daquela vez que os Digimons estavam atacando diversas regiões do Planeta. Eu tinha te falado dela Davis, Lembra?

– Humm... É você deve ter me falado Tai, devo ter esquecido. – falou Davis dano de ombros e voltando a sentar no chão.

– Novidade. – disse Sora, Davis olhou feio pra ela fazendo todos rirem de novo.

– Tirou o dia pra tirar da minha cara, em Sora?

– Fazer o que, o Tai parece que resolveu crescer então as criancices fica por conta de você mesmo. Não tenho culpa. – falou Sora dando de ombro.

– Eu não sou criança. – disse Davis levantando e batendo o pé.

– Pode ser, mas ta agindo como uma. – falou Sora apontando o dedo pra ele, mostrando sua reação ao comentário dela.

Todos voltaram a rir.

– _Temos informações que mais uma criança desapareceu essa manhã..._

_Xxx_

_SEM COMENTARIO SEM CAPITULO_


	3. Deixar de lado como se somos P2

_**03: Deixar de lado como se somos Digiescolhidos: Parte 2**_

Todos pararam de rir e olharam para a televisão para escutar atentamente o que o repórter ia dizer.

–_... Temos informações que mais uma criança desapareceu essa manhã e tudo indica que é mais uma Criança Digiescolhida, a policia não encontrou pistas de quem possa estar por trás desse e dos outros desaparecimentos da ultima semana, que consta estar relacionado já que está onda de desaparecimentos só está afetando os Digiescolhidos... Como nos outros casos tudo que a policia encontrou é um bilhete que não foi liberado o conteúdo deste... Com essa já são 10 vitimas, o que preocupa muito a população por serem muitas vitima em tão pouco tempo e o fato dos bandidos não terem entrado em contato com os familiares das vitimas e não ter nenhuma pista do que possa estar acontecendo... Teremos mais informações assim que restabelecermos contato com a nossa equipe na casa dessa nova vitima..._

– Mais que droga. – gritou Tai socando a mesa de centro da sala.

– Calma Tai. – falou Kari indo em direção ao irmão e tocando em seu ombro para acalmá-lo e depois ela pega o controle e desliga a televisão.

– Tai... Prometemos esquecer esse assunto por hoje...

– Eu sei Matt desculpa... É que me... Me dá raiva não poder fazer nada pra ajudar, e ainda ficar esperando qual de nós pode ser pego por essa pessoa.

– Concordo com você Tai é frustrante, mas talvez quando formos ao Digimundo o Gennai já tenha descoberto algo sobre isso e nos conte e ai poderemos ajudar a todos.

– Falando assim Matt você parece o TK, cheio de Esperança. – disse Kari não deixando de dar um sorriso por esse comentário.

– É verdade... – concordou ele dando um meio sorriso de lado.

– Sente falta dele, não é? – perguntou Ken.

– Muita, espero que dessa vez ele fique o verão inteiro.

– Ele me prometeu que esse ano vai ficar o verão todo.

– Se ele prometeu a Kari então ele vai cumprir. – disse Sora dando uma piscada cúmplice para Kari.

– E o que isso tem haver Sora? – perguntou Davis.

– Nada que você possa entender Davis... – falou Tai. – Tenho que dizer que gosto bastante de ser ele.

– Sério!– falaram Sora e Matt juntos.

– Sério, eu não sou idiota pra não ver isso... Como irmão mais velho não poderia pensar em ninguém melhor que ele pra essa... Hum... Digamos essa missão.

Matt e Sora começaram a rir e Tai logo se juntou a eles. Enquanto que Kari, Ken e Davis se entreolhavam sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

– Tai... – disse Matt já recuperado do ataque de risos – Sério achei que você fosse querer matar o meu irmão por isso, você é muito ciumento.

– Não faria isso, ele já me provou um monte de vezes que posso confiar nele.

– Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntaram Kari, Ken e Davis juntos.

– Nada de mais pra gente. – falaram Sora, Matt e Tai olhando sugestivamente para Kari.

– Porque estão olhando assim pra Kari? – perguntou Davis.

Os três se entreolharam de novo e começaram a rir mais ainda. "Cara até eu entendi como não caiu a ficha deles ainda." Pensou Tai.

Ken e Davis ficam olhando para eles e pensando que eles deveriam procurar um medico, enquanto que Kari que entendeu a indireta fica olhando pro chão mais vermelha que um pimentão.

Toca a campainha. Os três param de rir e olham para a porta.

– Deve ser os outros. Já são 10 e meia. – disse Ken olhando pro relógio do 3D.

– Vou lá atender.

Dito isso Tai foi abrir a porta. E lá estavam os outros Digiescolhidos.

– Bom dia pessoal... Chegaram na hora.

– Bom dia Tai. – disseram Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Cody e Yolei juntos.

Mimi está vestida com um vestido floral busto duplo e uma rasteirinha.

Joe está com uma camisa pólo azul clara, uma calça jeans e tênis Reebook preto.

Izzy veste uma camiseta laranja, calça jeans e tênis Mizuno branco com detalhes laranja.

Cody veste uma camisa marrom, calça jeans e tênis Adidas marrom.

Yolei está vestida com uma Blusa sel-brasil, calça jeans e tênis Allstar branco com detalhes em preto.

– Entrem. – Tai falou dando espaço pra eles passarem e logo depois trancou a porta.

Chegando à sala todos se cumprimentaram.

– Então vamos? – perguntou Cody.

– Só espere eu ajeitar o computador. – disse Izzy colocando o notebook na mesa.

– Trocou de computador Izzy? – perguntou Tai vendo um computador todo preto em vez do amarelo.

– Não, esse é do meu pai, quando você disse pra mim que o seu está no conserto eu trouxe esse, o meu eu vou levar junto pro Digimundo.

– Sempre inseparável você e esse computador. – se pronunciou Mimi. O que fez todos rirem

– Pois é... Pronto já podemos ir... Yolei. – disse Izzy apontando para a tela do computador.

– Ok deixa comigo... Todos prontos... Digi...

Toca a campainha.

– Vou lá, volto já. – falou Kari indo em direção a porta.

– Quem pode ser. – disse Tai esticando o pescoço para ver quem era.

– Oi crianças. – disse uma senhora entrando na sala ao lado de Kari.

A senhora está com um vestido simples rosa claro com um casaquinho branco por cima e com uma sandália marrom.

– Oi. – falou todos em uni som.

– Mamãe, – disse um surpreso Izzy, ao ver sua mãe ao lado de Kari. – Oi... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Que bom que cheguei antes de irem, filho você esqueceu isso... – disse entregando a ele uma sacola. – o Senhor Tento me pediu par fazer esses bolinhos, são os favoritos dele.

– Obrigado mamãe.

– De nada filho, saiu tão rápido que nem deu tempo de dizer nada, você já estava bem longe. Tentei ligar pro seu celular mais dava ocupado.

– É que eu acordei atrasado e os outros já estavam me esperando, desculpa.

– Tudo bem filho, não tem problema.

– Ainda não entendi porque o Joe teve que dar carona aos outros? Eu e o Ken viemos a pé. – disse Davis.

– Ai Davis, foi só uma cortesia do Joe e é bem mais fácil e econômico vir todos juntos, sem falar que ajuda o meio ambiente. – explicou Yolei.

– Com tantos carros aqui não faz diferença alguma. E porque eu vim a pé? – perguntou Davis emburrado.

– Davis você só veio a pé porque você estava na casa do Ken e pegaram o metro que tem uma estação aqui perto de casa, para de agir como uma...

Kari foi interrompida por uma Luz forte aparecendo na sala vinda da tela do computador cegando momentaneamente todos na sala, a luz vai diminuindo e uma imagem aparece na tela.

– Gennai! – Todos falam juntos numa mistura de surpresa e alegria.

– Há quanto tempo Digiescolhidos.

Logo que Gennai falou outras imagens começaram a aparecer, mas diferente de Gennai elas saem da tela do computador enchendo a sala dos Kamiya.

– Agumon! – falou um surpreso Tai.

– Tai! – exclamou o Digimon.

Todos os Digimons estavam ali, exceto Patamon.

– Tailmon... – disse Kari muito feliz por ver sua Digimon.

Depois deu uma olhada nos outros Digimons, que estavam cada um com seu respectivo parceiro humano e notou que faltava um Digimon.

– Hum... A onde está o Patamon? – perguntou a guardiã do brasão da luz.

– Ele está com o TK em Paris. O TK disse que precisava de ajuda em uma coisa e ele foi ajudar – disse a Digimon pulando no colo de sua parceira.

– Gabumon... – disse Matt feliz. – Mas o que estão fazendo aqui? A gente não ia se encontrar no Digimundo?

Gabumon não respondeu, assim como os outros Digimons olhou para a tela do computador, todos na sala seguiram seus Digimons e também olharam para tela a onde estava Gennai, este começou a falar.

– Sinto em informar, mas não trago boas noticias Digiescolhidos.

– Isso tem haver com desaparecimento dos novos Digiescolhidos Gennai? – pergunto Izzy.

– Sim...

– E quem é esse digimau que está por trás desses desaparecimentos?

Foi Ken quem perguntou.

A sala caiu num silencio esperando a resposta de Gennai para a pergunta de Ken.

– Não é um Digimon e sim Digiescolhidos. – respondeu, finalmente, Gennai com a voz triste.

– Como um Digiescolhido pode fazer isso?

– Está enganado Davis... – Kari o interrompeu e todos olharam para ela que estava seria enquanto falava. – Não é um e sim vários, não é?

– Sim guardiã da Luz, até onde sei são 5 Digiescolhidos.

– Como assim Gennai? – perguntou Joe.

– Não, não pode ser... Digiescolhidos protegem...

Cody tentou falar, mas não conseguiu terminar. Estava triste por saber que Digiescolhidos estavam por trás desses desaparecimentos. Um sentimento compartilhado por todos naquela sala.

O silencio novamente vem átona na sala, ninguém se atrevendo a falar nada.

Todos lembrando suas aventuras como Digiescolhidos. Protegendo o Digimundo e o Mundo Humano. Os amigos que fizeram.

"Porque?" se perguntou Kari.

Gennai olhou para os Digiescolhidos e tentou falar.

– Sei que é uma péssima noticia eu...

– DÁ PRA EXPLICAR ISSO GENNAI? – gritou Tai interrompendo Gennai, não contendo seu sentimento de raiva por ter descoberto que era Digiescolhidos que estavam por trás desses desaparecimentos.

Todos olharam assustados para o antigo líder dos Digiescolhidos, sabiam como era difícil aceitar esse fato, mais se surpreenderam pela atitude do amigo.

Matt chegou perto de Tai e colocou uma mão em seu ombro em forma de compreensão.

– Calma Tai, se você não o interromper mais ele vai explicar. – disse Matt.

Matt vira e olha para todos ali presentes e completou:

– O mesmo vai pra todos, sem interrupções. Primeiro ele explica depois perguntamos. – disse está ultima parte olhando para Davis.

Todos assentiram e Gennai começou a explicar.

Em alguma mansão de Odaiba...

– O Etsuko já está vido. – disse Daniel para Michael saindo de um elevador e entrando em uma ampla sala.

Na sala se encontrava uma estante com vários livros no lado direito da sala. Uma enorme mesa circular no centro, com vários livros, mapas e três notebook um do lado do outro. Um frigobar do outro lado da sala e um sofá, este por hora sendo ocupado por Michael que estava lendo uma pasta preta.

Daniel puxou uma cadeira da mesa e se sentou.

– Certo. Alex e Sophia chagaram daqui a alguns minutos. – disse Michael sem tirar os olhas da pasta.

Etsuko entre alguns minutos depois com duas pessoas atrás dele. Uma garota e um garoto.

– Oi Sophia. Oi Alex. – Daniel cumprimenta os recém chegados.

Sophia, que aparenta ter 16 anos, cabelo cumprido preto com algumas mechas da mesma cor de seus olhos ,azuis. Ela está com uma baby look azul Juno com um colete preto, calça jeans e allstar azul e preto.

Alex, que aparente ter seus 17 anos, cabelo castanho claro e olhos verdes. Ele está com uma jaqueta com capuz preta sobre uma regata branca, calça jeans escura e tênis Nike preta.

– O garoto e o digivice já estão no lugar. – disse Alex se sentando em frete os três notebooks e começando a digitar algo.

– Verifique como estão nossos queridos Digiescolhidos. – disse Michael com sarcasmo.

Cada um senta em uma cadeira em torno da mesa e ficam olhando para Alex esperando informações.

– Parece que Gennai finalmente entrou em contato com os Digiescolhidos. – informou Alex.

– Ate que enfim, o garoto que eu assustei entrou em contato com ele logo de madrugada. Estava demorando para esse velho entrar em contato com os Digiescolhidos. – disse Sophia.

– Pois é né! – falou Etsuko deitando a cabeça em cima da mesa.

– Com certeza. –disse Daniel seguindo o exemplo do amigo.

– Como está a comunicação deles? – perguntou Michael.

– Não vai durar por muito tempo. – respondeu Alex com um sorriso sádico.

– Eu vou poder lutar com o digi que eles trouxeram? – perguntou Daniel com o rosto colado na mesa.

– Não sei ainda. Fica quieto. – respondeu Michael com autoridade.

Passou mais algum tempo até o silencio ser quebrado.

– O tédio. – disse Sophia desanimada.

– Consegui. Interferi no sinal do Gennai. Estão fora de comunicação por tempo indeterminado. – disse Alex satisfeito. – Gennai mandou uma mensagem para eles.

– Interceptou? – perguntou Etsuko tirando o rosto da mesa e olhando para Alex.

– É claro. – respondeu convencido.

– O que diz a mensagem? – perguntou Sophia.

Todos olharam atentamente para Alex esperando a resposta.

– Diz o endereço de onde está o digi.

– Certo, vamos fazer o seguinte. – disse Michael e todos olham para ele. – Vamos nos dividir. Eu tenho certeza que eles vão se dividir. Uma equipe vai ficar na casa do Tai e a outra vai atrás desse digi.

Todos assentiram.

– Alex. Você e eu vamos atrás desse Sam. – disse olhando para o próprio que assentiu. – Sophia. Você, Daniel e Etsuko vão para a casa do Tai. – os três concordaram. – Só mais uma coisa. Eu tenho certeza que o Tai vai obrigar a Kari a ficar em casa. Se as coisas ficarem difíceis, quero que saiam o mais rápido possível, mais não sem me trazer a Kari.

Todos olharam desconfiados para Michael.

– Não me olhem assim, não tem nada haver com o TK. – disse rolando os olhas em desaprovação pela atitude dos companheiros. – Se um de seus Digimons pega-la ninguém vai se atrever a atacá-los para não machucar a luz. – disse com sarcasmo cada palavra. – Sem TK e seu Digimon não a ninguém naquele grupo que pode salva-lá.

– Hora da verdade. – disse Etsuko com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

– É criança. – disse Daniel dando um peteleco na cabeça de Etsuko.

Xxx

Adorei os comentários e por isso ai mais um capitulo. Deixem mais comentários. Semana que vem tem mais... ^.^


	4. Conhecendo o Inimigo

Não deu pra postar mais cedo, tentei mais não consegui...

Tipo assim, não sei se existe os guardiões Digimons dos Brasões, mais como eu queria ter um motivo para colocar todos os Digiescolhidos interagindo na historia, aproveitei que existe os 4 Digimons Divinos e fiz com que cada um ficasse responsável por dois Brasões. Espero que gostem...

Sem delongas mais nem uma, O capitulo...

Xxx

_**04: Conhecendo o Inimigo**_

Todos assentiram e Gennai começou a explicar.

– Bom, hoje de madrugada um Digiescolhido entrou em contato comigo. Me disse pouca coisa, o sinal não durou muito, mas o suficiente para saber quem enfrentamos... Eles são 5 Digiescolhidos que se auto denominam D-Five, eles seqüestram os Digiescolhidos e em algum lugar lutam com eles para ficarem mais fortes, mesmo aqueles que não querem lutar acabam lutando por serem ameaçados , assim como vocês, eu e os Digimons não queríamos acreditar...

Gennai parou de falar e olhou pra todos na sala, respirou fundo e continuou.

– Como sabem tudo o que acontece em um mundo afeta o outro, alguns Digimons agora não conseguem acreditar no verdadeiro propósito de um Digiescolhido... Está preste a começar uma guerra aqui no Digimundo. Entre os Digimons que acreditam em vocês e os que acreditam que o tempo de depender da proteção dos Digiescolhidos acabou. Por enquanto só se manifestam por palavras ofensivas, mas creio que não durara muito se continuar assim... Como disse o sinal do Digiescolhido não durou muito o D-Five de alguma forma começou a interferir no sinal e antes que se perdesse o Digiescolhido me mostrou o local onde está... Desculpe estragar os planos de vocês, mas agora o mais importante é impedir eles o mais rápido possível antes que tudo saia fora de controle. Eles o D-Five estão...

– Gennai porque eles não nós atacaram ainda? – Interrompeu Davis.

Todos olharam pra ele.

– Desculpa foi sem querer.

– Tudo bem, isso é simples, – agora todos voltarão os olhos pra Gennai – os Digimons deles nunca entraram em batalha como o de vocês, lutarem primeiro com vocês é assumir a derrota antes mesmo da luta começar, os seus Digimons por enquanto são os mais fortes – explicou Gennai.

– Por enquanto nada, sempre seremos mais fortes. – falou Tai e Davis em uníssono.

Enquanto todos prestam atenção na pequena discussão de Tai e Davis dizendo que não serão derrotados por quem não sabe o valor de ser um Digiescolhido, Sora chama as meninas.

– Esses dois não mudam nunca, – Sora fala baixinho perto das meninas, – Como você convive com isso Kari?

– Fácil, fico pensando em outra coisa.

– Outra coisa ou em um garoto... – falou Mimi sorrindo.

– Um garoto loiro de lindos olhos azuis. – disse Yolei completando Mimi.

Kari começa a ficar vermelha e as meninas riem baixinho.

– Olha pra você Kari, – começa Sora. – nem falamos nele direito e você já está vermelha, não dá e nuca deu pra negar que você gosta dele.

– Sora para é só amizade. – se defendeu Kari.

– Sei amizade colorida. – falaram Mimi e Yolei.

Cody percebe e as interrompe.

–Meninas, do que estão falando baixinho?

Todos olham pra elas curiosos.

– De amor. – responderam sorrindo Mimi e Yolei.

– AMOR! – disseram todos surpresos.

– Amor, – falou Tai com voz de reprovação e completou – vocês ficam falando de amor enquanto esse D-Five malucos atacam Digiescolhidos e nós somos os próximos alvos!

– TK – falou Kari num suspiro – Gennai já avisou ao TK?

– É verdade... – falou um Matt surpreso – ele pode...

– Calma Matt, não se preocupe antes da hora. – Izzy disse tentando acalmar o amigo.

– O Guardião da Sabedoria está certo, os desaparecimentos só aconteceram ai no Japão, penso que primeiro eles derrotaram os...

– Nunca me derrotaram. – Davis interrompeu Gennai.

– Eles não terão que te derrotar, – todos olharam surpresos para Gennai. – outra coisa que eu ia dizer antes de ser interrompido é que não sei o motivo, mas a D- Five só está se preparando par lutar com Digiescolhidos dos 8 Brasões, os primeiros a irem para o Digimundo... Imagino que seja pelo fato de corresponder aos 4 Guardiões Digimons, que protegem o Digimundo. Se eles derrotarem as 8 crianças que guardam o poder dos brasões isso afetaria os Guardiões e causaria um desequilíbrio desconhecido, já que isso nunca chegou nem perto de acontecer. – disse Gennai pensativo. – Um exemplo de guardião que vocês conhecem é Titiromon, ele detém o poder dos Brasões da Luz e Esperança... Só suponho isso não sei o real motivo deles ainda. – explicou.

– Isso significa que os alvos são Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Kari e TK, – cogitou Ken e completou. –como eles são os mais experientes em batalhas a D- Five desafiou os novatos.

– Exato.

– E quanto ao TK e...

– Por isso imagino que a próxima parada deles vai ser Paris. – disse Izzy interrompendo Cody.

– Não seria mais fácil eles atacarem o TK, afinal ele está sozinho. – falou Joe.

– Duvido disso.

– Como tem tanto certeza disso Gennai? – perguntou Davis.

– Isso não vem ao caso agora, – respondeu Gennai com um sorriso de canto – o que significa que o Guardião da Esperança por enquanto está salvo.

– Gennai será que da pra parar de fala "por enquanto"? Ficaria mais reconfortante sem essas palavras. –falou Matt.

– Verdade, fala como se fossemos perder pra eles sem nem mesmo saber quem são a D-Five, não confia na gente? – perguntou Mimi emburrada.

– Me desculpem Digiescolhidos, não foi minha intenção falar assim. – Gennai respirou fundo e continuou – As coisas aqui estão quase perdendo o controle. Esses D-Five estão ficando muito fortes, são muitos Digiescolhidos desaparecendo.

– Isso não quer dizer nada. – falou Tai quase gritando.

– Calma Tai, Gennai nunca imaginou que Digiescolhidos fariam mal ao Mundo. –disse Joe.

– Exceto eu. – disse Ken com a voz triste e abaixando a cabeça.

Todos olharam para ele.

– Kenzinho. – sussurrou Wormon.

– Não Ken, você foi influenciado pelas sementes das trevas, sem falar que você foi mal informado sobre o Digimundo, você não tem nada a ver com eles Ken. – disse Davis confortando o amigo.

Ken continuou de cabeça baixa apenas deu um leve suspiro.

– JÁ CHEGA! – gritou Yolei.

Todos olharam espantados pra ela inclusive Ken. Ela se pós a frente dele e disse.

– Passado é passado Ken. Para de ficar remoendo isso. Você assumiu seu erro e nós ajudou á salvar o Digimundo do real inimigo, se não fosse por você não estaríamos aqui.

Fez um silêncio na sala e todos olharam para Ken que estava com cara de assustado, mas depois esboçou um sorriso.

– Obrigado Yolei. – disse Ken ficando vermelho.

– Que isso... – Yolei falou ficando também vermelha.

– É Sora parece que a Kari não é a única que está apaixonada. – Mimi falou baixinho pra amiga.

– Concordo Mimi, seria tão bom se elas fizessem que nem a gente e assumissem logo que gostam deles.

– Mas entre a gente Sora, não é legal ver eles ficarem assim todos vermelhinhos que nem um tomatinho. – disse Mimi sorrindo.

Sora concorda mais uma vez com a amiga e as duas começam a rirem baixinho.

– Meninas, – mais uma vez Cody as interrompe – prestem atenção.

– Desculpa. – falaram as duas em uni som.

Na tela Gennai começa a desaparecer.

– Creio que eles descobriram e estão interferindo no sinal.

– Gennai...

– Outra coisa Digiescolhidos, – falou Gennai interrompendo Izzy. – Vou impedir a entrada no Digimundo por precaução, não sei o que eles querem e espero que eles não consigam seja lá o que for...

– Gennai... – dizem todos.

A imagem de Gennai desaparece e uma mensagem aparece na tela, Izzy logo se posiciona na frente do computador e abre a mensagem.

– "Digiescolhidos este é o endereço de onde está o Digiescolhido que entrou em contato comigo. O nome dele é Sam, ele poderá dizer mais a vocês sobre a D-Five, boa sorte, conto com vocês mais uma vez, vou tentar restabelecer contato com vocês assim que der. Ele está em Odaiba, Rua: xxxxxxxxx Nº xxx Bairro: xxxxxxxx." – disse Izzy ledo à mensagem para os outros.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio na sala até Gomamon falar.

– Acho que agora perdemos qualquer contato com o Digimundo.

– Queria saber como eles fizeram isso. – disse Palmon.

– Isso não importa, – falou Gabumon. – temos que encontrar esse Digiescolhido, Sam, sem colocar em risco os 8 Digiescolhidos dos Brasões...

– Sete, – interrompeu Davis. – o TK está são e salvo em Paris.

– Há Davis isso não é hora.

– O que foi Kari, é verdade enquanto ele está lá salvinho da silva a gente vai enfrentar Digiescolhidos pirados.

– Você, assim como todo mundo sabe que o TK viria para cá pra nós ajudar se soubesse que precisamos dele. – disse Matt.

– Ótimo, – disse Davis pegando seu celular. – então eu ligo pra ele vir...

– Poderia fazer isso se os telefones estivessem funcionando. – Cody interrompeu Davis.

– O que você quer dizer Cody? – perguntou Byomon.

– Logo após Gennai desaparecer estou tentando ligar pra casa, até pra pizzaria 24 horas e nada funciona, toda tentativa da sinal da ocupado.

Todos começaram a verificar os seus celulares.

– Não dá certo. – falou Joe.

– O meu também não, e olha que eu liguei aqui pra casa. – disse Tai.

Kari foi até o telefone e começou a verificá-lo.

– Tudo está normal aqui, não a nada errado.

– Nada está funcionando, – disse Izzy e todos olharam pra ele. – seja lá o que eles planejam estão querendo cortar qualquer comunicação, eles querem nós encurralar, me pergunto como eles fizeram isso de uma hora pra outra.

– Agora temos que planejar o que vamos fazer. – disse Davis.

Todos olharam pra ele espantados.

– O que foi, falei algo errado.

– Pela primeira vez Davis não. – disse Yolei.

– Certo, vamos nós dividir em duas equipes apenas para garantir mais segurança a todos, uma vai atrás do Sam e a outra fica aqui esperando e tentando entrar em contato com o Gennai e descobrir uma forma de fazer os telefones funcionarem para...

Izzy parou de falar e olhou para o canto da sal. Todos seguiram para onde Izzy estava olhando e viram a mãe dele olhando intensamente o filho. Ficaram tão soberbos no que estava acontecendo que se esquecerão que ela estava no apartamento.

– Enquanto vocês vão buscar informações com esse menino e os outros uma forma de restabelecer o contato com o Gennai, eu vou atrás dos seus pais pra lhes informar o que está acontecendo, assim não precisaram se preocupar com eles, assim como antes eles podem ajudar em algo. – disse a mãe do Izzy sorrindo pra ele.

– Obrigado Mãe, – falou Izzy todo orgulhoso – fale pra eles tomarem cuidado, assim como à senhora, quando descobrimos uma forma de entrar em contato avisaremos. Não precisa se preocupar tudo bem?

– Tudo bem filho, – disse abraçando ele. – vou indo, tchau crianças tomem cuidado também, – ela foi em direção ao Tentomon. – tome conta do meu filho senhor Tento, e vocês também – disse apontando para os outros Digimons. –conto com vocês para protegerem eles. Tchau.

– Certo. – disseram todos os Digimons.

Ela se virou deu um tchau para os outros na sala e saiu do apartamento.

– Bom vamos... – começou Izzy mais foi interrompido.

– A Kari fica em casa. – disse Tai com um tom que não é para ser contrariado.

Kari olha para o irmão e rola os olhos se sentando no sofá e fica fazendo carinho em sua Digimon. "Tão protetor." Pensa Kari.

– Bom eu gostaria de ficar, minha roupa não é para uma aventura e o Joe também. – disse Mimi sem dar chance ao seu namorado de falar nada, tapando a boca dele com a mão, o que gerou risos coletivos de todos na sala.

– Hum... Ok, bom sendo assim acho que vamos ser a gente. Tai, Matt, Sora e eu. – disse Izzy apontando para cada um, que concordaram assentindo. – Acompanhados de Davis e Ken, caso aconteça alguma coisa e precisemos fugir rápido, Imperialdramon será muito útil.

Davis e V-mon concordam animadamente enquanto Ken e Wormon concordam assentindo com a cabeça.

– Yolei e Cody são espertos e podem ficar e descobrir uma forma de nos conta quitar com Gennai de novo. – completa Izzy e os outros concordam.

– Podemos nos comunicar pelo D-Terminal, já que não temos como usar os celulares. – disse Cody.

Todos concordaram.

– E todos devem ficar de olho nos Digivices, já que eles são Digiescolhidos se chegarem perto vamos Saber. – disse Sora olhando para todos que concordaram.

– Hum... Não fica muito longe o endereço de onde o Sam está, em menos de 10 minutos chegaremos lá então nos vemos em 40 minutos, pode ser? – pergunta Izzy olhando para seu relógio.

– Sim. – responderam todos juntos.

– Vamos no meu carro e no do Matt. Então vamos? – perguntou Tai já com a porta da casa aberta gesticulando com a cabeça para o lado de fora.

– Vamos nessa. – disse um entusiasmado V-mon.

– Tomem cuidado. E você Tai não faça nada impulsivo. – disse Kari sorrindo olhando para o irmão que retribuiu o sorriso.

– Pode deixar Kari. Tchau. – disse já saindo pela porta.

– Tchau pessoal. – disseram Sora, Matt e Izzy seguindo Tai para fora do apartamento junto com seus Digimons.

– Não se preocupe Kari eu... hei.

Ken começou a empurrar Davis para fora do apartamento o interrompendo.

– Vamos ou os outros vão nos deixar para trás. – disse Ken dando um aceno com as mãos para os outros que ficavam.

Os que ficaram na sala riam da atitude que Ken tomou para apressar o amigo.

Xxx

Próximo capitulo o encontro entre a D-Five e os Digiescolhidos que ficaram no Apartamento...

Até semana que vem... Comentários? ^. ^


	5. Digiescolhidos VS Digiescolhidos: P1

E ai pessoal que lê a minha fic, sem delongas o capitulo...

Xxx

_**05: Digiescolhidos VS Digiescolhidos: parte 1**_

20 minutos depois. Apartamento dos Kamiya.

– Como eles conseguiram interferir no sinal do Gennai? – se perguntou Cody em voz alta.

Joe, Cody e Yolei estavam em volta da mesa de centro na sala pensando em como contatar Gennai. Enquanto isso Kari e Mimi estavam na cozinha preparando algo para todos comerem, afinal se tiverem que lutar é bom estar preparado para os Digimons terem força para lutarem.

Os Digimons estavam cada um em uma janela vigiando o movimento da rua para qualquer coisa suspeita, pois mesmo tendo os Digivices, eles têm pouco alcance no mundo humano.

Na cozinha Kari, por instinto, olha para o Digivice que marca mais três pontos se aproximando, alem dos cinco já presentes, contando com o seu próprio.

–Pessoal olha para os seus Digivices. – disse Kari deixando a panela de lado e apagando o fogo.

Logo todos se reúnem na sala.

– Não pode ser os outros ainda, só se passaram 20 minutos. E só tem três pontinhos aqui – disse Yolei olhando para seu D3.

– Não são eles. – disse Tailmon.

Olhou para os outros Digimons e viu que eles estavam pensando a mesma coisa, "D-Five". Assentiram ao plano não falado e foram em direção a porta.

Seus parceiros humanos, que compreenderam o que se passava, logo os seguiram para fora do Apartamento e do prédio.

Quando todos já estão do lado de fora do prédio eles olham para a sua esquerda a onde aponta os três pontinhos no Digivice se aproximando. Der repente uma bomba de fumaça explode perto deles impossibilitando eles deverem o que se passava a sua frente.

Pouco depois da explosão três sombras pequenas saem pela fumaça acompanhada de mais três sombras maiores.

Quando a fumaça se dissipa nota-se melhor que as três sombras menores são de pessoas com capas e capuz pretos impossibilitando de ver quem são e as maiores são de Digimons.

Todos os Digiescolhidos olham espantados para os Digimons a sua frente que estão em sua forma Ultimate.

– Olá Digiescolhidos. – disse a pessoa do meio tirando seu capuz e revelando ser uma garota. – Somos do D-Five. Meu nome é Sophia. – se apresenta. – E essa é minha Digimon. – fala apontando para a Digimon que está atrás dela. Revelando ser LadyDevimon sua Digimon.

– Porque essa Digimon nos persegue Tailmon? – disse Kari a sua Digimon. Que concorda com sua parceira.

Com esse comentário, Kari e os demais Digiescolhidos ganham um sorriso malicioso de Sophia e os outros ao seu lado se revelam.

– Eu sou Etsuko. – disse a sombra da esquerda de Sophia tirando o capuz. – E esse é meu Digimon. – diz apontando para o Imponente Digimon ao seu lado. – Machgaogamon.

– E eu sou Daniel. – disse a outra sombra tirando também seu capuz. – E esse é Flaremon, meu Digimon. – diz apontando para o Digimon ao seu lado.

– Então você é a Kari. – disse Sophia olhando para Kari de cima a baixo. Deixando-a incomodada.

– Sou sim. Por quê? – pergunta Kari não gostando nem um pouco como os três a olhavam.

– Nada de mais garota. – fala Sophia com escárnio. Deixando Kari mais incomodada.

– Ei, não se esqueça da gente aqui. – disse Armadillomon se posicionando na frente de seu parceiro Cody.

Os outros Digimons também se posicionaram em frente aos seus parceiros olhando cuidadosamente para cada movimento dos "visitantes".

– Fique tranqüilo tatu, não vamos te esquecer. – disse Etsuko com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

– Tatu é a mãe, menino. –disse Cody em defesa de seu Digimon.

Mas o outro ainda continua sorrindo como se não fosse nada.

– Temos que avisar aos outros. Se três estão aqui os outros dois devem estar atrás deles. – disse Joe baixinho só para os seus amigos ouvirem.

– Já fiz isso amor. – disse Mimi. – Antes de sair do apartamento eu mandei uma mensagem pelo D-Terminal para Sora.

Depois que falou isso Mimi ganhou um sorriso maroto de seu namorado.

– Ah que coisa linda, eles são namorados. – disse Etsuko de forma debochada percebendo a forma deles se olharem.

Mimi olha feio para o menino que começa a gargalhar.

–Vamos parar por aqui com isso. – disse Sophia autoritária. – Vamos façam seus Digimons Digivolverem para acabar logo com isso.

– A LadyDevimon é nossa. – falaram Kari e Tailmon juntas.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou Yolei.

– Deixa com a gente. – disseram novamente as duas juntas.

Os outros concordaram em silencio com sua amiga.

– Isso vai ser muito legal. – disse Sophia. "Vou acabar com ela e mostrar para o TK quem é que tem a Digimon mais forte." Pensa Sophia dando um sorriso sádico.

– Vai Digiovo. – gritam Yolei e Cody e seus Digimons começam a brilhar.

– "Armadillomon, hiper digivolve para...

– Digmon a sabedoria profunda.

– Hawkmon, hiper digivolve par...

– Holsmon as asas do Amor.

– Gomamon digivolve para...

– Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon super digivolve para...

– Zudomon.

– Palmon digivolve para...

– Togemon. Togemon super digivolve para...

– Lilymon.

– Tailmon super digivolve para…

– Angewomon."

– Agora que acabou as digievoluções hora de lutar. – disse Etsuko entusiasmado.

Os três Digimons do D- Five atacam os Digiescolhidos.

–Digmon. Machgaogamon é nosso. – disse Zudomon indo em direção ao Digimon adversário.

– Certo. – concorda Digmon acompanhando os movimentos do parceiro de batalha.

– Então ficamos com o Flaremon, Holsmon. – disse Lilymon.

– OK. –Holsmon se posiciona ao lado de sua companheira de batalha.

– Você é minha anjinha. – disse LadyDevimon com escárnio.

LadyDevimon e Angewomon travam uma batalha nos céus de Odaiba.

Enquanto no solo, na luta entre Zudomon e Digmon contra Machgaogamon...

– Brocas de Ouro. – ataca Digmon.

Num movimento rápido Machgaogamon soca cada broca lançada por Digmon fazendo-as voltar para o Digimon. Nesse tempo Zudomon parte para cima de seu adversário tentando o acertar com seu martelo, mais Machgaogamon é mais rápido e desvia de cada tentativa de Zudomon.

Zudomon olha para Digmon e depois para o chão e novamente para Digmon, indicando o que ele gostaria que Digmon fizesse, este entendendo usa mais um de seus ataques.

– Terremoto. – disse Digmon cravando suas "brocas" no chão.

O chão começa a partir e ir em direção de Machgaogamon o desequilibrando. Assim Zudomon prepara o seu ataque.

– Martelo Bumerangue. – Zudomon lança seu martelo em direção a Machgaogamon.

– Brocas de Ouro. – Digmon se junta a esse ataque contra Machgaogamon.

Machgaogamon espera pacientemente o ataque de seus oponentes.

– Agora Mach. Contra ataque. – grita Etsuko para seu parceiro Digimon.

– Gaoga Tornado. – grita Machgaogamon.

Machgaogamon com extrema velocidade desvia dos ataques de Zudomon e Digmon e começa a cercar seus oponentes com muita velocidade. Num movimento rápido acerta poderosos socos em Zudomon e Digmon os lançando para perto de seus parceiros humanos.

– Zudomon! – grita Joe indo de encontro ao seu Digimon no chão.

– Digmon! – grita Cody também indo de encontro ao seu Digimon que está ao lado de Zudomon.

Os dois Digimons começam a brilhar e a regredir em suas formas In-Training.

– Bukamon. – disse Joe aflito pegando seu Digimon no colo.

– Upamon. – falou Cody, também pegando seu Digimon no colo.

– Isso é tudo que podem fazer. – disse Etsuko com ar superior rindo deles.

Luta entre Lilymon e Holsmon contra Flaremon...

Holsmon e Lilymon voavam em trono de Flaremon o mantendo cercado.

– Sol Vermelho. – Holsmon ataca seu oponente.

Mais seus lasers não fazem nada contra Flaremon. Que desvia facilmente do ataque de Holsmon.

– Flaremon é um Digimon poderoso tente de novo. – disse Daniel rindo.

– Ataque conjunto! – gritou Lilymon olhando para Holsmon.

– Anéis de Luz. – dois anéis de luz saem dos olhos de Holsmon.

O ataque atinge Flaremon que fica estático. Lilymon se posiciona em frente ao Digimon oponente e o ataca também.

– Canhão Flor.

Suas mãos se transformam em um canhão em forma de flor e dispara uma esfera de energia em Flaremon.

Antes do poder acertar Flaremon ele revida.

– Guren Juouha.

Um poder em forma de leão é lançado contra o canhão flor de Lilymon o dissipando.

– Não é possível, ele não poderia se mexer. – disse Holsmon confuso. Afinal seu ataque deveria o ter paralisado.

– Gostou né? – debochou Daniel.

Um barulho é ouvido ao lado deles e quando os Digimons e os seus parceiros olham vêem Zudomon e Digmon caídos.

– NÃO! – gritão Yolei e Mimi desesperadas.

– Como podem ver a diversão terminou. Flaremon acaba com eles. – disse Daniel com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

– Kurenai Shishi no Mai. – diz Flaremon.

Seus punhos e pernas pegam fogo e ele acerta poderosos golpes em Lilymon e Holsmon as jogando perto de Joe e Cody que seguravam seus Digimons desacordados.

– NÃO! – gritam Mimi e Yolei indo de encontro aos seus Digimons que voltavam para sua forma In-Traning.

– Poromon. – disse Yolei pegando seu Digimon desacordado no colo.

– Tanemon. – disse Mimi já com sua Digimon no colo.

– Game Over. – disse Daniel indo de encontro com Etsuko.

– Ponto pro nós. – disse Etsuko cumprimentando Daniel.

No ar. Luta entre LadyDevimon e Angewomon...

LadyDevimon tenta acertar chupes e socos em Angewomon que consegue se proteger do ataque da adversária, mais isso a impossibilitando de contra atacar LadyDevimon, está que consegue segurar o cabelo de Angewomon e o puxa de encontro a seu punho fechado a acertando em cheio e lançando ela longe.

LadyDevimon vôo para cima de Angewomon lhe dando um tapa. Angewomon, já recuperada, para revidar lhe acerta um chute na barriga e um tapa na cara, jogando LadyDevimon para longe dela.

– Não vai ganhar anjinha. – disse LadyDevimon partindo para cima de Angewomon mais uma vez. – Black Wing.

Seu braço esquerdo se transforma em uma grande lança e ataca Angewomon sem dó. Está tenta desviar como pode mais nem toda a tentativa consegue.

– Encanto Divino. – contra ataca criando um escudo em forma de cruz e logo a cruz acerta LadyDevimon.

Um barulho soa abaixo delas e Angewomon olha para baixo para ver Zudomon e Digmon caídos no chão voltando a sua forma In-Traning e logo Lilymon e Holsmon se junta a eles voltando também em suas formas In-Traning.

"Minha chance." Pensa LadyDevimon.

– Evil Wing. – grita atacando Angewomon.

Angewomon que observava seus amigos serem derrotados não percebeu os morcegos do ataque de LadyDevimon a cercando e começam a ataca lá. LadyDevimon aproveita e acerta um chute muito forte em Angewomon que cai em cima do muro do prédio, caindo destroços em cima da Digimon.

– Venci. – disse Sophia olhando furiosamente para Kari.

As duas passaram a luta inteira se encarando, só desviaram o olhar quando virão os outros Digimons jazidos no chão que logo foram acompanhados por Angewomon que tinha sido lançada contra o muro.

Kari continuava olhando para onde sua Digimon avia caído e sem nem prestar atenção no que Sophia falou foi de encontro a sua Digimon.

Sophia ficou com mais raiva ainda de Kari e foi de encontro aos seus amigos da D-Five.

– Vamos acabar logo com isso. – disse fria. Os dois assentiram.

– Flaremon. – gritou Daniel para seu Digimon que entendeu o recado.

– Guren Juouha. – atacou Flaremon.

O poder em forma de leão foi se direcionando aos Digiescolhidos com seus Digimons desacordados nos seus braços que olharam espantados pela ousadia deles. Kari que estava conseguindo tirar sua Digimon dos destroços olhou para trás vendo o poder chegar perto de mais de seus amigo.

– Força Terra.

Uma esfera de energia atingiu o golpe de Flaremon antes de acertar os Digiescolhidos o desviando. Todos olharam para trás de onde estava o D-Five e viram os outros Digiescolhidos chegando.

Sora, Davis e Ken estavam com seus Digimons In-Traning no colo, também inconscientes. Matt estava ao lado de Tai enquanto seus Digimons estavam posicionados na frente deles, WarGreymon ao lado de MetalGarurumon.

– Perdemos alguma coisa. – gritou Tai com um sorriso no rosto.

Sophia sorriu sarcástica para os recém chegados.

– Acho que o Michael estava certo. – disse para seus companheiros que assentiram, mais uma vez concordando com ela. – LadyDevimon.

LadyDevimon entendendo o que sua parceira queria vôo de encontro a Kari a capturando e levantou vôo.

– NÃO! – todos os Digiescolhidos gritaram.

– Me solta sua... – kari se esperneava tentando, em vão, fazer com que LadyDevimon a soltassem.

– Acho que é hora de ir. – disse Daniel sorrindo ao ver a cara do Digiescolhidos.

– Solta ela. – disse Tai entre os dentes, sendo contido por Matt para o impedir de fazer uma besteira.

– Não. – disse Sophia firme com a voz gélida. – Façam qualquer coisa e a Luz já era.

Todos ficaram parados em choque. Mais não se atreveram a nada, pois sabiam que eles fariam mal a Kari caso se intrometessem.

– Acabem com eles. – gritou Kari.

Mais parece que ninguém lhe deu ouvidos. Os outros só encaravam a D-Five se preparar para ir embora. Daniel subiu em Flaremon e Sophia e Etsuko foram pegos por Machgaogamon prontos para partirem com Kari como escudo.

– Mão do Destino.

Xxx

Então o que acharam? Comentários?

Desculpa se decepcionei alguém com a descrição das lutas e por elas serem pequenas, mais mesmo que eu quisesse não conseguiria prolongar mais... Espero que tenham gostado...

O que acharam desse final? ^.-


	6. Digiescolhidos VS Digiescolhidos: P2

Bom, esses são os carros que eu pensei para o Matt e o Tai.

Matt - http : / / templodasmaquinas . zip . net / images / bmw2. jpg

Tai - http : / / www. noticiasautomotivas. com. br / img / a / Volkswagen – Passat - r36 – 1 . jpg

Por favor não me matem, esse capitulo é necessário. E agora o capitulo, que é o maior que eu já fiz e resolvi postar antecipado. Presentinho de Natal...

Xxx

_**06: Digiescolhidos VS Digiescolhidos: parte 2**_

10 minutos depois. Endereço de Sam...

Dois carros pararam em frete ao prédio com o endereço do Digiescolhido que entrou em contato com Gennai.

Uma BMW M6 customizada preta de onde saíram Matt, – do lado do motorista – Sora, – do lado do passageiro – Izzy e os Digimons – do banco de trás.

O outro carro era um Volkswagen Passat R36 azul e dele saíram Tai, – motorista – Ken, – passageiro – Davis e os seus Digimons – do banco de trás.

– É esse o endereço. – disse Izzy.

Os Digiescolhidos se postaram de frente para um prédio abandonado que era bem grande e alto com seus Digimons em suas frentes.

– Quem vai entrar primeiro? – perguntou Davis olhando para os outros.

– Você. – respondeu todos em coro junto com os Digimons.

Todos sorriram e Davis foi à frente praguejando em silencio.

– Bom vamos segui-lo. – disse Tai.

Todos entraram no prédio abandonado.

O prédio por dentro dava a impressão de ser mais espaçoso, cumprido e alto por não ter nado no local. O chão do local é cheio de papeis, revistas, jornais e outras coisas por todos os lados.

Quando os Digiescolhidos prestam atenção no local, todos param estáticos com a cena que se passava em sua frente.

Duas pessoas encapuzadas postadas na parede norte segurando cada um uma corda que ia até o teto e pendia um garoto todo amordaçado e enrolado a quatro metros do chão. Do lado de cada pessoa encapuza tinha um Digimon em seu nível ultimate, que olhavam fixamente para os Digimons dos Digiescolhidos e estes devolveram na mesma moeda os encarando também. Em baixo do garoto suspenso tinha uma jaqueta embolada como se tivesse alguma coisa nela.

– Hora, hora eles chegaram. – disse a voz da direita do garoto pendurado.

– Demoraram a chegar aqui. Já faz 20 minutos que vocês falaram com Gennai. – disse a voz da esquerda.

Tanto os Digiescolhidos como os seus Digimons ficaram sem reação. Não creditando na cena a sua frente e como eles sabiam sobre a conversa deles com Gennai.

– Como você...? – perguntou Izzy. O primeiro a se libertar do transe momentâneo.

Com a pergunta de Izzy os outros Digiescolhidos começaram a despertar também seguidos pelos seus Digimons. Todos olhavam indignados para os dois encapuzados.

– D-Five. – disse a voz da direita.

Momentaneamente todos ficaram espantados, mais logo assumiram uma cara de incredulidade e desgosto.

– Quem vocês pensam que são para fazer uma coisa dessas, seus otários? – grita Davis sendo contido por Ken que estava ao seu lado. – Me solta Ken. Esses caras merecem uma boa surra pelo o que estão fazendo.

Os dois encapuzados começam a rir da atitude de Davis. Todos os mais velhos olharam nervosos para os dois, que enquanto eles riem, eles movimentavam as cordas fazendo com que o garoto pendurado fechasse os olhos de dor.

– Eu queria ter trazido o Joe aqui. – disse Sora baixinho só para os seus amigos e eles concordam. Quando seu D-Terminal soa indicando uma nova mensagem.

Ela olha e vê uma mensagem de Mimi e mostra aos outros.

"Sora, tem três do D-Five aqui."

– Vamos sair o mais rápido possível daqui. – disse Matt.

Num movimento de cordas os encapuzados soltam um pouco ela fazendo os Digiescolhidos prenderem a respiração.

– Hum, se importam com ele. – disse a voz da direita com desdém.

Os Digiescolhidos não esboçaram nenhuma reação. O encapuzado da direita virou para o da esquerda, que assentiu uma vez e os dois foram para a parede e amarraram as cordas. Se voltaram para os Digiescolhidos.

– Sou Michael. Líder do D-Five. – disse a voz da direita tirando o capuz e se revelando. – E está ao meu lado é meu Digimon. Grademon.

– E eu sou Alexander. – falou a da esquerda tirando seu capuz também. – E este grandão aqui é meu Digimon. Groundramon.

– Acabe com eles. – disse Michael com a voz gélida.

Grademon e Groundramon investiram contra os Digiescolhidos, que ficaram assustados e não conseguiam se mover. Seus Digimons pularam neles os tiram a tempo de onde Grademon e Groundramon os atacaram assim os despertando para a realidade.

– Hora da Digievolução. – grita Matt.

Os Digimons começam a brilhar.

– V-mon e Wormon não podem Digivolver ou eles vão fugir. – disse Michael para o seu Digimon.

– "Byomon digivolve para...

– Birdramon. Birdramon super digivolve para...

– Garudamon.

– Tentomon digivolve para...

– Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon super digivolve para...

– AtlurKabuterimon.

– Agumon mega digivolve para...

– WarGreymon.

– Gabumon mega digivolve para...

– MetalGarurumon.

– V-mon digivolve para...

– Wormonn digivolve para..."

– Cross Blade. – ataca Grademon.

Com suas espadas Grademon acerta Wormon e V-mon com suas laminas de energia os cortando transversalmente.

– Não! – gritam os Digiescolhidos.

– V-mon. – grita Davis pegando seu Digimon que voltou a ser Chibimon.

– Wormon. – grita Ken com seu Digimon nos braços e aos poucos ele volta a ser Minomon.

– Porque fizeram isso? – pergunta Matt trincando os dentes.

– Não é da sua conta. – disse Michael acido.

Grademon investiu contra Matt, mais MetalGarurumon e Garudamon entrem na frete do ataque e juntos jogam Grademon para trás e vão em sua direção.

– Groudramon é nosso WarGreymon. – disse AtlurKabuterimon indo de encontro ao Digimon adversário.

WarGreymon segue seu parceiro de batalha indo de encontro ao outro Digimon.

Os Digiescolhidos olham as lutas espantados e com raiva.

– Eles atacam baixo. – resmunga Davis se postando ao lado dos outros junto com Ken.

– Sora e Izzy saiam daqui e vão para os carros. Deixem os carros ligados. – disse Tai baixinho.

– O que? – perguntam Sora, Matt, Izzy, Davis e Ken.

– Matt e eu vamos distrair os dois ali. – disse apontando para Alex e Michael. – Tenho certeza que o Sam é que está pendurado e a jaqueta embolada de baixo dele deve ser o Digimon dele. Enquanto Matt e eu os distraímos, Ken e Davis vocês pegam o Digimon e soltam o Sam e correm para o carro. – disse Tai serio.

– Bom plano Tai. – elogia Matt.

– Mais Tai...

– Prontos? – Tai pergunta interrompendo Ken e entregando a chave do seu carro ao Izzy.

Todos assentem. Sora pega a chave do carro de Matt e o Digimon de Ken, assim como Izzy pega o Digimon de Davis e juntos começam a correr voltando para fora do prédio sem se importarem com as ordens de Michael para seu Digimon ir atrás deles e entram nos carros os deixando-os ligados. Prontos para partirem.

Matt, Tai, Davis e Ken, assim que Sora e Izzy saem do prédio, vão de encontro aos D-Five.

– Grademon peguem aqueles dois. – grita Michael para seu Digimon vendo Sora e Izzy saírem.

Mais Grademon não pode fazer nada. Estava numa luta difícil contra MetalGarurumon e Garudamon.

– Droga, cuidado Michael. – disse Alex apontando para os Digiescolhidos indo em direção a eles.

Alex e Michael se preparam para lutar contra eles.

– Michael é meu. – grita Matt partindo para cima de Michael.

Tai por sua vez vai de encontro a Alex e os dois rolam no chão. Ken e Davis soltam o garoto e o ajudam a ficar de pé depois de tirarem a mordaça e as cordas que o estavam impedindo de se mover.

– Obrigado. Eu sou Sam. – disse o garoto sorrindo por estar livre.

Davis e Ken sorriem compreensivos e Ken pega a jaqueta embolada revelando Elecmon nela desacordado. Sam fica preocupado com seu Digimon.

– Fica tranqüilo vamos tirar você daqui junto com seu Digimon. Tudo bem? – pergunta Ken.

– Si... Sim. – disse gaguejando Sam.

Davis apóia Sam em si e começa a correr em direção à saída do prédio e rápidos chegam a onde estão os carros. Davis coloca Sam no banco de trás do carro de Tai e se senta junto. Ken entrega Elecmon a Sam e vai para o outro carro junto com Sora e seu Digimon.

Lá dentro do prédio as lutas rolam solta.

Luta MetalGarurumon e Garudamon contra Grademon...

– Bafo congelante.

Grademon corta o poder de MetalGarurumon e investe contra ele, mais é acertado por Garudamon com um soco. Ele cai para o lado.

–Cross Blade.

Grademon ataca eles os acertando com as laminas de energia os fazendo recuarem um pouco.

Luta WarGreymon e AtlurKabuterimon contra Groundramon...

– Chifre Colossal.

AtlurKabuterimon ataca Groundramon que desvia do ataque e tenta atingir AtlurKabuterimon com seus braços que ficam nas costas, mais WarGreymon o impede.

– Tornado Bravo.

WarGreymon o ataca o jogando para trás.

Luta entre Tai e Alex...

Tai levanta rápido do chão e levanta empurrando Alex contra a parede. Alex tentou acertar um soco em Tai que desviou rapidamente e acerta um soco na boca do estomago de Alex. Pegou uma das cordas que Davis e Ken soltaram de Sam e amarra Alex com rapidez.

– Seu idiota. Groundramon. – grita Alex.

Groundramon que foi acertado por WarGreymon se vira para seu parceiro humano.

– Pegue esse idiota. – disse Alex apontando para Tai e tentando se soltar das cordas.

– Scrapless Claw. – ataca Groundramon.

Com seus braços das costas, Groundramon tenta pegar Tai, mais no ultimo segundo ele pega AtlurKabuterimon, que entrou na frente de Tai, o esmagando. AtlurKabuterimon grita e logo começa a brilhar e volta a ser Motimon. Tai o pega no colo para não o deixar cair no chão.

– Obrigado. – Tai agradece. – WarGreymon.

– Força Terra.

Um imenso poder se forma nas mãos de WarGreymon e ele lança em direção a Groundramon. Que o acerta o jogando contra a parede fazendo a desabar em cima de Groundramon com parte do teto do local.

Luta entre Matt e Michael...

Matt acerta um soco em Michael que cabalei um pouco, mais vira o corpo acertando um chute em Matt que vai para trás.

– Então você é o irmão do TK, Matt Ishida. – disse Michael limando a boca que escorria um pouco de sangue.

– Quem é você? – pergunta Matt o encarando.

– Pergunte ao seu irmãozinho ele vai te responder. – respondeu Michael com escárnio. – Grademon.

Grademon acaba de lançar seu poder sobre MetalGarurumon e Garudamon os fazendo recuar um pouco e olha para Michael.

– Acer tio. – disse Michael indicando Matt com a cabeça.

Grademon se prepara para lançar seu poder.

– Cross Blade.

MatalGarurumon pula em cima de Grademon, mais não consegue impedir o ataque de laminas indo em direção a Matt. Garudamon fica na frente de Matt levando o ataque e volta a ser Pyocomon. Matt vai em direção a Pyocomon e a pega nos braços.

– Bafo Final.

Com um ataque mais poderoso MetalGarurumon lança seu poder em direção a Grademon que é lançado contra a parede a derrubando em cima de si.

Matt escuta um grito de dor e vê AtlurKabuterimon sendo esmagado por seu oponente e voltando a ser Motimon e WarGreymon atacando Groundramon e o jogando a parede oposta de Grademon.

Tai olha para Matt.

– Vamos logo. – Tai grita.

Matt e Tai saem correndo em direção a saída com os Digimons de seus amigos nos braços.

– Ah seus... Voltem aqui. – grita Alex se soltando das cordas.

Grademon e Groundramon saem dos escombros e se preparam para ir atrás deles.

– Não. Fiquem. – diz Michael se aproximando de Alex.

Os Digimons ficam parados esperando uma ordem e Alex olha interrogativo para Michael.

– Os deixem irem. Eu estava certo. Tai deixou Kari no apartamento não precisamos acabar com eles agora. – sorriu com escárnio Michael.

Do lado de fora Matt e Tai entram em seus respectivos carros e Sora e Izzy saem em disparada em direção ao apartamento dos Kamiya com WarGreymon e MatalGarurumon atrás deles.

O caminho foi em silencio absoluto até chegarem à esquina de onde fica o apartamento do Tai e verem que os amigos estavam perdendo a luta e um Digimon oponente estava prestes a atacar os Digiescolhidos com seus Digimon em nível In-Traning nos braços.

– WarGreymon. – gritou Tai.

– Guren Juouha. – atacou Digimon.

Sora e Izzy param o carro e todos saíram para o encontro com os outros Digiescolhidos e Izzy ficou com Sam no carro, já que este estava muito ferido para sair.

– Força Terra.

Chegaram a tempo de ver o poder de WarGreymon impedir o poder do outro Digimon de acertar os Digiescolhidos.

– Perdemos alguma coisa? – gritou Tai com um sorriso no rosto.

Todos olharam para os lados e viram que todos estavam bem, só seu Digimons que estavam inconscientes em seus braços. Depois se viraram para um grupo de três pessoas, dois garotos e uma garota. Viram a garota sorrir sarcástica para eles.

– Acho que o Michael estava certo. – disse ela para seus companheiros que assentiram. – LadyDevimon.

Olhando em direção aos céus viram a familiar Digimon indo em direção a Kari e a pegando e logo em seguida levantando vôo com ela nos braços.

– NÃO! – todos os Digiescolhidos gritaram.

– Me solta sua... – Kari se esperneava tentando, em vão, fazer com que LadyDevimon a soltassem.

– Acho que é hora de ir. – disse um dos garotos sorrindo ao ver a cara dos Digiescolhidos.

– Solta ela. – disse Tai entre os dentes, sendo contido por Matt para o impedir de fazer uma besteira.

– Não. – disse a garota firme com a voz gélida. – Façam qualquer coisa e a Luz já era.

Todos ficaram parados em choque. Mais não se atreveram a nada, pois sabiam que eles fariam mal a Kari caso se intrometessem.

– Acabem com eles. – gritou Kari.

Mais parece que ninguém lhe deu ouvidos. Os outros só encaravam a D-Five se preparar para ir embora subindo em seus Digimon e logo estavam prontos para partirem com Kari como escudo.

– Mão do Destino.

Um feixe de luz dourada acerta LadyDevimon deixando todos presentes espantados pelo ousado ataque. Mais logo os Digiescolhidos ficam preocupados vendo LadyDevimon soltar Kari.

– KARI! – gritam todos os Digiescolhidos.

Kari vai caindo em queda livre, mais antes de acertar o chão é pega por um anjo Digimon. Deixando todos os presentes paralisados e sem falas com a cena.

– Angemon. – disse Kari olhando para o Digimon que só sorri como resposta a deixando feliz. "Ele está aqui." Pensa feliz.

– Desculpa a demora. – disse uma voz.

Quando ouvem essa voz todos despertam e procuram o dono dela e logo encontrão um garoto loiro de olhos azuis vestindo um smoking preto com a gravata borboleta pendura em volta do pescoço desfeita com dois botões da camisa branca abertos e com tênis Allstar preto indo calmamente em direção a eles.

Todos os Digiescolhidos esboçaram um enorme sorriso ao verem quem era o dono da voz. Os membros do D-Five fecharam a cara, não gostando nada de ver esse garoto aqui. "Michael vai pirar quando souber disso." Pensa a garota, Sophia.

– TK. – Kari sussurrou feliz

Angemon sobrevôo indo junto com TK.

– O transito tá um caos. – disse sorrindo e parando perto de onde Angewomon havia caído.

Começou a terminar de tirar os destroços e pegando Salamon, que por perda de forças Angewomon voltou ao nível rookie, com cuidado no colo.

– Takeru Takaishi. – disse Sophia de forma maliciosa.

Xxx

Bom, as lutas ficaram pequenas mesmo porque eles fizeram o possível para sair mais rápido e ir ajudar os outros. Acabei de escrever esse capitulo, fiquei sem tempo a semana inteira.

Desculpa se saiu alguma coisa errada e se decepcionei, fiz o meu melhor. Deixem um review, assim eu vou saber sua opinião e melhorar a fic.

FELIZ NATAL... E que tenham ganhado bastantes presentes do Papai Noel...

Bjs... ^.^


	7. Digiescolhidos VS Digiescolhidos: P3

Desculpa a demora para postar esse capitulo é que fiquei sem net e só tive tempo agora...

Esse é o carro do TK – http :/ / www. noticiasautomotivas . com . br / img / a / maserati - gt - coupe - 1. jpg

Espero que gostem do capitulo...

Xxxx

_**07: Digiescolhidos VS Digiescolhidos: parte 3**_

Paris. 03h30min da manha. Em frente à residência dos Takaishi.

Um volvo prata para em frente à residência dos Takaishi com quatro pessoas a bordo.

Um rapaz alto com cabelo preto olhos castanhos trajando um smoking sai do carro do lado do motorista. Uma moça com cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes sai do banco traseiro do lado do motorista vestindo um lindo vestido verde de festas.

Um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis trajando um smoking preto e com a gravata borboleta desfeita pendendo em torno do pescoço sai do veiculo do lado do passageiro. Uma bela moça de olhos azuis e cabelos longos loiros trajando um vestido azul da cor de seus olhos sai do lado da porta do passageiro.

– Está entregue TK. – disse o rapaz de cabelos pretos.

– Obrigado Pierre. – agradeceu TK.

– Vai ficar aqui Catherine? – perguntou a moça com cabelos castanhos claros a outra.

– Vou sim Alana. Está bem tarde para eu chegar a essa hora em casa. – disse sorrindo Catherine.

– Que sorriso é esse Catherine? – perguntou Pierre, mais este olhava para TK sorrindo maliciosamente.

Todos riram com a pergunta de Pierre. TK para de rir e coloca a mão sobre o peito. "Que sensação estranha é essa." pensa TK preocupado.

–TK está tudo bem? – pergunta Catherine preocupada.

TK olha para os outros e vê que eles também estão preocupados e que olham diretamente para sua mão sobre seu peito.

– Não estou bem, só foi uma sensação estranha. Nada de mais. – responde sorrindo.

– Tudo bem então. Vamos indo Alana? – disse Pierre se dirigindo à amiga.

– Claro. Tchau Catherine. – disse indo abraçar a amiga.

– Tchau Alana. Tchau Pierre.– disse mandando um beijo para o amigo.

– Tchau Catherine, TK. – se despede Pierre já dentro do carro esperando Alana.

– Tchau TK. – disse Alana indo abraçar o amigo.

– Tchau. – disse TK a abraçando e depois abriu a porta do carro para Alana entrar.

Antes de entrar Alana da um selinho em TK e entra rápido no carro pedindo para Pierre já ir saindo com o carro. Pierre atende ao pedido de sua amiga e sai dirigindo sorrindo deixando para trás um TK perdido em pensamentos e uma Catherine vermelha de raiva.

– Que menina ousada. E ainda se diz minha amiga. – disse Catherine emburrada.

TK que estava parado tentando entender porque de sua amiga, Alana, ter lhe beijado, mesmo que tenha sido um selinho. Mais quando escuta o que Catherine diz volta à realidade.

– O que disse? Não entendi direito. – pergunta olhando para a amiga.

– Nada não. Vamos logo. – disse Catherine pegando a mão do amigo.

– Claro. – disse sorrindo.

Juntos entram na residência dos Takaishi e rumam para o andar superior a onde ficam os quartos. Param em frente a uma porta que tem o nome de TK escrito.

– Tchau nos vemos amanha. – disse TK abraçando a amiga.

– Acho que você vai dormir o tempo inteiro que ficar no Digimundo. – disse Catherine abraçando mais forte TK.

– Eu não acho, estou bem disposto. – disse TK ainda abraçando-a.

– Não vou discutir com você sobre isso Takaishi.

Catherine abraça mais forte o amigo e se desvencilha do abraço.

– Gostaria que você fosse junto. – disse TK.

– Eu também. – disse Catherine olhando nos olhos de TK.

Os dois ficam assim um olhando nos olhos do outro e inconscientemente Catherine começa a se aproximar mais de TK. TK fica constrangido sem saber o que fazer vendo sua amiga se aproximar perigosamente de seus lábios.

– Catherine. – disse TK num sussurro.

O que fez Catherine se afastar com o rosto vermelho. Os dois ficam num silencio constrangedor sem saber o que fazer ou falar.

– Eu tenho que ir. – disse TK sem jeito.

– Hurum. – foi tudo que Catherine conseguiu emitir.

– Boa Noite. – disse TK entrando em seu quarto.

Catherine sorri fracamente para o amigo. "Sinto que se não fizer isso não terei outra chance. Essa visita dele para o Digimundo vai mudar muitas coisas nele. Eu vou fazer isso" pensa decidida Catherine.

– TK! – chama Catherine.

TK que estava quase passando pela porta, volta um pouco e olha para Catherine.

– Sim.

– Me desculpa. – disse Catherine com o rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão.

TK olha desconfiado para Catherine, sem entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Mais antes que pudesse fazer ou falar qualquer coisa vê sua amiga se aproximando e o abraçando. Sem entender bem o que está acontecendo TK só retribui o abraço.

Catherine se afasta um pouco de TK e com uma de suas mãos faz um pequeno carinho na bochecha de TK o deixando mais intrigado ainda. Catherine passa sua mão até chegar à nuca de TK o trazendo para mais perto dela.

Mil e uma coisas se passavam pela cabeça de TK dizendo se ele deveria ou não aceitar o que sua amiga estava preste a fazer, mais antes que pudesse escolher sentiu os lábios de sua amiga sobre os seus.

TK ficou apreensivo no começo, mais optou por deixar as coisas acontecerem. TK aprofundou o beijo pedindo passagem com sua língua. Catherine teve vontade se rir de felicidade quando percebeu TK corresponder ao beijo, mais se controlou e entreabriu os lábios permitindo que o beijo fosse mais alem.

Os dois se afastaram por falta de ar. Catherine não teve coragem de olhar para TK, que também não sabia o que fazer. Catherine se virou e foi rumo a um dos quarto da casa desejando boa noite para TK.

TK se virou para entrar no seu quarto e encontrou Patamon o olhando intensamente e se sentiu desconfortável sobre o olhar do amigo Digimon.

– Bom, acho que a noite foi boa. – disse o Digimon sorrindo para seu parceiro.

TK apenas acenou com a cabeça para Patamon confirmando. Patamon voou de encontro ao seu parceiro e pousou em cima de sua cabeça.

– Isso muda seus planos TK? – perguntou o Digimon ligeiramente preocupado.

– Não. Tudo já está pronto para o ano que vem e eu vou me declarar para ela. – disse TK confiante.

Os dois riem juntos mais um barulho os faz parar. TK olha para fora de seu quarto a procura de alguma coisa suspeita, não encontrando nada.

– Deve ter sido a Catherine. – disse Patamon.

TK concorda e se vira para dentro de seu quarto, mais uma luz entra em foco o deixando junto com Patamon momentaneamente cegos. Quando a luz se dissipa eles se vêem dentro de uma loja de automóveis.

– Mais como...

Patamon e TK olham para todos os lados sem entender o que está acontecendo.

– Isso está escrito em japonês. – disse Patamon apontando para um letreiro dentro da loja.

– É verdade.

TK olha atentamente para a loja e vê que não é uma simples loja de carros, mais uma loja de carros importados. "Isso não é possível! Como viemos para aqui nessa loja? No Japão?" pensa TK muito confuso.

TK dá um passo para frente mais sente que algo esta em seu caminho. Ele olha para o chão e vê uma mochila igual a que ele levaria para o Digimundo. Patamon sobrevoa a mochila pousando ao lado dela e a examina.

– É a sua mochila TK. – diz o Digimon apontando para um lugar na mochila que tem as letras "TK" escritas nelas.

TK olhava para seu Digimon confuso tentando achar alguma explicação para o que estava acontecendo com eles.

– Com licença. – disse uma voz suave feminina atrás de TK.

TK e Patamon se viraram em direção à dona da voz. Uma maça nova com cabelos e olhos castanhos e pelas roupas que usava ela deveria ser uma das pessoas que trabalhava no local. Quando TK virou de frente para a moça ela abriu um sorriso encantador. TK corresponde sorrindo educadamente. "Meu dia de sorte" pensa a jovem.

– Desculpa interrompe-ló, mais é que o vi parado ai e vim ver se precisava de alguma ajuda. – disse a atendente simpática.

"Quem sabe você não diz como chegamos aqui." pensa TK, preferindo não comentar em voz alta. TK pensa em algo para dizer para a atendente mais nada lhe vem à cabeça. Olhou melhor para a atendente e viu em seu crachá que seu nome era Sakura. "Melhor ser educado e sair fora daqui."

– Oi Sakura. – disse TK gentilmente. – Meu nome é Takeru e eu só...

– Takeru Takaishi? – pergunta Sakura o interrompendo.

– Sim. – responde TK desconfiado.

– Que bom. Tenho uma encomenda em seu nome para lhe entregar. Me siga. – disse dando as costas para TK.

Patamon voa para cima da cabeça de TK, que se senti mais confuso ainda. TK pega a mochila no chão e acompanha Sakura. Ela para em frente a uma sala e pedi para TK entrar. La dentro um homem recebeu TK e lhe disse que um carro foi comprado em seu nome e que hoje você, TK, iria vim buscá-lo. TK não fez nada só ouviu e assinou os papeis do carro. Patamon ficou quietinho na cabeça de TK escutando tudo. O homem lhe entregou a chave e contou que um envelope estava dentro do porta luvas e que era importante que o lesse.O homem acompanhou TK ate a porta e pedio para Sakura o guiar ate o veiculo.

Sakura andou um pouco e parou em frente a um Maserati GT Coupe prata e estendeu a chave para TK.

– Parabéns é um lindo carro.

– Obrigado. – disse gentilmente seguindo para dentro do carro junto com Patamon.

TK ficou maravilhado com o carro, mais como queria explicação, abriu o porta luvas do carro e encontrou o envelope, mais resolveu ler depois. Se despedio de Sakura e segui indo em direção a casa de Kari.

– O que esta acontecendo TK? – perguntou Patamon preocupado.

– Eu não sei amigo. Pega meu celular que eu deixei dentro da mochila, se está for minha mochila. – pedio para seu Digimon.

Patamon começa a procurar o celular de TK dentro da mochila. Mais antes de achar o celular ele vai tirando o Digivice, o D-Terminal, um aparelho de ipod o que faz TK rir e constatar que era realmente sua mochila. Logo Patamon acha e entrega o celular para TK. TK coloca o aparelho no viva voz do carro.

– Kari Kamiya.

Esperam a ligação se completar, mais só diz que o aparelho está fora de área. Ele tenta ligar de novo, mais nada acontece. Liga para os outros e nada novamente. TK começa a se sentir mal e um aperto em seu peito o faz acelerar mais o carro.

Perto da residência dos Kamiya TK e Patamon ouvem um barulho parecido com uma explosão. TK para o carro imediatamente vendo a cena que acontece em sua frente. Joe, Mimi, Yolei e Cody com seus Digimons nos braços e Kari tentando tirar os destroços de cima de sua Digimon. LadyDevimon voa em direção a Kari e a captura levando a junto com sigo.

TK vê os outros Digiescolhidos mais a frente olhando com raiva para as três pessoas a frente deles, mais quando olha atentamente para as três pessoas se espanta vendo quem são os adversários de seus amigos.

– Não pode ser TK, aqueles são...

– Sophia, Daniel e Etsuko. – disse TK por entre os dentes.

"Não pode ser. Ele está cumprindo o que prometeu." Pensa TK sentindo raiva.

– Vai logo Patamon, salva a Kari. O poder divino de Angemon não pode ferir aqueles que eu amo – disse TK abrindo a porta do passageiro e deixando Patamon passar.

– "Patamon digivolve para...

– Angemon."

Angemon vai em direção a LadyDevimon enquanto TK sai de dentro do carro e o segue.

– Mão do destino.

Ataca Angemon acertando LadyDevimon que solta Kari. Angemon voa em direção a Kari a pegando antes de cair no chão.

– Desculpa a demora. – disse TK andando tranquilamente vendo que Kari estava segura com Angemon.

TK vai em direção aos Digiescolhidos e vê os rostos de seus amigos se transformarem de espanto para felicidade o vendo chegar perto deles. Angemon sobrevôo indo junto com seu parceiro. Os outros três fecharam a cara vendo TK se aproximar.

– O transito tá um caos. – "Apesar de não estar realmente" completa mentalmente sorrindo.

Parou perto de onde Angewomon havia caído e começou a terminar de tirar os destroços de cima dela revelando Salamon e com cuidado a pega no colo.

– Takeru Takaishi. – disse Sophia de forma maliciosa.

"O que será que está acontecendo" é tudo que TK consegue pensar no momento.

Xxx

Desculpa se o capitulo ficou chato, mais fiz meu melhor...

Deixem review e obrigado por lerem... ^.^


	8. Fugindo

Oi, pessoal.

Sabe, eu estava assistindo Digimon 02 e realmente existe os Digimons Guardiões dos Brasões então está tudo nos conformes de uma historia de Digimons. Outra coisa é que eu pesquisei e no Japão você só pode dirigir carro depois dos 18 anos e na França eu não consegui encontrar a idade certa então vou usar a idade Americana para se poder dirigir que é aos 16 anos.

Paro por aqui, mais um capitulo...

Xxx

_**08: Fugindo**_

– Temos que sair daqui Sophia. – disse Etsuko nervoso.

Todos os Digiescolhidos estavam encarando os membros da D-Five com desprezo pelo que eles foram capazes de fazer. Etsuko e Daniel estavam nervosos por agora estarem em desvantagem, mais Sophia só ficava olhando para TK, este também não tirava os olhos dela. "O que Michael está aprontando?" pensa TK.

Angemon continuo a sobrevoar perto de TK com Kari em seus braços, sentia que era isso que TK gostaria que ele fizesse. Apesar de Kari já ter lhe pedido para a por no chão.

– O que pretendem fazer agora? – perguntou Davis sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

– Temos que sair rápido daqui Sophia. – disse Daniel olhando nervosamente para Sophia. – Estamos em desvantagem agora. Sophia!

Sophia não se movia ficava só olhando para TK. Matt, assim como Sora e Mimi repararam como Sophia olhava para TK. "Pergunte ao seu irmãozinho ele vai te responder" as palavras de Michael ecoaram na cabeça de Matt. "TK os conhece e pelo visto muito bem" pensa Matt.

– Vamos sair daqui Etsuko. – disse Daniel olhando para os Digiescolhidos.

– Sim. Mach. – disse Etsuko para seu Digimon que assentiu em concordância.

– LadyDevimon. – gritou Daniel. – Distração.

LadyDevimon que estava sobrevoando perto deles olha para Daniel e assenti.

– Evil Wing. – ataca LadyDevimon.

Uma nuvem de preta parecendo morcegos vai em direção aos Digimons megas os impedindo de enxergar enquanto que Machgaogamon e Flaremon saíram correndo com os membros da D-Five nos braços sendo seguidos por LadyDevimon de perto que volta a ser BlackTailmon caindo em cima de Machgaogamon .

O que fez Sophia "despertar", ela olha para os lados e fica irritada e com muita raiva.

– O que pensam que estão fazendo? – pergunta Sophia gritando.

– O que você acha? – fala Daniel irritado a fitando.

– Tirando a gente daquele aperto, o boba apaixonada. – disse Etsuko sarcástico.

– Cala a boca moleque. – disse Sophia dando um murro em Etsuko, que estava ao seu lado.

– É assim que você agradece? Bom saber para nunca mais fazer isso de novo. – disse Etsuko emburrado.

"Agora Michael vai perder o controle" pensa Sophia ignorando completamente o que o outro falava enquanto seus Digimons se dirigem para a mansão a onde fica a base da D-Five.

Os Digiescolhidos olham para a onde a D-Five e seus Digimons seguiram fugindo. Todos suspiram aliviados por nada de mais grave ter acontecido. WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon voltaram a ser Agumon e Gabumon respectivamente. Enquanto os outros Digimons, que estavam inconscientes, despertavam.

TK chacoalha a cabeça dispersando seus pensamentos sobre o que Michael havia lhe prometido que faria quando este foi embora da França. Ainda estava intrigado do porque Etsuko, Daniel e Sophia estavam juntos nessa com ele. TK tinha certeza de que tudo isso era obra de Michael.

Angemon pousou ao lado de TK. TK olhou para seu parceiro Digimon que assim que deixou Kari no chão voltou a ser Patamon. Kari e TK ficaram se olhando sorrindo um para o outro. Os outros Digiescolhidos ficaram olhando para os dois esperam qualquer reação deles, assim como seus Digimons.

Kari se aproximou de TK e com as mãos colocou o braço que TK segurava Salamon de lado e o abraçou fortemente. TK com cuidado, para não machucar Salamon, devolveu o abraço.

– Obrigada. – disse Kari durante o abraço.

– Disponha. – disse TK com o sorriso nos lábios.

Digiescolhidos e Digimons abrem um enorme sorriso com a cena. Exceto Davis que ainda sentia ciúmes da "amizade" da Kari com o TK.

Os dois se afastaram um pouco, sorrindo um para o outro. TK estendeu os braços em direção a Kari com Salamon entre eles.

– Creio que está é sua Digimon. – disse TK ainda sorrindo.

– Acertou e obrigada. – disse Kari pegando Salamon com cuidado.

Patamon vôo de encontro a TK que o pegou em seus braços.

– E obrigada a você também, Patamon. – disse Kari dando um beijo em Patamon.

Matt corre de encontro ao seu irmãozinho e o abraça fortemente, Patamon vôo antes de ser esmagado pelo abraço. Tai e os outros vão de encontro a onde estão TK, Kari e Matt. Depois de verem que Kari está bem, um por um cumprimentam TK.

Enquanto Joe, com a ajuda de Ken, olha o estado de cada Digimon e os outros Digiescolhidos bombardeiam TK de perguntas.

– Como você está? – Matt.

– Como chegou aqui? – Cody.

– Esteve em alguma festa chique? – Tai.

– Não devia estar em Paris? – Davis.

– Nossa TK, andou indo a uma academia? – Mimi e Yolei juntas.

– Gente calma. – disse Kari e todos se calaram. – Agora TK, você responde.

– Bom, sim estou bem Matt. Está é uma ótima pergunta Cody que eu também gostaria de saber a resposta. Sim para você Tai. Era para estarmos todos no Digimundo agora, Davis. E eu hã... Eu não faço academia meninas. – respondeu TK.

– Como não sabe como chegou aqui TK? – perguntou Sora.

– Eu só...

– Pessoal. – gritou Izzy interrompendo TK.

Os outros olharam em direção de onde vinha a voz de Izzy e o viram correndo em sua direção. Assim que chegou mais perto ele parou imediatamente vendo TK junto dos outros.

– TK? O que... Deixa pra lá temos que sair daqui. Os telefones podem não estar funcionando, mais a internet ainda funciona e eu recebi um email dizendo que a polícia esta vindo para cá. – informou um Izzy nervoso.

– Encontrar com a policia não seria legal. – disse Tai e todos concordaram.

– O que vamos fazer? – pergunta Cody.

– Não podemos ir à casa de nem um de nos. Se eles sabem a onde o Tai e a Kari moram, com certeza sabem a onde os outros moram também.

Todos ficam em silencio pensando em alguma coisa para fazer.

– Gente. – disse Tai chamando a atenção de todos. – Temos que sair daqui agora, no caminho decidimos para onde ir.

– Não vão caber todos. – disse Izzy ganhando a atenção de todos. – Somos treze, contando com o Sam que veio com a gente. Temos três carros que daria para levar quinze pessoas, mais ainda temos os Digimons.

– Antes de qualquer coisa eu estou de carro. – disse TK.

Todos olharam para ele curiosos principalmente Izzy. Porque afinal TK só tem 15 anos, não poderia dirigir.

– Carro? Você sabe dirigir?

– Bom é uma historia complicada essa do carro que depois eu conto. Mais sim eu sei dirigir. Ao contrario daqui, na França você pode dirigir a partir dos 16 anos e como falta pouco tempo o vovô estava me ensinando a dirigir. – disse TK dando de ombros.

– Certo depois você conta essa historia direitinho, TK. Agora temos que ir. – disse Tai.

– Vou indo pegar o carro. – disse TK correndo para o lugar a onde o deixou.

– Eu também vou indo pegar o meu. Vem comigo Cody? – pergunta Joe se dirigindo para o estacionamento do prédio.

– Sim. – Cody concorda e o segui.

– Eu vou junto com o TK. Aqui ele não pode dirigir sem carteira então eu vou dirigir. – disse Sora.

– Eu vou junto com você. – disse Kari sorrindo para a amiga.

– Tudo bem. – disse Matt dando um selinho em Sora. – Ken você vem comigo e com o Izzy. – falou e foi indo em direção ao seu carro.

– Certo. – concordou Ken e o segui em direção ao carro.

– Então Davis você vem comigo e com o Sam. – disse Tai empurrando Davis em direção ao carro. – Sigam a gente rápido. – grita para os outros.

– Agora sobram Yolei, Cody e eu e vamos indo juntos com o Joe. – disse Mimi.

– Ok. – disse os dois juntos.

Joe chegou com o seu carro e Mimi e Yolei entram no carro. TK chega logo depois de todos os já terem entrado. Todos ficam olhando admirados para o carro de TK e nem escutam quando TK os chamam.

– Vamos. – grita TK despertando os outros.

– Como...

– Conto mais tarde Joe. – disse TK interrompendo o amigo.

– Eu dirijo TK. Tenho carteira. – disse Sora em frente à porta do motorista.

TK assente e pula para o banco de trás do veiculo. Kari senta atrás junto com TK enquanto os três Digimons ficam brincando no banco da frente do passageiro. Sora entra e liga o carro pronto para seguir Joe que sai indo em direção aos outros carros.

Chegando lá, Joe e Sora param perto dos outros dois carros e novamente, os outros ficam surpresos ao verem o carro que a Sora está dirigindo. Matt que estava com o carro mais para frente sai pela janela para olhar melhor o carro.

– Só pode ser brincadeira. – disse Matt admirando o carro.

– Depois ele explica, gente. – disse Sora sorrindo vendo a cara de bobo do namorado. – Para aonde vamos?

– Ainda não sabemos, mais temos que ficar na cidade. – disse Izzy.

– Podemos ir para uma pousada ou um hotel para pensarmos no que fazer antes que a policia chegue. – comentou Joe.

Todos concordaram.

– Espera e as nossas coisas? – pergunta Davis.

– Estão no meu carro. Tive que buscar a chave lá em cima e na volta Cody e eu trocemos nossas coisas. – respondeu Joe.

– Certo. Vamos indo. – disse Izzy. – A uma pousada não muito longe daqui.

Matt sai na frente sendo seguido por Joe, Tai e por ultimo Sora. TK que estava no bando de trás se inclina um pouco para frente e abre o porta luvas tirando de lá um envelope.

– O que é isso, TK? – pergunta Kari.

– Espero que sejam respostas. – disse TK abrindo o envelope.

Xxx

Sei que o capitulo ficou chato, mais era necessário. Espero não ter desapontado.

Reviews? Obrigado pessoal... ^.^


	9. Interrogatório

Mais um capitulo para vocês... Alerta TAKARI...

xxx

_**09: Interrogatório**_

Em alguma mansão de Odaiba...

Michael e Alex estavam na sala da mansão esperando os outros chegarem. Seus Digimons, Dracomon de Alex e Dorumon de Michael, estavam na mesa comendo. Alex estava sentado no sofá olhando para Michael que andava de um lado para outro com um radio na mão tentando falar com os outros.

– Da para parar com isso está me dando dor de cabeça. – disse Alex deitando no sofá e pondo um travesseiro no rosto.

– Droga porque eles não respondem? – disse Michael nervoso apertando o radio em sua mão com força.

– Relaxa cara. – disse Alex com sua voz sendo abafada pelo travesseiro.

Um barulho de porta se abrindo faz Alex se postar de pé num salto e ficar ao lado de Michael que olhava atentamente para a porta. Dela passaram Sophia com BlackTailmon, Daniel com Coronamon e Etsuko com Gaomon.

"Estamos ferrados" pensa Etsuko vendo a cara furiosa de Michael sobre eles. Michael começa a ficar desconfiado quando eles entram e não falam nada e principalmente não vê Kari com eles.

– Kari? – pergunta Michael olhando para Sophia.

Sophia engole em seco pensando em sua resposta. "Ele vai surtar" pensa Sophia mordendo o lábio inferior. Etsuko e Daniel olham apreensivos para ela.

– De uma coisa eu sei, Michael odeia quando seus planos não dão certos e para completar o pacote TK estava aqui. – sussurra Etsuko para Daniel que assenti concordando com o amigo.

– TK. – disse Sophia seria olhando para Michael.

– Como? Pode repetir? – perguntou Michael nervoso e com a raiva já o dominando.

– TK está aqui e ele salvou a Kari.

Michael explodiu. Virou a mesa, derrubando a comida de seus Digimons. Pegou uma cadeira e a jogou contra a parede a estilhaçando. Os outros saíram de seu caminho ficando em um canto da sala. Derrubou livros, fez estragos por onde andava em torno da sala.

– Que merda! – gritou com raiva Michael.

Ele olhou para Sophia e a chamou para ir mais perto dele. Relutante ela foi, mais Alex a acompanhou.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Michael entre os dentes.

Sophia contou tudo para ele. Como foi a luta de cada um, a chegada dos outros Digiescolhidos, quando LadyDevimon pegou Kari e a chegada de TK e Angemon, que salvaram a Kari. Michael ficou parado escutando tudo atentamente. Quando Sophia para a narração dos fatos Michael pegou seu Digivice, que é um D3, e o apertou com força.

– Fiquem aqui, preciso fazer uma coisa. – disse Michael ríspido.

Michael saiu da sala deixando os outros quatro respirando aliviados. Um barulho de estomago faminto os fez olharem em volta e pousaram os olhos em cima do Digimon de Etsuko.

– Eu estou com fome. – disse Gaomon com as mãos na barriga.

Os quatro olharam em torno da sala e viram que nada estava em seu lugar. O ataque de fúria de Michael tinha feito um belo estrago. Livros estavam no chão, cadeiras quebradas, mesa revirada.

– Isso está uma bagunça. – disse Sophia.

– Depois vemos isso. Primeiro vamos comer algo, eu também estou com fome. – disse Etsuko lambendo os lábios.

– Certo. Um Digi limpa isso depois. – disse Alex.

Os quatros e seus Digimons foram em direção a cozinha.

TK abriu o envelope cuidadosamente e olhou dentro do dele. "Só pode ser brincadeira" pensa TK e começa a rir fazendo todos no carro olhar para ele, Sora o olhando pelo retrovisor.

– O que tem ai de tão engraçado, TK? – pergunta Sora.

– Um bilhete. – disse TK ainda rindo.

– Um bilhete? – perguntaram Kari e Sora juntas.

– O que de engraçado tem no bilhete? – pergunta Sora.

– Quando eu peguei o carro...

– Que todos estão curiosos para saber como. – falou Kari sorrindo.

– Sim. – concordou TK sorrindo. – Eu achei que esse envelope tivesse as respostas. Porque eu não sei como vim parar aqui. Ou como esse carro estava no meu nome. Eu simplesmente apareci na loja de carros e a Sakura disse...

– Sakura? – perguntou Kari com uma pitada de ciúmes na voz e as bochechas levemente coradas.

Sora, que prestava atenção na conversa e os olhos na rua, mordeu o lábio inferir para não rir com a ceninha que Kari estava fazendo. "É Mimi tem razão. É muito fofo ver eles assim" pensa Sora feliz.

– Sim. Ela trabalha na loja. Quando me viu parado lá no meio da loja, veio falar comigo. Quando eu disse meu nome ela disse que tinha uma encomenda pra mim. Pronto, apareço em uma loja de carros e ganho um Maserati. É tudo que sei. – disse TK olhando o bilhete.

Sora vê os outros carros parando em frete a uma pousada e os segui. Todos descem do carro e Izzy ajuda Sam a sair do carro. Os outros vão até o porta malas do carro de Joe e pegam as mochilas que estavam lá dentro.

– O que está escrito nesse bilhete? – perguntou Sora saindo do carro sendo seguida por TK, Kari e seus Digimons.

– Um dia terá suas respostas. Faça bom uso do carro. – disse TK colocando o bilhete de volta no envelope e pegando sua mochila.

– Isso é muito esquisito. – disse Kari e os outros dois concordam.

– Não mais do que TK e Catherine se beijarem. – disse Patamon pensando alto.

– PATAMON! – grita TK.

– O que? – falaram todos os Digiescolhidos e Digimons ao mesmo tempo olhando para TK espantados.

– Desculpa. – disse Patamon olhando para baixo.

TK ficou sem reação com todos o olhando. "Droga" pensa TK. Ele olha para Kari que parecia chocada e magoada. Sentiu-se muito mal quando viu Kari. "O que eu faço agora?" pensa TK desesperado. Com essa única frase tudo o que planejou poderia ir por água a baixo.

– Pode explicar isso, TK? – perguntou Tai visivelmente irritado.

"Ótimo agora o Tai vai me matar". TK engoliu em seco pensando no que falar.

– Sim. Catherine me beijou e eu correspondi – disse olhando apreensivo para Kari. – Desculpa. – fala sem emitir som.

– Por que beijou ela? – perguntou Mimi e Sora juntas.

– Eu não sei. Deixei acontecer. – respondeu TK a verdade.

– Acontecer? Por quê?– questionou Yolei.

– Não sei. Sei lá. – disse TK se desesperando. "Porque eu tive que beija - lá de volta?" pensa TK se repreendendo.

Tai estava com raiva por saber disso, não queria que sua irmãzinha sofresse. Sam olhava para tudo e ficou muito intrigado com a situação "Só foi um beijo. O que tem de mais nisso" pensa Sam incrédulo com a situação. Davis chega mais perto de Ken.

– TK está encrencado. – sussurrou só para Ken ouvir.

Ken concorda com o amigo prestando atenção no interrogatório que o TK está sofrendo.

– Pensei que gostasse da minha irmã. – disse Tai nervoso.

– Eu não gosto da sua irmã. Eu a amo, Tai. – disse TK começando a ficar com raiva e nem prestou atenção no que falou.

Tai da um sorriso vitorioso em quanto olhava para sua irmã que estava muito corada e olhava para o chão. Os outros acompanharam Tai e sorriram pela confidencia de TK. Até Davis deu um discreto sorriso. "Essa eu perdi, que bom que foi pra ele" pensa Davis melancólico.

TK olha para seus amigos que estão sorrindo e ai se da conta do que tinha acabado de falar. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e desviou o olhar para baixo. "Não era desse jeito que eu estava pensando em contar" pensa TK envergonhado.

– Então porque retribui o beijo dela? – perguntou Sora disfarçando o sorriso.

Levantando a cabeça, TK vê que seus amigos ainda estão sorrindo. De súbito TK olha para Kari e vê que esta está corada mais está com os olhos cravados nos dele. Não conseguindo evitar ambos deixam escapar um sorriso. "Pelo menos, agora o Tai não vai me matar e Kari não parece que está mais triste" pensa TK feliz.

– Já disse que não sei. Talvez porque, sei lá, devia isso a ela por eu estar indo...

TK se interrompeu, não ia contar ainda o que estava planejando queria fazer uma surpresa para eles. Mais essa conversa não estava indo para um lado positivo.

– Indo? – incentivaram Sora, Mimi e Yolei para que ele terminasse.

Todos estavam olhando atentamente para o novo rumo da conversa deles. "Cedo ou tarde vou ter que contar mesmo" pensa TK. Mais antes de responder alguém fala antes.

– Desculpa interromper, mais já interrompendo. –disse Sam se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

Todos voltam seu olhar para o garoto esperando ele falar. Sam se sentiu envergonhado por receber toda a atenção. "Começou agora termina Sam" pensa.

– Pessoal foi só um beijo. Não tem nada de mais nisso. Pelo que sei de todos vocês, ele é solteiro e poderia muito bem fazer isso. Ele não a pediu em casamento nem nada do tipo. – disse Sam com convicção. –E ele acabou de dizer que ama a sua irmã Tai e pelo visto já devia ter passado da hora para ele dizer isso.

Todos olharam para Sam espantados. TK e Kari ficaram mais vermelhos ainda. Os Digimons começam a rir concordando com Sam. Matt e Tai se juntam aos seus parceiros Digimons e começam a rir descontroladamente e logo os outros Digiescolhidos se juntam a eles.

– Tem razão passou da hora. – disse Agumon.

– Desculpa, mais quem é você? – perguntou Cody já recuperado do ataque de risos.

– Bom, acho que alguns não me conhecem. Meu nome é Sam. – disse Sam envergonhado apertando mais Elecmon em seus braços.

– O garoto que escapou da D-Five e entrou em contato com Gennai? – disse Mimi o olhando de cima a baixo.

– Sou eu. – disse Sam encabulado.

– OK. Vocês se apresentam depois. E Sam você tem razão. – disse Tai dando um leve tapa no braço de Sam.

– Melhor nos entrarmos e pegarmos os quartos. – disse Joe.

– Eu estou com fome. – disse Bukamon esfregando sua barriga.

Todos assentem pegam suas coisas. Matt pega uma blusa sua de toca e da para Gabumon vestir, Tai faz a mesma coisa com Agumon e vão rumo a pousada. Porem TK segura o braço de Kari a impedindo de seguir com os outros.

– Pode esperar. – disse TK sussurrando.

Kari assenti e espera os outros entrarem. Mimi, que vê TK pedir para Kari ficar, segura as meninas e ficam espiando eles de dentro da pousada. TK respira fundo e olha atentamente para Kari.

– Hum... Bom. Eu queria te dizer que eu... Hã... Sobre o que eu disse agora pouco. – disse TK muito nervoso.

– TK não precisa...

– Sim, preciso dizer te amo Kari – disse TK interrompendo Kari, que ficou corada com a declaração do "amigo". – Olha, eu sei que somos melhores amigos e sempre podemos contar um com o outro para TUDO. Mais eu não sei como e não sei quando, provavelmente o quando foi quando eu fui para Paris e percebi que não teria mais você por perto e o como eu não faço a mínima idéia. – disse fazendo os dois sorrirem. – Eu te amo Kari e quero ser mais que seu amig...

Um barulho de bip interrompeu TK. Os riem da situação e TK tira sua mochila das costas, de onde vem o barulho. As meninas que observavam a cena praguejam baixinho. "Porque sempre tem algo para interromper" pensam na mesma coisa.

TK tira de dentro de sua mochila seu D-Terminal, que estava fazendo o barulho, e o abre e vê uma mensagem de Catherine. Ele olha para Kari apreensivo. Esta fecha a cara na hora ao olhar para o D-Terminal de TK e ver o nome de Catherine no remetente da mensagem.

"_TK cadê você. Ouvi um barulho esquisito agora a pouco e quando fui checar vi uma luz estranha no seu quarto, achei que tinha ido para o Digimundo, mais vi que seu computador estava desligado e fiquei preocupada._

_Tentei abrir um portal para o Digimundo e não consegui. Liguei para a traíra da Alana (é verdade, ela não poderia ter feito aquilo) e pedi que ela tentasse abrir um portal também. E novamente nada. Pedi a Pierre também e nada de novo._

_Estou ligando para você o tempo todo e só da ocupado, ou esse numero não existe e outras baboseiras mais. Sei que fica com o D-Terminal o tempo todo, então te mandei essa mensagem e assim que a receber entre em contato comigo._

_Por favor, estou preocupada e desculpa pelo beijo._

_Catherine S2."_

TK termina de ler a mensagem e olha para Kari que esta muito vermelha de raiva.

– Desculpa ter deixado a Catherine me beijar...

– Não, esquece isso é passado e eu não quero mais saber disso, TK. – Kari interrompe TK de forma autoritária e cheia de ciúmes.

O que faz TK esboçar um sorriso e se aproximar mais de Kari. Na hora Kari fica sem reação alguma. As meninas ficam muito empolgadas com a aproximação dos dois. TK coloca uma mão na bochecha de Kari e lhe faz um carinho se aproximando mais. Seus lábios se tocam delicadamente.

– Ei vocês dois andem logo. – grita alguém.

TK e Kari se separam rapidamente e olham para aonde vinha à voz. Sora, Mimi e Yolei pulam de susto ao ouvir alguém gritar e olham mortalmente para a pessoa que se atreveu a interromper esse momento.

Xxx

Provavelmente querem matar alguém agora, não é? Espero que não seja eu... ^.^

E ai gostaram? Odiaram? Ou qualquer coisa?.? Obrigado a quem leu...

Deixem reviews, que euzinha ficarei muito feliz... Bjs ^.^


	10. O Novo Plano da DFive

Mais um capitulo, este está light, mais é necessário...

Xxx

_**10: O Novo Plano da D-Five**_

Tai engole em seco olhando para as meninas que lhe direcionavam olhares homicidas.

– O que vocês estão fazendo meninas? – pergunta Tai inocentemente.

As piores palavreados passam pela cabeça das meninas e diversas formas lentas e torturantes de se matar Tai encabeçam as primeiras coisas que elas gostariam de fazer a ele nesse momento.

– Como você pode interromper um momento desse Tai. – gritam as três juntas.

Todos que passavam por perto param para ver o que estava acontecendo. Tai engole em seco com medo de elas fazerem alguma coisa com ele. Tai da um passo para trás devagar começando a pensar em sair dali correndo.

Os outros Digiescolhidos olham para a onde estão Tai e as meninas. "O Tai está muito encrencado" pensa Matt vendo as meninas ficarem vermelhas de raiva.

– Acho melhor você correr Tai. – disse Matt com um sorriso torto.

– Concordo. – disseram Joe e Ken.

Tai escuta seus amigos e corre em direção ao Matt e lhe toma as chaves do quarto que ira ficar.

– Vou tomar um banho. – disse Tai e disparou em direção aos quartos.

Sora, Mimi e Yolei correm ate a onde estão os outros e olham vendo Tai sair em disparada. Não demora muito e as três caem na risada ao ver o amigo com medo delas. Ken, Cody e Izzy olham para elas rindo nervosamente. Davis olha para elas intrigado "Malucas" pensa. Joe e Matt se entreolham e falam juntos:

– Bipolares.

– O que disseram? – pergunta as meninas juntas olhando para os dois.

– Nada não. – disse os dois juntos abanando as mãos.

Os Digimons olham para eles curiosos e Agumon sai e vai à procura de Tai.

– Mais o Tai vai pagar por ter interrompido os dois. – disse Mimi convicta e as outras duas concordam.

– Interrompeu o que? – pergunta Izzy curioso.

– Agora não é hora. Como ficou a divisão dos quartos? – pergunta Sora mudando de assunto.

– Pegamos três quartos. Um para vocês, meninas, que tem quatro camas de solteiro. Outro para mim, Tai, Joe, Izzy e Sam e o outro fica com o TK, Ken, Cody e Davis. – respondeu Matt.

– Esta é a chave do quarto de vocês. – disse Izzy estendendo uma chave prata para Sora.

– A onde esta meu irmão? – perguntou Matt abraçando Sora por trás e lhe depositando um beijo no pescoço.

– Está lá fora "conversando" com a Kari. – disse Sora dando ênfase no "conversando".

– Com certeza. Conversando. – disseram Mimi e Yolei rindo.

Mimi vai de encontro ao seu namorado e o abraça de lado. Joe passa as mãos sobre os ombros de Mimi a puxando para mais perto e lhe da um selinho.

– Vou lá chamar eles. – disse Davis indo em direção a porta da frente da pousada.

– Não! – disse Sora se desvencilhando do abraço do namorado e impedindo Davis de prosseguir.

– Por quê? – perguntou Davis desconfiado.

– Porque ela disse NÃO. – disse Yolei puxando Davis para junto dos outros, que riram da situação.

– Mais eu...

– Mais nada Davis. – disse Yolei.

Davis cruzou os braços emburrado, mais não disse mais nada. "Menina louca" pensa olhando para Yolei.

– Qual é o numero do quarto dele? – perguntou Sora ao namorado.

– 19. – respondeu Matt.

– Vou lá falar com eles. Toma Mimi. – disse Sora e estendeu a chave que Izzy avia lhe dado a amiga. – Vão para os quartos, alcançamos vocês depois.

– Não. Vão direto para o quarto nosso. – disse Izzy indicando ele, Joe e Matt. – Vamos nos reunir para decidirmos o que vamos fazer. Quarto numero 20.

Sora assentiu, deu um beijo em Matt e lhe entregou Pyocomon que ainda estava em seus braços. Matt e os outros foram juntos com seus parceiros Digimons para mais adentro da pousada em direção aos quartos deixando Sora, Patamon e Salamon para trás.

– O que aconteceu lá fora, Sora? – perguntou Patamon voando para os braços de Sora.

– Uma coisa que eu tenho certeza que vocês dois vão gostar. – respondeu Sora sorrindo pegando Patamon nos braços. – Na verdade acho que todos os Digiescolhidos vão gostar muito, muito mesmo.

– E o que é? – perguntou Salamon que estava do lado de Sora.

– Não vou contar, vocês vão ter que ver. – disse Sora rindo marotamente para a Digimon.

Patamon e Salamon trocam olhares sem entender o que Sora quer dizer. Até que Salamon começa a brilhar, a luz da Digievolução vem consumindo aos poucos a Digimon.

– Me sinto diferente. Mais forte. – disse Salamon se olhando.

Sora e Patamon olham intrigados para a Digimon.

– "Salamon Digivolve para...

– Tailmon."

– Tailmon! – exclamam Sora e Patamon espantados.

– Mais como isso aconteceu? – perguntou Sora não acreditando. – Você precisa da Kari para Digivolver.

– Eu não sei. Só me senti mais poderosa e ai... Eu Digivolvi. – disse Tailmon em duvida.

"Isso é esquisito. Izzy vai adorar saber disso" pensa Sora olhando para Tailmon.

– Vamos lá? – chama Sora sorrindo para os dois Digimons e mudando completamente de assunto.

Os três vão juntos para a porta da frente esquecendo momentaneamente o que acabou de ocorrer e se deparam com uma cena que deixa os três sorrindo muito felizes. "Já estava mais do que na hora" pensa os três em sincronia.

Em alguma mansão de Odaiba...

Na cozinha Sophia, Alex, Etsuko e Daniel estavam cada um fazendo alguma coisa para comer e beber enquanto seus Digimons ficaram na mesa em silencio olhando para eles e se segurando muito para não conversar, pois sabiam que eles odiavam cozinhar ou fazer qualquer coisa na cozinha.

Sophia preparava uma salada verde, Alex fazia a comida, Etsuko estava fazendo um suco natural junto com Daniel.

Assim que Daniel depositou o abacaxi picado dentro do liquidificar Etsuko o ligou, mais esqueceu de por a tampa primeiro, o que resultou numa lambança para todos os lados, em cima de seus amigos, dos Digimons com o que seria o suco deles.

– Etsuko. – gritaram todos com ele bravos.

– Bem que um desses Digi que estão aqui poderiam saber cozinhar. – disse Etsuko se limpando.

– Porque a gente não pediu comida mesmo? – perguntou Alex tirando sua camisa.

– Não faço a mínima idéia. – disseram todos juntos.

– Belo abdômen, Alex. – disse Sophia piscando para ele.

Alex abriu um sorriso travesso, mais antes de falar qualquer coisa Michael aparece na cozinha.

– Eu...

Michael se interrompe vendo seus amigos e a cozinha molhados.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou olhando para Alex.

– Etsuko. – respondeu.

– Deixa isso pra lá. –disse Michael e respirou fundo. – Daniel e Sophia, troquem de roupa e vão para a usina elétrica de Odaiba e a destruam. – todos olharam espantados para Michael. – Não me olhem assim e nem perguntem nada, só façam o que eu mandei e peguem os rádios para nos comunicarmos. Passem em um restaurante e como antes de ir para a usina. Quando eu der o aviso, vocês destroem a usina. Entendido?

Os dois assentiram e saíram da cozinha com seus parceiros Digimons.

– Etsuko, busque um Digi e o faça limpar essa bagunça e a da sala. – ordenou Michael.

– Só isso? – perguntou Etsuko triste.

– Não enche e vá logo. –disse Michael frio o encarando.

Etsuko saiu bufando da cozinha acompanhado de Gaomon que reclamava que estava com fome, deixando somente Michael, Alex e seus Digimons na cozinha.

– Quero que encontre o s Digiescolhidos. – disse Michael serio encarando o amigo.

– Como? – pergunta Alex arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Pelo Digivice. – disse Michael levantando seu Digivice cinza e laranja.

– Não da, só se estivermos muito perto deles. O alcance dele no mundo humano é bem menor do que no Digimundo. – respondeu ao amigo não entendendo aonde Michael queria chegar. "Ele sabe disso muito bem, porque ainda pergunta?" pensa.

– E se eu te disser que tem um jeito de fazer isso. – disse Michael.

– Prossiga. – falou Alex ficando curioso.

– Descobri uma forma de ampliar o alcance do Digivice, mais preciso que você utilize um programa para saber exatamente a onde estão os outros Digiescolhidos. – disse Michael.

– Isso vai funcionar? – perguntou Alex duvidando.

– Vai, só preciso que use o computador do meu quarto. – disse Michael sorrindo.

– Do seu quarto que ninguém pode entrar se não é fatiado pelo Grademon? – pergunta Alex com um sorriso gigante nos lábios.

Michael proibiu a entrada de qualquer um em seu quarto na mansão. Somente ele e seu Digimon podem entrar lá. Ninguém sabe o por que disso, só o respeitam.

– Sim. Vamos? – pergunta indicando o corredor.

– Borá. – responde um Alex muito entusiasmando.

– Vocês dois ficam aqui. – disse Michael para os dois Digimons que pretendiam os seguir. – Peça a Etsuko que de alguma coisa para comerem.

Os dois assentiram e voltaram a se sentar na mesa. Michael e Alex saem da cozinha e rumam pelos corredores e escada da mansão em direção ao quarto de Michael.

Depois de alguns minutos chegam à frente de uma porta com o nome de Michael, este a abri e deixa um espaço para Alex entrar no quarto.

Acendendo a luz Alex vê que o quarto só possui uma cama de casal, um guarda-roupa, uma cômoda e uma escrivaninha com um computador que está ligado. "É simples. Porque será que ele sempre proibiu a nossa entrada aqui?" se pergunta Alex.

– Vai em frente, senti-se. – disse Michael puxando a cadeira que estava em frente à escrivaninha.

Alex senta na cadeira e Michael se posta ao seu lado.

– Qual a forma que descobriu? – pergunta Alex olhando para o computador.

– Use esse programa. – disse apontando uma pasta preta na tela. – E junte com um mapa da cidade.

Alex assentiu e abriu um programa de mapas exatos do Japão e vai para um da cidade de Odaiba. Puxa o mapa e junta com o programa de Michael, nesse momento uma luz preta sai da tela o deixando assustado. Alex olha para Michael, mais este só ri do ocorrido.

A luz diminuiu e aparecem diversos pontos vermelhos na tela em cima do mapa de Odaiba.

– O que foi isso? – pergunta Alex se levantando bruscamente.

Michael não responde a Alex. Ele puxa a cadeira de volta para frente e senta examinando o mapa na tela.

–Michael?– chamou Alex o cutucando. – Vai me responder?

– Espera Alex. – disse Michael empurrando o amigo para trás.

Alex cruza os braços e olha emburrado para Michael, que não tira os olhos do computador. "Ele não é assim, o que será que ele fez antes de me chamar aqui para estar me tratando desse jeito?" pensa Alex não gostando da atitude de Michael.

– Os achei. – disse Michael olhando pra Alex. – Vou te contar meu plano, para pegar o TK e deixar os Digiescolhidos sem Esperança.

Xxx

Espero que tenha ficado bom. Deixem reviews?

Obrigado a quem leu...

Bjs ^.^


	11. Luz e Esperança

Pessoal que lêem a minha fic...

Esse capitulo é muito especial, totalmente Takari...

Aproveitem...

Xxx

_**11: Luz e Esperança**_

Em frente à Pousada...

TK e Kari ficaram olhando, assustados, as meninas fulminarem Tai que sai correndo assim que ouviu Matt gritar alguma coisa. As meninas logo foram atrás dele para dentro da pousada.

Os dois ficaram parados por um tempo observando a entrada da pousada.

– Elas tinham que ficar espiando. – disse Kari pensando alto.

– Se não ficassem, não seriam elas mesmas. – sussurrou TK no ouvido de Kari.

Kari morde o lábio inferior com um sorriso, levou uma mão ate seus lábios "Ele me beijou" pensa feliz percorrendo seus dedos sobre os lábios.

– É, não seriam elas mesmas. – sussurrou Kari se lembrando de tudo que as meninas lhe falaram mais cedo sobre a amizade dela com TK. "Amizade colorida" as palavras que Mimi e Yolei lhe disseram ecoavam por sua cabeça.

"Anda logo TK, faz alguma coisa" pensa TK se repreendendo por não fazer nada. TK respirou fundo tomando coragem e virou Kari de frente para si. Os dois ficaram olhando um nos olhos do outro, não conseguindo desviar o olhar, pensar ou falar qualquer coisa.

Deixando seus instintos tomarem conta TK coloca suas mãos na cintura de Kari a puxando de encontro a si. Seus rostos foram se aproximando lentamente e em pouco tempo não existia mais nem um espaço entre eles.

Seus lábios se tocaram de leve somente sentindo um ao outro. TK toma a iniciativa e pede passagem com sua língua a Kari que prontamente entreabre os lábios intensificando o beijo. Kari passou suas mãos subindo pelo abdômen e peito de TK ate chegar a sua nuca o puxando para mais perto.

Quando o ar foi mais necessário os dois se separam lentamente olhando um nos olhos do outro. TK levantou sua mão direita e ficou fazendo carinho no rosto de Kari, esta fechou os olhos sentindo o toque do "amigo".

Kari abriu seus olhos e viu que TK a olhava com muito carinho, amor.

– Eu te amo. – disse Kari com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

TK abriu um enorme sorriso quando ouviu o que Kari disse e a abraçou fortemente não contendo sua felicidade.

– Eu também te amo, Kari. – sussurrou TK em seu ouvido.

Os dois ficaram abraçados curtindo esse momento. "Três anos sem você, agora não te deixo escapar por nada desse mundo" pensa TK.

– Kari? – disse TK afastando um pouco Kari de seus braços e a olha nos olhos. – Quer ser minha namorada? – pergunta esperançoso.

– Não sei, Catherine pode não gostar. – disse Kari seria.

"Droga porque eu tive que deixar ela me beijar?" se repreende, mais uma vez, TK.

– Desculpa. Eu devia ter...

Kari ficou nas pontas dos pés e interrompeu TK com um beijo.

– Foi brincadeira, TK. O que você acha de parar com isso de pedir desculpas? – pergunta Kari sorrindo marotamente para TK.

– Se eu continuar a te pedir desculpas, você vai me interromper de novo desse jeito? – respondeu com outra pergunta lhe dando um beijo no final.

– Sim. – respondeu Kari ainda sorrindo.

– Então... Não, não vou parar. – disse TK sorrindo.

– Seu bobo. – falou Kari dando um leve tapa no braço de TK.

TK abaixa a cabeça e toma novamente os lábios de Kari nos seus. Os dois estavam tão entretidos que nem repararam que estavam sendo observados por Sora e seus parceiros Digimons que faziam um esforço danado para não atrapalhar os dois.

– Aceito. – disse Kari sorrindo depois de interromper o beijo.

– Aceita o que? – pergunta TK a encarando duvidoso.

Kari rolou os olhos e lhe deu um selinho. "Estou gostando muito disso" pensa Kari muito feliz.

– Ser sua namorada, TK – disse rindo.

– Há é. Eu perguntei... – disse TK coçando a cabeça como quem estava nervoso fazendo Kari rir mais ainda.

– Sim perguntou. – disse ela.

TK encarou os olhos de Kari apaixonadamente.

– Tenho uma coisa para te dar. – disse TK pegando sua mochila.

Kari olha curiosa para TK que abre sua mochila e de lá tira uma caixinha de veludo azul. TK olha para Kari e da um sorriso de canto.

– Pedi para fazerem mais 12 quase parecidos com esse. Sei que isso não compensa o fato de eu ter ficado fora, mas... – disse TK abrindo a caixinha. – É uma forma de agradecer a compreeenção que teve comigo por eu ter aceitado e pedir desculpas por ter ficando tanto tempo longe.

Na caixinha jaziam um anel prata com uma pequena pedra em forma do Brasão da Luz e uma corrente dourada com um pingente, também, em forma do Brasão da Luz.

Kari não sabia o que fazer pensar. Estava paralisada vendo os conteúdos da caixinha. TK estava ficando nervoso pela ausência de movimentos dela, "Será que fiz alguma coisa errada" pensa TK olhando para Kari apreensivo.

"Reage Kamya" pensa Kari se repreendendo. Conseguindo assim voltar a si.

– Posso ver. – disse Kari indicando a caixinha.

– É claro. É sua. – disse TK dando um sorriso torto.

Cuidadosamente Kari pega a caixinha e a examina, vendo atenciosamente o anel e o colar.

Kari fecha a caixinha e a devolveu a para TK. Que assim que viu o que sua namorada fez, sentiu seu coração se apertar dolorosamente.

– Você pode colocar pra mim? – pergunta sorrindo de lado se virando.

TK suspira aliviado e pega na caixinha a corrente com o pingente e coloca em Kari. Esta vira de frente para ele e estica sua mão direita. TK prontamente coloca o anel em seu dedo anelar e sorri ao ver que coube perfeitamente.

Sora que vê seus amigos de longe se contem para não gritar e com isso acaba apertando Patamon forte de mais o deixando vermelho por não conseguir respirar. Tailmon percebe o que esta acontecendo e chama por Sora.

– Sora. Patamon precisa respirar. – disse Tailmon escondendo o riso.

– Desculpa. – pedi Sora assim que percebe o que fez ao Digimon de TK o soltando.

– Tudo bem. – disse Patamon assim que recuperou o fôlego sobrevoando e pousando ao lado de Tailmon.

Pedindo desculpas mais uma vez Sora volta sua atenção para o mais novo casal de Digiescolhidos.

Kari ficou olhando para o colar e para o anel sorrindo feliz pelo presente. "Mais isso deve ter custado muito caro para ele, ainda mais que ele comprou 12 desses" pensa olhando reprovadoramente para TK.

– Isso deve...

– Não termina. Já sei o que ia falar. – disse TK a interrompendo. – Não se preocupe com isso, já vou ter os outros para me dizer isso.

TK desabotoa mais um botão de sua camisa e revela seu colar com um pingente em forma do Brasão da Esperança. Levantou a mão direita e mostrou um anel prata com o Brasão da Esperança estampado nele.

– Mandei fazer um para todos os meus amigos Digiescolhidos que estão dentro da pousada. Incluindo um para mim. Achei que ficaria legal se tivéssemos nossos "símbolos" conosco. – explicou TK olhando para seu pingente. Mais Kari ainda o olhava reprovadoramente. – Não me olhe assim. Ficou até mais barato fazendo o pedido de 12 colares e 12 anéis.

– Mais TK...

– Eu fiz porque quis. – a interrompeu mais uma vez. –Não me repreende, deixa os outros fazerem isso pode ser? – pergunta fazendo a carinha do gatinho do Shrek.

Kari não consegue resistir e ri da cara que TK fez. "Como resistir a isso?" pensa.

– Pode ser. – responde e abraça TK fortemente que retribui.

– Obrigado.

Ficam assim até que TK se afasta de Kari e a olha nos olhos.

– Eu te amo. – disse TK se aproximando mais de Kari.

– Eu também te amo. – disse Kari acabando com o pouco espaço que tinha entre eles.

Sora, Patamon e Tailmon ficaram olhando para os dois. Estavam muito felizes, pois ate que enfim os dois tinham se acertado e estavam juntos.

– Não podemos esperar mais. Ou esses dois podem ficar ai por MUITO tempo nesse agarramento. – disse Sora caminhando em direção a TK e Kari.

Patamon olhou interrogativo para Tailmon.

– O que é agarramento? – pergunta Patamon seguindo Sora.

– Não sei. – respondeu a Digimon dando de ombros acompanhando os dois.

– Isso não é lindo. – disse Sora quando chegou perto de TK e Kari.

TK e Kari se separam rapidamente vendo Sora que sorria maliciosamente para eles e seus parceiros Digimons que estavam com um sorriso maior que os rostinhos deles. Os dois ficaram extremamente vermelhos quando Sora piscou para eles.

– Muito lindo. – disseram Patamon e Tailmon juntos.

– Posso saber o que aconteceu pra os MELHORES AMIGOS estarem se beijando apaixonadamente no meio da rua? – perguntou Sora inocentemente para eles.

– Sabe que nada. – disse TK rindo de canto para Sora. – Só conversando.

– Sei. Só conversando. – disse Sora arqueando uma sobrancelha. "O nosso conversando" pensa Sora se referindo a como ela e as meninas, Mimi e Yolei, intitulam o "conversando" delas.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Kari abraçando TK.

– Vendo vocês se agarrando. – disse Patamon pousando em cima da cabeça de TK. – E o que é agarrando?

TK, Kari e Sora riem da inocência de Patamon. Tailmon se enrosca nas pernas de Kari e deita ao seu lado.

– Patamon você é muito fofinho. – disse Sora mandando um beijinho no ar para ele que fica vermelho de vergonha.

– Serio o que estão fazendo aqui? – pergunta TK.

– Os outros já se instalarão na pousada e me pediram para vir chamar vocês dois que estavam aqui fora "conversando". – disse Sora piscando marotamente para eles.

– Sora será que da para você parar com isso? – pergunta Kari.

– Quem sabe. – responde Sora.

Patamon e Tailmon se entreolham não entendendo nada do que eles estavam falando ou fazendo. Sora abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa mais um barulho de bip soa e vêem que o barulho vem de TK. Guiado pelo barulho ele encontra seu D-Terminal no bolso dentro de seu paletó. "Não sei como ele foi parar aqui." Pensa abrindo seu D-Terminal.

"_Maninho o que vocês estão fazendo, porque estão demorando tanto?_

_Deixa pra lá. Os Digimons aqui estão reclamando que estão com fome, inclua Tai e Davis nessa também, vocês poderiam ir comprar alguma coisa pra gente comer já que vocês estão ai fora e tem um mercado perto da pousada? A Mimi esta indo até vocês levando o dinheiro._

_Matt Ishida."_

– Diga que vamos sim. – disse Sora do lado de TK.

TK pula de susto, se afastando de Kari e fazendo Patamon voar de cima de sua cabeça, vendo Sora tão perto dele. Fazendo ela, Kari e os Digimons rirem dele. Patamon pousa ao lado de Tailmon rindo junto com a amiga.

– Poderia avisar da próxima vez? – perguntou TK.

– Claro. Me da o seu D-Terminal. – pedi Sora e TK lhe entrega o D-Terminal.

"_Matt, amor..._

_Não posso te contar o que TK e Kari estavam fazendo porque eles estão olhando mortalmente para mim agora, então..._

_Vamos sim comprar a comida para vocês, iremos esperar a Mimi aqui fora..._

_Beijos, Sora S2"_

– Prontinho. – disse Sora devolvendo o D-Terminal para TK. – Só esperar a Mimi agora.

Não demorou muito para Mimi aparecer na porta de entrada da pousada. Mais assim que viu Sora com um sorriso malicioso olhando para ela e indicando com a cabeça TK e Kari abraçados. Mimi pulou de alegria e começou a gritar eufórica chamando a atenção de quem passava na rua.

– Até que enfim vocês estão juntos. – gritou Mimi indo de encontro a eles. – Não agüentava mais esse amor platônico.

Todos riram com essa fala da amiga, só Patamon e Tailmon que olharam para eles sem entender nada.

– Está entendendo alguma coisa? O que é amor platônico? – pergunta Patamon sussurrando para Tailmon.

Tailmon da de ombros e nega com a cabeça e olha para os seus amigos humanos.

Mimi abraça TK e Kari lhes desejando parabéns pelo namoro. Sora repete os gestos da amiga e abraça os dois lhes desejando felicidades.

– Temos que...

– O que é isso? – pergunta Mimi interrompendo Sora.

Xxx

Gente, fiz esse capitulo porque não agüentava mais ver esses dois separados, poxa, já estamos esperando a muito tempo por isso...

Desculpa se ficou rápido de mais e chato, mais isso foi o que eu pensei em fazer para eles...

Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews, assim saberei a opinião de vocês...

Obrigado a todos que leram esse capitulo...

Bjs ^.^


	12. Plano de Morte?

Oiiiiiii

Sem delongas, o que quer dizer que não tenho nada importante para falar, o capitulo... ^.^

Xxx

_**12: Plano de Morte?**_

– Isso? – pergunta TK mostrando seu pingente, o lugar que Mimi apontava.

– Isso e o anel, ou seria uma aliança? – pergunta Mimi arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Anel. – falam TK e Kari juntos e todos riem.

– Eu vi o senhor, Takaishi, colocando o anel e o colar na Kari. – disse Sora denunciando os dois.

– Não vamos falar nada. Vou deixar vocês duas curiosas por serem intrometidas na vida alheia. – disse TK sorrindo e Kari assentiu vendo as amigas fecharem a cara e fazerem biquinho.

– Isso é injusto. – disseram as duas juntas.

– Não sei se é ou não. Agora vamos? – perguntou TK indicando o mercado na esquina da rua da pousada.

– Vamos. – disseram todos juntos.

Patamon voo e posou em cima da cabeça de TK, este envolveu seu braço em torno dos ombros de Kari a trazendo para mais perto de si. Tailmon pulou no colo de Kari se aconchegando nos braços de sua parceira humana.

Mimi e Sora iam mais atrás conversando sobre qualquer coisa e hora ou outra jogando indiretas para cima de TK e Kari.

Chegaram ao mercado e compraram vários tipos de comida e frutas em geral. Ora ou outra as meninas eram cantadas por diversos tipos de caras. O que fazia TK rir muito delas, exceto, é claro, se algum cantava Kari. TK a envolvia protetoramente em seus braços e nessas vezes eram as meninas que riam dele.

Algumas mulheres jogavam indiretas e olhares maliciosos nada discretos para cima de TK. TK poderia só ter 15 anos, mais graças ao basquete e os treinos excessivos para este, ganhou corpo de dar inveja a qualquer um e a roupa que usava o fazia parecer mais velho, chamando mais atenção ainda para si.

É nessas horas que Kari fazia questão de mostrar que ele já tinha dona, sempre o beijando quando alguma mulher chegava perto ou se insinuava para ele. Mimi e Sora estavam adorando ver como os dois agiam. Mesmo eles não percebendo sempre fizeram isso, mostrar que um pertence ao outro, não necessariamente desse jeito.

Depois das compras, cada uma ficou com duas sacolas e TK com quatro além do peso de sua mochila, foram rápido para a pousada. Patamon voava comendo uma barra de chocolate e Tailmon caminhava bebendo um saquinho de achocolatado.

– Devia ter vindo mais alguém com a gente. – reclamou Mimi indo em direção a onde ficavam os quartos.

– Eu devia ter trocado de roupa. – comentou TK observando seu smoking.

– Com certeza. Acho que foi por isso que as garotas não pararam de olhar para você, TK – disse Patamon.

– Não foi só por isso não. – falou Sora olhando para Kari que estava ficando vermelha.

–Então por quê? – perguntou o Digimon.

– Não responda. – disse TK impedindo Sora de falar qualquer coisa, que fez biquinho por ter sido interrompida. – Qual é o numero do quarto?

– Esse aqui. – disse Mimi tentando apontar para o quarto e bateu (chutou) a porta.

Joe abriu a porta seguido de Tai e Matt que apareceram juntos.

– Até que enfim chegaram. – reclamou Tai.

As meninas reviraram os olhos e deram as sacolas para eles.

– A comida chegou. – anunciou Tai sacudindo as sacolas que ele pegou da irmã.

Os Digimons foram para junto dele enquanto que Ken e Cody ajudaram TK com as suas sacolas. Distribuíram a comida e cada um ficou em um canto do quarto comendo.

O quarto era amplo com dois beliches em cada lado do quarto e uma cama de solteiro no centro. Uma cômoda do lado da porta do quarto e uma segunda porta do lado esquerdo, o banheiro.

TK pegou sua mochila e foi em direção a porta do quarto.

– Vou sair. Já volto. – anunciou abrindo a porta.

– Vai para a onde, TK? – perguntou Matt.

– Não posso ficar de smoking o tempo todo. Vou comprar uma roupa mais confortável para usar.

– Não sabia que usava vestido, TJ. – falou Davis sorrindo debochado.

Todos reviraram os olhos, em sincronia, pelo que o Davis havia dito. TK deu as costas.

– Vou indo. – disse.

– Esfera. Fou chunto com voucê. – disse Patamon com comida na boca.

– Não, pode ficar. Não vou demorar.

– Não demore muito, têm muita coisa para a gente conversar. – disse Izzy.

TK assentiu e saiu pela porta a fechado.

– Gente, assim que o TK voltar tem uma coisa muito importante para falar para vocês. – anunciou Izzy.

– O que seria? Era o que estava fazendo no corredor agora a pouco com seu notebook? – perguntou Yolei curiosa.

– Sim, mais só vou contar quando o TK voltar.

Todos assentiram e voltaram a comer.

Em alguma mansão de Odaiba. Quarto de Michael...

– Você não vai ficar com ele sozinho de jeito nem um. – esbravejou Alex.

– Para com o drama Alex, não vou fazer nada com ele. – contrapôs Michael.

Depois de contar seu plano para Alex os dois estavam discutindo a um bom tempo sobre ele e uma parte importante desse plano que não agradava em nada Alex.

– Michael, me escuta cara. O que estamos querendo é provar nosso valor, mais você... Esse plano... Tudo que você está fazendo... Isso que você quer fazer é pura vingança contra o TK. – falou Alex severo.

– E se for, sou eu que vou fazer isso, não vai ser você e nem ninguém. Eu vou fazer. Eu é que mando e você só obedece. –disse Michael duro encarando Alex.

– Michael o que...

– Cai fora daqui Alex. Esse é o plano e vamos segui-lo. Sabe que é isso que el...

Michael se interrompeu vendo que estava falando de mais. Alex olhou esquisito para ele. "Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram agora" pensa Alex olhando dês gostosamente para Michael. Mais antes de poder fazer ou falar alguma coisa, Michael o enxota do quarto.

–Michael. – grita Alex batendo na porta.

– Pode sair Alex. – uma voz fria soa atrás de Alex.

Alex olha espantado para o Digimon de Michael, Dorumon, o encarando em posição de batalha.

– O Michael esta...

– Eu sei, Alex, sou o Digimon dele. – disse Dorumon frio. – Ele faz o que ele quiser e eu sempre estarei aqui para o que ele precisar. E agora o que ele precisa é pensar.

Alex olha para o Digimon a sua frente admirado. "Não importa o que aconteça, nossos parceiros Digimons sempre estarão aqui para nos ajudar" pensa Alex.

– Tudo bem. – disse Alex andando pelo corredor.

– Eles estão te esperando na cozinha. – disse o Dorumon o olhando.

– Obrigado pelo recado. – disse Alex sumindo pelo corredor.

Dorumon esperou não ouvir mais nem um barulho por perto e bateu na porta do quarto de Michael.

– Sou eu. – disse o Digimon.

Michael abriu a porta e assim que Dorumon entrou, ele a fechou de novo.

Alex andava em direção da cozinha pensando no plano que Michael lhe contou, "Não tem falhas é perfeito. Só espero que ele não chegue a matar o TK" pensa.

Entrando na cozinha vê que ela já esta limpa e com comida, comprada, na mesa. Os dois Digimons e Etsuko estavam sentados comendo tranquilamente. "Demorei bastante lá em cima" pensa indo em direção a mesa.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Etsuko com um monte de comida na boca.

– Nada de mais. – falou Alex se servindo. – Michael vai falar com você depois. Ele está conversando com Sophia e Daniel agora.

– Mais eles não saíram para ir a algum lugar? – perguntou Gaomon.

– Ele esta falando com eles por radio. – explicou Alex chacoalhando a cabeça em forma de desaprovação "Tem gente que não pensa" pensa.

– O que ele pretende fazer, Alex? – perguntou Etsuko serio encarando Alex.

"Se ate Etsuko esta falando serio, as coisas não estão boas. Porque TK teve que aparecer aqui?" pensa Alex.

Alex respirou fundo antes de responder.

– Sinceramente eu não sei. Só espero que ele não faça alguma coisa e se arrependa por isso o resto da vida.

TK estava voltando para a pousada vestindo uma layered tees, verde escura por cima e cinza claro por baixo, uma calça jeans escura e seu tênis Allstar preto com sua mochila nas costas. TK pegou seu D-Terminal e começou a digitar em quanto caminhava "Hora de responder a Catherine" pensou.

"_Catherine, _

_Primeiramente me desculpe pela demora em responder, eu estava muito ocupado._

_Estou no Japão e não faço a mínima ideia de como fui parar aqui. _

_Mais aqui estou e alguma coisa estranha esta acontecendo aqui e eu não sei o que é. Ainda não conversei direito com meus amigos, para falar a verdade também estou curioso com algumas coisas._

_O telefone não esta pegando, não sei por que, mais assim que der e tiver noticias te aviso._

_Vamos esquecer esse beijo. Ele já me deu muitos problemas hoje, tudo bem?_

_O que você sabe sobre o Michael, Sophia, Alex, Daniel e Etsuko, depois que eles se mudaram de Paris? É muito importante e não se preocupe eu estou bem. _

_Takeru Takaishi."_

TK enviou a mensagem e guardou seu D-Terminal. Andou mais um pouco pelos corredores da pousada e bateu na porta do quarto em que estavam os outros Digiescolhidos. Sora abriu a porta o deixando entrar.

– Esta lindo TK. – sussurra Sora baixinho só para ele escutar. – Kari é muito sortuda. – comenta por fim o deixando vermelho de vergonha.

Patamon voo de encontro a TK posando em cima de sua cabeça dissipando, assim, a vergonha momentânea do rapaz.

– Isso nunca vai mudar. – comenta Tai sobre Patamon e TK fazendo todos rirem.

Todos estavam sentados nas camas e alguns no chão de modo que todos viam Izzy que estava do lado da cômoda com seu notebook sobre ela.

– Estávamos te esperando TJ – disse Davis entediado com Chibimon no colo. – Começa logo Izzy.

TK rolou os olhos e se sentou perto de Kari, que estava com Tailmon no colo. Inconscientemente Kari coloca sua cabeça no ombro de TK.

– Bom, vamos começar. – disse Izzy recebendo a atenção de todos. – TK pode nos contar como conhece os membros da D-Five?

Todos encararam TK agora. Kari discretamente pega na mão de TK entrelaçando seus dedos.

– Tudo bem. – disse TK apertando a mão de Kari. – Os conheci na escola, no meu primeiro ano em Paris.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capitulo é sobre o passado de TK com os membros da D-Five...

Review?

Obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	13. Lembrando

Oi,

Olha o capitulo ae minha gente...

Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**13: Lembrando**_

– Quando me mudei, não conhecia ninguém além dos meus avos e Catherine, então meus avos fizeram minha matricula na mesma escola que a de Catherine, para eu não ficar muito deslocado. Ainda não falava muito bem francês também.

"No meu primeiro dia tive que ir à secretaria da escola para acertar algumas coisas e eu acabei conhecendo Sophia. Ela estava discutindo com a secretaria e acabou me acertando com um livro."

– Que sorte em TJ? – debochou Davis rindo.

– Fica quieto Davis. – todos gritaram com ele que se encolhei em seu lugar.

– Continuando. Sophia me pediu desculpas e se oferece para me mostrar a escola, aceitei, já que Catherine me ajudou de mais e resolvi dar uma folga a ela. Enquanto ela me mostrava a escola conversamos um pouco e ela me disse que era Digiescolhida e líder de torcida. Me disse também que tinha pelo menos mais 5 Digiescolhidos na escola.

"Michael, capitão do time de basquete da escola. Alexander, líder do clube de computação. Daniel, clube de natação. Etsuko, garoto problema que adora aprontar com todos. E Catherine, Popular e nerd, segundo ela.

Falei que conhecia Catherine e ela disse emburrada:

– Maravilha. Ela tem uma sorte miserável e olha que eu sou a líder de torcida.

Percebi que teríamos um grande problema se eu a citasse de novo.

Alex vivia junto de Sophia como um guarda-costas. Quando não estava com ela estava no seu grupo de computação. Ele parecia não gostar muito de mim, mais sempre me tratou bem.

Conheci Michael quando me inscrevi para o time de basquete. Ele não gostou muito de mim logo de cara e piorou quando o técnico me elogio e disse se eu continuar assim ele me colocará no time titular no próximo jogo. Michael me tratava com frieza e grosseria sem motivo algum.

Michael, Sophia e Alex são grandes amigos, sempre ficam juntos quando podem.

Nunca conheci a fundo sobre Daniel ou Etsuko, eles nunca ficavam perto de ninguém, além de seu grupo de amigos, nunca falaram comigo. Por mim, nunca pensei que eles fossem estar juntos nessa historia do sumiço dos Digiescolhidos."

– Acho que eles poderiam estar fingindo não se conhecerem? – perguntou Izzy.

– Duvido muito, Sophia não gosta nem um pouco deles, bom gostava deles. Ela sempre disse que Daniel e Etsuko eram um zero a esquerda.

– Pelo jeito ela mudou de ideia. – comentou Joe.

– Pode ser. – disse TK dando de ombros.

– Continua TK. – falou Sora.

– Bom, depois de uma semana já estava me dando bem na escola. Tinha melhorado no Frances, fazia parte do time titular de basquete da escola, fiquei amigo da Sophia, mais a gente só conversava quando eu não estava com a Catherine.

"Catherine me ajudou muito nessa semana, sempre ficava comigo o quanto podia e me ajudava no que eu precisasse. Foi ai que eu descobri porque Michael não gostava de mim.

Estávamos treinando quando Catherine foi me esperar para irmos embora, ela tinha saído mais cedo da sua aula e como todos os dias íamos juntos para casa ela foi me esperar na quadra. Mais isso causou um dano maior que o desejado.

Sophia que era a líder das Lideres de Torcida não gostou nem um pouco de Catherine ter aparecido. Ficou com a cara fechada o tempo todo.

Eu estava comandando um time e Michael, que até então era o capitão do time, estava comandando outro. Catherine começou a torcer para mim e reparei que Michael não gostou disse.

Ele começou a jogar mais pesado para cima de mim, sempre me atacando com mais brutalidade cada vez que Catherine dizia meu nome. Quando meu time foi para o ataque depois de roubar a bola, passaram a bola pra mim e eu corri para a cesta, mais Michael colocou seu corpo na minha frente e me jogou para o lado dos bancos.

Mais o que me deixou com certeza do problema que ele tinha comigo, foi o que ele me disse enquanto me ajudava a levantar.

– Fique longe dela Takaishi. Catherine é minha. – disse Michael ameaçadoramente.

– Ela não é um objeto para pertencer a alguém, Michael. Ela faz o que quiser. A vida é dela e não sua. – falei para ele.

Sei que deveria ter ficado calado, mais não aguentava mais ele me tratar assim, sendo que eu nem tinha feito nada para ele.

Ele não gostou muito do que eu disse e partiu pra cima de mim. Acertou-me um murro, mais também não deixei barato e dei o troco. Os outros jogadores foram para cima da gente e nos separaram.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – gritou o técnico.

– Perdeu TK. – disse Michael com um sorriso confiante e limpou a boca que estava com sangue.

– Estou falando com você, Michael. – disse o técnico olhando reprovadora mente para Michael.

– O que? – Michael gritou indignado para o técnico. – Foi ele que...

– Não diga nada, Michael. Você o estava atacando o tempo inteiro durante o jogo. Acha que eu não vi? Pois se enganou. Qual é o seu problema Michael? Você não é assim, garoto. – disse o técnico, parecendo decepcionado.

Todos estavam prestando atenção na conversa do técnico com Michael. Catherine chegou ao meu lado para ver como eu estava e isso piorou ainda mais as coisas. Michael a viu perto de mim e fechou a cara, olhou para o técnico com frieza.

– Tem razão. Culpe a ele. – disse Michael apontando para mim. – Ele que me fez assim.

– Michael, para com essa idiotice. Ele não te fez nada. Vocês dois vão para o vestiário e depois direto para a sala do diretor. O que fizeram merece punição, para ambos. – disse o técnico olhando para mim.

Assenti ao que ele disse. Michael saiu irritado da quadra acertando tudo quanto é coisa.

– TK, não devia ter perdido o controle. – disse o técnico olhando para aonde Michael tinha acabado de sair. – Mais também, eu teria feito à mesma coisa se me provocassem o tempo inteiro. – ele se voltou para mim. – Você tem talento. Então, por favor, não se meta em confusão, não quero te tirar do time sem nem ao menos ter entrado nele ainda.

– Tudo bem senhor. – disse eu.

– Bom. Você tem que ir TK. – disse-me ele e fui para a porta do vestiário. – Os outros de volta ao treino. – escutei ele gritar.

Catherine veio junto comigo, mais Sophia entrou na frente dela a impedindo de seguir. Parei de andar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

– Viu só? Tudo isso por sua culpa. – acusou Sophia.

Mais um problema. Nunca soube o porquê da Sophia não gostar da Catherine e nem tive curiosidade em saber, até aquele momento.

– Desculpa, mais o que isso tem haver comigo? – perguntou Catherine em duvida.

– Você sempre tem que fazer isso com ele. Não se faça de desentendia Santa Catherine. – disse Sophia e ela foi para meu lado. – Cuidado TK, não confie nela. Ou vai se arrepender.

Sophia saiu marchando para junto de suas amigas da torcida, me deixando curioso.

– O que ela quis dizer com isso? – perguntei para Catherine.

– Primeiro você vai à direção, na volta para casa eu te explico.

Dei de ombros e fui ao vestiário e depois para a sala do Diretor. Ele não me puniu em nada, só disse para que as coisas não se repitam de novo. Mais Michael foi punido. Ele perdeu seu lugar no time titular e perdeu o posto de capitão.

Depois disso ele nunca mais falou comigo sem falar mal ou me agredir.

Depois que saímos da sala do Diretor, Micahel viu que Catherine estava lá e foi falar com ela.

– Catherine porque fez isso? – perguntou ele com os olhos marejados.

Devo dizer que senti pena dele. E mais uma vez minha curiosidade se abateu. Durante essa semana, Catherine e eu só conversamos sobre os assuntos da escola pra eu ficar em dia em cada matéria, nunca paramos para conversar sobre nossa vida particular."

– Parece que o dia chegou. – comentou Davis.

TK ignorou o comentário dele e continuou sua narrativa.

– Catherine não deu bola para o que ele falou e saiu me puxando para fora da escola. Michael gritou algumas vezes o nome dela, mais ela continuou me puxando com a cara amarrada e com raiva, mas ela parecia mais é que estava magoada.

"Fomos andando até uma fonte que tinha alguns quarteirões da escola, contei para ela sobre o que aconteceu na sala do Diretor. Ela tirou seus sapatos e colocou o pé na agua, se sentando na beirada da fonte.

– Michael gosta de mim, muito, mais eu nunca gostei dele desse jeito. Nos tornamos amigos, mais ele era muito possessivo. Sempre queria controlar tudo que eu fazia, ate o que eu pensava. Um dia eu não aguentei mais e disse que queria um tempo nessa amizade ele ficou muito triste e ai entra Sophia, ela gostava dele...

–Por isso ela não gosta de você. – contestei.

– Sim. Eles são mais velhos que a gente por dois anos e ela vivia dizendo para ele que era errado se apaixonar por alguém mais novo, que deveriam ficar com pessoas da sua idade. – disse Catherine e abriu um sorriso de canto. – Aposto que agora ela se lixa para o que disse para ele.

– Por quê? – perguntei, mais ai entendi o que ela queria dizer. – Você não está...

– Estou sim TK. – disse Catherine me olhando. – Eu percebi como ela te olha e se eu fosse você tomava cuidado.

– Certo e porque eu deveria tomar cuidado?

– Michael pode não gostar da Sophia, mais Alex gosta muito.

– Esta falando do cara que fica o tempo todo com ela?

– Sim. Ele tem uma paixão platônica por ela desde... Acho que desde de sempre. Michael é imaturo e possessivo. Se ele se sente ameaçado, ele ameaça. E por Sophia gostar de você, ele vai ter o apoio total do Alex.

– Alex nunca se incomodou por Sophia gostar do Michael?

– Na verdade não. Porque ele sabia que ele nunca corresponderia ela. Michael vê Sophia como uma irmã. Mais agora que ela esta interessada em você às coisas mudam de figura. Se prepare para o que esta por vir TK.

Foi dito e feito. Michael e Alex não largavam do meu pé, sempre tiravam um comigo. Sophia brigou algumas vezes com eles por causa disso, mais nada adiantou. Eles levaram algumas punições por isso.

Mais o pior aconteceu quando eu me tornei o capitão do time de basquete alguns meses depois.

– Então consegui o que queria Takaishi. – disse Michael entrando no vestiário. Ele tinha sido expulso do time da escola, depois de tudo que ele havia aprontado. – Pegou minha garota e agora o meu time.

– Ela não é sua e o time é da escola. – falei mantendo a calma.

– Claro agora ela é sua, não é? – ele gritou. – Eu ouvi ela dizendo para Alana que te ama.

Sem mais nem menos ele partiu pra cima de mim e a gente começou a brigar. Depois de um tempo conseguiram nos separar

– Eu vou me vingar de você TK. Custe o que custar. – prometeu Michael saindo do vestiário empurrando Pierre o estava segurando.

No dia seguinte soube que ele foi expulso da escola. Alex saiu da escola também, assim como Sophia, Daniel e Etsuko. De algum jeito, do dia para a noite os cinco não estavam mais na escola. Simplesmente sumiram.

Uma semana depois, saíram boatos de que os cinco tinham se mudado para outro pais e nunca mais vi eles. Até hoje. Nunca pensei que ele fosse levar tão a serio o que me disse."

TK terminou de contar e olhou para todos. Os Digimons estavam dormindo, os Digiescolhidos estavam todos pensativos. TK e Kari ainda estavam com suas mãos entrelaçadas.

– Isso é muito estranho. Ele esta fazendo isso só para se vingar de você? – comentou Izzy.

–Quem é Alana e Pierre? – perguntou Mimi.

Todos olharam para ela estupefatos.

– O que? Só estou curiosa. – se defendeu.

Todos riram.

– Alana é uma amiga. Ela mudou de casa e teve também que mudar de escola. Foi, se não me engano, três semanas depois que eu cheguei e também é uma Digiescolhida. Pierre, também é um Digiescolhido e chegou um mês antes do Michael entrar no vestiário. – respondeu TK.

– Bom. Mimi teve sua resposta, mais e agora o que faremos? – perguntou Cody.

Todos ficaram calados, ninguém sabia o que responder.

– O que é isso no seu pescoço Kari? – perguntou Yolei curiosa para a amiga.

Xxx

Esse não é o final que eu iria colocar, mais como foi esse que eu coloquei nos outros sites, então vai esse mesmo...

Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews?

Bjs e obrigada a todos que leram... ^.^


	14. DFive Entra em Ação

Oi pessoal, sem enrolação nenhuma o capitulo...

Xxx

_**14: D-Five Entra em Ação**_

Kari sentiu seu rosto esquentar quando Sora e Mimi lhe direcionaram sorrisos maliciosos. TK percebeu isso e falou, salvando a namorada do constrangimento.

– Já tinha me esquecido. Eu pedi para fazerem uns presentes para vocês. – disse TK se levantando e indo pegar sua mochila. – Espero que gostem.

TK tirou de dentro de sua mochila algumas caixinhas iguais a que deu para Kari, com o seu anel e seu colar. TK entregou uma caixinha para cada um. E todos que abriam as caixinhas ficaram encantados com o que tinha lá dentro.

Seus respectivos Brasões em forma de um pingente e um anel como o símbolo do seu Brasão estampado nele. Os do Davis estavam com o símbolo da Coragem em forma de pingente e no anel o símbolo da Amizade. O pingente de Cody tem a forma do Brasão da Sabedoria e o anel esta estampado com o Brasão da Confiança. Yolie tem o pingente em forma do símbolo do Brasão do Amor e o anel com o da Sinceridade.

– Da Kari, como podem ver, eu já entreguei. – disse TK sorrindo.

– É lindo TK. – disseram Sora, Mimi e Yolei juntas e o abraçaram.

Os outros também agradeceram seus presentes e todos colocaram seus colares e anéis, mais uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Quando todos estavam com seus colares em volta do pescoço cada um emitiu uma luz branca e forte, deixando os Digiescolhidos espantados.

– Isso foi... – começou Izzy.

– Lindo. – exclamou Mimi maravilhada.

– Esquisito. – completou Izzy. – O que são esses colares TK? – perguntou curioso.

– Eu não sei, pedi para fazerem em uma joalheria, não tem nada de especial neles. – disse TK confuso.

– Isso esta muito confuso. TK como chegou aqui? – perguntou Ken.

– Não sei. – respondeu deixando todos confusos, menos Kari e Sora que já sabiam. – Eu cheguei em casa. Fui para o meu quarto, escutei um barulho esquisito e uma luz forte encobriu meu quarto. Quando ela se extinguiu me vi numa loja de carros daqui.

"Uma mulher que trabalha lá veio falar comigo e depois que eu disse meu nome ela disse que tinha uma coisa pra mim. A segui e o dono da loja me entregou a chaves da Masserati, só tive que assinar alguns papeis. Depois disso vim atrás de vocês e o resto vocês já sabem."

– Mais ele te entregou o carro? Não pediu seus documentos, nem nada? – perguntou Matt.

– Nada. Só me deu a chaves do carro e disse que eu tinha que assinar alguns documentos e também que tinha um envelope no porta-luvas direcionado para mim. – respondeu.

– E o que tinha no envelope? – perguntou Cody.

– Nada. – respondeu.

– Nada? Tipo, nada mesmo? – perguntou Davis.

– Só estava escrito "Um dia terá suas respostas. Faça bom uso do carro." – respondeu dando de ombros.

– Posso ver o bilhete? – perguntou Izzy curioso.

– Claro.

TK foi ate sua mochila e tirou de lá o envelope e o entregou a Izzy. Todos ficaram em silencio olhando para Izzy esperando ele abrir o envelope. Izzy ficou extrema mente vermelho com os olhares dos seus, mais abriu o envelope e pegou o bilhete.

– Não tem nada de mais aqui mesmo. – falou Izzy nem lendo direito o bilhete que tinha na mão.

Os outros suspirarão em frustação e Izzy respirou aliviado.

– Tudo bem agora temos que...

– Jantar. – disse Tai interrompendo Cody.

– O que? – perguntaram Cody e Izzy.

– A historia que o TK contou demorou bastante, já é de noite. Hora de jantar. – contestou Tai.

– Ele esta certo. – disse Ken. – Mais primeiro temos que avisar nossos pais.

– Como assim? – perguntaram TK e Kari juntos.

– Tão fofos. – falou Mimi só para Sora ouvir, já que estava perto dela.

– Eles nos mandaram uma mensagem pelo D-Terminal dizendo que estão todos na casa da mamãe, TK. – respondeu Matt. – Pediram para a gente avisar sobre qualquer coisa, assim se eles souberem de alguma coisa podem nos ajudar.

Em alguma mansão de Odaiba. Sala da mansão...

– Vamos começar a festa. – anunciou Michael entrando na sala acompanhado de seu Digimon, Dorumon.

Alex, Etsuko e seus Digimons estavam na sala assistindo diversos filmes a tarde inteira. Etsuko só se juntou aos outros depois que ele conversou com Michael sobre seu plano para pegarem os Digiscolhidos, ou o Digiescolhido.

Já havia anoitecido, já passava das 9 horas da noite quando Michael entrou na sala anunciando.

– Agora? – perguntou Etsuko incrédulo. – Na melhor parte do filme?

Alex deu um tapa na cabeça de Etsuko. Michael rolou os olhos entediado. Os Digimons prenderam o riso quando viram a cara que Etsuko fez quando levou o tapa.

– Não precisava fazer isso. – reclamou esfregando o local a onde Alex o tinha acertado na cabeça levantando-se do sofá.

– Fica quieto. – falou Alex reprovadora mente se levantando. – Esse filme é nosso podemos assistir a hora que a gente quiser. Depois você assiste.

– Calma ae cara. Beleza. Não precisa fazer tempestade em copo de água. – disse Etsuko com desdém.

Os dois ficaram se encarando. "Porque Michael teve que chama-lo mesmo?" se preguntava Alex com raiva "Ele é tão infantil".

"Geniozinho do caramba" pensa Etsuko em relação a Alex.

– Vamos para o carro. – disse Michael chamando a atenção dos dois.

– Só em um carro? – perguntou Etsuko.

Michael e Alex respiraram fundo diversas vezes. "O que esse garoto tem na cabeça? Neurônios é que não é" pensa Alex.

– Não Etsuko, vamos em dois carros e você vai no porta malas. – disse Michael saindo da sala junto com seu Digimon.

– Ei. Isso é verdade? – pergunta preocupado seguindo ele, Gaomon logo atrás.

– Me diz, Dracomon, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? – perguntou Alex apontando para a porta por onde Etsuko saiu.

– Não sei. – disse o Digimon dando de ombros. – Talvez porque não escolhemos nossos amigos, simplesmente eles chegam e ocupam um lugar em sua vida.

Dizendo isso Dorumon seguiu por onde os outros foram e Alex o acompanhou pensando no que seu Digimon disse.

Em um hotel perto da Usina de Odaiba...

Sophia e Daniel estão em um quarto que tem uma janela que monstra a Usina da cidade.

O quarto é simples. Duas camas de solteiro, que no momento estavam sendo ocupadas por seus Digimons com diversos tipos de embalagens de comidas em torno deles que dormiam tranquilamente – as chamas de Coronamon crepitavam sem queimar nada –, uma cômoda com uma televisão em cima e um guarda-roupa pequeno no canto.

– O que você acha que o Michael quis dizer com aquilo, acabar com a esperança? – perguntou Daniel se postando ao lado de Sophia, esta está no parapeito da janela olhando atentamente para a Usina.

– Não sei, mais coisa boa para eles não vai ser. – disse ela firme.

– Não tem medo de fazer uma coisa e se arrepender depois? – perguntou Daniel chegando mais perto dela.

– Se chagar mais perto de mim, vai ter uma prova de como você pode se arrepender rapidamente de uma coisa. – disse ela fria e saindo da janela e indo para sua cama a onde estava sua Digimon dormindo.

– Sabe, Sophia você é...

Daniel foi interrompido por um chiado, como o de um radio de comunicação. Sophia olhou para Daniel que deu de ombros. Ela levantou bruscamente da cama e acabou acordando sua Digimon, mais não deu muita importância. Foi ate Daniel e tirou o pequeno aparelho de radio que estava pendurado na cintura dele.

– Sophia. – se comunicou.

– _Michael, esta na hora. _– disse Michael e desligou o aparelho.

– Você ouviu. Está na hora, Daniel.

Daniel acordou seu Digimon e os quatro foram para frente da usina.

–" BlackTailmon super Digivolve para...

– LadyDevimon.

– Coronamon Digivolve para...

– Firamon. Firamon Super Digivolve para...

– Flaremon."

– Destruam a Usina. – gritaram Sophia e Daniel juntos assim que as Digievoluções terminaram.

LadyDevimon sobrevoo a Usina, enquanto Flaremon se postou em frente a torre principal da Usina.

– Você primeiro Flaremon. – gritou LadyDevimon.

–OK.Seisei no Houkou.

Seu poder de fogo acertou em cheio a torre explodindo tudo ao seu redor. As luzes da cidade se apagaram de imediato deixando tudo escuro. As únicas luzes existentes no local era a da Lua, com seu brilho prateado e a das chamas que saiam de Flaremon.

LadyDevimon abriu um sorriso enorme, afinal ela é um Digimon das trevas, adora a escuridão total.

– Black Wing – LadyDevimon atacou com seu braço esquerdo cortando cada torre que ficou em pé depois do ataque de Flaremon.

– Vou atacar de novo. – disse Flaremon.

LadyDevimon levantou voo se afastando da Usina. Sophia e Daniel não faziam nada além de "admirar" o que seus Digimons estavam destruindo.

– Seisei no Houkou. – seu poder destruiu o que restava da Usina.

– Esta bom assim. – disse Sophia. – Temos que ir antes que alguém apareça. Michael esta nos esperando na pousada.

Assim LadyDevimon pega Sophia em seus braços e sai voando em direção a tal pousada. Daniel pula nos ombros de Flaremon, sem se queimar com suas chamas, e o Digimon segue LadyDevimon.

Pousada...

Todos estavam voltando cada um para seus respectivos quartos depois de jatarem na pousada.

Depois da boa refeição os Digimons voltaram ao seu nível rookie.

TK e Kari ficaram o tempo todo juntos, mais ninguém desconfiou, ou mostrou ter desconfiado, se estava acontecendo alguma coisa a mais entre os melhores amigos, exceto as meninas que já sabiam.

Eles estavam passando pelo pátio da pousada a onde tinha uma fonte pequena com alguns peixes dentro. TK estava parecendo muito cansado.

– TK, você parece cansado. – observou Kari, que andava ao lado do namorado. "É claro que ele esta cansado. Ele estava em uma festa, em Paris a noite e depois veio direto para cá, sem ter descansado nem se quer um pouco" pensou ela.

– Izzy, esta apitando. – disse Tentomon chamando a atenção de todos para si, tirando Kari dos seus devaneios e qualquer possibilidade de haver uma resposta de TK sobre o comentário de Kari.

– Oque? – perguntou ele.

Mais não teve sua resposta, pois nesse momento as luzes se apagaram e logo em seguida um enorme Digimon caiu em cima da pequena fonte a espedaçando inteira. Todos pularam para os lados para evitar os destroços da fonte. Seus Digimons logo se postaram em forma de batalha para protegê-los.

– É Groundramon. – gritou Tai se referindo ao enorme Digimon.

Com seus braços, que ficam em suas costas, Groundramon acerta todos os Digimons os jogando contra as pilastras da pousada.

– Não! – gritam todos os Digiescolhidos vendo seus Digimons caídos tentando se levantar.

Todos fazem menção de ir até seus Digimons mais dois feixes de luz acertam as pilastras, fazendo o segundo andar da pousada cair em cima dos Digimons. Biyomon, Hawkmon, Tentomon e Patamon conseguem escapar voando antes dos destroços o encobrirem.

Os Digiescolhidos ficam paralisados, sem saberem o que fazer para ajudar seus Digimons.

– Ora, ora, ora. Encontramo-nos de novo Digiescolhidos.

Xxx

Bom, espero que tenham gostado... Reviews?

Muito obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic e um beijo especial para quem me deixa mega feliz com seus reviews lindos...

Bjs ^.^


	15. Frente a Frente

Oi pessoal... ^-^

Mil desculpas pela demora, mais vocês sabem como é... Chuva, net via radio, conexão nem uma...

Espero que gostem e desculpa novamente...

Xxx

_**15: Frente a Frente**_

Aos pouco, luzes foram se espalhando em torno da pousada, clareando um pouco o local.

Michael caminha tranquilamente junto com Alex indo em direção ao Digiescolhidos com um sorriso presunçoso olhando fixamente para TK. Os Digiescolhidos os olhavam chocados. "Como eles nós encontraram?" se pergunta Izzy curioso.

Grademon sobrevoava em torno de Michael e Alex, como um guarda-costas. Enquanto Groundramon fica encarando os Digiescolhidos, com se esperasse um sinal para poder ataca-los.

Em algum lugar sobre os ares de Odaiba...

Ouviam-se gritos de pessoas desesperadas por todas as partes. Pequenos pontos de luzes começavam a se espalharem pela cidade.

Um Digimon alado sobrevoava a cidade a procura de alguma coisa. Esse Digimon é Unimon. Ele estava com uma pessoa, uma menina, em suas costas.

– O que vamos fazer, Unimon? – perguntou a menina para seu Digimon.

– Ali. – disse Unimon indicando com a cabeça um Digimon flamejante seguindo um vulto preto. – Parece ser LadyDevimon e Flaremon.

A menina olha na direção que seu Digimon indicou e vê os dois Digimons "Como ele sabe que aquele vulto é LadyDevimon?" se pergunta mais nada diz ao seu Digimon. Ela muda seu olhar para a direção em que os dois Digimons estão seguindo e vê uma nuvem de poeira subindo em cor prateada, pelo brilho da lua.

– TK com certeza esta lá. – disse a menina "Problemas seguem ele" pensa ela. – Vamos segui-los e eu vou avisar a Catherine.

Unimon muda sua rota e começa a seguir LadyDevimon e Flaremon.

A menina pega um radio comunicador, que estava em uma mochila nas suas costas.

– Catherine. – falou ela.

Passou-se poucos segundos para a outra pessoa atender.

–_Alana? _– perguntou a voz curiosa.

Alana revirou os olhos.

– Não, seu príncipe encantado. – disse irônica. – Esquece isso. Acho que encontrei uma pista de onde TK está.

– _O que foi que você achou? _– perguntou a outra curiosa.

– Encontrei dois Digimons, LadyDevimon e Flaremon. Ambos estão seguindo em direção a um lugar que está com um pouco de poeira subindo. E eu acho que o TK está lá.

– _Porque você acha isso?_

– Quando eu fui para o endereço da Kari, que por sinal eu me perdi já que não conheço nada daqui.

– _Alana. _– repreendeu Catherine.

– Enfim. Depois de perder tempo procurando o endereço dela eu o achei. E estava tudo destruído. A rua estava esburacada, tem um muro caído e por ai vão outras coisas. Como se ali tivesse acontecido um luta.

– _Aonde você esta agora? E porque você só esta me avisando agora sobre o que viu no endereço da Kari?_ – pergunta brava.

– Nossa você só pergunta. Não fala nada eu só me desabafei. – se justificou Alana quando escutou Catherine bufar. – Estou perto de onde era a casa da Kari, mais ao norte. E não te avisei porque... Bom, não sei. Estava com preguiça.

LadyDevimon e Flaremon pararam perto de onde seria uma pousada e olharam para a luta que estava acontecendo ali.

– Ah meu Deus. – exclamou Alana cobrindo a boca com sua mão vendo quem estava lutando. – Catherine corre para cá o mais rápido que puder. TK está lutando sozinho com dois imensos Digimons. Eu não vou poder fazer muita coisa se vocês não vierem ajudar. Rápido.

–_É agora que esse piloto vai ver só uma coisa se ele não decolar com esse helicóptero. _– disse Catherine ferozmente e a comunicação se encerrou.

– O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Unimon.

Alana olhou em volta.

– Pouse naquele prédio. – disse ela apontando para um prédio perto da pousada. – Não vamos fazer nada até eles chegarem. Mais se TK estiver em perigo, vamos mesmo assim.

Unimon assentiu e pousou no prédio indicado. Alana desceu do Digimon e ficou olhando a luta. "Cheguem rápido, Alana, Pierre" pensa ela esperançosa.

Na Pousada...

– Não acha bonitinha a cara que eles estão fazendo, Alex? – pergunta Michael debochando, os dois gargalham olhando para os Digiescolhidos.

– Ora seu...

Tai não termina sua frase e sai correndo indo em direção a onde está seu Digimon e o dos outros. Os outros Digiescolhidos correm junto com Tai e todos começam a tirar os destroços o mais rápido que conseguem ignorando completamente Michael e Alex.

– Que falta de educação ignorar os outros. – disse Alex reprovadora mente. – Groundramon.

Com sua calda Groundramon tenta acertar os Digiescolhidos, mais uma luz dourada o deixa momentaneamente cego mais mesmo assim sua calda continua o trajeto em direção aos Digiescolhidos.

–"Patamon Digivolve para...

– Angemon."

Angemon acerta Groundramon bem forte com seu cajado impedindo que o ataque do Digimon se concretize. Os Digiescolhidos olharam para aonde TK estava e viram que ele estava com seu Digivice em punho.

– E somente um covarde faz um tipo de ataque como esse, Alexander. – retrucou TK.

– Sempre se metendo a onde não é chamado não é, Takaishi? – Michael olha mortalmente para TK enquanto falava.

TK nada respondeu a ele. Sora, Izzy e Yolei se postaram ao lado de TK com seus Digivices nas mãos. Os outros Digiescolhidos voltaram a tirar os destroços.

– Vocês vão pagar pelo que fizeram aos nossos amigos. – disse Yolei com raiva.

–" Angemon super Digivolve para...

– HolyAngemon.

– Hawkmon Digivolve para...

– Aquilamon.

– Byomon Digivolve para...

– Birdramon. Birdramon super Digivolve para...

– Garudamon.

– Tentomon Digivolve para…

– Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon super Digivolve para…

– AtlurKabuterimon."

Os quatro Digimons se postaram em frente aos Digiescolhidos.

– Continuem a tirar os destroços dai. Vamos mantê-los longe de vocês. – disse HolyAngemon.

– Ajude eles, Sora. – falou Garudamon.

– Não. – disse TK chamando a atenção de todos para si. – Deixem isso com HolyAngemon.

– Mas TK...

– Sem mais Sora. – disse TK autoritário sem os encarar.

Todos olham para TK espantados, nunca o ouviram falar desse jeito com nenhum deles.

HolyAngemon acena assentindo ao que TK diz. Garudamon, AtlurKabuterimon e Aquilamon vão ajudar os outros.

Sora, Izzy e Yolei se viram e começam a ajudar os outros, que voltaram a tirar os destroços. "Espero que eles estejam bem" pensa Tai preocupado. Na mente de todos os Digiescolhidos se passava a mesma coisa. Que os Digimons estivessem bem.

TK continuou a encarar os membros da D-Five presentes com raiva "Isso é imperdoável. O que eles estão fazendo é errado. Isso não é ser um Digiescolhido" pensa ele.

Michael tinha um sorriso presunçoso estampado na cara "Tudo que eu queria" pensa Michael.

"Isso vai dar merda" pensa Alex já entendendo o que aquele sorriso de Michael queria dizer de verdade.

– Mano a mano, TK. – gritou Michael.

TK não lhe respondeu, ele se virou para seus amigos.

– Tirem eles rápido dai e depois vão ajudar as pessoas que estavam aqui na pousada. Eu e HolyAngemon vamos distrai-los. – disse TK fazendo todos pararem e o encarar.

– O que...

– Só confiem em mim. – disse TK interrompendo seu irmão.

Matt encara TK que mantem firme seu olhar sobre o irmão. Matt bufa e volta a tirar os destroços.

– Melhor irmos rápido, quanto mais rápido fizermos isso, mais rápido podemos ajudar você irmão. – falou Matt.

Os outros ficam olhando intrigados de um para o outro sem saberem o que fazer.

– Vão ficar ai parados? Ou preferem ajudar a tirar seus Digimons daqui? – pregunta Kari fazendo todos despertarem e continuarem a cavar.

– Obrigado. – disse TK dando um sorriso maroto para a namorada que ficou extremamente vermelha. – Não precisam lutar, deixem tudo comigo e com HolyAngemon.

– Já cansei disso. – disse Michael nervoso interrompendo eles.

– Groundramon. – grita Alex.

Groundramon avança para cima dos Digiescolhidos, mais HolyAngemon o pega pela calda o levantando e sobe com ele para cima. Groundramon começa a se espernear tentando fazer com que HolyAngemon o soltasse, mais tudo era em vão.

– Grademon. – ordena Michael.

Grademon voa em direção aos outros dois Digimons. HolyAngemon vê a aproximação dele e atira Groundramon em sua direção. Grademon desvia fazendo com que assim Groundramon se choque com um prédio em frente à pousada.

Mais gritos de desesperos são escutados. Barulhos de ambulância, carros de policia e bombeiros são ouvidos chegando mais perto de onde estavam os Digiescolhidos.

Grademon desembainhou suas espadas e ataca HolyAngemon.

Xxx

E ai? Gostaram? Reviews?

O capitulo está pequeno, mais ele foi necessário, tudo bem?

Obrigada a todos que leram o capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	16. HolyAngemon Vs Grademon e Groundram

Oi pessoal... Espero que gostem eu adorei escrever esse capitulo. Afinal é... Não vou estragar a surpresa...

Xxx

_**16: HolyAngemon Vs. Grademon e Groundramon**_

Nos escombros da pousada...

Em pouco tempo, com a ajuda dos Digimons em nível ultimate, os Digiescolhidos conseguiram tirar os destroços de cima dos outros Digimons.

Os Digimons estavam desacordados com muitos arranhões pelo corpo. Cada Digiescolhido foi para o lado de seu Digimon e os pegaram com cuidado no colo. Sora, Izzy e Yolei ficaram olhando triste para o estado dos Digimons.

"Esses D-Five são muito maus" pensa Yolei revoltada olhando atentamente para o estado que se encontra os Digimons.

– Eles estão muito mal. – constatou Joe analisando Gomamon com cuidado.

– Temos que pensar em alguma coisa. – disse Ken olhando para a Luta entre TK e os membros da D-Five.

– Vocês levam os Digimons para outro lugar, para eles se recuperarem. Eu vou ajudar o TK. – disse Sora.

– Mais o TK...

– Acredito que Izzy e Yolei podem ajudar junto com Aquilamon e AtlurKabuterimon. – falou Sora interrompendo Cody.

– Ela esta certa. Mais o que vamos fazer? – pergunta Kari preocupada.

– Primeiro precisamos de um lugar para ficar e cuidar dos Digimons. – disse Joe.

– Certo. AtlurKabuterimom você consegue os levar? – perguntou Tai ao Digimon que assentiu. – Muito bem. Sora, você pode ir ajudar o TK. Yolei, você e Aquilamon voam para verificar como estão às coisas lá de cima e se alguém precisar vocês ajuda, o melhor que puderem, já que esta escuro. Os outros e eu vamos verificar se as pessoas que estavam aqui estão bem. – disse Tai e todos assentiram.

– Tem mais, Líder Tai? – perguntou Matt sorrindo para o amigo. "O tempo faz milagres com as pessoas" pensa Matt.

– Sim. – respondeu Tai olhando intrigado para o amigo. – Joe e Izzy vocês vão com AtlurKabuterimon e os Digimons e encontrem um lugar para ficarmos e quando o encontrar nos mandem mensagens pelo D-Terminal. – completou.

– Tudo bem. – responderam os dois juntos. – Vamos agora.

Todos assentiram, mais primeiro eles colocaram os Digimons nas costas de AtlurKabuterimon. Joe e Izzy subiram no Digimon que levantou voo.

– Para onde? – perguntou AtlurKabuterimon.

Izzy olhou para Joe que deu de ombros.

– Sul. – disse Izzy e o Digimon foi nessa direção. – Tem um hospital por lá. – se explicou Izzy a Joe que assentiu.

Os outros olhavam a luta de TK espantados.

– Eu acho, na minha humilde opinião, que o TK não precisa de ajuda nem uma. – disse Yolei subindo em cima de Aquilamon.

Aquilamon levantou voo e começo seu percurso olhando o melhor que podia para as pessoas vendo se elas precisariam da ajuda dele e de Yolei.

– A Yolei esta certa. – disse Ken.

– A Yolei esta sempre certa para você, Ken. – debochou Davis.

Ken rolou os olhos e suspirou fundo. Os outros não deram nem ouvidos ao que o amigo havia dito.

– Não importa, quanto mais rápido todos estiverem juntos e seguros melhor. – falou Kari olhando para o namorado que estava concentrado olhando a luta de seu Digimon.

– Vamos. – disse Matt.

Todos foram fazer o que Tai havia lhe pedidos para fazer. Sora correu em direção a onde TK estava e os outros seguiram para aonde foi a entrada da pousada.

– A droga. – gritou Tai parando.

– O que foi Tai? – perguntou Cody.

– Esqueci-me de pedir as chaves do carro do Joe pro Joe. Como vamos atrás deles se não formos de carro? – perguntou Tai se repreendendo.

– Tipo, essa chave! – disse Mimi sorrindo decentemente girando uma chave no dedo.

– Como você? – perguntou Tai não acreditando.

– Ora, ele me pediu para guardar a chave para ele. – respondeu Mimi simplesmente.

Os Digiescolhidos riram da situação e seguram seu caminho para cumprir o plano de Tai.

Luta de HolyAngemon contra Grademon e Groundramon...

Grademos avançou para cima de HolyAngemon lhe desferindo um golpe com uma de suas espadas. HolyAngemon desviou facilmente do ataque e acertou um soco em Grademon o fazendo recuar.

– Excalibur. – disse HolyAngemon.

Uma espada se materializou em seu braço direito e HolyAngemon se postou em forma de batalha.

Grademon rosna e avança novamente para cima de HolyAngemon, que defende com facilidade os golpes dele. Mesmo tendo só uma espada isso não fez diferença para HolyAngemon que parecia que estava brincando com Grademon.

Groundramon se levanta e corre em direção à luta. Grademon vendo a aproximação do aliado desvia de um golpe de HolyAngemon e saí da frente dele, deixando o caminho livre para Groundramon usar todo seu poder contra o anjo Digimon.

– Megaton Hammer Crush.

Com sua calda de ferro ele tenta acertar HolyAngemon, mais HolyAngemon materializa um escudo em seu braço esquerdo e se defende do ataque. HolyAngemon desmaterializou sua espada e acerta um soco em Groundramon deixando seu oponente tonto.

HolyAngemon sentia que os Digimons só estava fazendo isso porque seus parceiros humanos pediram, eles não tinham culpa. Não queria machuca-los muito.

Grademon aproveita e ataca HolyAngemon que voa desviando do ataque dele e materializa novamente sua espada e contra ataca Grademon, que recua com cada golpe do anjo. Groundramon se recupera e ataca seu oponente.

HolyAngemon defende com o escudo o ataque de Grademon com suas duas espadas e com sua espada ele acerta a cabeça de Groundramon fazendo o Digimon recuar urrando de dor.

Sora chega mais perto e vê a luta que acontece a sua frente. Ela fica admirada com a habilidade do Digimon de TK.

– Vamos acabar com isso, TK. – disse Sora chegando perto de leva um susto, mais sorri para a cunhada. – Garudamon.

Garudamon voou em direção a Groundramon acertando um soco poderoso contra o Digimon e ambos começaram uma luta feroz.

– Agora somos só nós dois, TK. – disse Michael sorrindo cruelmente.

– Então é melhor que você tenha muito sorte Michael. Porque se você não viu HolyAngemon lutou tranquilamente contra Grademon e Groundramon juntos. – disse TK sorrindo.

– Idiota. – grunhiu Michael.

Grademon avançou com as espadas em punho para cima de HolyAngemon. Este não deu chances a Grademon e avançou com força o acertando com seu escudo no rosto do Digimon e o desarmou com sua espada deixando assim Grademon de mãos vazias.

Garudamon e Groundramon lutavam com golpes poderosos um contra o outro. Mais era claro a vitória de Groundramon, já que Garudamon mostrava sinais de estar cansada.

– HolyAngemon, ajuda a Garudamon. – gritou TK para seu parceiro vendo a luta entre Garudamon e Groundramon.

HolyAngemon olhou em direção a Garudamon e viu que ela já estava recuando dos golpes de Groundramon.

Se aproveitando dessa distração de HolyAngemon, Grademon avançou para cima dele. Mais ele não contava que HolyAngemon estava atento a ele também.

HolyAngemon desviou do soco que Grademon o lhe direcionava. Sem dar tempo para ele, HolyAngemon segurou o braço do Digimon e girou seu corpo uma vez girando Grademon também e o soltou em direção a Groundramon.

Garudamon desviou de um dos braços de Groundramon que tentava a agarrar. Nesse instante viu o que HolyAngemon havia feito e voo se distanciando.

Groundramon se levantou nas patas traseiras para pegar Garudamon, mais nessa hora é acertado em cheio. Grademon se chocou contra Groundramon fazendo os dois irem ao chão.

Com dificuldade os dois levantam e encaram os seus oponentes com raiva. HolyAngemon e Garudamon estavam voando perto de TK e Sora.

– TK e seu Digimon são uns miseráveis. – sussurra Michael por entre os dentes. Ele está com muita raiva de ver TK se dando melhor do que ele na luta.

– Não é atoa que essa linhagem de Digimon divino é a mais poderosa de todos os mundos. – falou Alex com a voz fria. – Ele consegue brincar com a gente que temos dois Digimons no nível ultimate.

Michael parou de escutar o amigo e disse alguma coisa em seu radio comunicador.

– Vamos. – disseram HolyAngemon e Garudamon juntos.

Garudamon voo para cima de Groundramon e HolyAngemon para cima de Grademon.

– Cansei disso. – disse uma voz.

O poderoso soco acertou Garudamon em cheio a jogando contra os destroços da pousada. MachGaogamon aparece e foi ate a Digimon e a chutou forte até ela voltar a ser Byomon.

HolyAngemon tenta ajudar ela, mais Groundramon e Grademon avançam para cima dele o impedindo.

– Byomon. – gritou Sora correndo em direção a sua Digimon.

TK segura Sora impedindo ela de ir até Byomon, afinal MachGaogamon ainda estava lá e poderia ser perigoso para Sora. Os membros da D-Five não mediam esforços para conseguir o que queriam. Eles poderiam chegar até a matar alguém para isso.

Sora se debatia contra TK que a segurou mais forte fazendo cada movimento dela se restringir.

– Ei. – gritou Etsuko, que estava em cima dos ombros de seu Digimon. – Não se esqueçam de que eu também estou aqui.

Os membros da D-Five riam felizes por seu plano estar correndo tão bem. TK estava com um olhar mortal para o Digimon de Etsuko.

– Mach. – sussurrou Etsuko para seu Digimon. – Sabe o que fazer.

Etsuko pula de cima de seu Digimon e MachGaogamon corre em uma velocidade incrível. Ele chega perto de Sora e TK. TK coloca seu corpo na frente do de Sora como uma forma de proteção.

MachGaogamon ri junto com os membros da D-Five quando TK faz isso. "Valeu por facilitar, TK" pensa Michael. MachGaogamon agarra TK pelos ombros com força fazendo TK gritar de dor.

– Solta ele. – grita Sora dando tapas e chutes em MachGaogamon que não sente nada. Isso faz com que os membros da D-Five riem mais ainda.

HolyAngemon tenta ser rápido para salvar TK, mais não consegue. Quanto mais ele fica preocupado com TK, menos ele se concentra. Possibilitando a Grademon e Groundramon o atacar sem piedade.

MachGaogamon se irrita e acerta um tapa em Sora a jogando longe. Sora bate em uma pilastra e cai inconsciente no chão.

– SORA! – grita TK desesperado e preocupado vendo a cunhada no chão.

TK começa a se mexer tentando se soltar mais só consegue que MachGaogamon o aperte mais forte.

– TK. – grita Matt chegando junto com os outros vendo o que eles estavam fazendo com seu irmãozinho.

Matt vê Sora caída e corre ao seu socorro, a preocupação estampada no seu rosto. Os outros o acompanham. Mimi já tinha lagrimas nos olhos vendo sua amiga desacordada nos braços do namorado.

– Sora. Acorda meu amor. SORA. – Matt começa a se desesperar, mais a pega com cuidado e a coloca em seu colo. – Sora, por favor, acorda.

Todos os Digiescolhidos estavam tristes vendo o que aconteceu a Sora e não acreditando no que eles estavam fazendo com TK que fazia um esforço muito grande para não gritar muito de dor.

Aquilamon se postou na frente dos Digiescolhidos com Yolei em suas costas. Kari tinha lagrimas nos olhos vendo seu namorado preso por MachGaogamon.

Tai olhou mortalmente para os membros da D-Five, que não faziam nada além de rir do que estava acontecendo com os Digiescolhidos. Tai pousou seus olhos por ultimo em cima do Digimon que estava prendendo TK.

– Solta ele. – grita Tai para MachGaogamon.

– Tá. Como se fossemos fazer o que você pede. – disse Etsuko com deboche.

– Punho de rei das feras.

Um poder em forma de leão acertou o braço de MachGaogamon fazendo-o soltar TK. Não que o poder fosse forte, mais sim que o poder assustou o Digimon o fazendo abrir a mão.

Todos olharam em direção de onde vinha o poder e se espantaram ao ver quem estava vido em sua direção.

– Espero que não tenham se esquecido da gente. – disse Sam caminhando lado a lado com seu Digimon, Leomon.

Xxx

E ai gostaram? Reviews? Recomendações?

Espero que ninguém tenha se esquecido do Sam. Eu adorei essa luta do HolyAngemon contra esses do Time G (um leitor escreveu isso em um review no outro site que eu posto e não resisti)...

Obrigada a quem Leu... Bjs ^.^


	17. Reforços Franceses

Oi pessoal...

Desculpa a demora para postar, tive uns probleminhas técnicos, mais já esta tudo sob controle agora...

Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**17: Reforços Franceses**_

Os Digiescolhidos olham para Sam sorrindo, felizes por ele estar ali.

– Poxa, a gente só ficou no outro quarto para nos recuperarmos e vocês nós esqueceram completamente? – fala Sam fingindo estar ofendido. – Magoou.

Sam e Elecmon ficaram no quarto que seria de TK e dos outros meninos para se recuperarem tranquilamente e totalmente depois do que aconteceu com eles no prédio. Depois os outros iriam contar para ele o que decidiram fazer.

Os membros da D-Five ficam chateados com a intromissão do garoto. Michael bufou de raiva.

– Isso já...

Michael se interrompeu vendo o pingente em forma do Brasão da Esperança em torno do pescoço do TK que foi novamente pego por MachGaogamon. "Então o que ele disse é verdade" pensa Michael ficando com mais raiva ainda.

Ele olha para os outros Digiescolhidos e vê que cada um tem um pingente em forma de seus respectivos Brasões.

– Sophia e Daniel, venham para cá agora. – grita Michael no comunicador.

Em segundos Sophia e Daniel aparecem com seus Digimons logo atrás deles. Assim a D-Five fica sobre vantagem sobre os Digiescolhidos.

Os Digiescolhidos ficam acuados vendo a aproximação dos outros membros da D-Five. Estavam em desvantagem e correndo grande perigo.

– Etsuko, leva o TK com você e MachGaogamon. AGORA. – Michael ordenou furioso.

Etsuko, como todos os presentes ficaram espantados pela atitude e a autoridade de Michael. Etsuko não sabia se fazia o que Michael pedia, estava confuso e estava paralisado.

– Michael...

– Cala a boca Alex. Faça logo o que eu mande Etsuko. – ordenou mais uma vez.

Etsuko engoliu em seco e olhou para Alex que estava com o rosto serio e preocupado. "Ele vai ter que me dar explicações depois dessa" pensa Alex e olha para Etsuko assentindo. Etsuko foi até seu Digimon e subiu de novo nos ombros de MachGaogamon.

– NÃO. – gritou Kari fazendo todos os Digiescolhidos "despertarem" do transe em que ficaram. – Deixa o TK em paz Michael.

Michael olhou diretamente para Kari, seus olhos em vez de estarem azul claro estavam em um cinza tempestuoso o que fez Kari se encolher de medo. "Esse olhar me parece familiar" pensa ela.

– Você será a próxima, Luz. – disse Michael com uma voz cortante, fria, não parecendo a dele.

– Fica longe dela. – gritou TK bravo para Michael e chacoalhou a cabeça em forma de negação.

HolyAngemon sente seu corpo ganhar poder e começa a brilhar junto com o pingente em torno do pescoço de TK. Em um movimento rápido ele acerta Grademon e Groundramon fazendo ambos voltarem ao seu nível rockie.

Alex e Sophia correm de encontro aos Digimon e os pegam no colo. Michael não da importância a isso.

– Leve-o daqui. – disse Michael mais uma vez.

MachGaogamon partiu em uma velocidade incrível deixando todos sem reação. HolyAngemon parte para cima de MachGaogamon, mais para misteriosamente. LadyDevimon e Flaremon se postaram na frente de HolyAngemon impedindo que ele avance mais, caso voltasse a seguir MachGaogamon.

– TK. – grita Kari correndo em direção a onde MachGaogamon foi.

– Kari.

Tai corre atrás de sua irmã a impedindo de seguir o Digimon. Kari abraça o irmão fortemente e começa a chorar. Tai corresponde o abraço e olha intrigado para HolyAngemon. "Porque ele parou? Ele pode muito bem acabar com esses Digimons e ir salvar o TK" pensa Tai ficando confuso.

LadyDevimon manda um beijinho para HolyAngemon que faz Davis e Tai fazerem umas caretas esquisitas.

Matt não sabe o que fazer para ajudar seu irmãozinho, muito menos o que fazer para ajudar sua namorada. "Ah droga o que eu faço? Sou um péssimo irmão e namorado" se repreende.

Sora acorda aos poucos e se aconchega nos braços do namorado.

– Matt. – sussurra.

– Sora. – Matt abraça a namorada com força. – Você esta bem, meu amor?

Sora balança a cabeça assentindo e olha em volta para os outros Digiescolhidos. Ela vê que eles tem um sorriso no rosto, mais o sorriso parece triste. Percebe que Kari, Matt e Mimi estavam com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

– O que aconteceu? – pergunta preocupada olhando para o namorado.

Michael de algum jeito escuta o que ela falou e gargalha alto fazendo todos o olharem.

Alex, Sophia e Daniel olharam preocupados para Michael. "Ele está diferente. E não é uma diferença para o lado positivo" pensa Daniel engolindo em seco.

– Peguei a esperança de vocês. – disse Michael com desdém.

Mais antes que os Digiescolhidos tivessem alguma reação uma luz caiu sobre eles os segando momentaneamente. Estavam tão focalizados no que estava acontecendo que nem perceberam que um helicóptero estava sobre eles.

Diversos barulhos rodeavam o lugares, mais os mais fortes eram os das sirenes que pareciam que estavam indo para a direção deles. Tai olhou em volta e não via nem uma pessoa por perto. "Plano perfeito" pensa Tai.

Tai e os outros convenceram a todas as pessoas a irem embora e chamarem o socorro para aquela área urgentemente.

Duas crianças, um menino e uma menina, saíram do helicóptero usando uma escada. Floramon saltou do helicóptero junto com Liollmon e se postaram na frente das crianças Digiescolhidas.

– Desculpa a demora. O piloto é um covarde. – disse a menina, Catherine. – Ele demorou a aceitar trazer a gente para cá.

– Depois, é claro, de uma pequena ameaça sua. – completou o menino, Pierre.

– Não tive escolha. – se justificou Catherine.

"Ter ate teve. Mais parecia que você preferiu essa" pensa Pierre preferindo não comentar em voz alta.

Michael olha para Catherine e momentaneamente seus olhos voltam a ser de um azul claro, mais rapidamente voltaram a serem cinza.

– Catherine. – falou ele frio.

O modo como falou fez todos se arrepiarem. "O que aconteceu com ele?" se pergunta Catherine vendo o que aconteceu com seu ex amigo.

Os Digiescolhidos olhavam a cena não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

– Vai querer lutar?– perguntou Michael fazendo pouco caso da situação.

Catherine respirou fundo e olhou para os lados.

Viu os Digiescolhidos atrás dela e de Pierre. Sora estava nos braços de Matt. Mimi estava em pé do lado dos dois. Cody, Ken e Davis estavam do lado de Aquilamon e Yolei, que ainda estava em cima de seu Digimon, que estava mais a frente de Matt e das meninas.

Tai e Kari estavam mais a frente quase perto do que seria a saída da pousada. Os irmãos ainda estavam abraçados. Tai sorriu ao ver Catherine, esta lhe retribui o sorriso. Kari estava com o rosto levemente vermelho, mais sorriu tímida para a menina.

Sam e Leomon estavam mais a direita de todos somente observando o que estava acontecendo.

– Você quem decide, Michael. – quem respondeu foi HolyAngemon. Que pousou ao lado de Kari e Tai.

– Como? – perguntou o líder da D-Five arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Você ouviu, Michael. Se decidir continuar aqui e lutar vou acabar com todos vocês. – disse o anjo Digimon surpreendendo a todos. – Viu como eu lutei sozinho contra Grademon e Groundramon facilmente. LadyDevimon e Flaremon não são páreos para mim.

Os dois Digimons rosnaram em desaprovação junto com seus parceiros humanos. "Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim do meu Digimon" pensa Daniel cerrando os punhos.

Michael contraiu o maxilar. "Petulante" pensa olhando para o Digimon mortalmente. Ninguém esboçou reação alguma. Um silencio perturbador se instalou no local. Só era quebrado pelo barulho de sirenes e outros.

– Vamos embora, mais eu vou acabar com você seu idiota. – disse Michael.

Sophia se aproxima receosa perto de Michael. Alex se posta ao lado dela para conforta-la. Sophia estande seus braços, que estão com o Digimon de Michael, em sua direção.

– Seu Digi...

– Vamos embora. – disse Michael dando as costas para ela. – Logo haverá policia aqui e eu não quero que saibam quem nos somos e acredito quem eles querem isso.

Michael sumiu da vistas deles. Sophia olhou para Daniel que deu de ombros e seguiu Michael. Alex colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

– Vamos logo. – disse.

Assim os dois somem dali também.

Os Digiescolhidos ficam aturdidos com o que acaba de acontecer. HolyAngemon foi até Byomon e a curou com seu poder divino.

– Temos que encontrar Joe e Izzy e os outros Digimons. – disse HolyAngemon chamando a atenção de todos. Byomon voo de encontro a sua parceira que a abraçou forte.

– Porque não voltou a ser Patamon? – perguntou Davis.

– TK quer que eu fique assim para poder curar os outros Digimons. – respondeu.

– Porque não foi atrás do TK? – perguntou Kari que abraçava o braço de Tai forte.

– Porque ele me pediu para ficar. – disse e suspirou. – Não queria fazer isso, mais só aceitei porque vi um Digimon seguindo MachGaogamon. Se não me engano é Unimon o Digimon da Alana.

– Sim. – disse Catherine sorrindo para HolyAngemon. – Antes de chegarmos aqui Alana veio na frente com Unimon para descobrir a onde o TK estava.

– Ela estava aqui o tempo todo? – perguntou Yolei.

– Estava. – respondeu Pierre. – Ela foi até a casa da Kari ver se o TK estava lá. Antes deixa eu terminar. – falou quando viu Davis abrindo a boca para falar alguma coisa. – Catherine mandou uma mensagem para o TK.

– Eu vi. – falou Kari confirmando.

– Quando ele respondeu, fretei um jato da minha família e viemos o mais rápido possível para cá. Ainda bem que não existe multa de velocidade para jatinhos – continuou Pierre fazendo todos rirem.

– Como não sabíamos a onde ele estava resolvemos ir à casa dos amigos dele daqui. Alugamos um helicóptero e estamos pronto para sair quando acabou a força. Alana disse que ia à frente enquanto nos dois convencíamos o piloto a decolar. – falou Catherine emburrada "Piloto covarde" pensa ela.

– Ela encontro LadyDevimon e Flaremon e os segui até aqui. Alana viu a luta de HolyAngemon e nos avisou para virmos para cá o mais rápido possível. Ela ficou de tocai aqui. Se alguma coisa acontecesse ela ia ajudar. – disse Pierre defendendo a amiga ao ver a cara de desacreditado de Davis.

– Não sabemos o porquê de ela não ter vindo ajudar, mais há pouco tempo ela disse que ia seguir mais um Digimon e desligou. – completou Catherine.

Todos ficaram concentrados na explicação de Catherine e Pierre. Aquilamon e Leomon voltaram a ser Hawkmon e Elecmon.

– Foi TK que pediu. – falou HolyAngemon deixando todos com os olhos arregalados. – Mais agora não é hora para mais explicações temos que ir. As autoridades estarão logo aqui.

Com o argumento de HolyAngemon ninguém o contrario não queriam ter problema com ninguém. Saíram em direção aos carros.

– Opa! – exclamou Matt. – Estamos com um problema. Temos quatro carros e só três tem permissão para Dirigir.

– Eu tenho. – disse Pierre levantando a mão. – Posso usar a minha, mesmo ela sendo de outro país ela conta em seu território também.

– Beleza. Como não sobrou nada das nossas coisas vamos logo. Mais quem esta com a chave do carro do TK? – perguntou Tai.

– TK tem carro? – perguntaram surpresos Catherine e Pierre juntos.

– Longa historia. – disse Kari rindo.

– Eu. – respondeu Sora a pergunta de Tai tirando a chave do carro de TK do bolso. – Ele esqueceu comigo.

– Vou com você Sora. – disse Mimi rapidamente e entregou a chave do carro de Joe para Pierre. – E você vem com a gente, Kari.

Mimi puxou Kari e Sora, que antes puxou Byomon e a levou junto, para o carro de TK. Os outros olharam intrigados para Mimi, mais deixaram para lá. Afinal conheciam a amiga. Catherine e Pierre continuaram confusos, mais não falaram nada.

Tai foi ate seu carro e Ken e Davis foram junto com ele. Sam e Elecmon foram juntos com Matt. Yolei e Cody quiseram ir com Catherine e Pierre. Yolei deixou Hawkmon com Ken. Floramon entrou junto com sua parceira, Liollmon foi junto no carro de Matt.

– É só me seguirem. Sei a onde estão os outros. – disse HolyAngemon e saiu voando.

Não demorou e eles o seguiram.

Xxx

E ai gostaram?

Reviews?

Obrigado a quem leu... Bjs ^.^


	18. Compreendendo

Oi, pessoal...

Gente desculpa a demora a postar é que eu estou atolada de coisas para fazer e acabei me esquecendo de atualizar a fic, tanto nesse site como no outro também... Mil desculpas... Mais também não foi inteiramente minha culpa estou tentando atualizar desde terça passada e só agora consegui... O site dizia que dava erro e não entrava a página...

Espero que gostem do capitulo...

Xxx

_**18: Compreendendo**_

Os Digiescolhidos seguiram HolyAngemon que abria caminho para eles passarem em meio a alguns carros que ainda estavam nas ruas após o apagão.

No carro do Tai...

Davis dormiu instantaneamente quando sentou no banco de trás. Ken, Tai e Hawkmon conversavam sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido com eles hoje. Tentando assim descobrir alguma coisa que os possa ajudar.

No carro do Matt...

Liollmon se acomodou no banco de trás e escutava atentamente a conversa entre Matt e Sam. Elecmon havia voltado a dormir no colo de seu parceiro. Matt perguntava sobre a vida de Sam e tudo que aconteceu com ele enquanto estava com a D-Five.

– Eles me prenderam junto com os outros Digiescolhidos, acho que é à base deles, porque os cinco estavam sempre por perto. No dia em que eu fugi eu fique desacordado por um tempo e acordei em um lugar diferente e Elecmon estava comigo junto com meu Digivice.

"Consegui fugir fazendo Elecmon Digivolver. Corremos por muito tempo e chegamos na autoestrada que da acesso a Odaiba, mais alguma coisa aconteceu com Leomon e ele voltou a ser Elecmon todo ferido. Disse que alguém o tinha atacado dentro de sua mente".

– Estranho. – comentaram Matt e Liollmon.

– Muito. Depois procuramos um lugar para entrar em contato com vocês, não queria que minha família corresse nem um perigo. E o resto você já sabe. – terminou Sam.

No carro do Joe...

Yolei e Cody faziam diversas perguntas para Catherine e Pierre, que respondiam o melhor que podiam. As perguntas eram geralmente sobre eles e a amizade deles com TK. Que se mostrou bem forte já que eles estavam aqui só para ajudar o amigo.

No carro de TK...

– Então aquela é Catherine? – perguntou Mimi assim que ela e as meninas entraram no carro.

– Sim. – respondeu Kari mal-humorada. – Ela é bem bonita.

Sora e Mimi riram do comentário sarcástico da amiga. Kari ficou emburrada e se recostou no banco de trás cruzando os braços. Byomon foi junto com Kari e dormiu rapidamente.

– Kari para com isso. – disse Sora. – Pelo que eu sei TK é _seu _namorado, não dela.

– Concordo. Afinal não sei por que você está assim. – comentou Mimi.

Kari bufou e respirou fundo. Sabia que estava agindo como uma criancinha mimada. Mais não dava para evitar. "Droga, isso é mais forte que eu" pensa.

– Bem vinda ao clube Mimi. – disse Kari olhando para trás aonde vinha o carro do Joe com os amigos franceses de TK.

– Yolei e Cody devem estar fazendo um interrogatório com os dois. – falou Mimi percebendo para onde Kari estava olhando.

– Com certeza. – falou Kari voltando a olhar para frente.

– TK conseguiu grandes amigos. – disse Sora.

– Que saem beijando ele. – comentou baixinho Kari. Porem Sora e Mimi escutaram e ambas reviraram os olhos.

– Não podemos culpa-la. – ponderou Mimi. – E o Pierre beijou o TK? – perguntou espantada.

Kari e Sora riram da pergunta da amiga.

– Você conhece a Alana? – perguntou Sora de repente.

– TK já me falou dela, não muito, sei pouco sobre ela. – respondeu.

– Mais vocês dois não saem do telefone, ou e-mail, MSN. Nunca conversaram sobre eles? – foi Mimi quem perguntou.

– Sim, mais falamos pouco sobre eles. Falávamos mais sobre a gente.

– Gente? – Mimi virou para trás com um sorriso malicioso. O que deixou Kari extremamente vermelha.

– Não esse "gente". Quando eu disse gente, estava falando sobre todos nos, amigos, família e outras coisas. – respondeu rapidamente Kari.

– Acreditamos. – falaram Sora e Mimi juntas.

– Vamos para com isso. – disse Kari emburrada.

O restante do caminho elas ficaram quietas. Kari não parava de pensar no namorado. Estava muito preocupada com ele. Mais se manteve forte, ia encontra-lo e traze-lo de volta.

Não demorou e HolyAngemon parou em frente a uma casa simples e bateu na porta. Joe atendeu e quase teve um infarto ao ver o anjo Digimon a sua frente.

– Onde esta os Digimons? – perguntou o anjo.

– Ali. – pontou Joe para a sala que estava cheia de colchões e os Digimons estavam em cima deles dormindo.

A casa tinha três cômodos além do banheiro. Sala, cozinha e um quarto. Velas iluminavam o lugar.

Izzy estava junto com Tentomon em cima do sofá mexendo em seu notebook.

HolyAngemon foi até eles e tocou cada um. Seu corpo brilhava e liberava energia para os outros Digimons fazendo com seus machucados sumissem. Não demorou e todos os Digimons estavam acordados e bem dispostos.

Por perda de energia HolyAngemon voltou a ser Patamon e dormiu instantaneamente repousando em um dos colchões.

Enquanto HolyAngemon curava os outros Digimons, os Digiescolhidos estacionaram e saíram dos carros e foram para dentro da casa.

– Todos estão bem? – perguntou Tai entrando na sala.

– Sim HolyAngemon curou todos eles com seu poder divino, mais usou muita energia e caiu no sono. – disse Izzy apontando para Patamon.

Todos os Digiescolhidos foram para o lado de seus Digimons e os abraçaram fortemente, felizes por eles estarem bem.

– Obrigado Patamon. – disseram em coro. O pequeno Digimon abriu um sorriso ou ouvir isso.

Sora entrou com Byomon nos braços e foi seguida por Yolei com Hawkmon. Catherine e Pierre ficaram na porta com seus Digimons. Izzy ao perceber eles logo se aproxima sorrindo.

– Oi, desculpa, mais que são vocês? – pergunta gentilmente.

– Sou Catherine e essa é Floramon. – se apresou Catherine e depois sua Digimon.

– Eu sou Pierre e esse é Liollmon. – foi à vez de Pierre se apresentar e apresentar seu Digimon.

– Amigos do TK de Paris? – perguntou Joe chegando perto deles junto com Gomamon.

– Sim. – responderam os dois juntos.

– Como souberam o que estava acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Izzy, visivelmente curioso.

– Bom, senta que lá vem historia. – disse Pierre fazendo todos rirem.

Em algum lugar perto da mansão dos membros da D-Five...

Unimon voava com cuidado para não ser visto por MachGaogamon e nem por Etsuko. Alana estava agitada. "Porque TK teve que fazer isso" pensa repreendendo o amigo mentalmente.

Alana estava pronta para socorrer TK e o tirar de MachGaogamon, quando ele nega sua ajuda. Ela vê HolyAngemon derrotar Grademon e Groundramon e pensa que era isso que ele queria dizer.

Mais depois que MachGaogamon foge com TK e ele recusa a ajuda de HolyAngemon ela segue MachGaogamon e TK lhe direciona um sorriso. Então percebe que era isso que ele queria. Que ele fosse seguido sem que os membros da D-Five soubessem.

Alana não sabia de todo o plano, mais decifrou partes o suficiente para saber que assim que MachGaogamon entrasse em uma residência era para avisar aos outros a onde eles estavam, por isso prestou bastante atenção para a onde estava indo e os nomes das ruas e o numero do lugar a onde MachGaogamon fosse entrar.

MachGaogamon parou e entrou pela garagem de uma casa, uma mansão. Alana rapidamente anotou o endereço em um papel e pediu para Unimon pousar. Assim que o Digimon pousou Alana olhou pela janela e viu MachGaogamon amarrar as mãos de TK para trás e voltou a ser Gaomon.

Etsuko pega TK e diz alguma coisa para ele que não da à mínima para o que o outro fala. Etsuko revira os olhos e empurra TK em direção a Gaomon que abriu um alçapão e desceram por ele.

– Vamos. – sussurrou Alana. Unimon voltou a ser Bakumon.

Os dois entraram quietos e seguiram os três. Desceram por um bom tempo pelas escadas quando Etsuko abriu uma nova porta e novamente empurrou TK para dentro e logo a fechou.

Pela janela que tinha na porta Alana espiou e viu varias celas com crianças de um lado e Digimons do outro, todos dormindo. Tinha outra porta do outro lado da sala.

– Bem vindo aos seus novos aposentos. – disse Etsuko sorrindo cruelmente.

De repente os olhos de Etsuko ganham uma cor cinza e num movimento brusco, Etsuko empurra TK com força o fazendo bater a cabeça na parede e cair no chão desacordado.

– Precisava fazer isso? – pergunta Gaomon.

Estuso chacoalha a cabeça e olha para TK com o cenho franzido vendo um filete de sangue escorrer pela cabeça de TK. "Esquisito" pensa e da de ombros. Etsuko pega o D-Terminal e o Digivice de TK.

– Deixa prá-la. Vamos embora – disse Etsuko, mais continuou confuso e por isso se esquece de trancar a cela em que TK está.

Os dois saem pela outra porta. Assim que os dois saem Alana entra e corre para ajudar TK. Com cuidado ela limpa o ferimento na cabeça dele e coloca a cabeça de TK em seu colo e faz carinho no rosto dele.

– Avise aos outros. – disse Bakumon. – E não podemos ficar aqui. Se nos pegarem estaremos perdidos.

Alana assentiu. Pegou um caderno em sua mochila e rasgou uma folha e escreveu alguma coisa nela e colocou o papel em um dos bolsos da calça de TK.

– Voltamos para te ajudar. – disse dando um beijo na testa de TK.

Alana e Bakumon saíram rapidamente do local. Quando os dois já estavam fora da garagem da mansão viram dois carros indo em direção à garagem e se esconderam.

Na casa com os Digiescolhidos...

Eles contaram tudo a Izzy e ao Joe sobre o que aconteceu depois que eles foram embora. Sam aproveitou e contou também tudo que tinha falado para Matt.

– Agora entendi o que TK esta planejando. – disse Patamon meio dormindo, espantando a todos. – Ele quis que Alana o seguisse para nos dizer o lugar... – bocejou. –... a onde está os Digiescolhidos sequestrados e os salvar.

– Explica melhor Patamon. – pediu Kari pegando o Digimon com cuidado. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito e leva a mão até o lado esquerdo, sobre seu coração.

– Tudo bem Kari? – pergunta Tailmon preocupada.

– Sim. Eu... Eu só sentiu um aperto aqui, mais não é nada. – respondeu sorrindo e tirou a mão do peito. – Explique Patamon. – pediu mais uma vez.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo... Desculpas pela demora prometo não demorar tanto assim...

Reviews?

Muito obrigada a quem leu... Bjs ^.^


	19. Noticias

Oi pessoal...

ALELUIA, ALELUIA, ALELUIA... Como deu certo vou postar dois capítulos para ficar certinho a fic em relação aos outros sites...

Mais um capitulo... Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**19: Noticias**_

– TK negou a ajuda tanto minha quanto da Alana porque assim seria mais fácil seguir eles. –bocejou o pequeno Digimon. – Ninguém tinha visto Alana, ou sabia que ela estava aqui... Assim ficou fácil para ela segui-los e ninguém suspeitaria que estivessem sendo seguidos... Quando eles chegarem a seu esconderijo, ou no lugar que eles estiverem, Alana nos avisa e vamos para lá.

"Todos os Digimons aqui estão recuperados e prontos para lutar com o poder que eu dei a eles, exceto eu mais isso não vem ao caso agora. O que importa é que seguindo o TK podemos ajuda-lo e resgatar os outros Digiescolhidos." – disse Patamon e voltou a dormir.

Todos ficaram em silencio olhando o pequeno Digimon dormindo no colo de Kari. "Coitado deve estar muito cansado" pensa Kari fazendo carinho na bochecha de Patamon que abriu um pequeno sorriso.

– Faz sentido o que ele disse. – concordou Izzy.

Um bip chamou a atenção de todos que olharam ao redor procurando de onde vinha o som. Catherine levantou a mão.

– Desculpa é o meu D-Terminal. – disse Catherine constrangida. – É da Alana. – exclamou ela surpresa.

Conforme ia lendo a mensagem Catherine ficou com a pele pálida.

– Meu Deus...

Catherine cobriu a boca com as mãos em choque e quase caiu se não fosse Pierre, que estava ao lado dela, a segurar.

– Pode dizer o que esta escrito? – perguntou Kari ansiosa e apreensiva. "Tem que ser uma noticia do TK. Por favor" pensa.

Catherine assentiu chocada e entregou para Pierre claramente pedindo para ele ler a mensagem.

– "Catherine eu os segui e ninguém me notou e isso é um ótimo sinal. Esse é o endereço em que eles estão. R: xxxxxxxx Nº xxx .Fica em um bairro chique pra caramba.

Essa foi a noticia boa e agora vem à má...

Etsuko agiu muito estranho. Eles entraram em uma mansão pela garagem e entraram em um alçapão, eu e Bakumon os seguimos. Me deu muito medo o lugar era escuro, descemos por um tempo por uma escada e depois paramos em uma sala que esta cheia de celas.

De um lado fica os Digiescolhidos e do outro fica os Digimons, uns longe dos outros. Etsuko levou TK para uma cela fazia e o jogou com tudo lá dentro.

Coitado do TK, bateu a cabeça e caiu desacordado no chão e o idiota do Etsuko se fez de desentendido e foi embora com o Digivice e o D-Terminal de TK. TK esta bem, só esta inconsciente.

Por favor, venham logo. Eu tive que sair de lá, não pude trazer o TK, não teríamos chance sem vocês. Por favor, me respondam rápido. Vou estar esperando a decisão de vocês e espionar para ver se acontece alguma coisa dentro da mansão.

Beijos Alana."

"TK" pensa Kari sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas. "Porque você?" seu coração estava apertado. Kari não estava conseguindo conter a dor que sentia ao ouvir o que dizia a mensagem de Alana.

Sora abraçou Matt que estava com a cabeça baixa e apertava os olhos com força "Meu irmãozinho. Eles vão pagar pelo que fizeram a ele. Há se vão" pensa Matt. Ninguém sabia o que falar ou fazer.

– Mande uma mensagem para ela dizendo que vamos a esse lugar, mais antes vamos pensar em um plano. – disse Matt serio abraçando forte a namorada. "Sou um péssimo irmão" se repreende.

Pierre assentiu engolindo em seco, digitou rápido uma mensagem para Alana e a enviou. Todos estavam em um incrível silencio perturbador.

– O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Cody se sentando em um dos colchões.

Ninguém respondeu, todos continuaram quietos na sala da casa. Cada um se ajeitou em um canto da sala, sentando no sofá, ou nos colchões no chão. Izzy pegou seu notebook e ficou muito pensativo.

Todos penavam em uma alguma coisa para dizer e ajudar em um plano para resgatar o amigo e os outros Digiescolhidos sequestrados.

"Os olhos dele naquela hora me pareceram familiares, mais da onde?" pensa Kari se lembrando da cor que os olhos de Michael mudaram conforme a luta acontecia. "O que ele vai fazer com o TK? Por favor, Deus, proteja o TK".

– Kari? – chamou Izzy fazendo a garota despertar de seus pensamentos e chamar a atenção de todos para os dois.

– Sim.

– Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – perguntou Izzy e Kari assentiu franzindo as sobrancelhas curiosa para saber o que o portador do brasão da Sabedoria tinha a lhe perguntar. – Sora me disse que Salamon Digivolveu de uma hora para a outra quando fomos para nossos quartos na pousada...

Todos olharam para Tailmon, ato que fez as bochechas da Digimon ganhar um tom rosa, como se só agora tivessem percebido isso.

– Podem olhar para outro lado? – perguntou Tailmon pulando do lado de sua parceira.

– Claro. – responderam todos juntos rindo.

– Bom, como eu estava dizendo. Eu queria te perguntar o que você estava fazendo nessa hora? – perguntou Izzy.

Em uma velocidade incrível as bochechas de Kari ficaram vermelhas de vergonha se lembrando do que estava fazendo nessa hora e com quem estava mais logo seu rosto ficou pálido lembrando assim que seu namorado não estava com ela agora e sim com os inimigos.

– Eu estava conversando com o TK. – respondeu com a voz baixa, mais o suficiente para todos ouvirem.

Sora, Mimi e Yolei começaram a rir da resposta da amiga. Kari não evitou e abriu um sorriso também.

"Estou boiando" pensa Ken olhando para as meninas. Mais não era o único, todos os meninos estavam assim inclusive os amigos franceses de TK, Catherine e Pierre e Sam. Os Digimons também estavam confusos.

– O nosso conversando. – disseram Sora, Mimi e Yolei juntas rindo ainda mais depois do que falaram.

– Por favor alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Tai nervoso, não gostando de não saber o que está acontecendo.

– Desculpa. – falaram novamente juntas.

– Kari? – perguntou Tai desconfiado olhando para a irmã.

– Ta bom eu vou contar o que a gente estava conversando. – falou Kari e mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa.

Em algum lugar perto da mansão dos D-Five...

Alana e Bakumon estavam vigiando a casa de longe sentados em um banco atrás de uma arvore. Bakumon estava no colo de sua parceira.

– Porque ela esta demorando a me responder? – perguntou Alana nervosa para seu Digimon que se encolheu um pouco.

– Calma Alana. Não faz muito tempo que você mandou a mensagem para eles. Calma menina. – disse Bakumon tentando acalma-la, em vão.

– Eu sei é só que... – ela suspirou em frustação e se levantou do banco rápido fazendo Bakumon cair no chão.

– Ai. Isso doeu Alana. Da para você se controlar menina? – reclamou o Digimon olhando deprimido para sua parceira.

– Desculpa. – falou ela pegando seu Digimon no colo.

– Fazer o que né? – respondeu o Digimon sorrindo.

Alana suspirou e olhou para a mansão a onde agora estavam todos os membros da D-Five, Digiescolhidos sequestrados e um TK inconsciente.

– Droga, você viu o que o Etsuko fez com o TK e não sentiu nada, ele só deu de ombros e saiu do local. – falou Alana e Bakumon assentiu.

"Etsuko não era normal antes, mas agora ele esta pior. O que aconteceu com Etsuko e os outros? Da noite para dia todos se mudam, aparecem alguns anos depois, atacam e sequestram Digiescolhidos. Cinco crianças não podem fazer tudo isso. Tem que ter alguém por trás disso tudo" pensa o Digimon.

– Estou preocupada com o que mais possa acontecer ao TK agora que o Michael chegou e com certeza ele não parecia o mesmo. – continuou Alana interrompendo os pensamentos de seu Digimon.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silencio. Não tinha ninguém na rua, todas as casas estavam escuras, uma ou outra estavam com brilho dourado na cortina, indicando que estavam usando luz de velas para enxergarem.

Um mercado, mais ao fim da rua, estava aberto e tinha um pouco de iluminação no local.

– Isso é frus...

Não deu tempo de Alana terminar de falar e um som de bip soou assustando a Digiescolhida que pegou rapidamente seu D-Terminal, no processo acabou derrubando Bakumon no chão de novo.

– Pode parar de fazer isso.

– Hã desculpa. A mensagem é da Catherine. – exclamou a Digiescolhida feliz.

Bakumon voltou para o colo de sua parceira e leu junto com ela a mensagem.

"Alana, recebemos sua mensagem e entendemos o que você quis dizer. Vamos pensar em algum plano e lhe mandaremos uma nova mensagem assim que o tiver.

Fique de olho na mansão um pouco até chegarmos ai e ter um plano para salvar todos os Digiescolhidos e TK.

Prometo que entraremos em contato rápido.

Beijos Pierre, Catherine esta abalada no momento e eu que estou lhe enviando a mensagem."

– Bom vamos ficar um tempo aqui. – disse Bakumon bocejando.

– Pois é. – falou Alana

A Digiescolhida olhou para os lados. Seus olhos pousaram no mercado. "Até que não é uma má ideia" pensa sorrindo.

– Vamos comprar algumas coisas para a gente acampar aqui nesse banco. – disse sorrindo para seu Digimon que lhe devolveu o sorriso. – só espero que eles não demorem muito, TK precisa de ajuda e sem falar que bancos são desconfortáveis demais.

Alana caminhou cautelosamente indo em direção a um mercado que estava com luzes a vela iluminando o local. Ela apertou Bakumon contra si, estava nervosa e esperava que eles ainda estivessem vendendo.

– Oi, senhora? – perguntou Alana docente mente para a balconista do mercado.

– Sim querida? – perguntou gentilmente a mulher.

– Queria comprar algumas coisas a senhora ainda esta vendendo?

– Claro querida. Mais como esta escuro é só me pedir que eu pego para você tudo bem?

Alana assentiu e disse o queria para a mulher.

Mansão da D-Five...

Etsuko estava na sala com Gaomon comendo um monte de coisas e assistindo o final do filme que não pode assistir antes.

– Cadê o TK? – perguntou Michael entrando bruscamente na sala.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo...

Reviews ?

Obrigada a que leu... Bjs ^.^


	20. Novos Inimigos?

Oi...

Mais um capitulo... Não sei esta bom, mais... A deixa pra lá...

Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**20: Novos Inimigos?**_

Michael caminhava rapidamente, quase correndo, em direção a onde fica as celas em que eles colocaram os Digiescolhidos e agora TK. Michael passava por alguns corredores e portas atrás de seu objetivo.

"Hora de eu me divertir um pouco" pensa Michael sorrindo cruelmente chegando perto da porta que da acesso a celas.

Alex, Sophia, Daniel e Etsuko seguiam Michael preocupados.

Assim que Michael chegou a Mansão perguntou por TK, quando Etsuko lhe contou aonde ele estava Michael disparou para o lugar e ordenou que eles ficassem na casa, mas os outros não ouviram e só pediram para os Digimons deles ficarem na sala.

A porta parecia de papel quando Michael passou por ela bruscamente acordando todos do recinto.

Os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons se encolheram de medo com a aproximação de Michael. Ele exalava uma aura negra. Os outros chegaram logo atrás.

– Dormindo. – disse Michael quando chegou à cela de TK. – Que coisa feia Takaishi.

Michael entrou na cela e pegou TK pelo colarinho o levantando. Sophia colocou a mão na boca sufocando um grito pelo ato de Michael. Daniel e Etsuko olhavam espantados para a cena. Alex cerrou os punhos, os nos de seus dedos já estavam ficando branco, estava furioso pela atitude do amigo.

"Michael esta diferente. No caminho até aqui seus olhos voltaram a ser azul claro, mais assim que chegou à sala e perguntou por TK seus olhos ganharam novamente um tom cinza. O que esta acontecendo aqui" pensa Alex tentando juntar as peças do que estava acontecendo com seu amigo.

Sophia toca no braço de Alex o despertando de seus pensamentos. Alex olha para ela que indica Michael com a cabeça.

– Me ajudem seus molengas. – gritou Michael pedindo ajuda.

Daniel e Etsuko correram para ajudar o seu "líder". Daniel, se mostrando, pegou TK e o Jogou sobre seu ombro.

– Eu o levo. – disse convencido Daniel

Etsuko bufou e revirou os olhos resmungando algumas coisas desconexas.

– Leve para a sala 15. – falou Michael sorrindo cruelmente.

"Droga a sala 15. Isso é um péssimo sinal" pensa Alex vendo Etsuko e Daniel caminharem em direção à porta.

– Michael o que você vai fazer com ele? – perguntou Sophia preocupada.

– Nada de mais, só vou o fazer falar. Falar tudo o que eu quiser saber. – sorrindo diabolicamente Michael seguiu Daniel para a sala 15.

Na casa dos Digiescolhidos...

– TK me pediu em namoro. – falou rápido Kari.

– A tá. – falou Tai suspirando. – Espera ele oque? – perguntou espantado o líder do primeiro time de Digiescolhidos.

Catherine abaixou os olhos sentindo seu coração ficar apertado, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas que ela fez questão de segurar para não caírem. Pierre olhou para a amiga com pena, ele sabia que Catherine gosta e muito de TK.

Davis arregala os olhos espantado pela revelação de Kari. "Certo eu admiti que perdi para ele, mais já aconteceu tudo isso em menos de 10 horas?" pensa Davis ficando com raiva. "Deveriam esperar um pouco, não pensam nos sentimentos dos outros."

Ken percebe a alteração que acontece com Davis e fica intrigado e preocupado com o que ele possa fazer. Intrigado, pois achou que ele tinha aceitado o fato de TK amar a Kari e que esse amor é reciproco.

Todos os outros estavam felizes pela revelação de Kari, até Sam que não conhecia muito bem eles estava.

– Não foi bem assim não. Isso foi depois. – disse Sora quebrando o silencio que se instalou na sala depois do que Kari havia dito.

– Como assim Sora? – perguntou Joe sorrindo.

Kari olhava reprovadora mente para Sora que só deu um sorriso malicioso fazendo a menina ficar vermelha de vergonha.

– Quando eu fui chama-los eles estavam se beijando, Tai. – comentou Sora sorrindo maliciosamente.

– SORA! – gritou Kari.

– Mais é verdade. Ele te pediu depois. Vocês se beijaram, conversaram um pouco se beijaram de novo e depois ele te pediu e te deu o seu colar e anel e mais uma vez se beijaram. – resumiu Sora.

Todos olhavam para as duas sem saber o que falar ou fazer.

Catherine fazia o possível para não chorar. Pierre compadecido pela amiga a abraçou reconfortantemente.

Passava-se mil e uma coisas pela cabeça de Davis. Davis não sabia o que sentia com essa revelação, seus sentimentos estavam muito confusos.

Matt estava orgulhoso de seu irmão. Tai estava feliz, assim como as meninas, por sua irmãzinha estar com TK, o único que provou que merecia o amor de Kari.

"Isso faz sentido com minha teoria. Quanto mais ligados a Luz e a Esperança estão, mais poderosos eles ficam" pensa Izzy orgulhoso.

– Hum... Kari? – chamou Izzy quebrando o silencio, novamente.

Todos olharam para Izzy esperando ele falar. Izzy se sentiu incomodado em perguntar isso a ela com todos o olhando.

– Fala Izzy. – disse Kari curiosa pela demora no amigo em falar.

– Vocês pensam em um plano para irmos resgatar o TK e os outros Digiescolhidos. – falou Izzy olhando para os outros. – Eu quero falar com a Kari em particular.

– Particular? – perguntou Davis nervoso, mais ninguém notou a não ser Ken.

– Sim. Quero conversar só com ela e precisamos pensar num plano se não quanto mais demorarmos mais perigo TK corre. Pelo que me contaram Michael não morre de amores pelo TK. – respondeu Izzy.

– Certo. – disse Tai. – Izzy tem razão.

Assim Izzy e Kari saem da casa.

Do lado de fora da casa...

– O que quer me perguntar Izzy? – perguntou Kari encostando-se na parede.

– Hum... – "Como perguntou isso a ela?" pensa Izzy consando a nuca nervoso. – Você... Tipo, você...

– Eu o que Izzy? – perguntou rindo Kari.

– . – fala Izzy rápido de mais para Kari compreender o que disse.

– Desculpa. Fala devagar, Izzy, eu não entendi nada do que você falou. – disse Kari suspirando. – É só falar.

– Você sentiu alguma coisa quando beijou o TK? – perguntou Izzy, rápido mais foi o suficiente para Kari ouvir e ficar rubra com a pergunta do portador do brasão da Sabedoria.

– Ah... Bom sim. – respondeu ela olhando para o chão envergonhada.

Izzy bateu a mão na testa. "Especifique Izzy" se repreendeu mentalmente Izzy.

– Quero dizer, é claro que você sentiu alguma coisa, mais hum... Tipo... Algo diferente, mais profundo. – disse Izzy .

Kari pensou um pouco. Na hora que ela e TK se beijaram ela não pensou em nada só aproveitou o momento.

Mais pensando melhor agora no que sentiu. "Me senti mais viva, mais aliviada como se tudo que eu precisasse esta quando TK esta comigo" pensa.

– Me sentiu muito bem. Muito feliz. – disse Kari olhando para Izzy. – Como se estar com TK é tudo que eu preciso para ficar bem.

Izzy abriu um sorriso enorme.

– Tenho uma coisa para te contar muito importante.

Digimundo...

Cinco Digimons estavam em volta de uma mesa de pedra. Tochas iluminavam o local fazendo um circulo em torno da mesa.

Leomon, amigo dos Digiescolhidos, estava tentando convencer que lutar agora não é a melhor solução no momento, mais Dobermon,KnightChessmon (Black), Arkadimon (Champion) e Thunderbirmon que falavam por aqueles que queriam lutar para mostrar para os Digiescolhidos que não precisavam mais deles para os protegerem, não estavam ligando muito para o que Leomon falava.

Arkadimon (Champion) estava de frente para Leomon, que o olha determinado, com Dobermon do seu lado direito eKnightChessmon (Black) do seu lado esquerdo, Thunderbirmon estava atrás dos três.

– Isso é inadmissível. – gritou Arkadimon (Champion).

– Concordo. Os Digiescolhidos não são mais confiáveis. Podem nos ter salvado, mais agora é outra historia – vociferou KnightChessmon (Black).

– Acalmem-se. – urrou Leomon. – Sabem muito bem o que esta acontecendo de verdade. Digies...

– Não Leomon, não os defenda. – gritou mais uma vez Arkadimon (Champion). – Você viu o que um único Digiescolhido que resolveu lutar contra nós fez com o Digimundo. Aqui ninguém se esqueceu do Imperador Digimon.

Leomon olhou desolado para os outros Digimons, não tinha contra partida contra isso. Eles por um lado estavam certos.

– O Imperador era um, UM, Digiescolhido e ele quase destruiu o Digimundo. Imagina cinco. CINCO Leomon.

– Vocês devem...

– Devem nada. – esbravejou Thunderbirmon cansado dessa conversa sem fim que eles estavam tendo. – Thunderstorm.

O ataque partiu a mesa de pedra no meio. Leomon se afastou e colocou sua mão sobre sua espada.

– Lutar entre a gente não vai resolver esse problema. – gritou Leomon para que todos entendessem.

– Sabemos disso. – disse Arkadimon (Champion). – Por isso vamos até o mundo humano e acabar com os Digiescolhidos, mostrar que podemos cuidar de nós mesmo sem a ajuda deles e nunca mais precisaremos deles de novo. Porque vamos controlar o Digimundo e o mundo Humano.

– Não podem. – disse Leomon por entre os dentes estava ficando nervoso com o rumo que a conversa, que deveria ser pacifica, estava tomando.

– Claro que podemos. – disse Arkadimon (Champion) sorrindo sarcástico.

– Sem Digi...

– Não precisamos de Digivice querido Leomon. – falou Arkadimon (Champion) e caminhou em direção a Leomon. – Temos nossos meios. Agora a pergunta é vai se juntar a nos? Ou vamos ter que mata-lo caro Leomon?

Leomon olhou para os lados, estava sozinho nessa não queria arriscar a vida de nem um Digimon, afinal foi ele quem propôs essa conversa com eles.

– Vão ter que me matar, porque eu acredito nos Digiescolhidos. Eles me salvaram muitas vezes, não vai ser agora que vou desonra-los. – disse Leomon convicto.

– Belas palavras, mais infelizmente palavras não ganham causa. – falou Arkadimon (Champion).

– Mais ganham nossa confiança. – gritou uma voz.

Os cinco Digimon olharam em volta a procura do dono dessa voz e se espantaram ao ver Kentarumon e mais alguns Digimons indo em direção a eles.

– Vamos defender os Digiescolhidos e o Digimundo.

xxx

Então...

Gostaram? Reviews? Recomendações?

Obrigada a quem leu... Bjs ^.^


	21. Um Ataque Programado

Oi gente...

O titulo não é lá essas coisas, mais foi à única coisa que veio na minha cabeça (Desculpa)... A conversa entre a Catherine e o Pierre vai estar em parênteses, isso quer dizer que eles estão conversando em Frances...

Mais um capitulo (serio, Mandy?)... Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**21: Um Ataque Programado**_

– Pelo que vejo tinha um truque na manga não é, caro Leomon? – falou com desprezo Arkadimon (Champion).

Kentarumon estava acompanhado de Monzaemon, Orgemon, três Buterflymon e dois Dinohumon.

– Não queremos lutar Arkadimon, mais se for necessário iremos usar de nossa força para conseguirmos aquilo que acreditamos ser o certo. – disse Leomon enquanto caminhava em direção aos seus amigos.

– Pensou que se divertiria sozinho? – perguntou Orgemon quando Leomon chegou perto deles. – Somos inimigos mortais Leomon. Sou eu que vou te derrotar.

Leomon se limitou a sorrir para o seu maior inimigo. Um inimigo que quando sempre precisava de ajuda, Orgemon estava disposto a deixar a rixa de lado para ajudar.

Arkadimon (Champion) se virou para seus amigos. Dobermon,KnightChessmon (Black) e Thunderbirmon estavam em posição para atacar, mesmo com a desvantagem numérica, a qualquer sinal de Arkadimon.

Thunderbirmon levanta voo e ataca o grupo de Leomon.

– Thunderstorm. – um único filete de eletricidade vai em direção a Leomon.

Orgemon da um passo a frente e fica na frente de Leomon. Orgemon usanado seu bastão de osso bloqueia o ataque de Thunderbirmon.

– Vou te transformar em periquito assado. – urra Orgemon furioso.

– Orgemon nem pense nisso. – falou Leomon tocando o ombro de Orgemon.

Orgemon não da a mínima e tira a mão de Leomon de si e parte para cima de Thunderbirmon. Ele pega impulse e se lança para cima.

– Pummel Whack.

Uma energia de chama negra sai do punho de Orgemon e vai em direção a Thunderbirmon, este voa mais alto e desvia do ataque.

–Orgemon pare agora. – ordena Leomon puxando Orgemon para trás quando ele aterrissa no chão.

Kentarumon se postou ao lado de Leomon e os dois Dinohumon afastaram Orgemon da li.

Arkadimon viu tudo que aconteceu calado, pediu até para os outros amigos/aliados não interferirem nisso. Queria ver o que ia acontecer, mais se decepcionou com o rumo dos acontecimentos. Ele quer lutar. Se mostrar superior.

– É isso que realmente vocês querem, Leomon? Lutar? – perguntou Arkadimon voltando-se novamente sua atenção para Leomon.

– Como já disse antes, volto a repetir. Não queremos lutar, somente queremos que entenda que...

– Já entendemos o que queria nós dizer, Leomon. – grunhiu Dobermon pela primeira vez ele se manifestou nessa "conversa" interrompendo Leomon. – Para de falar isso está me dando dor de cabeça.

– Se Dorbermon está ficando com dor de cabeça o negocio é serio. – brincou um pouco Arkadimon.

– Ha ha ha ha ha. Estou morrendo de rir o Ark. – debocha Orgemon. – Querem lutar mais? Então vem logo.

– Orgemon. – repreende Leomon. – Não é isso que queremos.

– Se aquilo que você disse se chama luta. – falou com desdém KnightChessmon (Black).

– Nossa, você fala. – debochou Orgemon.

KnightChessmon olhou furioso para Orgemon que deu de ombros fazendo um barulho que parecia que ele estava sorrindo.

Arkadimon da um passo em direção a Lemon e seus amigos, mais de repente para. Isso chama a atenção de todos os Digimons. Num piscar de olhos o Digimon volta a se mover, mais muda de direção e vai em direção contraria a Leomon passando por seus amigos/aliados Digimons, que não entendem nada do que ele esta fazendo.

– Vai fugir. – grita Orgemon sorrindo.

– Orgemon. – repreende, novamente, Leomon. "Ele não consegue ficar com a boca fechada" pensa.

– Nos encontraremos daqui duas horas. Neste mesmo local. – avisou Arkadimon parando, mais ele não olha para trás. – Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez. Traga todos os seus amigos ou aliados se preferir. Mais já vou lhe avisando se não aparecerem aqui vão ter que ir ao mundo humano para nos impedir.

Leomon olha em choque para Arkadimon, este se vira para encarar Leomon.

– Há essa hora, vamos lutar até o fim. Que vença os melhores. De preferencia vai ser o meu time. – disse Arkadimon sorrindo cruelmente e se volta para seus amigos/aliados. – Vamos, não podemos perder tempo. Temos que avisar aos outros aliados.

Assim os cinco Digimons, Arkadimon, Dobermon,KnightChessmon (Black) e Thunderbirmon somem pelas árvores.

Leomon fica parado refletindo sobre o que Arkadimon disse. "Não consegui nada além de uma eminente luta" pensa o Digimon se sentindo mal.

Os Digimons se entreolham esperando que Leomon tomasse alguma decisão sobre o que deveriam fazer.

– O que vamos fazer agora, Leomon? – pergunta Kentarumon. Pergunta que todos os outros queriam fazer e saber a resposta.

O Digimon olhou para cada um e suspirou.

– Cada um de vocês vão atrás de nossos amigos e aliados, aqueles que ainda acreditam nos Digiescolhidos e reúnam todos o mais rápido possível. – ordenou.

– E você vai fazer o que? – pergunta Orgemon.

– Vou atrás de uma pessoa, um Digimon, mais antes tenho que falar com Gennai. Ele sabe onde ela esta.

Kentarumon olhou atentamente para Leomon.

– Ela? Quer dizer ELA? – pergunta Kentarumon espantado. Leomon somente assenti, confirmando.

Os outros Digimons olham de Leomon para Kentarumon repetidas vezes tentando entender o que eles estavam falando.

– O que...

– Agora vão, não temos tempo. – grunhi Leomon ordenando.

Os Digimon assentem e cada um parte em uma direção. Kentarumon espera todos saírem e se vira para Leomon.

– Você acha que ela vai ajudar? – pergunta Kentarumon duvidando.

– Creio que sim. Ela deve uma ao TK e essa é a hora perfeita para ela devolver o "favor." – responde Leomon olhando para a lua.

– Ela deve um favor a TK, não a nós. – disse Kentarumon não colocando muito fé na Digimon que Leomon quer encontrar.

– Eu sei, mais TK é um Digiescolhido e espero que isso conte para ela nos ajudar. – disse Leomon tentando manter a esperança ainda acesa.

– Boa sorte. – deseja Kentarumon e sai em disparada pela floresta.

Kentarumon não acredita muito que ela vai ajudar em alguma coisa. Ela nunca ajudou eles antes. Mais Kentarumon quer acreditar que depois do que o TK fez por ela, ela muda de ideia e os ajude.

– Isso é o que mais vou precisar. – sussurra Leomon. – Sorte. Tudo que eu preciso.

Assim como os outros Leomon parte só que em direção à casa de Gennai.

Na casa dos Digiescolhidos...

Todos estão conversando seriamente. Sora estava sentada no colo de Matt que estava sentado em uma cadeira que tinha pego na cozinha. Mimi e Joe ocupam uma cadeira cada um. Yolei esta sentada encostada na parede com Hawkmon no seu colo, Ken está sentado ao lado dela.

Tai, Cody, Davis e Sam estão sentados no sofá. Catherine estava perto da porta sentada no chão escorada na parede. Ela ainda continuava com o rosto virado em direção ao chão tentando o possível não chorar, Floramon esta ao seu lado se sentindo mal por não poder fazer nada para ajuda-la.

"Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer" pensa Catherine e sorri fraco. "Mais parece que mesmo sabendo disso não da para evitar me sentir mal. Quero muito que TK seja meu, quero muito. Mais ele não sente o mesmo por mim".

A vontade de chorar da Digiescolhida francesa só aumenta, mais ela se controla, muito.

Os Digimon estão todos juntos em cima dos colchões na sala prestando atenção e dando suas opiniões quando lhes convém sobre o plano dos Digiescolhidos de salvar os outros e TK. Patamon é o único que esta dormindo.

Pierre volta da cozinha com um copo de agua, Liollmon está caminhando junto com ele. Pierre senta ao lado de Catherine e passa seus braços sobre os ombros da amiga e lhe entrega o copo de agua.

–" Toma vai melhorar." – disse gentilmente Pierre em Frances para a amiga.

Catherine pega a agua e sorri fraco para o amigo.

– "Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"– pergunta sussurrando Catherine também em Frances.

–" Claro que pode." – fala Pierre sorrindo. – "Que não seja sobre o que eu acho desse chão"

–"Não, não é sobre o chão". – fala Catherine sorrindo abertamente para o amigo. – "Quando Alana deu um beijo..."

– "Selinho". – corrigiu Pierre aborrecido.

– "Selinho. Você riu. Porque? Sei que você gosta muito dela, posso dizer que você a ama. Porque riu aquela hora?" – pergunta Catherine olhando atentamente para o amigo.

Pierre não sabia o que falar para Catherine. Olhou ao redor tentando achar as palavras para dizer a amiga.

– Então é esse o plano. – fala Tai orgulhoso.

Catherine e Pierre olham para Tai interrogativamente, ambos não tinham prestado muito atenção no que os outros Digiescolhidos e Digimons estavam conversando, e os dois dão um sorriso culposo.

Com isso Pierre não respondeu a pergunta de Catherine.

Izzy e Kari entram na sala sorrindo chamando a atenção de todos os presentes.

– Pelo visto a conversa foi boa. – debochou Davis sarcástico.

Yolei rolou os olhos, levanta bruscamente derrubando seu Digimon que reclama um pouco e vai de encontro a Davis e lhe da um cascudo na cabeça fazendo todos abrirem um pequeno sorriso. "Esses dois nunca vão mudar" pensa Cody.

– Ai Yolei. Isso doe muito. Não tinha porque fazer isso. – reclamou Davis fazendo massagem a onde a Yolei tinha lhe batido.

– Vê se cresce Davis. – brigou a menina e voltou a sentar em seu canto.

– O que conversaram? – perguntou Tai.

– Nada que valha apena falar agora. – desconversou Izzy, mais ele deu um sorriso cúmplice para Kari que retribuiu o sorriso do amigo.

– O que será que esses dois estão tramando? – pergunta Mimi baixinho para Sora que da de ombros.

– Alguma coisa boa. Se não eles não estariam sorrindo. – sussurrou Sora em resposta.

– Mudando de assunto. Temos um plano. – informou Agumon.

– Qual.

Mansão D-Five...

Daniel colocou TK sentado em uma cadeira no centro da sala e o amarrou forte com uma corda.

Eles estavam em uma sala ampla que só tem um armário grande no canto, uma mesa do lado do armário com duas cadeiras, uma única porta e uma pequena janela.

Etsuko entrou na sala com um balde de água sendo seguido por um risonho Michael, uma Sophia que estava muito nervosa se apoiando em Alex, este estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

"O que Michael esta aprontando? Ou seria quem esta armando isso usando ele" pensa Alex tentando achar alguma solução para o que esta acontecendo.

Michael olha para Etsuko e assenti. Etsuko abre um sorriso travesso e joga a agua que esta no balde toda em TK que acorda assustado.

Sophia solta um grito de indignação. Daniel somente senta-se à mesa como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo.

TK olha para os lados pouco a pouco se lembrando do que esta acontecendo. "Espero que Alana tenha avisado os outros" pensa.

– O que pensa que esta fazendo? – grita Alex tirando o balde bruscamente da mão de Etsuko, que mesmo assim continua sorrindo.

– Para o que você acha que serve a sala 15 meu querido amigo Alexander? – pergunta Michael sorrindo para Alex.

Alex engole em seco. "Tortura" pensa ficando nervoso.

– Michael você não pode fazer isso com ele. – disse Sophia indo de encontro a TK, mais é impedida por Michael.

– Posso e vou. – disse autoritário e empurra Sophia em direção a Alex que a segura impedindo que ela caísse. – Tenho uma missão para vocês dois.

Xxx

Bom, então o que acharam?

Gostaram? Reviews?

Bjs ^.^


	22. Desentendimentos Internos

Oi gente...

Desculpa se o capitulo não esta lá essas coisas. Essa semana estou trabalhando muito e fiquei com pouco tempo para escrever e desenvolver melhor a historia...

Espero que mesmo assim vocês gostem do capitulo...

Xxx

_**22: Desentendimentos Internos**_

– O que você quer dizer com isso Michael? – perguntou Sophia. "O que esta acontecendo aqui?" pensa.

– Qual o problema de vocês dois? – retruca Michael olhando para Sophia e Alex. – Vocês dois queriam fazer isso.

– Ainda quero. – respondeu Alex grosso. – Mais você pode muito bem matar o TK, não que isso seja muito importante.

– Relaxa, não vou dar esse prazer a ele. – disse Michael sarcástico. – Primeiro quero me divertir as custas dele.

– Que seja. A gente luta com os outros Digiescolhidos, mais não chegamos ao ponto de mata-los. Você sim pode fazer isso se esse Digiescolhido for o TK. – falou Alex olhando atentamente para Michael.

– Já disse que não vou dar esse prazer a ele Alex. Pode ficar tranquilo que não vou passar dos limites. – assegurou Michael.

– É Alex,fique tranquilo. Qualquer coisa Etsuko e eu estamos aqui e salvamos seu namorado. – debochou Daniel.

Alex consou de tudo, precisava descontar em alguma coisa ou em alguém. Ele avançou para cima de Daniel acertando um soco na cara dele, a força foi tanta que jogou Daniel no chão. Etsuko riu com gosto do que estava acontecendo, ato que fez com que Sophia lhe desse um tapa forte no braço do garoto, mais ele não parou de rir. Michael agora olhava para TK cruelmente pensando em várias formas de se entreter com ele. TK encarava Michael inexpressivamente.

– Ora seu miserável. – urrou Daniel levantando do chão.

Daniel deu um soco em direção ao rosto de Alex, este abaixou se esquivando do golpe. Alex esticou a perna, ainda no chão e deu uma rasteira em Daniel que caiu, novamente, no chão. Mais Daniel agiu rápido e deu um chute na cara de Alex que também caiu no chão.

Alex e Daniel ficaram de pé e novamente Alex avançou para cima de Daniel, mais dessa vez ele prendeu os braços em volta da cintura de Daniel e o empurrou em direção à parede da sala, do lado da porta. Daniel bateu as costas com força na parede e soltou um grito de dor.

– OK. Agora já chega. – gritou Sophia tentando empurrar Alex para longe de Daniel.

Etsuko riu mais ainda quando Alex tirou Sophia de perto dele, ato esse aproveitado por Daniel que desferiu um soco na cara de Alex que cambaleou para trás aturdido.

Dessa vez Daniel girou o corpo e acertou um chute na barriga de Alex que caiu no chão. Daniel andou em direção a Alex que ainda estava caído no chão, mais Sophia se meteu na frente dele o impedindo.

– Para com isso agora Daniel. – disse Sophia empurrando Daniel para longe de Alex.

– Sai do caminho Sophia. – gritou Alex se levantando do chão e encarando Daniel.

Em um ato impulsivo Daniel empurra Sophia que cai de bunda no chão. Alex tomado pela raiva avança em cima de Daniel o jogando contra a parede de novo e lhe acerta mais um soco na cara.

– Michael faça alguma coisa, por favor, esses dois estão loucos. – gritou Sophia se levantando do chão e mais uma vez tentando separar os dois.

Michael ainda encarava TK que bufou em frustração.

– Cara, você me olhando assim não é legal. Só para você saber, já tenho namorada. – disse TK indiferente para Michael.

– Etsuko, ajude ela. – disse Michael sem tirar os olhos de TK e nem se quer se importar com o que TK havia falado.

Etsuko rolou os olhos, mais foi ajudar Sophia a separar os dois. Prendendo seus braços em volta do pescoço de Alex, Etsuko o puxa para trás fazendo com que ele se afaste de Daniel dando tempo para Sophia entrar no meio dos dois e impedir que Daniel avance para cima dele e de Alex.

– Espere um minutinho TK já que eu volto para dar total atenção a você. – disse Michael sorrindo cruelmente para TK.

TK não demonstrou reação alguma com a frase de Michael, este bufou impaciente "TK esta muito irritante. Acho que Etsuko usou muito força" pensa Michael. TK abriu um sorriso vitorioso quando Michael bufou "Otimo quanto mais impaciente ele ficar melhor" pensou.

Michael se virou e foi em direção aos quatro. Ele pegou Daniel pelo braço e o empurrou para fora da sala.

– Venham todos. Tenho uma coisa para falar para vocês. – ordenou Michael.

– Agora me solta Etsuko. – grita Alex.

Etsuko obedece e levanta as mãos em forma de rendição. Assim os cinco saíram da sala deixando TK sozinho.

– Bem, obrigado pela hospitalidade. Adorei o show também, foi uma boa luta de distração. – falou TK sarcástico para o nada e soltou um bocejo. – Se vocês não se incomodam vou voltar a dormir. Estou com uma baita dor de cabeça quem sabe assim não passa.

Fora da mansão da D-Five...

Alana e Bakumon estavam sentados impacientes esperando algum sinal dos outros Digiescolhidos. Ambos não tiravam os olhos da mansão do D-Five esperando qualquer sinal do que eles estavam fazendo.

– Que demora. – falou Alana emburrada. – Tem 14 pessoas lá, além de mais 15 Digimons e eles ainda não tiveram um plano para resgata-los.

Mal Alana terminou de falar e seu D-Terminal bipou indicando uma nova mensagem. Apressadamente a Digiescolhida francesa pegou o aparelho.

– "Alana já temos um plano. Estamos indo para ai agora mesmo chegaremos em no mínimo meia-hora é o máximo que vamos conseguir.

Assim que chegarmos ai te contamos o plano. Vamos precisar de suas informações para colocar uma parte do plano corretamente em pratica.

Pode nos dizer a onde esta no momento?

Pierre."

Alana leu a mensagem em voz alta o suficiente para que seu Digimon pudesse entender. Terminando de ler Alana logo mondou outra mensagem para Pierre falando a onde estava no momento.

– O que você acha que eles vão quere saber de mim, Bakumon? – perguntou ela para seu Digimon que balançou a cabeça em forma de negação.

– Não sei. – respondeu com sinceridade o Digimon. – Acho que pode ser sobre o que você viu lá em baixo, mais detalhadamente.

– É você pode ter razão. – Alana olhou carinhosamente para Bakumon. – Durma Baku, você vai precisar de toda a energia que tiver para ajudar os outros. Eu fico de guarda, observando nesse breu todo. – completou.

Bakumon não discutiu, fechou os olhos e logo dormiu com o carinho que sua parceira humana fazia em si.

– Andem rápido. – sussurrou Alana olhando apreensiva para a mansão da D-Five.

Mansão D-Five...

– Vão parar com isso. – ordenou Michael.

Daniel se escorou na parede e nada falou. Etsuko que vinha logo atrás se sentou no chão. Alex vinha acompanhado de Sophia. Michael olhou para os dois.

– Quero que vocês dois fiquem de guarda, a qualquer hora os Digiescolhidos vão chegar aqui. – disse ele.

Todos os quatro olharam espantados para Michael esquecendo assim qualquer briga que tivesse acontecido.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Etsuko. – Eles não sabem que estamos aqui e nem tem como saberem.

–Agora sabem. Sabem graças a Alana. – respondeu Michael com desprezo.

– Mais Alana... Ela não. – Sophia estava aturdida com o que acabara de ouvir. Alex olhava para Michael sem entender o que ele estava falando.

– Vocês acham que a Catherine e o Pierre iam vir para cá sem a Alana? Realmente vocês acham isso? – perguntou Michael debochando.

– Tem razão. Eles não iriam a lugar alguma sem a Alana. – comentou Alex envergonhado por não ter pensado nisso antes. – Mais como tem certeza disso tudo? – perguntou desconfiado fazendo Michael bufar.

– Olhe para o seu Digivice. – disse Michael.

Alex logo pegou se Digivice e viu que tinha um pontinho a mais nele indicando outro Digiescolhido por perto. Daniel, Etsuko e Sophia fizeram a mesma coisa que Alex e examinaram seus Digivices.

– É a Alana? – perguntou Sophia indicando um pontinho vermelho mais afastado dos outros que estavam reunidos juntos.

– Sim. Quando cheguamos eu há vi saindo da garagem. – respondeu Michael e olhou para Etsuko. – Ela deve ter te seguido. Deve ter não, ela te seguiu.

– Ela me seguiu. – gritou Etsuko revoltado. – Ah mais que saco, como eu não precebi isso? – resmungou se levantando e andando de um lado para outro. – Como não vi que estava sendo seguido?

– Para com isso, garoto. – disse Daniel pegando na gola da camisa de Etsuko fazendo com que ele parece de se mexer. – Você não veria nem mesmo um elefante te acompanhando quanto mais uma pessoa te seguindo. – debochou.

Daniel abriu um sorriso amplo quando Etuso bufou e mostrou a língua pra ele, mais seu sorriso logo se desfez e sua cara ficou com expressão de dor. Agora foi Etsuko que riu de Daniel.

– O soco do Alex dói né? – perguntou Etsuko debochando. Daniel resmungou algumas coisas mais deixou por isso mesmo. Empurrou Etsuko no chão soltando ele, mais isso não foi o suficiente para tirar o sorriso de Etsuko.

– Vou pegar uma bolsa de gelo para vocês dois. – falou Sophia olhando para Alex e Daniel. – Antes que o machucado inxe ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

– Diga para os Digimons comerem e descansarem. Desça vez vamos acabar com os Digiescolhidos e...

Michael não terminou a frase, recebendo assim olhares desconfiados de Alex, Sophia e Daniel. Etsuko nem importância deu para o que Michael falou estava aborrecido por Alana o ter seguido.

–Quero que fiquem de olho para ver se alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que acontecer lá fora que envolva Digiescolhidos. – pediu Michael apontando para Sophia e Alex. – Etsuko e Daniel quero que cuidem dos Digimons e os deixem preparados para lutar. Façam o que eu pedi agora. – ordenou.

– O que você vai fazer Michael? – perguntou Daniel curioso.

– Tenho que acertar algumas coisas no meu quarto e logo vou _conversar_ com o TK. – respondeu Michael e saiu do corredor.

– Vamos fazer o que ele pediu. – disse Alex. – Afinal ele é nosso destemido líder não? – falou sentindo uma pontada de culpa o atingir. "Cara o que nós estamos fazendo? E porque raios estamos fazendo tudo isso" pensa Alex sentindo sua cabeça doer.

– Melhor também pegar um remédio para dor de cabeça. – fala Sophia passando a mão delicadamente no rosto de Alex que se não estivesse vermelho mostraria que ele havia corado com o ato da "amiga".

No Digimundo...

Leomon caminhava olhando para todos os lados na dença floresta. Segundo Gennai ela estaria aqui, mais aonde?

Uma pena passa perto da bochecha de Leomon e fica fincada na arvore atrás de Leomon. Leomon leva a mão à bochecha aonde tinha um pequeno filete de sangue e olha em direção de onde veio a pena.

– Esta perdido Digimon.

Xxx

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo...

Então gostaram? Reviews?

Obrigado a todos que leram o capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	23. Tortura

Oi gente...

Mais um capitulo e esse capitulo, meu Deus... Eu nunca tinha feito uma cena assim como a que vai ser a do TK e do Michael, espero que tenha ficado boa...

Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**23: Tortura**_

Mansão D-Five...

Alex e Sophia estavam observando Alana da janela da sala da mansão. Ambos estavam se sentindo desconfortáveis, sentiam que alguma coisa estava errada, mais não sabiam o que era.

Etsuko e Daniel estavam na cozinha com os Digimons dos membros da D-Five, cuidando deles para que eles tivessem força o suficiente para lutar contra os Digiescolhidos.

Michael rapidamente foi até seu quarto, depois da conversa com os outros membros da D-Five, e pegou seu notebook. Passou na cozinha e pegou uma garrafa dentro da geladeira com um liquido verde claro e voltou correndo para a sala 15.

Daniel, Etsuko e os Digimons nem deram importância para a aparição relâmpago de seu "líder" na cozinha e estavam pouco se importando com o que ele iria fazer. Exceto Dorumon que acompanhou cada passo de Michael na cozinha, mais nada comentou.

Michael bufou impaciente quando viu TK dormindo novamente. Colocou o seu notebook e a garrafa em cima da mesa e saiu da sala.

Voltou com outro balde de agua fria, Michael jogou todo o conteúdo do balde em cima de TK que acordou novamente assustado e fez uma careta quando viu Michael sorrindo feito bobo na frente dele.

TK estava muito cansado e com a batida na cabeça que levou quando Etsuko o empurrou para dentro da sela estava com um terrível dor de cabeça, mais não demonstrava isso para Michael. Não frente dele.

– Vou ficar doente se continuar a jogar agua fria em mim. – comentou TK e Michael fez cara de desdém.

– Isso é uma ótima noticia. – falou Michael sarcástico. – Agora TK, vou te fazer algumas perguntas.

TK olhou atentamente para o que Michael estava fazendo. Michael pegou seu notebook e o abriu. Puxou a mesa para o centro da sala de forma que o notebook ficasse de frente para TK.

– Vai ser tudo muito simples. – disse Michael enquanto digitava alguma coisa no aparelho. – A não ser que você queira do jeito mais difícil. – completou sorrindo maldosamente para TK. "Adoraria que você escolhesse a maneira difícil" pensa.

Michael vira o notebook de frente para TK que fica espantado com o que vê na tela, isso faz com que Michael gargalhasse da atitude de TK.

– Você não vai...

TK não terminou sua frase, não estava acreditando no que estava vendo. Michael riu mais ainda pela incredulidade de TK.

– É claro que eu vou fazer isso. – fala Michael se sentando à mesa. – Caro TK, imagina como vai estar tudo se eu fizer isso.

– Você não pode. – gritou TK olhando mortalmente para Michael que se esforçou para mostrar que não estava com medo dele. – Isso vai destruir nosso mundo, não pensa nisso? – perguntou com raiva.

– Deixe me pensar. – disse Michael se levantando e andando até o armário que tem na sala. – Isso não seria mal. – respondeu deixando TK mais nervoso ainda.

TK tenta se soltar mais tudo é em vão, Daniel o tinha amarrado forte. Michael tira uma caixa preta de dentro do armário e coloca em cima da mesa.

– Nos destruímos o nosso mundo o tempo todo, seria até que aliviam-te fazer isso com o nosso mundo. – continuou Michael. – Você já viu o Digimundo ele é lindo, porque nosso mundo não é assim? – perguntou para TK o desafiando.

– Fala serio, Michael. – disse TK revoltado. – O que esta pretendendo?

– Nada. – responde ele abrindo a caixa preta e tirando de lá uma caixa menor de prata e colocando em cima da mesa.

TK olhava intrigado para Michael que fechou o seu notebook e colocou em cima do armário. Voltou para a mesa, tirou uma toalha da dentro da caixa e a estendeu no lugar a onde estava o notebook.

– Eu só quero mostrar que podemos fazer muitas coisas. Mais vamos deixar isso pra lá. Agora eu vou fazer as perguntas e você vai respondê-las. – disse Michael colocando um par de luvas de látex, que tirou da caixa preta, nas mãos.

– O que você vai fazer? – perguntou TK franzindo o cenho para Michael.

– Perguntas. – respondeu ele dando de ombros. –E se não responde-las corretamente... Bom, ai você vai ver, ou melhor sentir. –completou sorrindo cruelmente.

TK não comentou mais nada. Ele estava sentindo medo do que Michael poderia querer com ele, mais não demonstrou isso, não ia dar esse gostinho para Michael.

– Primeira pergunta. De onde tirou esse colar? – perguntou Michael tocando o pingente de TK, nesse instante uma luz forte saiu do pingente e fez Michael recuar um passo para trás e soltar o pingente.

TK olhou para o seu pingente. Essa era terceira vez que o seu pingente brilhava. A primeira vez quando o colocou em volta do pescoço pela primeira vez, a segunda quando ele estava lutando com os Digimons de Michael e Alex e agora quando Michael tocou o pingente. TK não entendia o porquê disso.

Sorriu sem humor, com certeza Izzy saberia o porquê que isso acontecia. Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando ouviu Michael gritar de dor. TK olhou para Michael e ele estava chacoalhando a mão que tocou no pingente de um lado para o outro. TK até riria da situação se não estivesse confuso com o que tudo aquilo queria dizer.

"Então o que ele me disse esta certo, é verdade" pensa Michael olhando para sua mão que estava um pouco vermelha. Michael se voltou para TK e deu um chute na barriga de TK que caiu no chão junto com a cadeira.

– Me responde caramba. – gritou Michael pegando TK pela gola da camisa e o levantando de novo.

– Eu comprei oras. – respondeu TK vagamente.

Michael bufou. Ele foi até a mesa e abriu a caixa menor de prata e de lá tirou um bisturi que estava em voltou de um plástico de proteção.

– Sabe TK, você vai ter que me responder e eu estou gostando de que vou ter que tirar as respostas de você a força. – disse Michael chegando perto de TK.

TK manteve seus olhos em Michael enquanto este aproximava o bisturi em direção aos olhos de TK. Num movimento sutil e preciso Michael cortou a bochecha de TK que sangrou. TK fez uma careta de desgosto, mais não falou nada.

Michael foi novamente ate a mesa e pegou a garrafa, abriu e pingou um pouco na lamina do bisturi. Voltou para perto de TK, com a garrafa na mão, e novamente pressionou o bisturi no mesmo lugar que machucou antes.

Dessa vez TK não aguentou e tentou se afastar de Michael que riu muito de TK.

– Arde né. – comentou ele entre os risos. – Geralmente é isso que acontece quando se coloca limão em um machucado. Agora me responda. – disse Michael e fincou o bisturi na cocha de TK.

– Já te respondi. – disse TK entre os dentes.

– Caro TK, sua resposta não é verdadeira. – disse Michael e virou um pouco do conteúdo da garrafa na perna de TK que mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar de dor. – Não se compra algo com tanto poder.

Michael deixou o bisturi preso na coxa de TK e vai até a mesa e tira uma bainha com uma faca dentro de dentro da caixa preta e prende-a na cintura. Ele volta a mexer dentro da caixa e tira de lá um soco inglês e coloca na mão direita.

Sorrindo, Michael volta para perto de TK, com a garrafa na mão esquerda, e lhe da um soco na cara com o soco inglês. Michael gargalhou com gosto ao ver TK cuspindo sangue no chão.

– Pela gargalhada você esta gostando muito. – disse em tom TK sarcástico. – Fico feliz em lhe propor entretenimento.

– Eu é que agradeço TK. – disse Michael e colocou a mão no ombro de TK. – Estava esperando por isso há muito tempo.

Michael mal terminou de falar e ele já desferiu mais um soco em TK, mais esse foi no ombro direito de TK fazendo assim TK serrar os dentes para não gritar de dor.

– Você sabe muito bem que esses colares não são normais. – disse Michael e tirou o bisturi da coxa de TK e joga mais um pouco de limão no ferimento. – Agora me responda. A onde você consegui eles? Fala logo. – gritou no ouvido de TK.

– Você deve gostar muito de limão para ter uma garrafa cheia dentro da geladeira. – disse TK por entre os dentes tentando não gritar de dor e não respondendo a pergunta de Michael.

– Nossa TK. – falou Michael fingindo estar impressionado. – Você esta puro sarcasmo hoje. O que aconteceu com o perfeito garoto que toda mãe sonha em ter como genro?

– Ele esta preso em uma cadeira, amarrado com foça e sendo surrado por um idiota que não faz nada por si só e depende de alguém para fazer isso. – falou TK olhando para Michael. –Nunca se perguntou se isso vai lhe fazer bem? O porquê de estar fazendo tudo isso se no final não vai ser você que vai triunfar?

As palavras de TK fizeram Michael ficar parado, como se estivesse congelado. Uma repentina dor de cabeça atinge Michael que caiu no chão de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça. Soltando assim a garrafa de limão no chão, mais a garrafa não quebrou somente derramou um pouco do liquido.

– "Vamos Michael. Você sabe que tudo isso não faz sentido algum." – disse TK em francês para ver se assim Michael entendesse melhor as coisas.

"Não de ouvidos a ele" disse uma voz na cabeça de Michael.

– "Cala a boca". – grita Michael e soca, com a mão direita, a perna esquerda de TK que não aguenta e grita de dor. – "Você não sabe de nada". – a cada palavra Michael golpeava TK na perna, no abdômen, no ombro direito e deu dois socos na cara de TK terminando de falar.

Michael pegou a garrafa e jogou todo o conteúdo em TK, que nada podia fazer a não ser tentar não gritar de dor.

– Me responda TK. – grita Michael jogando a garrafa na parede a espedaçando inteira.

– Eu já te respondi. Eu comprei caramba. – grita TK e faz uma careta de dor.

– Isso não responde a minha pergunta. A onde você o comprou? – Michael tirou a faca da bainha e fez um corte no braço direito de TK.

– Em uma joalheria. – respondeu simplesmente TK não escondendo a dor que sentia quando falou.

– Você só pode estar brincando comigo. – gritou Michael empurrando TK que mais uma vez caiu no chão.

TK sufocou um grito quando caiu, pois havia caído de lado em cima do ombro que Michael havia golpeado.

– Agora que você descobriu. – brincou TK que recebeu um chute de Michael.

Michael iria chutar de novo TK mais as luzes da sala piscaram fazendo com que assim Michael olhasse para elas. A porta da sala se abriu e Etsuko entrou na sala ofegante.

Etsuko olhou bem para a sala e seus olhos pousaram em TK, caído no chão e Michael que estava com o pé em cima do ombro de TK.

– Cara, você esta péssimo. – disse Etsuko se referindo a TK.

– O que faz aqui Etsuko? – grunhi Michael fazendo Etsuko engolir em seco.

– Os Digiescolhidos estão aqui.

Fora da mansão da D-Five...

Alana estava olhando para a mansão quando todas as luzes voltaram a se acender a cegando momentaneamente. Alguns gritos de felicidade dos moradores da região foram escutados pela Digiescolhida francesa.

Um imenso Digimon pousou do lado de Alana assustando a Digiescolhida. O Digimon é AtlurKabuterimon, nas costas dele desceram os Digiescolhidos, menos Izzy, e alguns Digimons. Ao lado de AtlurKabuterimon estava em sua forma Digivolvida X-Vmon e Stingmon. Os três Digimons eram os únicos que estavam Digivolvidos.

– Sabe o que fazer. – disse Tai assim que colocou os pés no chão.

– Sim. – confirmou Izzy. – Vamos AtlurKabuterimon.

Assim o imenso Digimon voou em direção à mansão da D-Five com X-Vmon e Stingmon atrás deles sendo seguidos por seus parceiros humanos.

– Agora é a nossa vez. – falou Tai sorrindo.

Xxx

Bom, espero que tenham gostado... E ai, gostaram? Reviews?

FELIZ PASCOA... Muitos chocolates para vocês ^-^

Muito obrigada a quem leu... Bjs ^.^


	24. Os Digiescolhidos ContraAtacam

Oi ^-^

O capitulo, acho, que vai estar um pouco confuso, mais eu achei que assim ia ficar melhor, mais... sei lá...

Espero que gostem...

xxx

_**24 – Os Digiescolhidos Contra-Atacam**_

Mansão D-Five...

– Você esta vendo aquilo? – perguntou Sophia apontando para um ponto escuro se movendo.

De repente as luzes voltam fazendo com que os dois picassem os olhos. Ambos deixaram as luzes apagadas para enxergarem melhor o lugar a onde Alana estava, então foi inevitável que ficassem momentaneamente sem enxergar.

– Etsuko. – gritou Alex cobrindo os olhos com a mão.

– Matraca meu irmão. – gritou Etsuko da cozinha.

– Chama o Michael. Os Digiescolhidos estão aqui. – mandou Alex.

Barulho de coisas caindo precedidas de passos rápido foram os ruídos que Alex ouviu assim que terminou de falar. Etsuko correu em dispara para a sala 15.

Eles se acostumaram com a luz e Sophia gritou espantada vendo AtlurKabuterimon vindo em direção a mansão sendo seguido por X-Vmon e Stingmon.

– Alex, eles estão vindo para cá. – disse Sophia sacudindo Alex.

Alex pegou o braço de Sophia e a puxou em direção à cozinha a onde estava Daniel e os Digimons.

– Dorumon. Você e Gaomon vão lá para baixo agora junto com Michael e Etsuko. O resto vem comigo. – ordenou Alex.

Dorumon e Gaomon fizeram o que Alex pediu e foram em direção a onde Michael e Etsuko estavam, na sala 15.

– Vamos lutar contra eles, agora. – disse Alex e puxou Sophia e Daniel para a porta da frente.

Assim que abriu a porta os membros da D-Five deram de cara com AtlurKabuterimon pousando no gramado da casa, Stingmon e X-Vmon sobrevoando ao lado dele. Agumon, Gomamon, Palmon, Armadilomon e Hawkmon desceram de AtlurKabuterimon.

Davis e Ken passaram pelos Digimons enquanto Izzy descia de AtlurKabuterimon com uma mochila nas costas e se postava ao lado dos amigos e dos Digimons.

– Sabem o que fazer. – disse Izzy e todos assentiram.

– Toc toc encomenda para perdedores. – disse Davis sorrindo bobamente.

– Digivolvam. – gritou Daniel para os Digimons.

–" Dracomon digivolve para…

– Coredramon (verde). Coredramon super Digivolve para…

– Groundramon.

– BlackTailmon super Digivolve para...

– LadyDevimon.

– Coronamon Digivolve para...

– Firamon. Firamon super Digivolve para...

– Flaremon."

– Porque mesmo a gente deixou eles Digivolverem? – perguntou-se Davis.

Mansão D-Five Sala 15...

– Você vai ajudar os outros e eu vou fazer uma coisa antes. – disse Michael a Etsuko.

– E o TK? – perguntou Etsuko apontando para TK caído no chão.

– Deixa ele aqui. Ele não vai conseguir sair daqui sozinho. Impedimos os outros e não vamos precisar nos preocupar com TK. – disse Michael empurrando Etsuko para fora da sala.

Nesse instante Dorumon e Gaomon aparecem correndo no corredor. Michael empurra Etsuko em direção aos Digimons e ele se põe a correr.

– Vem Gao. – disse Etsuko assim que passou por seu Digimon. – Vamos ajudar os outros.

Gaomon deu meia volta e seguiu Etsuko. Etsuko foi direto para perto dos outros membros que estavam prontos para lutarem contra os Digiescolhidos.

Michael voltou à sala 15 e pegou seu notebook. Antes de sair ele foi até TK e se ajoelhou perto e sussurrou no ouvido dele.

– Hora de começar meu plano e você não vai poder me impedir. – disse Michael. – Mais não fique preocupado. Eu vou vir te buscar para você ver o grande final. Não se preocupe. – completou sorrindo.

Michael saiu correndo da sala sendo seguido por Dorumon.

TK tentava de todos os jeitos se soltar, mais estava machucado e muito cansado, quase sem forças e seus esforços não davam em nada. "Droga. Que meus amigos se apressem" pensa TK vendo que não conseguiria se soltar.

Frente a Mansão...

– Cadê o Michael? –perguntou Alex assim que notou Etsuko chegando perto. Os Digimons da D-Five tinham acabado de se Digivolverem.

– Ele disse que ia fazer uma coisa antes. – disse Etsuko dando de ombros e pegou deu Digivice.

– "Gaomon Digivolve para...

– Gaogamon. Gaogamon super Digivolve para...

– MachGaogamon."

– Vamos aproveitar Davis. – gritou Ken.

– Digievolução de DNA. – gritam Davis e Ken.

– Não vamos deixa-los. – grita Alex. – Ataquem eles. – ordena.

Todos os Digimons da D-Five avançaram em direção a Stingmon e X-Vmon, mais AtlurKabuterimon se posta na frente deles bloqueando o caminho. Tai e os outros chegam bem na hora do ataque adversário.

– "Agumon mega Digivolve para...

– WarGreymon"

MachGaogamon pulou sobre AtlurKabuterimon. LadyDevimon sobrevoa o Digimon e Flaremon desvia dele deixando Groundramon para trás cuidando de AtlurKabuterimon.

– Megaton Hammer Crush.

A calda de ferro de Groundramon foi com tudo em cima de AtlurKabuterimon que segurou a calda e usou a força para girar o corpo e acertar os três Digimons que passaram por ele jogando eles contra o muro lateral da mansão.

AtlurKabuterimon caiu no chão respirando ofegante, a força que usou para fazer esse movimento foi muita e ele estava cansado. O ataque de Groundramon era poderoso e isso o desgastou.

Groundramon se recuperou rápido assim como os outros três e eles avançaram para cima de Stingmon e X-Vmon.

WarGreymon terminou sua Digievolução e interceptou os quatro Digimons antes deles alcançarem Stingmon ou X-Vmon.

– "X-Vmon...

– ... Stingmon...

– ... Digievolução de DNA...

– Imperialdramon."

– Agora o negocio vai ficar muito legal. – disse Davis rindo feito um bobo.

Fora da mansão da D-Five um pouco antes da luta...

– Alana, você vem comigo. – disse Pierre pegando no braço de Alana. – Nós mostre a onde esta o TK.

– OK. – responde Alana incerta. Ela estava confusa com o que estava acontecendo.

– Certo. Sabem o que fazer. – disse Tai para os outros. Todos assentiram.

O grupo se dividiu. Matt, Sora, Kari, Sam e Catherine foram juntos com Pierre e Alana em direção aos portões da mansão da D-Five. Os outros foram para a mansão ajudar Izzy, Davis e Ken.

Alana guiou-os pelo mesmo caminho que fora, seguindo Etsuko. Entraram pela porta da garagem e depois pelo alçapão. Eles desceram os lances de escadas em silencio, somente o barulho dos passos e de suas respirações aceleradas eram ouvidas.

Assim que chegaram à pequena porta que da na sala a onde estão as celas, que mantêm presos os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons, os Digimons seguiram na frente dos Digiescolhidos para manter a segurança deles.

Entraram na sala em silencio e todos ficaram espantados ao verem os estados dos Digiescolhidos e dos Digimons presos. Pareciam exaustos e muito cansados. Todos estavam dormindo.

– O TK não esta aqui. – gritou Alana que esta na cela aonde ela viu Etsuko empurrar TK.

Todos correram para a cela.

– Cadê ele? – gritaram Kari e Catherine juntas desesperadas.

– Se acalmem meninas. – disse Gabumon. – Temos um plano.

– Que ainda não me contaram qual é. – reclamou Alana baixinho só para ela e Bakumon que estava perto dela.

– Quem esta ai? – perguntou alguém.

Todos saíram da cela e viram que os outros Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons estavam acordados e olhavam espantados para eles.

– Viemos aqui para ajudar vocês. – disse Byomon.

– Vocês são aqueles que derrotaram MaloMyotismon. – contestou alguém dentro da cela.

– Alguém de vocês viram a onde esta o menino que estava aqui? – perguntou Kari preocupada.

– Bem... – disse alguém. Todos se entreolhavam apreensivos.

– Respondam logo. – gritaram Kari e Catherine desesperadas.

– Levaram ele por aquela porta. – disse um menino apontando para a outra porta da sala. – Levaram ele para a sala 15. – disse essa ultima parte sussurrando.

– Muito bem, vamos tirar vocês daqui. – disse Sora.

– Muito bem. Como Gabumon falou, temos um plano. – disse Matt. – Kari e Catherine, vocês duas veem comigo procurar TK. – completou indo em direção à outra porta da sala sendo seguido pelas duas.

– E o resto de nós tiramos os Digiescolhidos daqui – falou Sora e os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons gritaram de felicidade. – Vamos pessoal.

Matt, Kari e Catherine sumiram pela outra porta sendo seguidos por seus Digimons e Patamon. Sora e os outros foram tirar os outros das celas.

Com os poderes combinados os Digimons destruíram as celas e foram tirando todos de dentro delas e encaminhando eles para a outra porta da sala que dá para as escadas de onde vieram.

– Vou atrás do Matt e dos outros. – disse Sora. – Vocês os levam em segurança para fora e os mantenham longe de problemas. É só seguir o plano. – falando isso Sora e Byomon seguiram para a outra porta atrás de Matt e das meninas.

– Ouviram ela, vamos. – disse Sam empurrando alguns Digiescolhidos e Digimons pela porta.

Sala 15...

– Ah que droga. – gritou TK tentando mais uma vez se soltar das cordas e mais uma vez não conseguiu.

– _TK._ – três vozes gritaram em uníssono do lado de fora da sala.

– Aqui. – gritou TK.

– _TK._ – gritou uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem.

– Kari. Aqui. – gritou e tossiu um pouco de sangue no chão. "Ah mais isso doe para caramba" pensa TK sentindo muita dor.

A porta da sala foi arrombada e uma Kari desesperada entra sendo seguida por Catherine e Matt e seus Digimons.

– TK.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo... Me desculpa qualquer coisa...

Gostaram? Reviews? Recomendação?

Obrigada a todos que leram... Bjs ^.^


	25. O Plano Sai Perfeito Até

Oi gente ^-^

Bom, não se o capitulo ficou bom, mais...

Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**25 - O Plano Sai Perfeito Até...**_

Kari correu até o namorado sendo seguida por Catherine e Matt. Os Digimons também iriam mais Tailmon os impediu.

– Deixem eles com espaço. – disse a Digimon e os outros três assentiram. Patamon ficou relutante, mais sabia que era a coisa certa a se fazer.

– Por Kami TK. O que fizeram com você? – perguntou Kari se ajoelhando ao lado de TK e tocou-lhe o braço de leve.

Matt e Catherine também se ajoelharam e olharam atentamente para TK.

– Você esta péssimo, irmãozinho. – comentou Matt fazendo TK sorrir.

TK estava com o rosto um pouco vermelho pelos socos que levou de Michael, o que ficaria roxo mais tarde, e um pouco de sangue escorria de sua boca e do machucado acima da sobrancelha que voltou a sangrar. Seu ombro direito estava doendo muito assim como sua perna esquerda que estava sangrando pelos machucados feitos pelo bisturi e polo soco de Michael.

– Vou deixar você acordado por mais de 24 horas muito turbulentas, ser sequestrado e ainda torturado por um idiota e vamos ver como você vai ficar irmãozão – resmungou TK sorrindo sarcasticamente para o irmão.

– Ok, não esta mais aqui que falou. – falou levantado as mãos em forma de rendição. – Precisamos de alguma coisa para cortar as cordas, elas estão muito fortes. – disse Matt tentando de algum jeito soltar as cordas.

De um modo inconsciente Catherine tocou nos cabelos de TK fazendo um carinho na cabeça dele. Kari fechou a cara na hora, mais não falou nada, pois TK a olhava intensamente.

Kari somente pegou um lenço que tinha no bolso e limpou o sangue no canto da boca e sobre a sobrancelha com muito cuidado para não doer muito, mais parecia que não valia nada TK fazia varias caretas de dor com cada toque de sua namorada em seus machucados.

Uma lagrima solitária saiu dos olhos de Catherine vendo tudo. "No final não ajudo em nada e ainda tenho que ver isso" pensou melancólica.

– Deixa comigo. – disse Gabumon e com um movimento cortou as cordas que envolviam TK que soltou um pequeno gemido de dor.

Matt tirou sua camisa revelando que estava com uma regata azul por baixo, rasgou ela e usou para enfaixar a perna de TK que estava sangrando. Apertou tão forte que TK resmungou.

– Prontinho. – disse Matt.

– Consegui levantar? – perguntou Catherine com a voz embargada.

TK tentou se levantar, mais não consegui. Matt ajudou seu irmão a ficar de pé e apoiou em si para não cair.

– Ai. – gritou TK de dor se soltando rapidamente de Matt e cambaleando um pouco por causa da perna machucada.

– O que foi? – perguntou Kari preocupada.

– Nada. Michael só pegou pesado no meu braço direito. – disse TK tocando o ombro direito com cuidado.

– Droga queria que Joe estivesse aqui. – resmungou Matt.

– Não adiantaria de nada. – disse Catherine e recebeu um olhar reprovador de Kari. – Não me olhe assim, não tem muito que fazer para ajuda-lo aqui, nem sequer uma caixa de primeiro socorros. – se justificou a Digiescolhida francesa.

– Melhor o lado esquerdo. – disse Kari com a voz controlada. Ela estava se sentindo estranha com os modos de Catherine para com TK , ela não gostava disso.

Matt foi para o lado esquerdo de TK e o fez se apoiar nele. Patamon sobrevoo e deu um beijo na testa de TK.

– Não vou deixar você fazer mais planos assim. – disse o pequeno Digimon fazendo seu parceiro humano sorrir.

– Eu te ajudo Patamon. – disseram Kari e Catherine juntas fazendo ambas a fecharem a cara.

– Hum... – disse TK olhando para as duas desconfortavelmente. – Obrigado por terem vindo me salvar. – disse por fim.

– Matt, TK, Kari, Catherine. – ouviram alguém gritar. TK suspirou aliviado e Matt deu um sorriso de canto "Ele esta enrascado" pensa.

– Sora. – gritaram todos juntos menos Catherine e Floramon.

Com dificuldade Matt e TK vão até a porta sendo seguidos pelos outros, já no corredor eles encontram com Sora que faz uma careta quando vê o estado de TK.

– Eu sei. Estou péssimo. – disse TK rolando os olhos. – Mais prometo que assim que acabarmos com isso tudo vou dar um jeito em mim.

Esse pequeno comentário de TK fazem todos rirem. Juntos todos saem daquele lugar indo em direção aos outros do lado de fora da mansão.

Luta...

Armadilomon, Hawkmon, Gomamon e Palmon digivolveram para Digmon, Holsmon, Zudomon e Lilymon respectivamente.

Estavam lutando da mesma maneira como mais cedo naquele dia. Holsmon e Lilymon lutavam contra Flaremon. Zudomon e Digmon lutavam contra MachGaogamon. AtlurKabuterimon e WarGreymon lutavam contra Groundramon, mais LadyDevimon o estava ajudando nessa luta que era a mais difícil.

Holsmon e Lilymon contra Flaremon...

Holsmon voava em forma de circulo em torno de Flaremon. O Digimon a acompanhava com os olhos em cada movimento dele esperando um ataque. Lilymon entrou na jogada e fazia a mesma coisa que Holsmon só que em sentido contrario.

Flaremon já estava ficando tonto tentando seguir o movimento dos dois e com um chute certeiro Lilymon acertou Flaremon fazendo o Digimon cambalear.

Aproveitando a oportunidade, Holsmon voo bem alto e depois despencou, deixando seu corpo cair em direção ao chão.

– Impulso Mach. – duas laminas de energia saíram das asas em seu rosto indo em direção a Flaremon que estava lutando distraído contra Lilymon.

Holsmon planou antes de cair tomando novamente o controle do seu corpo impedindo que ele caísse no chão. O poder de Holsmon acertou Flaremon fazendo uma cratera se abrir em baixo dele pelo forte impacto.

Zudomon e Digmon contra MachGaogamon...

MachGaogamon avançou em direção a Zudomon pronto para lhe dar um soco.

– Terremoto.

Cravando suas brocas no chão Digmon abriu um cratera no chão fazendo com que MachGaogamon tenha que pular antes de ser engolido por ela.

– Martelo bumerang.

Assim que MachGaogamon pula Zudomon lança seu martelo que acerta em cheio MachGaogamon fazendo ele cair no chão...

AtlurKabuterimon e WarGreymon contra Groundramon e LadyDevimon...

– Megaton Hammer Crush.

Groundramon tenta acertar WarGreymon com sua calda de ferro mais este salta desviando do ataque. LadyDevimon que acompanhava os movimentos de todos avança para cima de WarGreymon.

– Black Wing.

WarGreymon bloqueia o ataque de LadyDevimon cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo prendendo o braço lamina de LadyDevimon. Em um movimento circular ele gira a Digimon e a prende entre seus braços, um em torno do pescoço e o outro na cintura dela.

– Giga Crack.

Groundramon pula em cima de AtlurKabuterimon e para desviar do imenso corpo do oponente AtlurKabuterimon voa, mais com esse movimento ele separa WarGreymon de LadyDevimon.

D-Five...

– Eles estão mais espertos do que antes. – comenta Etsuko.

–Com certeza. – disse Daniel sombriamente. – Antes eles não conseguiriam nos acertar, agora isso.

– Mais porque Imperialdramon não ataca a gente? – perguntou Etsuko. – Tecnicamente falando, eles usando Imperialdramon nos derrotariam.

Ninguém comentou o que Etsuko falou. Na verdade ninguém da D-Five entendia porque Imperialdramon estava somente parado olhando as lutas a sua volta.

– Cadê o Michael? – perguntou Sophia de repente mudando o foca da conversa.

– Eu não sei, mais espero que ele ande rápido. – disse Alex "Para ele estar demorando tanto só pode significar uma coisa, mais ele vai precisar dos outros Digivices" pensa.

– Temos que fazer alguma coisa. – gritou Daniel cerrando os punhos.

– Alex. – uma voz seguida de um ruído soa da cintura de Alex.

Alex olha para o lugar e vê que é o radio comunicador deles e o pega.

– Aqui.

– Quero que vocês peguem os Digivices dos outros. – disse Michael pelo radio.

– Mais não estão todos aqui. – protesta Sophia entendendo o que ele queria dizer com isso.

– Eu sei, mais vai ser o suficiente para fazer o que eu quero. Com pelo menos a metade eu posso influenciar os outros e usa-los com precisão. Já vou estar ai, peguem eles. – disse Michael e cortou a ligação.

– Vocês ouviram. – falou Alex guardando o radio comunicador. – Sejam rápidos, mais rápidos que puderem. Não sei o que Imperialdramon pode fazer, então rápido.

Digiescolhidos...

– O plano esta indo perfeitamente bem. – disse Tai olhando para trás e vendo Sam, Pierre e Alana escoltando um monte de crianças para o lado oposto da mansão da D-Five.

– Espero que continue a dar certo. – disse Izzy olhando para Imperialdramon. – Estou achando muito estranho o Michael não estar aqui.

– Ele só esta com medo da gente. – disse Davis se sentindo.

– Concordo com o Izzy. – disse Ken. – Se ele esta com medo da gente porque os outros ainda estão lutando? Não faz sentido.

– Tem razão. – concordou Joe. – Eles devem estar seguindo alguma ordem, porque não é possível que lutem sem o líder.

– E temos que estar preparados. – disse Cody.

– Por isso vamos manter Imperialdramon como nossa carta de defesa, se eles tentarem alguma coisa ele poderá nos defender. Estará em perfeita condição, sem falar que estamos deixando eles confusos com essa ideia de deixar Imperialdramon de lado.– disse Izzy serio.

– Eu ainda acho que devemos usar Imperialdramon agora e acabar com essa luta de uma vez por todas. – disse Davis, mais ninguém lhe deu ouvidos.

Mal sabiam que eles deveriam ter lhe dado ouvidos.

– E eu acho que não vou gostar da ordem que esse Michael deu para eles. – disseram Mimi e Yolei juntas apontando para frente.

Os quatro membros da D-Five vinham correndo na direção deles em alta velocidade. Joe se postou na frente de Mimi e Ken na frente de Yolei.

Alex deu um encontram em Joe os jogando no chão. Alex ficou em cima de Joe e lhe desferiu dois socos na cara antes de pegar o Digivice de Joe que estava preso na cintura dele.

Mimi gritou desesperada pelo namorado e nem viu quando Sophia lhe deu um tapa na cabeça fazendo a Digiescolhida cair de joelhos no chão soltando seu Digivice. Rapidamente Sophia pegou o Digivice dela.

Daniel foi para cima de Tai já lhe desferindo um soco. Tai cambaleou para trás mais não caiu. Daniel avançou de novo e lhe deu um soco na barriga e depois uma rasteira fazendo Tai cair no chão e o Digiescolhido soltar seu Digivice. Não perdendo tempo Daniel pegou o Digivice de Tai.

Etsuko deu uma voadora em Izzy que caiu no chão com um baque. Etsuko virou o corpo de Izzy e desprendeu o Digivice dele da bolsa e depois deu um chute nas costas do portador do Brasão da Sabedoria.

As coisas aconteceram tão rápido que Davis, Cody, Ken e Yolei ficaram sem reação, mais assim que tentaram avançar para ajudar seus amigos os membros da D-Five já corriam de volta para dentro da mansão.

– Voltem aqui seus covardes. – gritou Davis correndo na direção deles sendo seguido por Ken e Cody.

Yolei ajudou Mimi a se levantar. Depois as duas ajudaram Joe a se levantar, que com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiram. Tai levantou e ajudou Izzy a se levantar.

– Como dizem, palavras tem poder. – resmungou Tai.

– Temos que pegar nossos Digivice de volta e rápido. – disse Izzy e todos se puseram a correr, como puderam, para a mansão da D-Five.

Eles ficaram tão afoitos com o que acabou de acontecer que nem repararam que Imperialdramon nem se quer se movimentou para ajudar eles.

Quando Davis e os outros estavam quase chegando à mansão uma janela do segundo andar se quebra e dela sai Dorumon.

– "Dorumon Digivolve para...

– Raptordramon superDigivolve para...

– Grademon"

O imponente Digimon pousa com graciosidade na frente dos Digiescolhidos com suas espadas em punho e fazendo Davis cair de bunda no chão.

– Pensam que vão a onde? – pergunta Grademon divertido.

Xxx

Pois bem, eu sei eu sei eu sei... Desculpa se eu não coloquei Imperialdramon para lutar, mais se eu fizesse isso ia acabar rápido demais, então...

Gostaram? Dou um fim na fic no próximo capitulo? Ou continuo até minha imaginação me levar(o que provavelmente será mais que 15 capítulos até o final dessa temporada)? Reviews? Alguma coisa?

Obrigado a todos que leram. Bjs ^.^


	26. O Real Plano da DFive Entra Em Ação

Oi...

Desculpa se o capitulo estiver ruim, estou doente e sem o mínimo animo de estar aqui escrevendo, mais eu promete que postaria o capitulo e vou postar...

Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**26 – O Real Plano da D-Five Entra Em Ação**_

As lutas cessaram. Todos olhavam para Grademon que parecia que estava se divertindo com a cara de assustado dos Digiescolhidos.

– Fiquem calmos, vamos esperar os outros chegarem com TK. – disse Michael saindo da mansão com seu notebook nos braços aberto sendo acompanhado pelos outros membros da D-Five. – Afinal estão só vocês aqui porque os outros estão salvando os miseráveis dos outros Digiescolhidos e TK, não é?

Tai cerrou os punhos "Ele sabia. Ele sabia o tempo todo sobre o nosso plano" pensa sentindo raiva.

– Não fique com raiva Tai. Isso acontece com os melhores lideres. – falou Michael sorrindo para Tai.

– Você não sabe de nada. – gritou Davis revoltado.

Imperialdramon pousou na frente de Davis e dos Digiescolhidos assim WarGreymon, AtllurKabuterimon, Lilymon, Zudomon, Digmon e Holsmon também se postaram na frente dos Digiescolhidos.

– Fechem o circulo em torno deles. – ordenou Michael.

MachGaogamon ficou do lado direito dos Digiescolhidos, Flaremon do esquerdo e LadyDevimon e Groundramon ficaram atrás deles cercando-os.

– Acha que isso vai servir de alguma coisa? – gritou Davis. – Temos Imperialdramon com a gente cara. Desista.

Michael riu das palavras de Davis e olhou para seu notebook e sorriu mais ainda. "Hora de começar o jogo pra valer" pensa.

HolyAngemon, Angewomon, MetalGarurumon e Garudamon apareceram atrás de LadyDevimon e Groundramon.

Kari, Sora, Catherine e Floramon vinham caminhando a frente de Matt que praticamente carregava TK.

– Olha só quem chegou. – disse Michael olhando para o grupo recém-chegado. – Nem precisei te buscar não é TK? Já fizeram isso por mim.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer algo Michael apertou uma tecla no seu notebook e estendeu um Digivice verde, o Digivice de TK. O Digivice brilhou, mais um brilho negro, fortemente assim como os Digivices que estavam nas mãos de Etsuko, Daniel, Alex e Sophia.

Todos os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons ficaram espantados, mais ficaram mais ainda ao verem que os Digivices de Kari, Sora e Matt também emitiam o brilho negro.

– Mais oque que é isso? – pergunta Tai olhando alternativamente para os Digivices nas mãos dos membros da D-Five e os Digivices nas mãos de seus amigos.

– Simplesmente o fim de vocês. – disse Michael.

– Não. – gritou TK tentando andar mais não consegui dar mais que dois passos para frente e caiu de joelhos no chão.

Catherine correu e fez TK se apoiar nela. Mais o que assustou os Digiescolhidos foi que Kari, Sora e Matt caíram de joelhos no chão cobrindo a cabeça com se sentissem uma forte dor de cabeça, mais na verdade eram inúmeras vozes falando com eles ao mesmo tempo.

Os membros da D-Five também caíram no chão sentindo as mesmas coisas que os Digiescolhidos o único que ficou em pé foi Michael que estava com os olhos cinza como uma tempestade.

O brilho negro cobriu todos os Digimons da D-Five e juntos todos Digievoluiram.

–"Flaremon mega Digivolve para...

– Apollomon.

– MachGaogamon mega Digivolve para...

– MirageGaogamon.

– LadyDevimon mega Digivolve para...

– Lilithmon.

– Groundramon mega Digivolve para...

– Breakdramon.

– Grademon mega Digivolve para...

– Alphamon"

A luz negra se dissipa e revela os cinco imponentes Digimons Megas. O poder dos cinco é tanto que fez com os Digimons pegassem seus parceiros humanos e saíssem do caminho deles indo para a rua em frente à mansão para que eles não sofressem com o impacto do poder deles.

Os cinco Digimons estavam com os olhos negros como a mais profunda noite. Os cinco se viraram em direção aos Digiescolhidos que engoliram em seco vendo aqueles Digimons.

"Droga. Agora o Michael vai fazer aquilo" pensa TK olhando para Michael que sorria de satisfação.

– O que acharam dos nossos Digimons? – perguntou Michael sorrindo.

Os outros membros da D-Five se levantaram e olharam em sua volta. Todos abriram sorrisos satisfatório vendo as Digievoluções de seus Digimons.

– É isso ae. – gritou Etsuko pulando e dando um soco no ar. – Esse é meu Digimon.

– Mais não pensem que acabou. – disse Michael colocando o notebook no chão e virando a tela para cima.

– Precisamos impedi-lo antes que ele faça isso. – disse TK para seus amigos.

– Isso oque TK? – pergunta Izzy.

– Eu respondo TK. Não precisa se preocupar. – disse Michael aparecendo misteriosamente no portão da mansão junto com os outros membros da D-Five. – É simples e vocês vão gostar. Olhem para a lá. – continuou Michael apontando para o céu atrás dele.

As poucas nuvens que tinha no céu se tornaram negras e pouco a pouco faram ganhando uma imagem. Uma densa floresta ao fundo, uma mesa de preda rachada no meio marcava o lugar, o mesmo lugar que Leomon se encontrou Arkadimon (Champion) e os outros.

– Reconhecem o lugar? – perguntou debochando Michael .

– É-é-é o-o... Digimundo. – disse Tai gaguejando olhando para a imagem no céu.

– Isso mesmo. Um portal direto para o Digimundo. – disse Michael sorrindo.

– Mais isso não pode ser. – disse Izzy incrédulo. – Gennai bloqueou as passagens para o Digimundo, todas elas. – olhou chocado para Michael que ria da cara de todos os Digiescolhidos.

– Nem Gennai e nem ninguém tem mais poder que os oito Brasões juntos. – disse Michael. – Encare os fatos, vocês vão perder feio.

– Mais isso... Como? – perguntou Cody olhando alternadamente da imagem para Michael.

– Os Brasões foram destruídos há muito tempo atrás. – disse Joe.

– Ah isso é verdade. – concordou Michael. – Mais como vocês ainda conseguem fazer seus Digimons super Digivolverem? – perguntou Michael arqueando uma sobrancelha ansioso pela resposta deles.

– Foi Gen...

– Nem termine sua frase Davis. Você só fala asneiras. – gritou Michael deixando Davis com muita raiva.

– Michael, você não pode fazer isso. – gritou TK e Catherine juntos.

Por um segundo o sorriso convencido de Michael se abalou olhando para Catherine atentamente agora, mais sua face se tornou seria de novo e seu sorriso voltou.

– Bom, eu faço o que bem entender. – disse Michael e olhou cruelmente para os Digiescolhidos. – Agora nem Imperialdramon vai poder nos derrotar. Deveriam ter acabado logo com isso.

– Oque que ele vai fazer? – perguntou Yolei, mais sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

O céu se tornou escuro, um breio total, cobrindo a lua e qualquer vestígio de alguma constelação no céu. O som de agua, como a de uma praia, ecoava por todos os lados.

Todos os Digiescolhidos se juntaram, seus Digimons se postaram na frente deles para defendê-los do que quer que fosse acontecer a seguir.

– Em menos de uma hora. Tudo que conhecem vai estar em ruinas. – anunciou Michael que estava sendo colocado em cima do muro, este que rodeava a mansão D-Five, pelo seu Digimon. – Mais antes, temos que acabar com seus Digimons e com vocês. É claro.

Assim que Michael terminou de falar os Digimons da D-Five atacaram com estrema velocidade. O poder dos cinco Digimons é tão forte que jogam os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons para trás.

Com movimentos rápidos os cinco Digimons tiram Digmon, Holsmon, AtlurKabuterimon, Garudamon, Lilymon e Zudomon de combate fazendo os seis Digimons voltarem para sua forma Champion.

– Como eu queria. – disse Michael que estava sentado no muro vendo a luta. – Agora são cinco contra cinco, justo.

Os outros membros da D-Five também subiram no muro e ficaram olhando para a luta e mal acreditaram no poder que seus Digimons demonstraram.

– Esse é o poder que lhes falei que eu daria para seus Digimons. – falou Michael vendo a cara de seus amigos/aliados.

– Agora vamos mostrar a eles. – disse Etsuko soturnamente.

HolyAngemon estava lutando contra Alphamon. No começo a luta parecia equilibrada, mais, mesmo HolyAngemon por ser um Digimon Divino e ser mais poderoso que muitos Digimons na mesma fase que ele, HolyAngemon não era forte o suficiente para derrotar Alphamon, um Digimon no nível mega.

Angewomon lutava contra Lilithmon. Dava para perceber que a anja Digimon não era páreo para poder das trevas que a outra emanava. Angewomon tentava a todo custo não perder a luta o que fazia Lilithmon rir e brincar com ela.

WarGreymon lutava contra Apollomon. A luta parecia equilibrada. WarGreymon pensava que por ele já estar acostumado a Digivolver para a forma mega conseguiria vencer Apollomom que havia acabado de Digivolver, mais estava enganado, o poder de Apollomon era imenso e persistente, quanto mais lutavam, mais parecia que o Digimon de fogo ficava mais forte.

MetalGarurumon estava lutando contra MirageGaogamon. MetalGarurumon atacava sem piedade seu adversário que desviava com agilidade e ficaram nessa brincadeira de um ataca e o outro desvia, mais parecia somente brincadeira para MirageGaogamon pôs MetalGarurumon estava ficando com raiva dessa historia e estava se tornando descuidado com seus movimentos o que deixava o outro Digimon em vantagem.

Imperialdramon lutava contra Breakdramon. Os dois Digimons lutavam com voracidade, corpo a corpo e isso acabava destruindo tudo ao redor deles. Pelo fato de Imperialdramon estar preocupado se alguém ficaria ferido com a luta dos dois isso deixava Breakdramon o atacar livremente sem se conter.

Enquanto os cinco Digimons lutavam, os Digiescolhidos correram para os outros Digimons que estavam no chão, pareciam muito cansados e Armadilomon e Hawkmon estavam inconscientes.

– Precisamos do Digivice do TK. – disse Izzy pegando Tentomon com cuidado.

– Porque só o do TK? – gritou Davis de repente furioso assustando a todos.

Despois de todo o ocorrido agora que ouvira o nome de TK, Davis se lembrou que ele e Kari estavam namorando. Não sabia o porque de ter explodido assim, mais não podia conter a raiva que estava sentindo, estava com raiva por eles estarem juntos.

"Ela deveria ser sua" sussurrou uma voz na cabeça de Davis. "Sim. Não. Eu..." Davis colocou as mãos na cabeça e caiu de joelhos no chão assustando ainda mais os Digiescolhidos.

Michael do outro lado via a explosão de Davis e ria da cara do Digiescolhidos quando Davis caiu de joelhos no chão. "Poder das trevas faz o seu trabalho. Quanto mais raiva ficar, mais forte o poder das trevas irá lhe consumir e confundir você" pensa.

– Davis. Vocês esta bem? – perguntou Ken indo ao lado dele o amparando.

"Não estou nada bem" pensa fechando os olhos com força. "Você esta bem. Só precisa se livrar de empecilhos" disse a mesma voz a ele. Davis percebeu que a voz era vagamente familiar mais não conseguia assimilar nada com sua cabeça latejando.

– Tem alguém falando na minha cabeça. – disse por entre os dentes.

– Quem? – perguntou Ken.

– Eu não... – Davis sacudiu a cabeça.

Kari foi até o lado de Davis e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

– Tudo vai ficar bem. – sussurrou ela para ele.

O anel de Kari brilhou e a mente de Davis se esvaziou e ele colocou os pensamentos no lugar.

– Esquece tudo. – disse se pondo de pé com dificuldades. – O que você ia dizendo Izzy?

A repentina mudança de Davis deixaram todos desnorteados momentaneamente. TK ficou intrigado ao ver o anel de Kari brilhar ao mesmo tempo em que seu colar, mais o brilho de ambos foram discretos com se não fossem para serem vistos.

Izzy deu um passo á frente e disse o que pretendia aos seus amigos. Muitos ficaram em duvida sobre o plano de Izzy.

– Acho que pode dar certo? – perguntou Yolei que estava com Hawkmon nos braços.

– Claro que pode. – respondeu Kari que já sabia o que Izzy disse para os outros. – Vai funcionar como da outra vez.

– Mais da outra vez que usaram não foram com seus irmãos? Agora...

– Vai funcionar. – disse Kari convicta interrompendo Cody. –Foi com nossos irmãos sim, mais pode funcionar muito bem com os outros, só temos que acreditar e nos acreditamos.

Todos assentiram. TK que estava sendo aparando por Matt se desvencilha dele e pega a mão de Kari e a aperta.

– Vamos mudar o jogo, mais uma vez. – disse TK. – Temos todos que ter esperança e a luz nunca vai se apagar.

Xxx

Desculpa de novo pelo capitulo... Caso eu não postar semana que vem é que eu vou estar muito mal, infelizmente para mim pegar gripe é questão de tempo para que vire bronquite e eu fique pior, mais farei o possível para postar um capitulo novo.

Reviews são bem vindos e eu vou parar de falar agora isso cansa.

Obrigado a todos... Bjs ^.^


	27. Ainda a Luz Para a Esperança

Oi pessoal...

Desculpa se o capitulo estiver ruim, mais fiz o meu melhor e também desculpa a demora para postar...

Então aproveitem o capitulo...

Xxx

_**27 – Ainda a Luz Para a Esperança**_

TK, Kari, Catherine, Sora, Yolei, Mimi e Joe ficaram cuidando dos Digimons enquanto os outros foram recuperar os Digivices.

– Só digo uma coisa. Ser torturado não é nada legal. – disse TK que teve que ficar por estar machucado.

– Concordo. Agora para de reclamar TK, estou tentando cuidar da sua perna. – reclamou Joe que estava cuidando o melhor que podia dos ferimentos de TK.

Na luta Lilithmon acertou Angewomon que caiu bem perto da onde estava os Digiescolhidos fazendo com que Kari corresse até a sua parceira Digimon.

– Angewomon. – gritou Kari.

– E-eu es-stou bem. – falou a Digimon com dificuldade.

– Se você esta bem agora, imagina quando estiver mal. Vai estar morta. – debochou Lilithmon e avançou para cima de Kari e Angewomon. – Morram as duas.

– HolyAngemon. – gritou TK tentando chegar perto de onde a namorada estava sendo amparado por Catherine e Joe. Sora, Yolei e Mimi estavam correndo na frente deles.

HolyAngemon se esquivou com dificuldade de um ataque de Alphamon e sem hesitar avançou e ficou na frente de Angewomon e Kari e bloqueou a investida de Lilithmon com seu escudo.

– Veio defender a namorada? – perguntou Lilithmon sarcástica para o anjo Digimon.

– Rápido Tai. – gritou Kari.

Tai, Matt, Ken, Izzy, Cody e Davis correram em direção aos membros da D-Five deixando os outros para trás com os Digimons.

– Vão fazer o que? – perguntou Michael olhando para os Digiescolhidos que se aproximaram de onde ele estava junto com os outros membros.

– Você vai ver. Não vamos pegar leve agora. – disse Tai e jogou uma pedra que encontrou no chão na cabeça de Michael que caiu do muro.

Matt e Izzy correram para o lado de dentro da mansão e viram Michael pendurado segurando com uma mão no muro, impedindo que assim caísse no chão e se machucasse mais. A testa de Michael estava sangrando no local aonde Tai o avia lhe acertado.

– Isso é injusto. – gritou Etsuko tentando ajudar Michael a voltar para o muro mais antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Davis acertou um pedra na nuca de Etsuko fazendo ele cair do muro de costas.

– E quando vocês foram justos? – gritou Davis.

Sophia gritou horrorizada e Alex a ajuda a descer do muro. Daniel pulou do muro e caiu na frente de Davis. Davis não perdeu tempo e lhe deu um soco na cara fazendo Daniel cambalear. De mau jeito Daniel avançou para cima de Davis fazendo os dois caírem no chão e eles começaram a lutar.

Assim que Etsuko caiu Ken correu do outro lado do muro. Ele viu Matt e Izzy tirando Michael do muro que esperneava e gritava para eles soltarem ele. Ken não ficou olhando o que acontecia com os três e correu para a onde estava Etsuko.

Verificou se ele estava pelo menos respirando e viu que ele estava acordando, deveria ter desmaiado momentaneamente. Rápido procurou nos bolsos de Etsuko até encontrar o Digivice de Izzy.

– Desculpa, mais você mereceu. – disse Ken e lhe desferiu um soco no rosto o que fez Etsuko desmaiar mais uma vez. Ken olhou em volta e viu que Matt e Izzy estavam correndo para o lado dos outros e se pôs a correr também para junto deles.

Matt e Izzy puxaram Michael até que ele caiu de costas no chão, rapidamente Izzy prendeu as pernas dele e Matt os braços.

– Me soltem seus idiotas. – rosnou Michael tentado se livrar dos dois.

– Claro. – disse Matt e deu um soco na cara de Michael. – Do mesmo jeito que você soltou os outros Digiescolhidos e meu irmão.

Matt deu mais um soco em Michael e com a ajude de Izzy o virou de barriga prendendo as mãos dele nas costas e apoiou o joelho direito em cima dos braços dele.

– Procura logo, Izzy. – disse Matt e Izzy prontamente atendeu procurando o Digivice de TK.

– Não adianta, não tem como parar. – gritou Michael.

– Sempre tem um jeito. – disse Izzy mostrando o Digivice de TK para Matt.

– Basta ter esperança. – completou Matt dando mais um soco em Michael. – Vamos Izzy.

Assim os dois correram para junto de Tai e os outros do outro lado do muro deixando Michael frustrado para trás. Quando chegam do outro lado ficam se segurando para não rir da cena que eles estavam vendo. Ken para do lado deles e fica igual a eles vendo a cena.

Tai foi para cima de Alex. "Que burrice descer desse lado do muro" pensa Alex ao ser acertado por um soco de Tai. Ele se apoia na parede e usando a parede com impulso da um chute em Tai que desvia com dificuldade.

– Ei, deixa ele em paz. – gritou Sophia quando viu Tai partir para cima de Alex novamente.

– Desculpa. – disse Cody assustando Sophia que via a luta de Tai e Alex.

Com um movimento rápido Cody prende os braços de Sophia nas costas e faz com que ela caísse de joelhos no chão e soltasse um grito de dor.

– Me desculpa mesmo. – falou Cody procurando o Digivice de Mimi nos bolsos de Sophia, quando encontrou continuou a segurar o braço dela. – Vou ter que continuar a ti segurar até a luta deles acabarem. Me desculpa.

– Para de pedir desculpa. – gritou Sophia. "Ele não sabe falar mais nada que não termine em desculpa" pensa.

– Desculpa. – disse Cody com um sorriso e Sophia bufou.

Davis empurrou Daniel que batei as costas no poste e sem perder tempo desferiu um chute na cara dele fazendo com que ele caísse no chão, por consequência dessa queda o Digivice de Tai, que estava com Daniel, cai no chão.

Daniel olha para o Digivice e quando tenta pega-lo Davis pisa na mão dele fazendo Daniel soltar um grito de dor. Daniel ainda tenta tirar o pé de Davis de cima da mão dele.

– Você ouviu o que o Tai disse. Não vamos pegar leve. Vocês não pegaram leve com a gente e não vamos pegar leve com vocês agora.

Dizendo isso Davis da mais um chute em Daniel que se e encolhe envolvendo os braços em torno do corpo. Davis sem perder tempo pega o Digivice de Tai e corre mais para assim que vê a cena da luta de Tai.

Alex estava deitado de barriga virada para baixo e Tai estava com um pé nas costas dele e também estava puxando a cueca de Alex com força.

– Solta a minha cueca o mané. – grita Alex fazendo todos rirem da cena, menos Sophia.

– Claro. – disse Tai rindo e solta a cueca que bate com força nas nádegas de Alex que grita de dor. – Você que pediu pra mim soltar.

Tai se levanta e pega o Digivice de Joe que estava no chão ao lado dos dois. Olhando para os lados e vendo que todos estavam de volta e com os Digivices na mão Tai tira o pé das costas de Alex.

– Rápido Tai. – grita Kari.

Tai olha para trás e vê a luta que acontecia entre os Digimons, principalmente a onde estavam os outros Digiescolhidos.

– Vamos, temos que dar o Digivice para o TK. – disse Tai e os seis saem correndo em direção aos outros. Deixando os membros da D-Five caídos para trás.

Pessoas saiam gritando desesperadas e apavoradas de suas casas e apartamentos vendo as lutas dos Digimons. Elas corriam tentando salvar suas vidas. Carros saiam em disparadas desviando dos Digimons que lutavam em terra.

Varias pessoas tinham telefones celulares tentando ligar para alguém vim ajuda-los, mais as linhas ainda estavam com problema as deixando mais desesperadas e nervosas.

Na luta Angewomon se levantou e avançou para cima de Lilithmon separando ela de HolyAngemon, mais assim que Angewomon separou eles Alphamon avançou para cima de HolyAngemon o jogando contra o prédio atrás dele.

– WarGreymon. – gritou Tai.

– MetalGarurumon. – gritou Matt.

– Imperialdramon. – gritaram Davis e Ken.

– Odaiba, luta contra VenonMyotismon, precisamos de HolyAngemon e Angewomon. – gritou Izzy.

– Não podemos nos preocupar, não vamos pegar leve. – gritou Davis.

– Sem hesitar. – disseram Tai e Matt juntos.

Os Digimons imediatamente entenderam. WarGreymon avançou para cima de Alphamon o separando de HolyAngemon. MetalGarurumon deixou MirageGaogamon e foi para cima de Lilithmon.

Os Digimons da D-Five ficaram em choque com a repentina mudança e por segundos ficaram parados e isso foi o suficiente para os Digimons dos Digiescolhidos atacarem.

– Imperialdramon, mudança de forma para forma guerreira. – Digivolve Imperialdramon para sua forma guerreira.

Quando Breakdramon, Apollomon e MirageGaogamon perceberam o deslize que cometeram avançaram para cima dos Digiescolhidos mas Imperialdramon foi mais rápido e pegou a calda de ferro de Breakdramon e o jogou em cima de MirageGaogamon e Apollomon jogando os três contra um prédio.

– Desculpa. – disse Imperialdramon apesar de não ter quase ninguém por perto a não ser os curiosos de plantão, ele não queria destruir o lar de ninguém. "Não hesitar" pensa Imperialdramon e parte para cima dos três Digimons.

Matt corre o mais rápido que consegue em direção ao seu irmão, sendo seguido pelos outros Digiescolhidos, e lhe dá seu Digivice.

– Faça. – disse Tai indo para o lado de sua irmã.

Davis entrega o Digivice de Tai para o dono assim como Ken e Cody, para Izzy e Mimi respectivamente.

Kari vai para o lado de TK e entrelaça sua mão na dele. Os dois fecham os olhos e apertam seus respectivos Digivices contra o peito.

– Angewomon. – grita Kari e a anja Digimon paira em cima de Kari.

– HolyAngemon. – grita TK e HolyAngemon faz a mesma coisa que Angewomon e paira em cima de TK.

– Sora e Mimi. – grita Tai para eles e os outros Digiescolhidos concordam.

Sora e Mimi dão as mãos uma para a outra. Byomon e Palmon se postam na frete delas. "Tudo vai dar certo" pensa as quatro juntas.

– Minha Luz. – disse Kari.

– Minha Esperança. – disse TK.

Um feixe de luz sai dos Digivices de Kari e TK e vão em direção as mãos de seus Digimons.

Um arco prateado com detalhes verdes aparece nas mãos de HolyAngemon e uma flecha dourada brilha posta no arco. Um arco idêntico ao de HolyAngemon só que com detalhes rosa claro aparece nas mãos de Angewomon e uma flecha branca brilha no arco.

Os dois Digimons anjos puxam as cordas dos arcos e miram nas meninas.

– Impeçam eles. – gritou Michael andando cambaleando na direção dos Digiescolhidos. Os outros membros o seguiam de perto com a cara de poucos amigos.

Os Digimons da D-Five bem que tentaram, mais WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon e Imperialdramon faziam de tudo para que eles não se aproximassem deles, mesmo estando difícil eles não recuavam.

– Hora de acabar com isso. – grita Cody e Yolei juntos.

Assim que os dois gritam HolyAngemon e Angewomon soltam suas flechas que acertam em cheio o peito de Sora e Mimi que brilham assim como suas Digimons.

– "Byomon mega Digivolve para...

– Hououmon.

– Palmon mega Digivolve para...

– Rosemon."

– Funcionou. – grita Izzy feliz. Os Digiescolhidos comemoram as transformações de Byomon e Palmon em suas formas megas.

– Ainda a Luz para a Esperança. – sussurra TK no ouvido de Kari.

Xxx

Eu não sei se o capitulo ficou bom, mais... Me digam vocês.

O que acharam do capitulo? Reviews?

Obrigada a todos que leram... Bjs ^.^


	28. O Fim da DFive   Parte 1

Oi pessoal...

Minha opinião sobre o capitulo vai lá em baixo...

Enjoy... Talvez.

Xxx

_**28 – O Fim da D-Five : Parte 1**_

Rosemon avança para cima de Lilithmon enquanto Hououmon vai para cima de Apollomon que tinha desviado de Imperialdramon e estava indo em direção a HolyAngemon e Angewomon.

WarGreymon luta contra Alphamon enquanto MetalGarurumon avança para cima de MirageGaogamon. Imperialdramon volta a enfrentar Breakdramon.

A luta entre os 10 Digimons megas é muito poderosa. Tanto poder em um único lugar esta destruindo tudo ao seu redor. Os Digiescolhidos ficam apreensivos, pois ainda tem muitas pessoas, curiosas, ainda no lugar da batalha dos Digimons.

– Temos que acabar logo com isso. – disse Izzy e os outros assentem.

TK sussurra alguma coisa no ouvido de Catherine que assenti ao que ele fala. Logo ela Digita alguma coisa em seu D-Terminal e faz sinal positivo para TK que assenti. Kari fica intrigada, e com ciúmes, mais nada fala sobre o que quer que eles estejam fazendo.

– Não vamos deixar. – grita Michael. Que de alguma forma, assim como os outros membros da D-Five, esta em ótima forma como se não tivesse apanhado. A marca da pedrada que levou não tem nem se quer uma cicatriz de que ali tivesse sido machucado.

Assim que Michael grita uma neblina densa cai sobre os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons. Os Digimons da D-Five misteriosamente desaparecem assim como seus parceiros humanos.

Os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons ficam sem entender nada e se reagrupam de modo que possam ficar pertos um dos outros.

– O que esta acontecendo? – pergunta Mimi abraçando Joe fortemente.

– Não sei, mais isso não é nada bom. – fala Ken que inconscientemente abraça Yolei.

Sora abraça forte Matt e esconde seu rosto na curva do pescoço do namorado. Izzy pega Tentomon no colo assim como Mimi pega Gomamon. Yolei pega Hawkmon no colo e volta a abraçar Ken sem perceber. Cody abraça forte Armadilomon que esta em seu colo.

Catherine passa o braço em volta do braço direito de TK e encosta a cabeça no ombro dele. TK, por sua vez, envolve seu braço esquerdo sobre os ombros de Kari a puxando para mais perto dele, abraçando ela.

Todos ficam olhando ao redor buscando algum sinal de alguma coisa que lhes possam servir de alguma dica.

Cinco feixes de luz aparecem do nada e acertam os cinco Digimons megas que acabam se chocando contra um prédio. Mais dois feches aparecem e acertam HolyAngemon e Angewomon.

Os dois Digimons em nível ultimate caem no chão perto dos Digiescolhidos e voltam a ser Patamon e Tailmon.

– Não. – gritam todos os Digiescolhidos juntos.

Kari e Catherine correm para a onde estão os Digimons e os pegam com cuidado no colo. TK e os outros se aproximam devagar até a onde elas estão. Catherine passa Patamon para TK.

– Desculpa. – sussurra Patamon quase fechando os olhos, já muito cansado pela batalha que enfrentou.

– Você não tem culpa alguma Patamon. – reconforta TK seu Digimon.

– Apareçam covardes. – grita Davis olhando para todos os lados com os punhos cerrados, muito nervoso.

Um silencio absoluto se instala no local, dando até para ouvir as respirações ofegantes dos Digimons e dos Digiescolhidos.

– Temos que fazer alguma coisa. – disse Cody olhando freneticamente para todos os lados, assim como os outros Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons.

– Como vamos fazer para dissipar essa neblina? – pergunta Davis irritado.

– Vento. – disse Izzy e olha para Sora.

Hououmon, entendendo o que eles estavam falando, voa alto e começa a bater suas asas fortemente. Pouco a pouco a neblina se vai se dissipando.

– Mai o que... – fala Cody olhando em volta.

– Concordo. – disse Davis sarcástico. – Será que eles fugiram?

Os Digiescolhidos olham para todos os lados mais não a sinal nem um da D-Five ou de seus Digimons, muito menos das pessoas que estavam olhando as lutas.

TK e Catherine trocam olhares cumplices e suspiram aliviados "Deu certo" pensa TK. Essa troca de olhares não passa despercebido de Kari, Sora, Mimi e Izzy que se perguntam o que os dois fizeram.

– Fugir de você Davis? – a voz de Michael soa deixando os Digiescolhidos perdidos olhando e não vendo o líder da D-Five em lugar algum. – Nem em seus sonhos mais promissores.

Todos os Digiescolhidos fizeram um circulo ficando de costas um para os outros. Os Digimons imitaram eles e se postaram para a qualquer momento atacarem se fosse preciso.

– Cada você? – grita Tai dando um passo a frente.

– Volta Tai. – disse Mimi, que estava ao lado dele, puxando Tai de volta para o circulo que eles formaram.

Ninguém respondeu a pergunta de Tai. Esse mistério estava deixando todos os Digiescolhidos com medo do que eles, a D-Five, estavam armando.

– Será que se olharmos os Digivice aparece a posição, de pelo menos dos D-Five, poderemos ver? – perguntou Davis.

Instantaneamente todos olharam para seus Digivices, mais nada tinha neles além da localização dos próprios Digiescolhidos.

De repente MirageGaogamon aparece e pula em cima de WarGreymon o prendendo pelo pescoço levando ele de encontro ao prédio. Esse movimento assusta todos os presentes.

Simultaneamente os outros Digimons da D-Five aparecem.

Lilithmon avança para cima de Imperialdramon, enquanto Breakdramon avança em cima de MetalGarurumon, Alphamon vai para cima de Rosemon e Apollomon avança para cima de Hououmon.

WarGreymon contra MirageGaogamon...

A força do impacto no prédio deixa WarGreymon momentaneamente tonto. Quando ele olha para frente vê MirageGaogamon avançando com suas garras.

– Gale Claw.

Com agilidade WarGreymon bloqueia o ataque usando os destruidores de Dramon em seus braços. Rapidamente WarGreymon gira o corpo e acerta um chute em MirageGaogamon jogando o Digimon no chão.

MirageGaogamon se levanta e encara WarGreymon furioso. MirageGaogamon cruza os braços em frente ao corpo e se concentra. WarGreymon percebe o que ele estava planejando fazer e prepara seu ataque.

– Força Terra. – grita WarGreymon reunindo pura energia em suas mãos e dispara em direção a MirageGaogamon.

– Full Moon Blaster. – a boca no peito de MirageGaogamon abre disparando uma potente força de energia em direção a WarGreymon.

Os dois poderes se chocam fazendo uma onda de energia e explode com força. WarGreymon não perde tempo e avança sobre a explosão indo de encontro a MirageGaogamon.

– Mergulho de Guerra. – energizando suas garras WarGreymon vai para cima de MirageGaogamon.

Totalmente surpreso pelo ataque de WarGreymon MirageGaogamon não consegue desviar do ataque e é atingido em cheio por WarGreymon.

– Não. – grita Etsuko aparecendo em frente à mansão da D-Five e corre em direção ao seu Digimon.

MirageGaogamon brilha e regride voltando a ser Wanyamon. Etsuko pega seu Digimon com muito cuidado do chão.

– Wany. – disse Etsuko com a voz embargada. – Tudo vai ficar bem.

O pequeno Digimon assente e lentamente fecha os olhos. Um lagrima solitária escorre pelo rosto de Etsuko.

– Não. – ouviram-se os gritos de Sophia e Alex.

Imperialdramon contra Lilithmon...

– Dor fantasma. – grita Lilithmon.

Uma nevoa de trevas surge em volta de Lilithmon e avança para cima de Imperialdramon envolvendo o Digimon.

Imperialdramon urra sentindo dor quando a nevoa negra o envolve. Para fugir do ataque Imperialdramon levanta voo deixando a nevoa para trás.

Lilithmon ri da atitude de Imperialdramon e voa rapidamente para perto dele e faz uma coisa que deixa todos muito espantados.

– Amor das Trevas.

Lilithmon beija Imperialdramon deixando o Digimon atordoado que cai em direção ao chão abrindo uma enorme cratera.

– Ninguém resiste aos meus beijos. – disse Lilithmon tocando suavemente com os dedos seus lábios. – Ninguém.

– Levanta Imperialdramon. – grita Davis incentivando seu Digimon.

Com uma certa dificuldade Imperialdramon fica de pé. Lilithmon gargalha e se prepara para atacar mais uma vez seu oponente.

– Garra de Nazar. – Lilithmon estica sua mão direita revelando suas garras.

Avançando com suas garras em direção a Imperialdramon Lilithmon prepara para o seu ataque final em cima do Digimon de Davis e Ken.

Respirando fundo, Imperialdramon tira o canhão de seu braço direito e o coloca em seu peito pronto para o seu próximo ataque.

– Desculpa. – murmura. – Giga Esmagador.

Esferas de energia branca saem do canhão no peito de Imperialdramon e vão para cima de Lilithmon.

Por sua vez Lilithmon fica assustada com o ataque de Imperialdramon e tentou desviar das esferas de energia. Lilithmon conseguiu desviar de três, mais a quarta a acertou em cheio e logo as outras esferas de energia a acertaram.

Lilithmon cai abrindo mais uma cratera no chão e começou a brilhar.

– Não. – gritaram Sophia e Alex aparecendo em frente à mansão da D-Five assim como Etsuko. Alex correu para seu Digimon e Sophia em direção a onde Lilithmon havia caído.

Assim que chegou ao lugar Sophia viu sua Digimon regredir até seu nível fresh.

– YukimiBotamon. – gritou Sophia pulando na cratera e pegando sua pequena Digimon nos braços.

A pequena Digimon murmurou alguma coisa e foi fechando seus olhos lentamente.

– Não. – grita Sophia abraçando sua Digimon. – Tudo bem YukimiBatamon. Tudo vai ficar bem. – disse Sophia chorando vendo sua Digimon ainda com os olhos fechados mais com um sorriso no pequeno rostinho.

– Seu verme. – urra de raiva Daniel fazendo Sophia pular de susto pelo tom de voz dele.

Sophia decide subir a cratera para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Xxx

Bom, pois é né... Esse deve ser um dos piores capítulos que já escrevi, mais tudo bem prometo que o próximo vai estar melhor... Eu acho...

Desculpa tá. Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam...

Obrigada a todos que leram... Bjs ^.^


	29. O Fim da DFive Parte 2

Oi pessoal...

Olha, eu acho que esse capitulo está melhor que o capitulo passado, mais não sei... Sei lá...

Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**29 – O Fim da D-Five: Parte 2 **_

MetalGarurumon contra Breakdramon...

Breakdramon vira o corpo e tenta acertar MetalGarurumon com sua calda em forma de broca. MetalGarurumon pula desviando da calda de Breakdramon que bate em um poste o derrubando.

– Bafo Congelante.

Uma rajada congelante sai da boca de MetalGarurumon e vai em direção a Breakdramon que esta de costas para o ataque. Sentindo ataque chegando perto Breakdramon pula desviando assim do ataque de MetalGarurumon e contra ataca.

– Pressão Gravitacional.

Usando seu corpo como ataque, Breakdramon cai em direção a MetalGarurumon que tenta fugir mais com a imensidão do impacto de Breakdramon com a terra joga MetalGarurumon contra o muro da mansão da D-Five.

– Droga. – murmura MetalGarurumon se levantando com dificuldade.

Quando MetalGarurumon se vira ele vê Breakdramon indo em alta velocidade para cima dele. Por reflexo MetalGarurumon salta e voa sobre o Digimon de Alex fazendo com que este bata com tudo nos restos dos muros, mais isso de nada adiantou pois Breakdramon passou por cima dos escombros como se não fossem nada.

– Só vai fugir MetalGarurumon? – perguntou Breakdramon sarcástico.

MetalGarurumon rugiu e voou em direção a Breakdramon velozmente.

– Escavação do Infinito. – grita Breakdramon e se prepara para atacar com todas as suas brocas.

– Arsenal de Gelo. – grita MetalGarurumon.

Mísseis congelantes saem de todos os seus lançadores de MetalGarurumon acertando todas as brocas de Breakdramon congelando elas instantaneamente.

Breakdramon urra e bate no chão todas as suas brocas fazendo com que o gelo em volta delas caísse no chão.

MetalGarurumon pousa no chão e encara o Digimon a sua frente. Torcendo para que ele tenha uma brecha para acertar Breakdramon para acabar de uma vez com essa luta.

– Investida Destruidora. – com seus braços em forma de pá de escavadeira Breakdramon atinge o chão causando terremotos em volta dele e de MetalGarurumon que perde um pouco seu equilíbrio.

– Não. – ouvem o grito de Etsuko vindo de algum lugar, provavelmente do outro lado já que MetalGarurumon e Breakdramon lutavam mais afastados de todos.

O grito de Etsuko acaba que distraindo um pouco Breakdramon. Essa é a oportunidade que MetalGarurumon esperava. O segundo de distração de Breakdramon foi o suficiente para MetalGarurumon se recuperar e voltar a ter equilíbrio sobre seu corpo.

– Bomba de Gelo. – uma bomba sai da marca no peito de MetalGarurumon e vai em direção a Breakdramon, este é pego de surpresa pelo ataque que o acerta em cheio.

O impacto da bomba de MetalGarurumon congela completamente Breakdramon.

– Focinho de Lobo Metálico. – MetalGarurumon dispara lasers de focinho em Breakdramon causando uma explosão.

– Não. – os gritos de Sophia e de Alex chamaram a atenção de MetalGarurumon.

Alex corria loucamente indo em direção ao seu Digimon caído inconsciente no chão em seu nível Fresh.

– Petitmon. – grita Alex com lagrimas saindo de seus olhos. – Tudo vai dar certo amigão.

Hououmon contra Apollomon...

Apollomon pula em cima de Hououmon e o prende entre seus braços forçando a Digimon a ficar quieta. Para se livrar dele Hououmon bica constantemente o braço de Apollomon e quando consegue levanta voo e se vira para ele.

– Chamas Vermelhas. – disparando rajadas de fogo sagrado de sua boca em direção a Apollomon.

– Flecha de Apollo. – pelas joias nas mãos de Apollomon saem flechas de fogo.

As rajadas de fogo de Hououmon são acertadas pelas flechas, precisas, de fogo de Apollomon dissipando assim o ataque dos dois.

Apollomon corre pegando velocidade deixando Hououmon confuso e usando as paredes dos prédios, Apollomon toma impulso e pula em direção a Hououmon pronto para atacar concentrando energia de fogo em sua mão direita.

– Sopro de Phoebos.

Dispara o poder bem em cima de Hououmon que cai com tudo no chão abrindo uma cratera. Rindo Apollomon se aproxima da cratera.

– Caiu é, pássaro de fogo? – debocha Apollomon.

Hououmon ficou parada, o ataque de Apollomon não tinha feito algum efeito sobre ela mais a força com que ele usou foi o suficiente para que na hora do impacto ela caísse.

Deixou Apollomon demorar o quanto quisesse falando bobagens, para Hououmon isso era muito bom, pois poderia pensar em uma forma de acabar com a luta. Assim que a primeira ideia veio à cabeça de Hououmon Apollomon se pronunciou.

– Desculpa, passarinho que pega fogo, está na hora de acabar com você. – disse o Digimon sarcástico.

"Ataca logo" quis gritar Hououmon, não estava aguentando esperar mais seu oponente lhe atacar e colocar seu plano em pratica.

– Explosão Solar.

Apollomon dispara enormes bola de fogo que acertam em cheio Hououmon. "Era isso que eu queria" pensa a Digimon.

Pela energia usada, já que Apollomon precisa do sol para ele energizar seus ataques, Apollomon cai de joelhos no chão cansado.

– Perdeu. – disse o Digimon ofegante.

Hououmon levanta vou assustando Apollomon que cai de bunda no chão e olha para Hououmon sem acreditar que ela ainda está de pé e voando.

– Mais como? – pergunta Apollomon atordoado.

– Somos Digimons de fogo. Quanto mais fogo, mais forte ficamos. – disse Hououmon.

– Você caiu aquela vez que eu te ataquei. – protestou Apollomon se pondo de pé.

– Foi à força do impacto não o poder em si. – disse Hououmon e avançou para cima de Apollomon.

– Pode vir passarinho de fogo. – disse Apollomon se postando em forma de luta. "Se não dá para usar fogo contra ela, vou usar meus punhos" pensa.

– Força da Vida.

Hououmon cria um campo de energia em volta de Apollomon que cai, novamente, de joelhos no chão.

– Minha... força... – Apollomon tentou falar mais não consegui.

– Não. – o grito de Etsuko ecoa sobre eles.

Pouco a pouco a força vital de Apollomon vai se esvaindo dele. "Ela vai me matar" pensa o Digimon caindo no chão inconsciente.

Assim que o Digimon fica inconsciente o campo de energia desaparece e Hououmon pousa perto de Apollomon e toca com o bico em sua cabeça fazendo o Digimon brilhar.

– Não. – as vozes de Sophia e Alex fazem Hououmon se afastar de Apollomon, mais não muito longe para poder ficar de olho nele caso acontece alguma coisa.

Um pouco depois de Sophia e Alex saírem correndo Daniel aparece na entrada da mansão e corre até a onde foi à luta entre Hououmon e Apollomon.

Daniel chega e fica estático vendo seu Digimon voltando ao seu nível fresh. "Não" pensa Daniel sentindo uma dor em seu peito e corre para pegar Botamon que estava inconsciente.

– Botamon. – disse Daniel pegando seu Digimon com cuidado.

Tirando sua jaqueta de moletom azul, Daniel enrola em Botamon e o coloca com cuidado no chão. Daniel fica pé e encara Hououmon com raiva.

– Seu verme. – urra de raiva Daniel e corre em direção a Hououmon.

Hououmon bate as asas jogando uma rajada de vento em Daniel que voa até bater contra um poste e cair no chão gritando de dor.

– Desculpa, mais foi necessário. – disse Hououmon.

Rosemon contra Alphamon…

– Chicote de Rosa. – um dos chicotes de Rosemon se alongam envolto por uma energia rosa.

Usando seu chicote Rosemon o prende em torno do pescoço de Alphamon e o puxa com força em sua direção desferindo um potente soco quando ele chega perto o suficiente lançando-o de encontro a um prédio.

– Nada mau para uma Digimon fêmea. – disse Alphamon se pondo de pé. – Minha vez.

Com velocidade Alphamon vai para cima de Rosemon e lhe desfere um potente soco jogando a Digimon longe.

Sem dar mais alguma chance para Alphamon, Rosemon usa seu chicote do braço esquerdo. Alphamon levanta o braço e o chicote se enrola nele. Alphamon segura o chicote com força e da um pequeno puxam que faz Rosemon dar um passo a frente.

– É só isso que sabe fazer? – pergunta desdenhoso. – Usar chicotes que não me fazem nada?

Rosemon sorri para Alphamon e aperta com força o chicote em sua mão esquerda. "É o que veremos Cavaleiro real" pensa a Digimon.

– Chicote de Espinhos.

Assim que fala um onde elétrica percorre o chicote indo até Alphamon que cai de joelhos pela alta voltagem de descarga elétrica que leva.

Alphamon tenta se soltar do chicote mais Rosemon manda mais descargas elétricas nela fazendo Alphamon gritar.

– Espada Sagrada Alpha.

Com o pouco de energia que tem Alphamon cria uma espada de luz e corta o chicote de Rosemon.

– Não. – grita Etusko ao longe que é ignorado pelos dois Digimons.

Alphamon se põe de pé e encara Rosemon que retribui o olhar do Digimon. Os dois somente ficam se encarando esperando um o ataque do outro.

– Não. – os gritos de Sophia e Alex ecoam e como o de Etsuko é ignorado pelos dois.

– Vamos ficar aqui só encarando um ao outro? – pergunta Alphamon começando a ficar irritado quebrando o silencio entre os dois.

– Talvez, há não ser que você ataque. – disse Rosemon fechando as mãos em volta de seus chicotes.

– Seu verme. – urra de raiva Daniel ao longe.

Esse é o estopim para Alphamon ir em direção a Rosemon que desvia com agilidade do soco de Alphamon e tenta lhe desferir um chute que habilmente o Cavaleiro Real defende e empurra Rosemon para longe dele.

– Hora de acabar com isso e trazer um amigo. – disse Alphamon e Rosemon olha sem entender para ele. – Digitalização da Alma.

– Não pode ser. – disse Rosemon não acreditando que ele iria usar esse golpe. – Ele não vai usar esse ataque. Eu não posso deixar.

Xxx

Bom é isso... Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer até que eu termine essa fic como eu quero.

Gostaram? Reviews?

Muito obrigada a todos que deixam um tempinho para ler a minha fic, fico muito feliz mesmo não sabendo quem são a maioria delas... Bjs ^.^


	30. O Fim da DFive Parte 3

Oi pessoal...

Desculpem a demora, aconteceu uma coisa que me fez atrasar e infelizmente esquecer de atualizar a fic aqui nesse site...

Espero que gostem do capitulo...

Xxx

_**30 – O Fim da D-Five: Parte 3**_

Rosemon vê em sua frente uma forma se materializar ao lado de Alphamon. "Pense em alguma coisa, ele não pode concluir esse ataque" pensa a Digimon.

Digiescolhidos...

– Acabamos com eles. – disse Davis pulando de felicidade.

MirageGaogamon, Breakdramon, Lilithmon e Apollomon já foram derrotados deixando os Digiescolhidos felizes, quase todos.

– Ainda não. – disse TK olhando para a luta entre Rosemon e Alphamon. – Catherine. – chama.

– Já mandei a mensagem TK. – disse Catherine deixando os outros Digiescolhidos intrigados com a atitude dos dois.

– O que vocês estão fazendo TK? – pergunta Kari ao namorado com a cara fechada.

– Você vai ver. – disse Catherine deixando Kari com o rosto levemente vermelho de raiva.

– Eu perguntei para ele e não para você. – murmura Kari irritada.

– Disse alguma coisa Kari? – pergunta TK.

– Não. Eu não disse nada. – disse Kari e da um selinho no namorado.

– Pronta Floramon? – pergunta Catherine desviando sua atenção para sua Digimon. "Não quero ver eles juntos" pensa Catherine se sentindo triste.

A Digimon de Catherine assenti e sua parceira humana pega o seu Digivice.

– Floramon digivolve para...

– Kiwimon.

A Digimon corre em direção a WarGreymon e lhe diz alguma coisa. Logo WarGreymon vai em direção a luta de Rosemon.

– TK o que...

– Somente olhe, Sora. – disse TK sorrindo. "Com todos juntos poderemos derrota-lo" pensa TK.

Leomon com Sam em suas costas aparecem ao lado de MetalGarurumon. Sam fala alguma coisa para MetalGarurumon que voa seguindo WarGreymon. O mesmo acontece com Imperialdramon e Hououmon que são substituídos por Unimon e Liamon respectivamente com seus parceiros humanos do lado.

– Agora todos podem ajudar Rosemon sem se preocupar com que os outros da D-Five possam fazer. – disse TK sorrindo confiante.

– Vamos com eles. – disse Tai já indo em direção a luta de Rosemon.

Todos os Digiescolhidos vão para a onde estava acontecendo à luta de Rosemon e Alphamon mais param ao ver a imensa figura que está aparecendo ao lado de Alphamon.

Essa figura começa a tomar forma, vários tentáculos como de polvos são distinguidos amarrados dando uma aparência humanoide ao ser.

– Que tipo de Digimon é esse? – pergunta Cody espantado. – Ele tem mais de 200 metros de altura.

Todos ficam quietos, estavam muito espantados e surpresos vendo a forma ganhar tonalidade de cor, uma cor azul, e sua forma ficar mais nítida.

– Ele é muito feio. – disse Mimi com cara de nojo.

Kari abraça mais forte Tailmon de encontro a si sentindo um frio percorrer sua espinha ao olhar para o Digimon imenso no frente deles. "Que é ele?" se pergunta Kari. Uma lagrima solitária escorre pela sua bochecha.

TK sente um frio na barriga e instantaneamente olha para Kari e a vê abraçar mais forte Tailmon. Ele passa Patamon para Matt, que fica confuso mais não fala nada por pedido de Sora, e abraça Kari com um pouco de dificuldade pela dor no ombro direito.

– O que foi, Kari? – pergunta TK perto do ouvido de Kari.

Uma sensação de alivio e proteção invadiu Kari com o simples abraço de seu namorado a fazendo relaxar nos braços dele.

– Não sei. Só senti uma sensação ruim. – responde ela olhando para o imenso Digimon em sua frente.

Luta contra Alphamon...

– Abraço de Ervas.

Os chicotes dos braços de Rosemon se esticam até o chão, vinhas começam a brotar no chão e vão de encontro a Alphamon o enrolando por completo.

Rosemon vê os outros Digimons indo de encontro a ela e ela grita para eles:

– Usem todos os seus poderes, não podemos deixar ele terminar esse ataque. É perigoso de mais.

Os Digimons compreendem o que ela quer dizer e se preparam para atacar.

– Força Terra. – ataca WarGreymon que foi o primeiro a chegar.

– Bomba de Gelo. – uma bomba sai do peito de MetalGarurumon.

– Chamas Vermelhas. – Hououmon dispara rajadas de fogo sagrado de sua boca.

– Giga Esmagador. – Imperialdramon insere o canhão de seu braço em seu peito e dispara varias esferas de energia.

Os quatro golpes acertam as vinhas que enrolaram Alphamon causando uma enorme explosão destruindo tudo em volta dele.

– Ainda não acabou Digiescolhidos. – disse a forma que estava do lado de Alphamon tremeluzindo e depois desaparece.

– Oque que foi isso? – pergunta Davis chocado.

– Gostaria de saber. – falou Izzy impressionado e curioso. "Que tipo de Digimon era aquele" pensa.

A nuvem de poeira se decipa revelando um pequeno Digimon machucado nos escombros. Um Dodomon, a primeira fase de Alphamon.

Todos olham para a entrada da mansão da D-Five esperando Michael sair de lá como os outros membros fizeram quando seus Digimons foram derrotados mais nada aconteceu, Michael não apareceu. Nem um sinal se quer.

– Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta Yolei e olha para Ken.

Por um momento ela fica confusa mais depois ela repara que estava abraçada com ele e se separa dele instantaneamente com o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

– De-desculpa, Ken. – fala Yolei envergonhada.

Ken somente assente para o que ela diz, pois também ficou com o rosto vermelho de vergonha quando se deu conta do que estavam fazendo. Os outros nem reparam no que os dois estavam fazendo.

De repente uma luz negra surge em frente ao portão da mansão da D-Five e um corpo é arremessado contra os destroços do prédio que ficava em frente à mansão.

Os Digimons correm para lá sendo seguidos pelos Digiescolhidos. Nos escombros eles veem o corpo inerte de Michael.

– Ele não parece bem. – comenta Armadilomon acordando nos braços de Cody fazendo os outros Digiescolhidos sorrirem para ele e Cody o abraçar mais forte.

– Só um minuto. – disse Joe e com cuidado chegou até o corpo de Michael. Joe tocou com os dedos o pescoço de Michael e esperou alguns segundos. – Ele tem pulsação.

O som de uma explosão fazem todos ficarem assustados e começarem a olhar para os lados preocupados, vendo se foi algum dos outros membros da D-Five que fez alguma coisa, mas ao olharem para os lados constataram que eles também estavam assustados e olhando para todos os lados.

– Olhem para cima. – gritaram Sora e Mimi apontando para a onde surgiu a imagem do Digimundo projetada pelo notebook de Michael.

Na imagem uma luta colossal acontecia com diversos tipos de Digimons lutando entre si deixando todos os Digiescolhidos chocados.

– Mais oque que está acontecendo lá? – pergunta Tai tentando ver melhor as lutas.

– Esse é o começo do fim do Digimundo. – disse Alex se aproximando do grupo com Leomon e Sam do lado dele.

Atrás dele vinham os outros membros da D-Five acompanhados pelos outros Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Davis avançando para cima de Alex.

Antes que Davis acertasse um soco em Alex Leomon se postou entre os dois e segurou os punhos de Davis impedindo o que ele estava preste a fazer.

– Ele só quer ver como o amigo dele está. – Sam respondeu a pergunta de Davis.

– Deixa ele passar Davis. – disse Tai empurrando Davis para que Alex passasse.

– Mais Tai...

– Nada de mais Davis. – falou Tai firme. – Temos coisas mais importantes para resolver. – disse olhando para o céu, na luta entre os Digimons.

– Izzy, você tem alguma ideia de como podemos ajudar? – pergunta Cody olhando para Izzy ansioso pela resposta assim como os outros.

– Preciso do computador que o Michael usou. – falou Izzy pensativo.

– Ele está na porta da mansão. – disse Ken apontando para o local.

Todos trocaram olhares e correram para a mansão. Matt deu Patamon para Sora e ficou para trás para ajudar TK, mais TK disse que estava tudo bem que ele ia sozinho. Kari percebendo que seu namorado estava sentindo muito dor e que estava falando isso porque não queria ser um incomodo falou para Matt que ela ajudaria TK se precisasse. Meio relutante Matt foi atrás dos outros levanto Tailmon com ele.

– TK você precisa de um médico. – falou Kari olhando com carinho para ele, mais ela também estava muito preocupada.

– Tudo bem, Kari. – disse TK sorrindo. – Vamos acabar logo com isso, ai sim eu vou para um médico, prometo.

Kari suspirou derrotada, não ia adiantar nada ficar ali discutindo isso com ele. Os dois foram lentamente para junto dos outros.

Atrás deles, os Digiescolhidos franceses e Sam olhavam atentamente para os quatro membros da D-Five que estavam em volta de Michael tentando fazer ele acordar.

– Como vocês desapareceram e aparecem misteriosamente na hora da luta? – perguntou Catherine curiosa para eles.

Sophia olhou em burrada para Catherine, esta fingiu que não viu a outra. "Não é hora para as criancices de Sophia" pensa Catherine rolando os olhos.

– Agora não é hora. – disse Alex nervoso. – Precisamos de um médico e rápido.

– Porque? – perguntou Etsuko olhando para Alex preocupado.

Alex nada respondeu somente levantou a mão direita que estava coberta de sangue fazendo as meninas – Catherine, Alana e Sophia – levarem as mãos a boca, chocadas.

– Pode fazer alguma coisa Izzy? – perguntou Tai vendo Izzy mexer no notebook de Michael com muita concentração.

– Posso. – falou Izzy confiante e virou o notebook para os outros e o colocou de volta no chão. – Prontos para irem ao Digimundo?

– Esperem um pouco. – falou Hououmon e de suas asas saíram feixes de luzes indo em direção a Patamon, Tailmon, Hawkmon e Armadilomon.

Os pequenos Digimons despertaram e todos sorriram.

– Agora, estamos todos prontos. – disse TK e Kari chegando perto dos outros.

– Somente levantem seus Digivices. – disse Izzy e todos fizeram o que ele disse.

– Digimundo, aqui vamos nós. – disse Yolei e todos os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons desapareceram sendo encobridos por uma luz branca.

Xxx

Bom espero tenham gostado.

Então gostaram? Reviews?

Obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	31. Um Velho Conhecido Volta

Oi... ^-^

Desculpa a demora em postar, semana difícil, e espero que o capitulo não esteja um desastre...

Desculpa se o capitulo não ficou muito bom...

Xxx

_**31 – Um Velho Conhecido Volta**_

– Segura ele. – disse Daniel dando seu Digimon para Etsuko que ficou muito surpreso com a atitude de Daniel.

– Porque? – pergunta Etsuko, mais o outro não responde.

Daniel se pôs a correr indo de encontro as pessoas, que a pouco viam as lutas que ocorriam naquele local, e ao barulho de sirenes que vinham de-lá. "Deve ter uma ambulância por lá" pensa Daniel

Os outros ficaram muito confusos com a atitude de Daniel, mas Sam e Leomon o seguiram para impedi-lo. Eles não sabiam o que Daniel pretendia fazer.

Leomon se postou a frente de Daniel fazendo com que ele desse um encontram no Digimon e caísse no chão.

– Não me impeçam. – disse Daniel se levantando. – Deve ter alguma ambulância por perto, já que não podemos usar os telefones até que eles estejam funcionando normalmente e o barulho de sirene esta muito alto. Tem que ter uma ambulância para socorrer o Michael. – gritou encarando Leomon.

Leomon olhou para Sam – que estava atrás de Daniel –, pedindo a opinião dele. Sam por sua vez olhou para os Digiescolhidos franceses que assentiram.

– Vamos ficar de olho neles aqui. Vai com ele. – disse Catherine. – Michael precisa de um médico urgentemente.

– Certo. – falou Sam e se virou encarando Leomon. – Vai na frente, abra caminho se for preciso. Daniel e eu vamos estar logo atrás de você.

Leomon assentiu e correu na frente dos dois abrindo caminho entre as pessoas que olhavam espantadas e um pouco chocadas com o que tinha acabado de acontecer na luta e na imagem da batalha no Digimundo. Daniel e Sam correram seguindo Leomon o melhor que podiam.

Assim que Leomon e os dois humanos passaram pelas pessoas elas voltaram seus olhos para a batalha que acontecia no Digimundo, torcendo para que as crianças que foram para lá pudessem salvar a todos, mais uma vez.

Digimundo...

– Como vamos ajuda-los? – perguntou Mimi. – Não sabemos quem são os aliados e quem são os inimigos.

Os Digiescolhidos tinham aparecido em uma pequena montanha próxima de onde acontecia a batalha entre os diversos tipos de Digimon.

– Que tal os asquerosos que estão com uma tonalidade de pele negra e olhos vermelhos? – perguntou Davis sarcástico olhando para Mimi arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Eu acho uma ótima opção.

– Davis. – repreendeu Joe.

– Isso não é hora para sarcasmo, Davis. – disse Cody um pouco nervoso pela falta de tato do amigo.

– Além do mais, temos companhia. – disse Kari apontando para o céu logo a frente deles aonde vinham dez Digimons na direção deles.

Os Digimons dos Digiescolhidos se postaram a frente dos Digiescolhidos prontos para o combate, caso fosse necessário.

– Inimigos ou amigos? – perguntou Tai com duvida.

– Fujam. – gritou alguém bem no meio da luta chamando a atenção dos Digiescolhidos.

Os Digiescolhidos olharam para baixo e viram Kentarumon lutando contra alguns Digimons, pequenos morcegos.

– Solar Ray. – Kentarumon dispara a energia em direção aos pequenos morcegos fazendo eles desaparecerem.

Kentarumon correu de encontro aos Digiescolhidos subindo rapidamente até estar do lado deles.

– Vocês têm que sair daqui. – disse Kentarumon olhando nervosamente para os Digimons que se aproximavam deles.

– Inimigos. – disse Mimi e Sora juntas.

– Exatamente. – disse Kentarumon serio. – Fico feliz que estejam aqui, mais têm que sair rápido daqui.

– Hora dos outros Digivolverem para ajudar. – disse TK apontando seu Digivice para Patamon.

– Não acha melhor fazermos as Digievoluções de DNA? – perguntou Cody.

– Não. – respondeu Izzy. – Digimons divinos, como os de TK e Kari, são mais fortes contra Digimons das trevas. Essa é uma vantagem que teremos que usar.

Os outros assentem e Kari, Joe, Izzy, Cody e Yolei fizeram o mesmo que TK apontando seus Digivices para seus respectivos Digimons.

– "Armadilomon hiper Digivolve para...

– Digmon a sabedoria profunda.

– Hawkmon hiper Digivolve para...

– Shurimon o poder da sinceridade.

– Tentomon Digivolve para...

– Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon super Digivolve para...

– AtlurKabuterimon.

– Gomamon Digivolve para...

– Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon super Digivolve para...

– Zudomon.

– Tailmon super Digivolve para...

– Angewomon.

– Patamon Digivolve para...

– Angemon. Angemon super Digivolve para...

– HolyAngemon.

Assim que as Digievoluções se completam todos reparam que nas mãos de Angewomon e HolyAngemon estão com os seus arcos e as flechas, os mesmos que usaram a pouco.

– Porque isso? – perguntou Ken intrigado.

TK e Kari trocam olhares imediatamente entendendo e se viram para Izzy e Joe que sorriram compreendendo também.

– Usem em AtlurKabuterimon e em Zudomon. – disseram Kari e TK juntos. Agora todos entenderam o plano deles.

– Não deixem eles chegarem perto de nem um dos quatro. – disse Tai para os outros Digimons.

Os dez Digimons chegaram mais perto revelando serem. Arkadimon (mega), Thunderbirmon, QueenChessmon, Anubismon, Examon, Megidramon, Gaiomon, Murmukusmon, Ornismon e ChaosDukemon.

– Atacamos com tudo. – disse WarGreymon e os outros assentiram. – Força Terra.

A imensa bola de energia voo em direção aos Digimons inimigos que somente desviaram do poder e continuam avançando.

– Só isso que vocês têm? – debochou Arkadimon (mega).

– Você não viu nem 0,0000% do que a gente pode fazer com você. – disse Digmon. – Brocas de ouro.

Enquanto os outros Digimons impediam a aproximação dos Digimons inimigos, HolyAngemon e Angewomon se viraram para Izzy e Joe, que estavam um do lado do outro, soltando suas flechas divinas acertando o coração de cada um.

– AtlurKabuterimon mega Digivolve para...

–HerculesKabuterimon.

– Zudomon mega Digivolve para...

– Vikemon."

– Agora podemos lutar direito. – trovejou Examon assim que as Digievoluções acabaram. – Todos estão aptos a lutarem com a gente.

– Então quer dizer que deixaram eles Digivolverem? – perguntou MetalGarururmon.

– Sim. – respondeu Arkadimon (Mega). – Se não qual seria a graça?

Com essa pergunta o grupo de Digimaus atacam os Digimons dos Digiescolhidos separando eles e os levando cada um para um lugar e eles começam a lutar ferozmente.

– Tenho que voltar para a luta. – disse Kentarumon vendo a luta entre os Digimons. – Se protejam.

– Não podemos fazer nada para ajudar vocês? – pergunta Mimi preocupada e todos olharam para Kentarumon com expectativa.

– Sinto muito, crianças, mais receio que não. – respondeu Kentarumon. – Procurem Gennai, ele poderá lhes dizer mais do que eu.

– A onde ele está? – perguntou Tai ansioso.

– Desça a montanha e sigam contornando a luta, corram o mais rápido que puderam, em menos de 10 minutos de corrida chegaram até uma casa e lá encontraram Gennai.

Dizendo isso Kentarumon pulou a montanha e voltou a lutar.

– Não vamos perder tempo. – disse Davis e começou a descer a montanha.

Os outros logo seguiram Davis, TK estava com muitas dificuldades para descer, mas Matt lhe ajudou como podia. Mimi de repente parou e olhava para frente chocada.

– É o Orgemon. – gritou Mimi vendo a luta do velho amigo deles.

Orgemon lutava contra um BlackLeomon e estava perdendo pois seu adversário tinha acabado de tirar seu bastão de osso das mãos de Orgemon.

Mimi ficou com raiva e desceu bem rápido da montanha e pegou a primeira pedra que encontrou no caminho e jogou na cabeça de BlackLeomon antes que ele desce o golpe final em Orgemon.

BlackLeomon e Orgemon olharam em direção de onde a pedra veio e se depararam com os Digiescolhidos. Mimi pegou outra pedra e jogou em BlackLeomon que dessa vez desviou.

– Não mexe com o meu amigo. – gritou Mimi jogando outra pedra no Digimon.

Orgemon aproveitou o momento de distração de BlackLeomon e o atacou lhe acertando um soco e um chute jogando o Digimon de encontro a uma arvore.

– Punho de Ogro. – gritou Orgemon lançando uma energia de sua mão e acertando BlackLeomon em cheio fazendo o Digimon voltar a ser um Digitama e desaparecer subindo tão alto que não poderia ser mais visto.

– Vamos Mimi. – disse Tai puxando o braço dela. – Não podemos ficar aqui temos que encontrar Gennai.

Mimi assentiu e olhou para Orgemon sorrindo, o ogro Digimon assenti agradecido e voltou a lutar contra Woodmons que avançaram na direção dos Digiescolhidos para impedi-los.

Todos saíram correndo, seguindo a direção que Kentarumon indicou. TK e Kari ficaram mais para trás, pois TK estava tendo dificuldades para caminhar, Matt e Sora resolvem ficar com os dois caso aconteça alguma coisa. Os outros para não perderem mais tempo foram na frente.

– Ora, ora, ora. – disse uma voz sinistra à cima de TK e Kari. – Vejam que eu vejo novamente.

TK olhou para cima não acreditando de quem era aquela voz. "Não pode ser ele. Angemon o derrotou a mais de sete anos".

Kari soltou um grito quando TK caiu no chão ainda olhando fixamente para o Digimon que estava sobrevoando acima deles. "Não ele não" pensa ele. TK fica mais pálido do que já estava deixando Kari muito preocupada com ele.

Sora e Matt ficaram paralisados, as lembranças do que aconteceu a sete anos invadiram a mente dos dois.

– TK, tudo bem? – perguntou Kari tentando esconder a preocupação em sua voz "Quem é esse Digimon?" se perguntava ela. – Me responde, TK.

– Devimon. – sussurrou TK.

Os olhos de Kari se arregalaram em espanto. Ela já ouviu diversas vezes a historia sobre a luta de seus amigos contra Devimon e que foi nessa luta que Patamon Digivolveu pela primeira vez para Angemon e salvou a todos, mas pagou um preço alto voltando a ser um Digitama.

– Sentiu minha falta, TK? – perguntou Devimon sorrindo.

Xxx

Bom é isso...

Reviews?

Obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	32. Trabalho em Equipe

Oi...

Só queria deixar claro que eu não encontrei especificamente os ataques de Anubismon, os nomes dos ataques são esses mesmos só não sei se são assim os ataques. Isso quer dizer que eu inventei a forma dos ataques...

Sem mais enrolação, o capitulo...

Xxx

_**32 – Trabalho em Equipe**_

Luta WarGreymon contra Arkadimon (Mega)…

Arkadimon atacava WarGreymon sem piedade, dando chutes e socos poderosos contra o Digimon mega.

WarGreymon que já estava cansado pela luta contra MirageGaogamon somente se defendia esperando uma oportunidade para atacar.

– Vai ficar somente se defendendo? – urrou Arkadimon dando um soco em WarGreymon que desviou do golpe. – Que covarde. E olha que seu parceiro humano carrega com sigo o brasão da coragem. – debochou deixando WarGreymon com raiva.

– Cala a boca. – gritou WarGreymon desviando de um chute de Arkadimon e lhe desferindo um soco, que para a sua felicidade, acertou o Digimon que voou alguns metros longe.

– Força Terra. – WarGreymon aproveitou esse pequeno espaço e atacou seu oponente.

– Exile Spear. – o braço de Arkadimon se transformou em uma lança e o usa para desviar a bola de energia mandada por WarGreymon.

A Força Terra de WarGreymon voa até o lugar aonde ocorria a luta de MetalGarurumon contra Anubismon salvando assim MetalGarurumon de um ataque poderoso se Anubismon fazendo ambos terem que pular se afastando do poderoso ataque de WarGreymon que deixou uma enorme cratera separando MetalGarurumon de Anubismon.

Arkadimon aproveita e ataca WarGreymon com seu braço em forma de lança. WarGreymon se defendeu usando os destruidores de Dramon que fica em seus braços impedindo que o ataque de Arkadimon lhe acertasse.

Em uma brecha WarGreymon tira o escudo que fica nas costas dele e acerta o peito de Arkadimon mandando o Digimon longe dele.

– Ultra Tornado. – WarGreymon gira seu corpo em torno de si causando um ciclone de fogo que vai em direção a Arkadimon que é consumido pelo ataque e urra de dor.

– Dot Matrix. – uma energia invisível dissipa o ciclone de fogo em torno de Arkadimon. Arkadimon olha WarGreymon com desprezo. – Belo golpe. – debocha.

"Como vou derrota-lo" pensa WarGreymon e seus olhos param na luta entre MetalGarurumon e Anubismon.

MetalGarurumon e WarGreymon se encaram por um segundo e um plano vem a cabeça dos dois que assentem compreendendo um ao outro.

– Agora esta na hora de acabar com você. – disse Arkadimon se postando em forma de luta. – Exile Spear. – seu braço novamente se transforma em uma lança e ataca WarGreymon.

– Mergulha de Guerra. – WarGreymon energiza suas garras e vai em direção ao inimigo com extrema velocidade.

Luta MetalGarurumon contra Anubismon…

– Ametista.

Varias pedras, parecendo a pedra ametista, saem das mãos de Anubismon e vão até MetalGarurumon que pula desviando do ataque de seu oponente.

– Bafo Congelante. – MetalGarurumon dispara uma rajada congelante de sua boca.

Anubismon abre suas asas e voa desviando da rajada congelante. MetalGarurumon pega impulso e salta soando em direção a Anubismon.

Com precisão Anubismon se esquiva da investida de MetalGarurumon e pega na pata traseira do Digimon mega. Girando seu corpo junto com MetalGarurumon, Anubismon solta jogando MetalGarurumon contra as arvores derrubando varias até parar.

MetalGarurumon se pôs rápido de pé e olhou ao redor procurando Anubismon. "Onde ele se meteu" pensa o Digimon vendo que seu oponente havia sumido.

– Me procurando? –pergunta Anubismon aparecendo, sobrevoando, em cima de MetalGarurumon.

Anubismon da um soco poderoso nas costas de MetalGarurumon que rosna em frustação quase indo ao chão com o golpe.

– Arsenal de Gelo.

Misseis congelantes de todos os arsenais do corpo de MetalGarurumon disparam em direção de Anubismon.

Anubismon se afasta de MetalGarurumon desviando dos misseis lançado pelo Digimon de Matt deixando rastros de gelo aonde acertavam.

– Essa passou perto, não acha? – falou Anubismon rindo.

– Pena que você tem sorte. – disse MetalGarurumon a contragosto.

– E você não tem nem uma. – disse Anubismon fazendo um triangulo com suas mãos. – Poder da Pi...

Anubismon não terminou seu ataque. Nessa hora uma enorme esfera de energia veio em direção a onde acontecia a luta entre os dois Digimons megas. Para escapar do alcance do poder MetalGarurumon e Anubismon pularam para trás se afastando da zona de impacto do poder.

Uma cratera aparece no lugar que o poder de WarGreymon acertou separando MetalGarurumon de Anubismon.

– Pelo visto você tem alguma sorte. – comentou Anubismon olhando para o buraco a sua frente e depois para MetalGarurumon.

Os dois ficaram se encaram esperando um o ataque do outro. MetalGarurumon toma a iniciativa e voa sobrevoando a cratera indo até Anubismon.

– Focinho de Lobo Metálico.

Quatro lasers saem do focinho de MetalGarurumon disparando em direção de Anubismon que voa se esquivando do golpe.

Anubismon voa até ficar mais alto que MetalGarurumon e novamente faz a forma de um triangulo com suas duas mãos e olha para MetalGarurumon.

– Poder da Pirâmide.

Uma luz amarela aparece no centro das mãos de Anubismon em forma de triangulo e dispara em direção a MetalGarurumon. No percurso a luz em forma de triangulo aumenta de tamanho, mais MetalGarurumon não sai da frente do ataque.

– Bafo Fatal.

MetalGarurumon dispara uma rajada congelante mais poderosa que a anterior usada acertando a pirâmide fazendo os dois poderes se dissiparem no ar.

MetalGarurumon rosna vendo Anubismon voltar a fazer a pose da pirâmide com as mãos. Sentindo que esta sendo observado, MetalGarurumon olha para o alto e vê WarGreymon olhando para ele e nesse instante os dois tem uma ideia e assentem compreendendo.

– Bafo Congelante.

MetalGarurumon dispara mais uma vez a rajada congelante. Pra desviar Anubismon voa mais para a esquerda e novamente se posta para contra-atacar MetalGarurumon, mais MetalGarurumon o ataca de novo.

– Bomba de Gelo.

Uma bomba de gelo sai da marca em seu peito e passa rente a Anubismon que nem desvia do ataque e olha sem entender MetalGarurumon.

– Ficou ruim de mira. – contesta Anubismon. – Poder da...

Mais uma vez o ataque de Anubismon e impedido, mas dessa vez foi pelo próprio WarGreymon que partiu em dois Anubismon com o seu golpe Mergulho de Guerra.

Uma explosão ocorre mais acima de onde estava Anubismon que antes de desaparecer em dados olha para lá vendo Arkadimon (mega) coberto de gelo caindo em direção ao solo e se espatifando em pedaços ao chegar no chão.

"Ele não errou. Ele mirou em outro Digimon" pensa Anubismon e desaparece assim como os pedaços de Arkadimon (mega) que estavam no chão.

– Bom trabalho em equipe. – disse WarGreymon ofegante olhando para MetalGarurumon que assenti.

– Vamos ajudar os outros. –disse MetalGarurumon não muito diferente de WarGreymon, respirando ofegante, cansado. Agora foi a vez de WarGreymon assentir.

Os dois mal começaram a voar em direção aos outros quando ouviram um grito muito familiar chamar a atenção dos dois.

Ambos se olharam sem entender. Poucos segundos depois mais um grito, também familiar, chamou a atenção deles.

– Sora. – disse MetalGarurumon se referindo ao primeiro grito.

– O-o ou-utr-o era a-a Kari. – gagueja WarGreymon olhando na direção que eles ouviram os gritos.

MetalGarurumon disparou naquela direção e WarGreymon não hesitou em segui-lo.

Digiescolhidos, grupo Tai...

Os Digiescolhidos correram e em pouco tempo viram uma pequena cabana escondida entre as arvores.

– Achei que era uma casa e não uma cabana. – comentou Davis e levou um cascudo de Yolei, que corria ao lado dele. – Ai.

– Para de falar besteiras, Davis. – ralhou Yolei brava.

Os outros nem se preocuparam com a pequena "conversa" dos dois. Sempre era assim com eles e os outros já estavam acostumados com isso.

– Batemos? – perguntou Cody, que foi o primeiro a chegar à porta da cabana, olhando para os outros atrás dele.

– Claro. – disse Tai e deu um chute na porta a abrindo com um estrondo.

– Ele é muito educado. – comentou Mimi fazendo Tai revirar os olhos.

– Não temos tempo para isso, Mimi. – disse Tai entrando na cabana. – GENNAI! – gritou olhando para todos os lados.

Os outros entraram na cabana e a porta bateu em um baque atrás deles fazendo todos pularem de susto e olharem para aonde estaria à porta fechada, já que estava tudo escuro dentro da cabana agora. Mimi se agarrou em Joe e Yolei em Ken.

Tudo estava escuro e silencioso, somente as respirações descompensadas dos Digiescolhidos eram ouvidas.

– Esperem que eu vou ver. – disse Tai, sua voz não passava de um sussurro, mas como tudo estava silencioso todos ouviram o que ele disse.

Tai caminha lentamente, passando por seus amigos, até a onde ele vira que esta a porta e bate de cara com a parede.

– Ai. – reclama Tai esfregando a mão na testa. Os outros soltaram risinhos abafados da atrapalhação de Tai. – Depois resolvemos isso e parem de rir. – ordenou e os outros ficaram novamente em silencio.

Tateando a parede, Tai foi indo para o lado direito, lado que ele acreditava estar a porta. Suas mãos tocaram em algo que ele presumiu ser um interruptor. "Pelo menos teremos luz" pensa.

– Achei. – exclamou Tai e apertou o interruptor.

Nada aconteceu por um tempo, até que um ruído soou no local e um pequeno feixe de luz adentrou pela cabana em baixo dos pés dos Digiescolhidos fazendo eles andarem para trás até tocarem na parede da cabana.

O assoalho da cabana se abriu revelando uma escada que emitia uma luz branca. Os Digiescolhidos se postaram perto da escada olhando até aonde ela ia e se espantaram quando não viam o fim dela.

– Sabe. – começou Mimi. – Antes de irmos poderíamos esperar Sora e os outros.

– Para de ser medrosa Mimi. – disse Tai. – Nada de mais vai acontecer com a gente.

Mais assim que Tai terminou de falar uma rajada de vento passou sobre eles assustando-os e fazendo eles "colarem" as costas na parede.

Tai e Davis bateram as costas em uma cômoda e reclamaram de dor, resmungando muito pelo azar deles.

– Pelo que eu saiba essa casa, cabana, ou se lá mais o que é isso, não tem nada aberto para uma rajada de vento passar assim. – comentou Davis esfregando as costas a onde bateu.

As paredes rangeram e os Digiescolhidos mais uma vez ficaram assustados e começaram a gritar quando às paredes se moveram, parecendo encolherem, empurrando eles de encontro às escadas.

– Eu não quero cair nesse lugar. – gritaram Mimi e Yolei se abraçando.

Xxx

Bom, espero que o capitulo não esteja ruim...

Gostaram? Reviews?

Obrigado a todos que leram... Bjs ^.^


	33. Derrota

Oi pessoal, desculpa a demora...

Só para vocês saberem, o ataque tempest de Ornismon é real somente o seu modo de uso que eu inventei como foi com os ataques de Anubismon no capitulo anterior...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**33 – Derrota**_

Mundo Humano...

Catherine e Alana colocaram os Digimons da D-Five juntos enrolados na camisa de Pierre em cima da calçada e ficaram com eles. Sophia e Etsuko também estavam ao lado dos Digimons zelando por eles. Kiwimon e Unimon estavam ao lado deles.

Pierre e Liamon estavam junto com Alex que insistiu em ficar ao lado de Michael. Os Digiescolhidos e os membros da D-Five resolveram deixar Michael a onde estava pois ele havia batido forte a cabeça e seria melhor não mexer nele.

Alex ainda olhava para suas mãos cheias de sangue. Quando ele foi verificar Michael ele colocou a mão atrás da cabeça dele e percebeu que sua mão estava molhada. Assim que ele tirou a mão de trás da cabeça de Michael ele viu que era de sangue e ficou estático e pensativo sobre tudo que eles haviam feito até agora.

"Tudo que a gente queria era se provar, mostrar que somos melhores que eles. Mais o que ganhamos com isso? Perdemos feio para eles, desencadeamos uma guerra no Digimundo, destruímos partes da cidade, prendemos e torturamos outros Digiescolhidos pra que, afinal de contas?" pensava Alex enquanto olhava para a sua mão.

Os outros estavam, assim como os humanos que estavam em volta deles, olhando para as lutas que se sucediam no Digimundo absurdos com o que viam.

Pelas pessoas estarem tão absurdas com as imagens que viam do Digimundo era difícil para os bombeiros, ambulâncias e a policia circularem para ajudar a quem precisavam. Até mesmos alguns deles paravam para olhar o que acontecia no Digimundo.

– Catherine! – uma voz de mulher chamou a Digiescolhida francesa chamando a atenção de todos os Digiescolhidos e Digimons.

Catherine se levantou e olhou em volta a procura da dona da voz e logo seus olhos encontraram um grupo de adultos correndo em direção a eles.

– Espera. Eu conheço aquela mulher. – disse Alana olhando atentamente para o grupo.

– Sra. Takaishi? – perguntou Catherine olhando atentamente para a mulher loira que vinha com o grupo de adultos.

– Catherine. – disse Nancy Takaishi, mãe de TK, quando chegou perto dos Digiescolhidos. – Desculpa a indelicadeza, mas o que está fazendo aqui? TK também está aqui? Onde está o Matt?

– E o Tai e a Kari? – disse uma outra mulher, morena, que também estava no grupo de adultos.

– Onde está o Izzy? –perguntou um casal chegando junto com os outros.

– Nossa Mimi. Onde está ela? – perguntou outro homem do grupo.

Vários outros perguntaram sobre seus filhos. O grupo de adultos eram compostos pelos pais dos Digiescolhidos que foram para o Digimundo.

– Vai demorar até eles ficarem quietos e pararem de fazer perguntas. – disse Pierre vendo que eles não paravam de falar.

– Com certeza. – disse Alex tristemente olhando para o grupo de adultos. – O que aconteceu com os Digiescolhidos que... que...

– Os que estavam presos na mansão de vocês? – completou Pierre olhando para Alex que assentiu. – Eles estão bem. Levamos eles para um lugar seguro e ficaram com os policiais assim que eles chegaram.

– Que bom. – murmurou Alex olhando para os pais dos Digiescolhidos que ainda não deixavam os outros lhes responderem.

– Podem ficar de boca fechada. – gritou o sr. Ishida. – Se queremos respostas devemos deixar eles responderem.

Em segundos todos ficaram em silencio. Catherine aproveitou e contou tudo para eles desde que havia chegado ao Japão até o momento atual de todos.

– Então agora eles estão lutando no Digimundo. – disse ela apontando para a imagem acima deles.

– Como o TK veio parar aqui? – falou a sra. Takaishi tristemente.

– Queríamos saber essa resposta também. – disse Alana sorrindo tristemente. – Mais tudo que podemos fazer é procurar por eles no Digimundo.

– A gente viu essa imagem do Digimundo, mais não vimos nossos filhos lá. – disse o com pesar.

– Também não os vimos. – disse Alana olhando para cima. – Procuramos, mais só aparece a luta entre os outros Digimons e nem um sinal deles.

Todos ficaram em silencio olhando para as lutas no Digimundo. Os pais dos Digiescolhidos novamente se sentiram impotentes. Seus filhos sempre lutavam para manter a paz em ambos os mundos e isso os deixavam tristes, pois não podiam ajudar a não ser dar apoio emocional para eles.

– Agora. – disse Nancy Takaishi olhando para Catherine. – Desculpa a indelicadeza, mais o que vocês três estão fazendo aqui? Da ultima vez que nós vimos me lembro que vocês moram em Paris, não crianças? – perguntou sorrindo.

Nancy Takaishi sempre que podia ia visitar o filho TK e seus pais em Paris. Lá conheceu Catherine, Alana e Pierre que quase sempre estavam na mansão dos Takaishi junto com todos, então ela se tornou amiga deles.

– Bom, depois que o TK desapareceu misteriosamente eu liguei para os outros e então pegamos um avião e viemos para cá o mais rápido que podíamos. – disse Catherine.

– E isso foi bem a tempo. Pois deu para eu seguir os membros da D-Five e contar para os outros a onde eles estavam e virem salvar o TK e os outros Digimons sequestrados. – disse Alana.

– Como assim salvar o TK? – perguntou a sra. Takaishi nervosa.

– Opz. – soltou Alana tampando a boca. – Falei de mais.

– Me responde. Catherine como assim salvar o TK? Ele não estava com os outros? – perguntou o sr. Ishida.

Catherine não pode responder, pois nessa hora um grito ecoou pela cidade chamando a atenção de todos. A sra. Takenouche levou as mãos a boca chocada "Eu conheço essa voz" pensa se sentindo mais preocupada.

– Sora. – sussurra ela olhando para cima buscando a filha entre aquela guerra.

Um outro grito soa deixando todos contrariados e o sr. e a sra. Kamiya preocupados pois sabiam de quem era aquele grito.

– Kari, minha filha o que está acontecendo? – pergunta a sra. Kamya olhando para cima.

A imagem do Digimundo tremeluzia e uma nova cena se passa nela fazendo todas as pessoas arfarem com o que veem e deixa os pais dos Digiescolhidos em choque.

– TK. Matt. – disse a sra. Takaishi, já chorando vendo a imagem. O sr. Ishida a abraça também com lagrimas nos olhos.

– Meus filhos. – sussurrou ele triste.

– Kari. – gritam o sr. e a sra. Kamiya que se abraçam triste por não poderem fazer nada.

– Sora, minha filha. – grita a sra. Takenouche não contendo suas lagrimas.

A sra. Yoshie Izumi abraça a mãe de Sora a reconfortando. "Filho, querido Izzy, o que esta acontecendo? Cada vocês?" se pergunta ela.

Catherine cai em um choro silencioso vendo a cena. "Eu não posso fazer nada para ajudar ele. TK sempre me ajuda quando foi preciso e agora que ele precisa de mim não posso ajuda-lo" pensa a Digiescolhida francesa sendo abraçada por Alana que também chora vendo tudo.

Digimundo...

Luta Digmon e Shurimon contra Thunderbirmon…

– Vamos acabar logo com ele. – disse Digmon e Shurimon assente.

Shurimon usou as arvores para pegar impulso e saltou nas costas de Thunderbirmon levando os dois ao chão.

– Brocas de Ouro.

Digmon disparou suas brocas em direção aos dois. Shurimon pula para não ser atingido pelas brocas.

– Spark Wing.

Thunderbirmon dispara penas eletrificadas que se chocam contra as brocas de Digmon impedindo delas chegarem nele.

– Dupla Shuriken.

Shurimon dispara duas shurikens contra as asas de Thunderbirmon que urra de dor e tenta voar.

– Na na ni na não. – disse Digmon. – Brocas de Ouro.

As brocas de Digmon acertam em cheio Thuderbrimon que cai no chão com um baque surdo.

– Unha de Sombra.

Shurimon lança a grande shuriken que esta em suas costas acabando de vez com Thunderbirmon que se dissolve em dados.

– Vamos ajudar os outros. – disse Shurimon.

– Certo. – concorda Digmon. Cada um vai para um lado ajudar o amigo mais perto.

Luta Hououmon contra Ornismon...

Os dois Digimons alados lutavam se atacando ferozmente. Ornismon tinha uma pequena vantagem sobre Hououmon, pois a Digimon de Sora tinha acabado de sair de uma luta contra Apollomon.

– Sabe é divertido lutar contra vocês. – disse Ornismon se afastando um pouco de Hououmon.

– Posso saber porque gosta de perder? – disse Hououmon fazendo Ornismon gargalhar do que ela falou.

– Perder? – pergunta Ornismon sarcástico. – Não sou eu que não esta conseguindo voar direito.

Ornismon estava certo e Hououmon sabia disso. Ela estava usando todas as suas forças para se manter planando, mais ela sabia que não ia resistir por muito mais tempo.

– Gostamos de lutar contra vocês porque vocês são patéticos. – disse Ornismon olhando com desprezo para Hououmon. – Vocês precisam de humanos para Digivolverem e quanto a gente Digievolue pelo nosso suor. Somos mais fortes que vocês por isso e vamos ganhar de vocês, custe o que custar.

– Nossa, estou impressionada por saber disso, mais olha no que você se tornou. Um Digimon que luta pelas trevas. – disse Hououmon com raiva. – O caminho mais fácil para a sua Digievolução. – completou sarcástica.

– Não luto pelas trevas, luto por mim mesmo. – disse Ornismo calmo. – Faço tudo isso porque quero. Você que é controlada pelos humanos, raça desprezível.

– Eles não são desprezíveis e não somos controlados por eles, eles são nossos amigos. – disse Hououmon.

– Bah, amigos. Grandes amigos eles. – disse Ornismon e suspirou. – Já falamos de mais, está na hora da ação. Cosmic Ray.– Ornismon dispara um laser.

– Chamas Vermelhas. – Hououmon contra ataca desviando do lesar lançando rajadas de fogo sagrado de sua boca contra Ornismon.

– Tempest. – Ornismon cria uma tempestade de vento que dissipa as bolas de fogo de Hououmon.

Um grito faz Hououmon ficar apreensiva "Eu conheço essa voz" pensa a Digimon se desconcentrando de sua luta. Um segundo grito é ouvido e Hououmon fica desesperada. "Não pode ser ela"

– Cosmic Ray.

Novamente Ornismon lança o laser contra Hououmon mais dessa vez o laser a acerta, pois ela estava distraída pelos gritos que ouviu, fazendo a Digimon cair.

– Golpe final. Tempest.

Ornismon cria novamente a tempestade, mais dessa vez a faz em torno de si e se lança em direção a Hououmon a acertando em cheio fazendo ela voltar a ser um Yokomon.

– Bela. – disse Ornismon pousando ao lado da pequena Digimon. – Hora de te esmagar e sem o julgamento adequado você vai parar no Mundo das Trevas.

Sorrindo Ornismon levanta sua garra, pronto para acabar de vez com a pequena Digimon de Sora.

Xxx

Bom, espero que tenham gostado. As lutas ficaram pequenas mesmo, porque eu achei que elas não teriam como ficar mais longas, desculpa se não gostaram disso mais foi necessário...

Bom eu queria pedir desculpas por não responder aos reviews, mais estou com pouco tempo... Mais enfim...

Carlinha, Devimon não é o chefão de tudo (o chefão nem vai aparecer nessa temporada, só na terceira). Acho que agora você já sabe onde estão a Catherine, Pierre e Alana, né? ^,^

Gostaram? Reviews?

Bjs e obrigado a todos que leram o capitulo... ^.^


	34. As Aparências Enganam

Oi pessoal...

Sem enrolação o capitulo...

Enjoy...

xxx

_**33 – As Aparências Enganam**_

Luta Imperialdramon modo Guerreiro contra Examon...

Examon e Imperialdramon sobrevoam rodando uma ao outro, cada um examinando o outro para melhor chance de ataque.

– Você não aprece grande coisa. – disse Examon parando de voar e aterrissando no chão.

Imperialdramon parou e ficou planando olhando para Examon. "O que esse Digimon está tramando?" se pergunta esperando um primeiro movimento do seu adversário.

– E ainda por cima é um pau mandado de humanos. – disse Examon debochando de Imperialdramon.

– Se ele quer me deixar furioso, não vai demorar muito para ele conseguir o que quer. – resmunga baixinho Imperialdramon. – Vamos conversar ou lutar? – disse Imperialdramon esticando seu braço direito, mirando seu canhão em direção a Examon, pronto para disparar.

– Hã... – Examon sorriu triunfante. – É exatamente ai que eu queria chegar. Obrigado pela pergunta.

– Acho que você perdeu algum parafuso meu irmão. – disse Imperialdramon rindo. – Laser Positrônico.

Um laser sai do canhão indo em direção a Examon, esta ri com o ataque de Imperialdramon. Antes do laser acertar Examon ele voa em alta velocidade para cima, passando por Imperialdramon e ganhando altitude.

– Gloria de Pendragon.

Examon dispara uma rajada de sua arma no braço direito que acerta Imperialdramon jogando o Digimon contra um lago.

– Fácil. – disse Examon e voa em direção ao lago.

– Laser Positrônico.

Novamente Imperialdramon em baixo da agua dispara o laser em direção a Examon que desvia bem a tempo de ser atingido.

– Essa foi por pouco. – disse o Digimon olhando para a onde o laser passou.

O que o Digimon não contava era que Imperialdramon saiu da agua voando em alta velocidade aparecendo na frente dele e lhe acertando um poderoso soco fazendo Examon rodopiar no ar até parar.

– Essa foi na mosca. – disse Imperialdramon.

– Argh. – grunhiu Examon e voou em alta velocidade. – Gloria de Pendragon.

– Laser Positrônico.

Os dois poderes se chocam fazendo uma rajada de vento sair deles. Ambos os Digimons mantêm seus ataques fazendo mais força para que o outro desista.

– Você vai perder. – disse Examon.

– Você é...

Imperialdramon é interrompido por um grito. "Eu conheço essa voz" pensa Imperialdramon sentindo um desconforto. Ele olha para Examon e vê que o Digimon está sorrindo amplamente para ele.

Um novo grito tira a concentração de Imperialdramon parando seu ataque, mais o ataque de Examon vai em sua direção. Por sorte, Imperialdramon desvia por pouco da rajada de poder de Examon.

– Era a Kari e a outra eu agora tenho certeza que é a Sora. – disse Imperialdramon incrédulo. – Mais o que será que aconteceu?

– Logo saberá. – disse Examon chamando a atenção de Imperialdramon, que estava distraído pensando.

Imperialdramon olha para Examon e vê o Digimon se aproximando dele em alta velocidade e sorrindo.

– Droga. – resmunga Imperialdramon mais já era tarde de mais para ele desviar.

– Impacto de Dragão.

Examon choca-se contra Imperialdramon causando uma poderosa onde de choque destruindo parte da área a onde estava.

Imperialdramon é jogado para o fundo do lago. O impacto foi tão grande que jogou a agua do lago para todos os lados deixando somente terra e pedras aonde era o lago.

– Isso que é na mosca. – disse Examon pousando perto de Imperialdramon.

Examon se aproxima de Imperialdramon com o ar triunfante de ter derrotado um Digimon como ele.

– Eu te venci, pau mandado de humanos. – disse Examon, mais logo franzi a testa confuso olhando para Imperialdramon.

O canhão do braço direito de Imperialdramon estava inserido no peito do Digimon. Em um movimento rápido, que pegou Examon de surpresa, Imperialdramon prendeu o Digimon segurando os ombros dele e sorriu.

– Giga Esmagador.

Examon arregalou os olhos e no segundo seguinte foi acertado por energias brancas. Imperialdramon solta os ombros de Examon que voa recebendo os poderosos impactos das energias brancas.

Em um monte de dados, Examon se dissolve. Imperialdramon cai de joelhos no chão e uma luz o rodeia.

A luz some e no chão se encontram Vmon e Wormmon respirando ofegante mente e sorrindo um para o outro.

O poder de Examon não foi o suficiente para derrota-los, mais eles ficaram muito cansados pela luta.

– Conseguimos. –disse Vmon levantando o polegar para Wormmon que assenti.

– Consegui andar? – perguntou Wormmon. – Temos que encontrar os outros e saber que gritos foram aqueles.

– Sim. – disse Vmon ficando rapidamente de pé, não sem antes cambalear um pouco pelo esforço.

Vmon também esta preocupado com os gritos que havia escutado, isso significava que as coisas estavam piores do que imaginava.

– Vamos. – disse Wormmon chamando a atenção de Vmon.

Os dois pequenos Digimons subiram a borda do que foi o lago e com dificuldade conseguiram chegar lá em cima.

Caminharam um pouco mais logo pararam olhando aterrorizados para a luta que acontecia na frente deles.

– Por... Por... Por que... Eles estão... Estão fazendo... Isso? – pergunta Vmon chocado com a cena.

Wormmon olha desconfiado para a luta. "Tem alguma coisa errada" pensa.

Luta Rosemon, HerculesKabuterimon e Vikemon contra Murmukusmon, Megidramon e Gaiomon...

OS três de Digimons de Mimi, Izzy e Joe estavam lado a lado vendo os Digimons inimigos sobrevoarem eles se preparando para o ataque.

– Cercados como gatinhos amedrontados. – disse Gaiomon pousando em frente aos Digimons e girando suas espadas em suas mãos.

– Tenho um plano. – disse Rosemon baixinho somente para os seus amigos a escutarem.

Os dois Digimons assentem e Rosemon lhes conta seu plano. Murmukusmon pousa atrás dos Digimons do Digiescolhidos e Megidramon pousa ao lado deles. Cada Digimon dos Digiescolhidos se viram para ficar de frente para cada oponente.

– Já cochicharam de mais. – disse Gaiomon olhando para HerculesKabuterimon. – Você vai ser o primeiro. – fala sorrindo. – Rinkagekin.

Combinando suas espadas, Gaiomon faz um corte em diagonal. Desse corte sai uma luz que vai em direção a HerculesKabuterimon.

Vikemon pula e se posta na frente de HerculesKabuterimon e tira de suas costas as duas enormes maças e com elas bloqueia o ataque de Gaiomon.

– Golpe de sorte. – disse Gaiomon.

– Você que pensa. – disse Rosemon. – Agora.

HerculesKabuterimon e Vikemon assentem ao que ela diz e atacam seus oponentes. HerculesKabuterimon vai para cima de Megidramon.

– Giga Braços de Tesoura. – ataca HerculesKabuterimon.

– Chamas de Megido.

Megidramon lança rajadas de fogo de sua boca em direção a HerculesKabuterimon. Antes das rajadas de fogo acertarem HerculesKabuterimon ele muda de direção e usa seu ataque em outro Digimon.

Vikemon usando suas maças ataca Gaiomon, que se defende com suas espadas. Cada um procurando uma brecha para acertar seu oponente em cada golpe executado.

Gaiomon vendo que não conseguiria achar uma brecha salta. Ele forma um "x" com suas espadas.

– Fire Cutter Blade.

Mais Gaiomon não termina seu ataque, pois algo prende seus braços junto ao seu corpo e o Digimon sente uma forte corrente elétrica passar pelo seu corpo enquanto é jogado contra o chão com força abrindo uma enorme cratera. Vikemon não perde e ataca.

– Maças Viking.

Rosemon vai para cima de Murmukusmon lançando seu chicote nele. Murmukusmon devia com precisão do ataque e logo em seguida contra ataca.

– Gehenna Flame.

Ele dispara uma rajada de fogo do inferno para cima de Rosemon que voa para se livrar do ataque. Murmukusmon se prepara para lançar mais um, mas nesse momento ele é atingido pelo Giga Braços de Tesoura de HerculesKabuterimon que o faz em pedaços, fazendo Murmukusmon virar dados e desaparecer na frente deles.

Rosemon então se vira para a luta de Vikemon e vê Gaiomon saltar e se preparar para atacar Vikemon.

– Chicote de Espinhos.

Lança seu chicote em Gaiomon o prendendo e lhe dando um forte choque elétrico fazendo ele não completar seu ataque. Usando de sua força Rosemon lança Gaiomon com tudo no chão abrindo uma cratera.

Aproveitando da confusão de Megidramon Vikemon o ataca com sua maça viking lançando Megidramon para o alto.

– Chicote de Espinhos.

Novamente, mais agora contra Megidramon, Rosemon usa seu chicote para prender o seu oponente e o joga-lo junto com Gaiomon.

– Minha vez. – disse HerculesKabuterimon. – Mega Eletro Choque.

HerculesKabuterimon dispara uma quantidade colossal de eletricidade de todo o seu corpo contra os dois Digimons fazendo com que eles se dissolvessem em dados e logo desaparecem como Murmukusmon.

– Foi bem fácil. – disse Vikemon.

– Fácil de mais. – falou Rosemon.

Um grito deixa os três Digimons em alerta. Os três olham para todos os lados a procura do dono desse grito, mais logo são surpreendidos por outro grito.

– Esse é diferente. – disse HerculesKabuterimon confuso.

– Esse grito foi da Kari. – disse Rosemon chocada falando sobre o ultimo grito. – E o outro me pareceu familiar também. Será que eles não encontraram Gennai?

Os três Digimons se entreolham buscando as respostas mais nem um deles as tem e se desesperam com a possibilidade de que seus parceiros e amigos estejam correndo algum perigo.

– Vamos até lá. – disse Vikemon apontando para a direção de onde vinham os gritos

– Não tão rápido. – disse uma voz fina e irritante que fez com que os três Digimons fizessem uma careta de desagrado. – Vão ter que passar pela gente.

Diversos Phantomons, Bakemons e Evilmons aparecem cercando os três Digimons megas por todos os lados.

– Isso vai ser fácil. – disse HerculesKabuterimon.

– Então venham. – disse um Bakumon.

– Maças Viki...

Vikemon se preparou para atacar primeiro mais parou assim que viu o Bakemon a sua frente se transformar em Joe.

– Vai me atacar Vikemon? – disse o Bakemon/Joe. – Sou seu amigo, seu parceiro e vai me atacar?

– É verdade, vai nos atacar? – disseram vários Bakemons juntos.

De repente os Bakemons se transformaram nos Digiescolhidos. TK, Kari, Sora, Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe e Mimi.

Rosemon, HerculesKabuterimon e Vikemon ficaram sem reação vendo eles. "Como posso atacar eles? São nossos amigos." Se perguntavam os três Digimons megas.

– Foi o que pensamos. – disse um Phantomon. – Ataquem eles.

Xxx

Bom, eu espero que não tenha ficado confuso o capitulo, qualquer coisa é só me perguntar...

Gostaram do capitulo? Reviews?

Bjs e até sábado que vem ^.^


	35. Poder Divino

Oi pessoal...

Quero dizer que somente o golpe, Chaos Shot de ChaosDukemon eu inventei a forma do ataque pois não tem definição dele... Ah antes que eu esqueça, eu sei que o titulo do capitulo não é lá essas coisas, mais fazer o que né?

Enjoy...

_**Xxx**_

_**35 – Poder Divino**_

Luta Angewomon contra QueenChessmon...

QueenChessmon tenta acertar Angewomon com seu cetro real, mas Angewomon consegue desviar de todos ataques de QueenChessmon deixando a Digimon furiosa.

– Você não vai ganhar de mim, anjinha. – debocha QueenChessmon.

– Porque vocês gostam de dar apelidos para seus adversários? – pergunta Angewomon pousando no chão.

– É divertido. – disse QueenChessmon. – Bem a onde eu queria. Destruidor de corações.

QueenChessmon usa as espadas de sua armadura e mira em Angewomon disparando todas contra ela.

– Encanto do Paraiso.

Angewomon faz uma cruz de luz com suas mãos usando como escudo, bloqueando assim todas as espadas de QueenChessmon fazendo as espadas voltarem para a dona que fica furiosa e parte para cima de Angewomon.

–Grande Críquete.

Usando seu cetro real, QueenChessmon ataca com tudo Angewomon. Angewomon bate suas asas para frente e voa de costas se esquivando do ataque de QueenChessmon que abre um buraco no chão.

– Volta aqui. – grita QueenChessmon. – Grande Críquete.

Novamente QueenChessmon tenta acertar Angewomon mais dessa vez Angewomon voa para cima. Angewomon aponta a mão esquerda para QueenChessmon e as asas de sua luva crescem, aumentando de tamanho, criando um tipo de arco e nesse arco aparece uma flecha de luz.

– Flecha Celestial.

Angewomon dispara a flecha de luz contra QueenChessmon. A Digimon mega somente espera a flecha chegar nela.

– Grande Críquete. – com seu cetro real ela acerta a flecha fazendo-a dissolver. – Fácil.

Angewomon respira ofegante, tentar igualar seu poder com o de QueenChessmon estava sendo muito difícil para a anja Digimon.

Uma sombra passa por trás de QueenChessmon fazendo a Digimon mega olhar para trás de si procurando alguma coisa.

– Quem está ai? – grita QueenChessmon.

Uma shuriken voa em direção a QueenChessmon que somente coloca seu cetro real no caminho bloqueando a shuriken. Angewomon que olhava tudo de cima sorri já sabendo quem era o dono da shuriken voadora.

– Flecha Celestial.

A flecha de luz voa em direção a QueenChessmon chamando a atenção da Digimon que salta desviando da flecha.

– Dupla Shuriken.

Das sombras saem duas shurikens que acertam QueenChessmon fazendo ela urrar de dor soltando seu cetro e caindo no chão.

– Maldito. – grita QueenChessmon se pondo com dificuldades em pé.

Angewomon se posta na frente de QueenChessmon e se prepara para atacar a Digimon. Shurimon aparece atrás de QueenChessmon com sua grande shuriken na mão e assente para Angewomon.

– Encanto do Paraiso. – dispara a cruz de luz.

– Unha de Sombras. – Shurimon lança sua grande Shuriken.

A shuriken de Shurimon acerta QueenChessmon fazendo a Digimon cair de joelhos no chão e gritar de dor. O poder de Angewomon acerta QueenChessmon fazendo ela virar dados e desaparecer.

– Acabamos com ela. – disse Shurimon. Angewomon fica seria de repente e voa alto olhando para todos os lados. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta Shurimon confuso com a atitude da anja Digimon.

Angewomon não chegou a responder nessa hora um grito ecoou fazendo Angewomon ficar muito preocupada.

– É a Sora. – disse Angewomon deixando Shurimon também preocupado.

Um segundo grito soa os deixando aflitos. "Kari" pensam os dois e se entreolham. Em um acordo mudo os dois Digimons voam na direção dois gritos.

Luta HolyAngemon contra ChaosDukemon...

Ambos os Digimons estavam no chão, se encarando. Nem um dos dois fazia qualquer movimento.

– De igual para igual. – disse ChaosDukemon mostrando seu escudo e sua lança.

HolyAngemon assentiu e fez aparecer sua espada excalibur no braço direito e um escudo no braço esquerdo. ChaosDukemon se postou em forma de luta e HolyAngemon imitou os movimentos dele também se postando em forma de luta.

– Agora, vamos à luta. – disse ChaosDukemon partindo para cima de HolyAngemon apontando sua lança para ele.

HolyAngemon usou sua espada para desviar a lança, girou seu corpo em forma de anti-horário empurrando a lança para o lado. Ainda girando o corpo, HolyAngemon colocou força em seu braço esquerdo para acertar ChaosDukemon.

Por sua vez, ChaosDukemon levantou seu escudo de forma que os dois escudo se chocaram um com o outro. Os dois Digimons colocaram mais força em seus braços esquerdos, confrontando um ao outro.

– Até que você é bom, para um Digimon no seu nível. – disse ChaosDukemon. – Eu sou um Digimon mega, o que te faz pensar que vai me vencer, HolyAngemon?

Assim que termina de falar ChaosDukemon afrouxa um pouco sua força fazendo HolyAngemon dar um passo indesejado para frente perdendo o equilíbrio. ChaosDukemon aproveita e empurra, com o escudo, HolyAngemon que cambaleou um pouco para trás.

Com um salto ChaosDukemon se afasta um pouco de HolyAngemon que já recuperou seu equilíbrio.

– Desastre do Demônio.

ChaosDukemon dispara uma rajada de energia negra de sua lança. HolyAngemon levanta voo desviando do poder de ChaosDukemon.

– Raio Excalibur.

Agora foi a vez de HolyAngemon atacar. Uma luz sagrada saiu da espada de HolyAngemon e do mesmo jeito que HolyAngemon desviou do seu golpe, ChaosDukemon voo se desviando.

HolyAngemon parecia cansado, estava usando muito poder para se igualar ao de ChaosDukemon.

– Legal. – disse ChaosDukemon antes de contra atacar HolyAngemon.

– Não tão rápido. – disse Digmon saindo de um buraco que havia cavado no chão fazendo tanto HolyAngemon quanto ChaosDukemon olharem para ele. – Brocas de Ouro. – As brocas de Digmon foram em direção a ChaosDukemon.

– Fala serio. – disse ChaosDukemon e com um único movimento com sua lança, ChaosDukemon desviou todas as brocas de Digmon fazendo elas voltarem para o Digimon de Cody. – Só isso que sabe fazer?

– Não debocha de mim. – grita Digmon indignado.

– Não se esqueça que sua luta é comigo, ChaosDukemon. – disse HolyAngemon aparecendo do lado de ChaosDukemon e com sua espada apontada para o pescoço do Digimon mega.

– É claro. – concordou ChaosDukemon. – Porque será que eu me importei com esse nariz giratório não é?

Com um movimento de sua lança, ChaosDukemon tirou a espada de HolyAngemon de seu pescoço e o contra atacou.

– Chaos shot. – ChaosDukemon usa sua lança dando vários golpes rápidos consecutivos.

HolyAngemon defendeu todos os golpes consecutivos de ChaosDukemon usando seu escudo e quando os ataques de ChaosDukemon acaba ele voa se afastando um pouco do Digimon. ChaosDukemon solta uma gargalhada que assusta um pouco Digmon que se preparava para atacar novamente ChaosDukemon.

– Escutem essa canção, melodiosa. – disse ChaosDukemon.

Os Digimons dos Digiescolhidos ficam sem entender o que ele está dizendo, mais ai um grito ecoa pela floresta fazendo os dois Digimons ficarem chocados.

– Sora. – exclama HolyAngemon sentindo medo pelo grito dela.

– Calma, ainda não acabou. Escutem mais esse. – disse ChaosDukemon ainda rindo da cara dos dois Digimons.

Mais um grito sou. "Kari" pensa HolyAngemon e avança para cima de ChaosDukemon. Por reflexo ChaosDukemon levanta seu escudo bem a tempo para se defender. Mais HolyAngemon não para de atacar ChaosDukemon que começa a recuar sobe os ataques do Anjo Digimon.

– Brocas de Ouro.

Digmon dispara contra ChaosDukemon pegando o Digimon mega de surpresa que resmunga palavreados por estar nessas condições. HolyAngemon não perde tempo e acerta ChaosDukemon o jogando contra o chão.

– Terremoto.

Cravando suas brocas no chão, Digmon abre um buraco que engole ChaosDukemon por completo.

– Acabou? – pergunta Digmon olhando para o buraco.

Uma rajada negra sai do buraco e um furioso ChaosDukemon sai de lá voando acima de HolyAngemon.

– Miseráveis. – rosna o Digimon. – Prisão Jidecca.

O escudo de ChaosDukemon brilha concentrando energia e depois dispara vários relâmpagos negros.

HolyAngemon voa e usa seu escudo para desviar e defender dos relâmpagos negros e se safa sem levar nem um golpe serio. Mais Digmon não tem essa sorte e é acertado por vários relâmpagos e volta a ser Armadillomon.

– Acabei com você, nariz giratório. – disse ChaosDukemon pousando ao lado de Armadillomon. – Golpe final.

– Esse será meu. – disse HolyAngemon aparecendo na frente de ChaosDukemon assustando o Digimon mega que havia se esquecido, momentaneamente, de HolyAngemon. – Banidor de Almas.

HolyAngemon dispara excalibur contra ChaosDukemon que não consegue desviar dela e é acertado. A lamina de excalibur atravessa o corpo de ChaosDukemon levando a alma do Digimon mega.

ChaosDukemon cai no chão e sua armadura despedaça no chão mostrando uma armadura vazia. Segundos depois a armadura se esvai em dados.

– Agora acabou. – disse HolyAngemon que pega Armadillomon do chão. – Vamos, temos que ver o que aconteceu com nossos amigos.

Assim HolyAngemon voa em direção de onde vinha os gritos das meninas.

Xxx

Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado...

Reviews? Qualquer coisa?

Bjs e obrigada a todos que leram ^.^


	36. Apenas o Começo

Oi...

Muitos devem estar esperando esse capitulo há muito tempo para saberem o que aconteceu com a Kari e a Sora...

Então aproveitem o capitulo...

Xxx

_**36 – Apenas o Começo**_

Digiescolhidos e Devimon...

– O que você esta fazendo aqui? – grita Matt com raiva se postando ao lado de TK e Kari junto com Sora.

Devimon solta uma gargalhada e balança o dedo indicador de um lado para outro em um claro não.

– Não é essa a pergunta correta. – disse Devimon ainda rindo.

– Como você voltou? – perguntou TK olhando com raiva para Devimon que riu da cara de TK. – Deveria estar no mundo das Trevas.

– Deveria, mais não estou. – disse Devimon pousando em frente aos Digiescolhidos. – Seja lá quem for que esta querendo destruir vocês foi bonzinho o suficiente para pedir a um dos lacaios dele que libertassem alguns Digimons do mundo das Trevas e eu sou um deles.

– Então você não sabe quem é que está fazendo tudo isso? Causando essa guerra toda? – perguntou TK se pondo de pé com dificuldades.

– Calma, TK. – disse Kari ajudando o namorado.

– Guerra? –perguntou Devimon sarcástico e gargalhou alto. – Você ainda não viu nada do que _ele_ está tramando. Isso aqui é apenas o começo.

– Somente o começo? – sussurra Sora apertando a mão de Matt.

– E aonde você se encaixa no futuro desse ele? – pergunta Matt "Temos que pensar em alguma coisa para sairmos daqui. Sem nossos Digimons não poderemos vencê-lo" pensa Matt tentando achar uma forma dele tirar os quatro dali.

– Em lugar algum e em lugar nenhum. – disse Devimon se aproximando mais deles. Por instinto os quatro dão um passo para trás. – Tudo o que eu quero no momento é acabar com você, TK, se não fosse por você ter feito Patamon Digivolver para Angemon eu teria conseguido o que eu estimava.

– Grande. E ver tanto, o mundo humano quanto o Digimundo destruídos, nem pensar. – disse TK sentindo raiva. – Você merecia o que te aconteceu e vai voltar para o mundo das Trevas. Não sei como Anubismon te libertou de lá.

– Anubismon, não é um daqueles Digimons que nos atacaram? – perguntou Sora confusa fazendo TK ter um "estalo" e olhar Devimon com certa raiva.

– Aquele Anubismon não é forte o suficiente, não teria poder para abrir o portal dos dois mundos. – disse TK deixando seus amigos confusos.

– É claro. – disse Devimon se aproximando mais ainda dos quatro. Matt se coloca na frente dos três em forma de proteção. – Os Digimons que atacaram vocês foram somente para distração, eles não são nada.

– Devemos correr? – perguntou Kari sussurrando baixinho para Devimon não ouvir.

– Não consigo pensar em mais nada além disso para nos livrarmos dele. – disse Matt assentindo.

– Corram. – disse Devimon sorrindo para eles os deixando assustados. – Sem seus Digimons para protegê-los não são nada. Sem os amigos Digimons que fizeram, não são nada além de meros humanos imprestáveis que nunca deveriam ter pisado no Digimundo.

– Vamos corram. – disse TK empurrando os três. Devimon soltou uma gargalhada.

– Você não pode correr, TK. – disse Kari passando os braços pela cintura de TK para ajuda-lo, mas TK tira as mãos dela e volta a empurra-la.

– Não se importem comigo, só corram. – gritou TK.

– Mais é clar...

Sora não terminou sua frase. Uma nuvem negra a levantou fazendo ela ficar sobrevoando seus amigos. Todos olharam para Devimon que ainda tinha o sorriso maquiavélico no rosto.

– Demoraram demais para fugirem. O tempo que eu dei para vocês já passou. – disse Devimon e com um movimento de sua mão Sora foi arremessada contra uma arvore e gritou de dor quando seu corpo se chocou contra a arvore e caiu no chão.

– Sora. – gritaram Matt, TK e Kari juntos correndo para a onde Sora havia caído.

– Não tão rápido. – disse Devimon e agora foi à vez de Kari sobrevoar. – Sua vez.

Novamente com um movimento, Devimon lançou Kari contra uma pedra grande que tinha no lugar. O grito de Kari fez TK tentar correr sem se importar com sua dor física, ouvi-la gritar daquele jeito era mais dolorido do que tudo que já havia sofrido.

Matt já havia chegado até a onde estava Sora e com delicadeza a ajudou a ficar de pé. Sora estava com um pequeno sangramento no canto da boca.

– Minhas costas. – resmunga Sora se apoiando totalmente em seu namorado. – Tem alguma coisa nas minhas costas.

– Espera. – disse Matt segurando a mão de Sora que ela ia colocar nas costas. – Tem um pedaço pequeno da arvore nas suas costas, não se mexe. – completou Matt olhando para as costas de Sora e ficando muito preocupado com ela.

TK chega até Kari e a vira devagar. Kari resmunga um pouco, mais ela faz o possível para não gritar de dor. TK apoia Kari na pedra impossibilitado de ajudar a levanta-la.

– Que bonitinho. – debochou Devimon. – Mais eu acho que não é justo elas sofrerem e vocês dois não.

– O que? – perguntou Sora olhando para Devimon que ria.

Com um estalar de dedos de Devimon TK e Matt flutuam fazendo ambos soltarem suas namoradas. Sora cai no chão por perder o apoio do namorado.

– O que será que eu vou fazer com vocês? – se pergunta Devimon e com um sorriso cruel ele movimenta uma vez seu dedo indicador.

TK e Matt voam em alta velocidade em direção um do outro. Os dois se chocam com força e caem na chão com um baque.

– Não. – gritam Sora e Kari juntas e tentam ir até eles, mais uma força as prende em seus lugares.

– Fiquem a onde estão, a vista de vocês dai é muito boa para o que esta por vir. – disse Devimon se referindo a Kari e a Sora e caminhando na direção de TK e Matt que tentavam se levantar.

– Concordo plenamente. – uma voz soou atrás de Devimon. – Bafo Congelante.

Uma rajada congelante vai em direção a Devimon que voa desviando do golpe. MetalGarurumon pousa do lado de TK e Matt.

WarGreymon aparecendo pousando ao lado de Sora e a pegando no colo com cuidado, depois voa para perto de Kari e coloca Sora ao lado dela.

– Tente manter suas costas sem encostar em nada. – disse WarGreymon vendo o machucado nas costas de Sora.

– Salva eles. – disse Kari e Sora assenti concordando.

– Por favor. – disse Sora.

– Deixa ele com a gente. – disse WarGreymon e se vira para Devimon que mesmo com a desvantagem numérica e evolutiva ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto.

– Acham que vão poder me derrotar tão fracos e cansados assim? – pergunta Devimon apontando para os dois Digimons megas. – Sou mais poderoso que vocês nesse estado que se encontram.

Ambos os dois Digimons megas estavam respirando ofegantes e pareciam muito cansados, mais o olhar deles diziam claramente que não iam desistir e que iam proteger seus amigos.

Digiescolhidos, grupo Tai...

Os Digiescolhidos rolaram escada a baixo. Rolaram um bom tempo até chegarem ao chão caindo um em cima do outro e eles resmungavam coisas desconexas por isso.

– Isso não foi nada legal. – resmungou Tai que estava mais em cima de todos.

Um por um foram rolando para o lado e saindo de cima uns dos outros. Davis levantou todo dolorido, já que era quem estava em baixo de todos e olho sarcasticamente para Tai.

– Imagina, não foi nem um pouco legal. Da próxima vez você fica em baixo com todos em cima de você. – disse ele chateado. Tai só deu de ombros sorrindo de canto.

– A onde a gente esta? –perguntou Cody dando um passo para frente olhando ao redor do amplo lugar em que se encontraram.

O lugar era iluminado por uma luz forte que os Digiescolhidos não sabiam de onde vinha. O chão era de grama, bem a aparada e curta. Não se via muita coisa à frente deles, pois a luz do lugar impediam que enxergassem mais do que podiam.

– Não sei. – respondeu Izzy começando a andar pelo lugar mais foi interrompido, pois uma grade de ferro de prisão, de mais ou menos três metros de altura e cinco de comprimento, caiu bem ao lado dele fazendo um cerco em sua frente e ele caiu no chão.

– Mais que p...

Tai não terminou de falar, nessa hora mais quatro grades caíram fechando um cerco em torno dos Digiescolhidos e a ultima caiu em cima impossibilitando que tentassem fugir por qualquer lado, ou por cima.

Os Digiescolhidos olharam para as barras e tentaram achar alguma maneira de sair delas, mais nada conseguiram.

– Ah mais isso é ótimo, agora estamos presos aqui. – resmungou Davis chutando uma das barras de ferro.

– Eu quero sair daqui. – gritou Mimi chacoalhando Tai. – Nós tire daqui.

– Eu? Mais porque tem que ser eu? –perguntou Tai segurando os ombros de Mimi para que ela parasse de chacoalhar ele.

– Você é o líder do grupo, faz alguma coisa. – disse ela com a voz chorosa. – Não quero ficar confinada nessas grades de prisão.

– É isso ai. – disse Yolei e foi para o lado de Davis e começou a chacoalha-lo. – Você é o líder, nós tire daqui.

– Epa, pera lá. – disse Davis tentando se soltar de Yolei. – O líder aqui não era o Tai e para de me chacoalhar mulher.

– Líder do primeiro grupo e você é líder do segundo grupo. Mimi faz parte do primeiro grupo, então ela que se vire com o Tai. Você é líder do segundo grupo, então eu vou te importunar até sairmos daqui. – disse Yolei ainda o chacoalhando.

– Ken, tire essa louca de cima de mim. – gritou Davis e os outros riram um pouco dos dois.

Ken foi até lá e separou Yolei de Davis e a puxou para que se sentassem. Os outros seguiram o exemplo e se sentaram formando um circulo.

– Esse aqui era o lugar que aquele Digimon disse que iriamos encontrar Gennai? – perguntou Davis sarcástico. – Acho que ocorreu um erro de comunicação entre eles.

– Não fala assim, Davis. – repreendeu Mimi. – Deve ter algum motivo para isso ter acontecido. Kentarumon não iria brincar com a gente. Ele é nosso amigo.

– Mimi está certa. Deve ter acontecido outra coisa que não tem nada haver com erro de comunicação. – disse Cody. Davis somente suspirou frustrado e deu de ombros.

– Tem alguma ideia do que podemos fazer, Izzy? – perguntou Tai.

– Receio que não. Não temos como sair por cima, pelos lados não dá. – disse Izzy dando de ombros.

– Se tivéssemos Armadillomon poderíamos pedir que ele cavasse um túnel. – disse Joe se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

Davis pulou de alegria fazendo todos olharem desconfiados para ele que gritava "é isso, é isso" em quanto pulava.

– Que foi Davis? –perguntou Ken achando graça do que o Davis estava fazendo.

– Podemos cavar um túnel. – disse ele como se isso fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– Poderíamos cavar um túnel, você quer dizer. – disse Cody fazendo Davis parar de pular.

– E porque não podemos cavar um túnel? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha para o amigo.

– Não temos nada que possa nos ajudar a cavar mais rápido. – respondeu Izzy tomando a palavra. – Se usarmos somente as nossas mãos...

– O que seria um absurdo. Minhas unhas estão lindas. – disse Mimi interrompendo Izzy e escondeu as mãos atrás das costas. – Não vou cavar nada.

– Continuando. – disse Izzy voltando-se para o grupo. – Com as mãos demoraríamos tempo de mais e seja de lá de quem for esse lugar, já pode estar vindo para cá nesse momento ver quem são as pessoas que invadiram o lugar.

– Ou seja, não teríamos tempo para fazer isso. – completou Cody e os outros assentiram concordando.

– Não é atoa que portam o brasão da Sabedoria. – disse uma voz conhecida do outro lado da grade. – Vejam só o que eu peguei. – disse o homem sorrindo para os Digiescolhidos.

Xxx

Então, espero não ter desapontado vocês com o que aconteceu com elas... ^,^

Reviews? Recomendações? Me falem o que acharam para eu poder melhorar ^-^

Bjs e obrigada a todos que leram ^.^


	37. Determinação

Oi pessoal...

Mais um capitulo, desculpa pelo titulo _fail _^,^

Enjoy...

_**37 – Determinação**_

Yokomon e Ornismon...

Uma bola de fogo azul atingiu Ornismon antes que o Digimon acabasse com Yokomon. Ornismon levanta voo e olha para os lados a procura de quem havia a acertado.

– Quem está ai? – gritou o Digimon mega. – Apareça covarde.

– Não tem nem um covarde aqui. – disse um Birdramon aparecendo na frente dele.

Um monte de Digimons apareceram em seguida. Seis Birdramons e quatro Aquilamons sobrevoavam de frente para Ornismon, seis Cockatrimons formavam fila atrás de Ornismon na terra. Um BlueMeramon aparece caminhando tranquilamente até Yokomon e fica na frente dele em posição de defesa olhando para Ornismon.

– O que pensam que estão fazendo? – grita Ornismon furioso.

– Protegendo uma amiga nossa. – gritou um Cockatrimon.

– Argh. Vocês me dão nojo. Como podem se mancomunar com humanos? – pergunta Ornismon revoltado.

– Eles são nossos amigos, nós salvaram, nós protegeram. – disse BlueMeramon se lembrando de quando os Digiescolhidos tiraram a engrenagem negra dele na vila dos Pyokomons e protegeram os pequenos Digimons da vila.

– Vou matar todos vocês, seus vermes. – disse Ornismon. – Vão aprender a nunca se mancomunarem com humanos e serem amigos daqueles seres desprezíveis.

– Não vai nos matar se acabarmos com você primeiro. – disse BlueMeramon. – Defendendo aquilo que achamos justo.

– Te derrotaremos. – gritaram todos os Digimons deixando Ornismon furioso.

– Vermes. – urra o Digimon mega. – Cosmic Ray.

Ornismon dispara um laser de sua boca em direção a BlueMeramon, mais as seis Birdramons entram na linha de fogo.

– Laser De Fogo. – atacam elas.

Com um ataque combinado os laser de cada Birdramon se juntam formando um poderoso ataque e se chocam com o Cosmic Ray de Ornismon. Nem um dos Digimons interrompem seus ataques.

– Não se esqueça de nós, Ornismon. – disse um Cockatrimon.

– Penas Cortantes. – gritam todos os seis Cockatrimons lançando suas penas cortantes.

As penas acertam Ornismon que urra de dor e encerra seu ataque Cosmic Ray. Os lasers das Birdramons não cessam e acertam em cheio Ornismon que cai no chão resmungando e se contorcendo de dor.

– Agora é a nossa Vez. – disse um Aquilamon.

Os quatro Aquilamons levantam voou voando para cima e quando chegam a uma certa altura despencam em direção a Ornismon em alta velocidade.

– Chifre Rasante. – Os chifres dos quatro Aquilamons brilham e uma luz vermelha saem deles e vai em direção a Ornismon.

Os quatro Aquilamons abrem suas asas e planam antes de acertarem o chão e veem o ataque deles acertarem Ornismon em cheio.

– O golpe de misericórdia. – disse BlueMeramon. – Fantasma de Fogo.

As chamas do corpo de BlueMeramon inflamam e ele libera esse poder em Ornismon que grita de dor antes de desaparecer em dados.

– Isso ae. – gritam todos juntos comemorando a vitória.

– Agora vão ajudar os outros que precisam de ajuda, a muitos feridos no campo de batalha. – disse BlueMeramon. – Somente preciso de um Aquilamon aqui.

Os Digimons assentem e se dividem para ajudar seus outros amigos Digimons .Um Aquilamon fica para trás esperando as ordens de BlueMeramon que se vira e olha para Yokomon.

– Como vai amigo? – pergunta o Digimon pegando Yokomon com cuidado e garantindo que ele não se queime e nem fique com frio e o coloca nas costas de Aquilamon. – Leve-a para Gennai, ela esta muito ferida e cansada.

O Aquilamon assente e voa deixando BlueMeramon sozinho que logo corre para ajudar os outros Digimons.

Luta Rosemon, HerculesKabuterimon e Vikemon contra Phantomons, Bakemons (Com a aparência dos Digiescolhidos)e Evilmons.

Os Digimons do Digiescolhidos somente ficaram se defendendo dos ataques que sofriam dos Phantomons e Evilmons enquanto ouviam os Bakemons/ Digiescolhidos falando com eles e os repreendendo por estarem lutando contra eles.

Eles já estavam ficando cansados, tanto pelas lutas anteriores quanto por essa luta.

– Vai realmente desprezar a minha confiança, Vikemon? – perguntaram os três Bakemon que se pareciam com o Joe.

– Não sabia que a sua sinceridade chegaria a me machucar, Rosemon. – disseram as duas Bakemons que se pareciam com Mimi.

– Que sabedoria a sua, hein HerculesKabuterimon. Atacando a gente. – falaram os dois Bakemons que se pareciam com Izzy.

– Vocês não merecem nossa amizade por estarem fazendo isso com a gente. – gritaram os outros Bakemons que estavam transformados no outros Digiescolhidos.

Os Bakemons estavam confundindo os Digimons dos Digiescolhidos. Eles sabiam que não eram eles de verdade, mais não se sentiam prontos para atacarem as imagens de seus amigos e parceiros humanos.

– Temos que parar de hesitar. – disse Rosemon pulando para longe do bando de Evilmons que a estava cercando.

– Não são eles. – disse Vikemon bloqueando o ataque de três Phantomons com suas maças e dando impulso a ela jogando eles para longe.

– Estamos perdendo tempo aqui. Vamos logo acabar com isso. – disse HerculesKabuterimon ficando de frente para os Digiescolhidos/Bakemons.

– Chicote de Espinhos.

Com o chicote do braço esquerdo Rosemon usa para enrolar os Evilmons e solta uma descarga elétrica usando todo o seu poder fazendo eles se dissolverem em dados.

Rosemon cai no chão de joelhos respirando ofegante e começa a brilhar voltando a ser Tanemon.

– Maças Viking.

Usando suas maças, Vikemon ataca seus oponentes Phantomons um por um fazendo todos eles se dissolverem em dados.

Assim como Rosemon, Vikemon brilha e regride para Bukamon quando termina seus ataques. O pequeno Digimon "caminha" até Tanemon e senta ao lado dela. Ambos os pequenos Digimons respiravam ofegante mentes e pareciam muito cansados.

– Giga Braços de Tesoura.

HerculesKabuterimon avança para cima dos Digiescolhidos/Bakemons e os ataca com seus chifres, fazendo um por um voltarem ao normal e segundos depois se dissolverem em apenas dados Digitais.

– O que pensa que esta fazendo, HerculesKabuterimon? – grita Vmon espantado vendo HerculesKabuterimon atacando seus "parceiros" humanos.

Esse grito chama a atenção de HerculesKabuterimon que para seu ataque olhando para Vmon confuso, não espera ver ele ali.

Vmon e Wormmon chegaram bem na hora que HerculesKabuterimon já tinha começado a atacar os Digiescolhidos/Bakemons e não viram que eram muitos para serem seus verdadeiros amigos humanos.

Wormmon desconfiou quando viu o Digimon mega de Izzy atacar os Digiescolhidos/Bakemons, mais na hora que ia comentar isso, Vmon agiu por impulso e gritou impedindo que HerculesKabuterimon continuasse seu ataque.

– Vmon e Wormmon, o que fazem aqui? – pergunta HerculesKabuterimon se desconcentrando totalmente da luta que estava tendo.

Quando o imenso corpo de HerculesKabuterimon se moveu um pouco foi possível, que tanto Wormmon quanto Vmon, vissem mais claramente com quem o Digimon mega estava lutando e se espantaram.

– Sabia. – exclamou Wormmon.

– Eles...

Vmon não terminou de falar, pois nesse instante três dos cinco Digiescolhidos/Bakemon que sobraram avançaram para cima de Wormmon e Vmon prendendo eles. Os outros dois voaram para cima de Bukamon e Tanemon também os prendendo.

– Droga. – exclama HerculesKabuterimon se repreendendo por ter se esquecido que estava lutando contra os Digiescolhidos/Bakemons.

Somente sobraram os Bakemons que estavam na forma de Tai – este segurava Bukamon, Yolei – que segurava Vmon, Matt – este que segurava Wormmon, Cody – que segurava Tanemon e o ultimo, que estava atrás dos outros quatro, estava na forma de Izzy.

– Se nos atacar, vai machucar os seus preciosos amigos Digimons. – disse Izzy/Bakemon sorrindo sarcástico para HerculesKabuterimon que bufou frustrado.

Mais HerculesKabuterimon não precisou fazer nada, nessa hora cinco penas apareceram e acertaram os Digiescolhidos/Bakemon com flechas e os cinco se dissolveram em dados deixando os Digimons que estavam segurando caírem.

HerculesKabuterimon tentou pega-los mais ele começou a brilhar e regrediu voltando a ser Motimon de tão cansado que estava.

– Não. – disse o pequeno Digimon vendo seus amigos Digimons caindo.

Um rugido soou pela floresta e um Leomon e um Orgemon apareceram pegando os quatro Digimons antes que eles caíssem no chão para alivio de Motimon. Alguma coisa passou voando em alta velocidade por eles se dirigindo para a onde se ouvira os gritos das meninas.

– Leomon, Orgemon. – disse Motimon feliz, mais ele estava muito cansado.

Leomon e Orgemon colocaram os quatro Digimons ao lado de Motimon. Leomon brilhou e voltou a ser Elecmon.

– Elecmon? – perguntou Motimon confuso.

– É isso ae. – disse o pequeno Digimon sorrindo. – Tive que aprender a Digivolver para proteger meus bebês.

– Fico feliz. Mais o que era aquela coisa que passou voando pela gente? – perguntou Motimon quase dormindo.

– Durma, meu amiguinho, aquela coisa foi o que nos ajudou a vencer essa batalha. – disse Elecmon suavemente e Motimon logo adormeceu assim como os outros quatro pequenos Digimons.

Digiescolhidos e Devimon...

– Não pense que não vamos lutar contra você só por isso. – urrou MetalGarurumon.

Devimon riu audivelmente enquanto WarGreymon ia para o lado de MetalGarurumon e olhou para os dois divertido.

– Venham então. – disse Devimon chamando eles com suas mãos. – Me mostrem o quanto estão fortes agora, desse jeito e como estão aptos a lutarem comigo para proteger seus desprezíveis amigos.

– Tolo. – grita MetalGarurumon. – Bafo Congelante.

Devimon solta uma gargalhada antes de abrir suas asas e voar desviando da rajada congelante que MetalGarurumon lançou. WarGreymon então contra-ataca levantando voou e ficando na mesma altura que Devimon.

– Força Terra.

A imensa bola se forma nas mãos de WarGreymon e ele lança em direção a Devimon que com um pouco de dificuldade desvia bem a tempo.

– Contrato Infernal.

Uma energia das trevas saem das mãos de Devimon e vão rapidamente para cima tanto de WarGreymon quanto de MetalGarurumon fazendo os dois soltarem grunhidos e brilharem voltando a ser Agumon e Gabumon. Agumon, que estava voando como WarGreymon, cai no chão e bate a cabeça ficando inconsciente.

– Agumon. – grita Kari tentando ficar de pé, mais a dor é muito forte e ela não consegue se mover.

– Gabumon. – disse Matt que ainda estava no chão olhando para seu Digimon que ficou de pé com dificuldade e encarava Devimon.

– Viu como estavam fracos, nem aguentaram um golpe meu se quer e ainda quer me enfrentar? – pergunta Devimon sorrindo pela "ingenuidade" do Digimon.

– Ele talvez não consigam, mais eu consigo com certeza. – disse uma voz.

Devimon olhou em direção a voz. O Mensageiro das Trevas rosnou vendo quem o havia chamado e depois sorriu.

– Vejo que ficou mais forte. – disse Devimon em tom de deboche.

Xxx

Bom, esse foi o capitulo, espero que tenham gostado...

Então, gostaram? Reviews?

Muito obrigada a todos que leram o capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	38. 38 – Fim ?

Oi pessoal...

Queria agradecer pelos reviews, desculpa não responde-los estou sem tempo...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**38 – Fim... ?**_

Digiescolhidos grupo Tai...

– Gennai. – gritaram os Digiescolhidos felizes por verem ele de novo depois de tanto tempo.

– Digiescolhidos. – disse Gennai sorrindo e estalou os dedos.

As barras sumiram em um piscar de olhos libertando os Digiescolhidos que correram de encontro a Gennai.

– Não precisava prender a gente, né Gennai. – disse Mimi colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando reprovadora mente para Gennai.

– Me desculpem, mais não sabia que eram vocês. Não escutei a campainha tocar e muito menos baterem na porta, ou gritarem anunciando a chegada de vocês. – se defendeu Gennai dando de ombros.

Assim que Gennai falou todos os Digiescolhidos olharam mortalmente para Tai que se encolhei um pouco, o rosto do Digiescolhido estava levemente rosado e engoliu em seco.

– Poxa, eu não sabia. – disse ele tentando argumentar com eles.

– Não cola Tai. – disse Davis sorrindo da situação do amigo.

– Se você tivesse batido na porta, corretamente, não teríamos caiu em um buraco e depois presos em uma jaula, cela, sei lá. – disse Yolei brava avançando para cima dele.

Tai recuou com medo enquanto Yolei avançava mais. Os outros Digiescolhidos se entreolharam vendo se ajudavam ou não o amigo.

– Não. – falaram juntos vendo Yolei batendo em Tai.

– Para Yolei, poxa, esta doendo. – reclama Tai tentando se esquivar dos tapas da garota.

– Pois bem, cadê os outros? – perguntou Gennai ignorando a ceninha que Yolei e Tai estavam fazendo.

– Hã. – todos olharam para Izzy que suspirou antes de olhar para Gennai.

– TK estava bastante machucado então Sora, Matt e Kari ficaram com ele para fazer companhia. – disse Izzy mais logo ficou preocupado ao ver o rosto de Gennai ficar mais pálido com o que ele havia dito. – Tudo bem Gennai?

– Eles ficaram para trás? – perguntou Gennai nem se quer prestando atenção na pergunta de Izzy, ele estava incrédulo e ficando muito preocupado.

– Sim. – disse Mimi olhando desconfiada para Gennai. – Algum problema com isso, Gennai?

– Todos. – disse Gennai ficando serio. – Parem vocês agora mesmo. – ordenou olhando para Tai e Yolei que pararam na hora olhando sem entender para Gennai que se mantinha muito serio. – Me sigam, temos que ajudar antes que seja tarde demais.

– O que foi que ele disse? – perguntou Yolei vendo Gennai dando as costas para eles e se afastando.

– Problemas, estamos com mais problemas. – disse Ken. Yolei abriu a boca para perguntar mais alguma coisa mais foi interrompida.

– Não pergunte nada, só siga ele. – disse Cody. – Sinto que os nossos amigos estão com problemas. – completou se sentindo mal por ter deixados os outros para trás.

– Andem, se me perderem de vista como pensão em chegar ao destino? – perguntou Gennai sarcástico e nervoso.

Os oito Digiescolhidos se entreolharam assustados. Gennai nunca foi sarcástico a esse ponto com eles.

– Melhor irmos logo. – disse Davis começando a andar seguindo Gennai.

Os outros concordaram e seguiram Gennai. Eles andaram pelo caminho iluminado e não viam nada além de luz e a grama em que estavam sumiu depois de alguns passos dando lugar ao chão de terra.

– Que lugar será esse? – perguntou Joe que estava abraçando Mimi.

– Não faço ideia. – disse Davis olhando ao redor.

Mais alguns passos e logo avistaram uma construção mais adiante. Motivamos por terem visto algo andaram mais rápido ficando ao lado de Gennai.

– Acho que reconhecem esse lugar. – disse Gennai quando ficaram de frente para a casa.

– Essa é a sua casa. – disseram Mimi, Joe, Tai e Izzy juntos.

– Você tem uma casa? – perguntam Yolei e Davis juntos. Ken e Cody chacoalham a cabeça em forma de reprovação pela pergunta dos amigos.

– Que fica em baixo d'gua. – disse Izzy espantado. Mimi, Joe e Tai ficam da mesma forma se lembrando quando vieram para lá eles tiveram que descer uma escada até o fundo do mar para achar a casa de Gennai.

– Se estamos em baixo d'gua porque estamos respirando normalmente? – perguntou Davis.

– Vocês estão em baixo d'gua mesmo, só estão respirando aqui normalmente porque esse caminho é magico e não tem agua aqui. – disse Gennai e indicou para que entrassem na casa.

– Isso ainda é meio confuso. –resmungou Yolei.

As portas da casa de Gennai se abriram e os oito Digiescolhidos entraram. Ken, Yolei, Cody e Davis entraram meio hesitantes, pois nunca tinham vindo aqui antes.

Gennai os guiou até a sala e pediu que se sentassem aonde quiserem, desde que ficassem de frente para ele.

– Como viemos parar aqui? – perguntou Cody quando todos estavam sentados olhando para Gennai que estava de pé em frente a um painel.

– A cabana pela qual entraram tem ligação com a minha casa. Depois de algum tempo, resolvi fazer novas passagem para cá para ficar mais fácil. – respondeu Gennai.

– Podia ter pensado nisso antes. – disse Tai contrariado.

– Deixando isso de lado. – disse Izzy ignorando Tai e se concentrando em Gennai. – Porque você disse que tinha todos os problemas TK e os outros terem ficado para trás?

– Por isso. – disse Gennai apertando um botão ao lado do painel.

O painel entrou dentro da parede e no lugar dele apareceu uma tela plana o que deixou os Digiescolhidos impressionados mais logo eles ficaram sérios vendo a imagem que aparecia ali. Seus amigos machucados, Agumon desacordado e Gabumon, fraco, na frente de TK e Matt pronto para enfrentar o que estava na frente dele.

– Kari. Agumon. – disse Tai triste vendo sua irmã e seu Digimon naquele estado.

– _Viu como estavam fracos, nem aguentaram um golpe meu se quer e ainda quer me enfrentar? _– soa uma voz da tela deixando os Digiescolhidos vidrados nela.

Na hora que aparece a imagem do dono da voz Mimi solta um grito de susto e abraça Joe com força. Izzy, Joe, Tai e Ken pareciam catatônicos olhando para a imagem de Devimon sorrindo para seus amigos.

– Ele não. – murmura Mimi olhando incrédula para a imagem.

– Quem é ele? – perguntou Cody curioso olhando para seus amigos depois para Gennai que parecia estar mais serio ainda.

– Devimon. – quem respondeu foi Ken com a voz fria se lembrando do seu "encontro" com ele quando ainda era o Imperador Digimon e queria criar o Digimon perfeito.

Cody, Yolei e Davis assentiram se lembrando quando os outros contaram as aventuras que eles tiveram no Digimundo a primeira vez que foram lá e que fora Devimon o primeiro grande inimigo dos Digiescolhidos e o responsável por Patamon ter voltado a ser um digitama para poder derrota-lo.

– _Ele talvez não consiga, mais eu consigo com certeza. _– disse outra voz na imagem o que deixaram os Digiescolhidos respirarem aliviados, pois sabiam quem era o dono dela.

Eles viram Devimon olhar para o dono da voz e rosnar e isso os deixou mais felizes ainda, mas por pouco tempo pois logo Devimon voltou a sorrir.

– _Vejo que ficou mais forte_. – disse Devimon debochando, pelo que eles perceberam.

– Acaba com esse feioso, HolyAngemon. – gritou Mimi para o espanto de todos que olharam desconfiados para a amiga que somente deu de ombros pelo olhar dos amigos.

Digiescolhidos e Devimon...

HolyAngemon pousa deixando Armadillomon, que estava dormindo, do lado de TK e Matt sem tirar os olhos de Devimon que não parava de sorrir olhando para o anjo Digimon.

– Nossa, por ande tem andado? – perguntou o Mensageiro das Trevas com deboche. – Todos os Digimons que aparecem para lutar comigo chegam cansados.

– Como se você não soubesse. – disse Matt que consegui se sentar com a ajuda de Gabumon.

– Tem razão eu sei até de mais, mais o que eu posso fazer se não acabar com vocês? – disse Devimon sorrindo cruelmente andando na direção de HolyAngemon, suas garras crescendo em ambas as mãos.

– Pode parar de falar. – disse HolyAngemon voando em alta velocidade em direção a Devimon. – Excalibur.

A espada se materializou no braço direito do anjo Digimon mais Devimon usando suas garras desvia o golpe da espada fazendo HolyAngemon passar por ele.

– Não me parece tão forte. – disse Devimon debochando.

– Você realmente deveria parar de falar. – disse HolyAngemon sorrindo e levantou voou. – Portal do Destino.

Fazendo um circulo com sua espada excalibur HolyAngemon cria um portal sagrado dourado que se abre mostrando um lugar todo negro lá dentro.

Enquanto Devimon somente se concentrava em HolyAngemon, Angewomon apareceu junto com Shurimon e ajudaram seus amigos levando Gabumon e Agumon para o lado de Kari. Depois Shurimon foi até Sora, sorrateiramente para não ser visto por Devimon, e a pegou no colo levando para junto dos outros. Depois Angewomon e Shurimon levaram TK e Matt para junto deles.

– Acha que vai conseguir me jogar ai dentro como fez com Piedmon? – pergunta Devimon sorrindo descrente, nem percebendo o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Ele somente queria se vingar.

– Eu não. – disse HolyAngemon serio mais depois sorriu. – Mais ela vai. – disse indicando com a cabeça para trás de Devimon que na mesma hora seguiu o olhar do anjo Digimon e viu uma anja Digimon voando em alta velocidade na direção dele.

– Darcmon. – sussurra Devimon incrédulo. – Você não deveria estar aqui.

– Pense de novo. – disse Darcmon. – Golpe do amor.

Com golpes rápidos e precisos de suas espadas Darcmon acerta Devimon, que nada faz para desviar dos ataques por ainda estar em choque pela presença dela, e com um chute lança Devimon em direção ao Portal do Destino que se fecha assim que o Mensageiro das Trevas passa por ele e depois some.

– Como sempre formamos uma bela equipe. – disse Darcmon sorrindo para HolyAngemon que devolve o sorriso.

Angewomon vê a "cumplicidade" dos dois e fica chateada com o que vê. HolyAngemon e Darcmon vão até os Digiescolhidos e os outros.

– Com estão? – pergunta HolyAngemon preocupado.

– Sora e Kari bateram feio contra a arvore e a pedra. – disse Matt se sentindo ainda meio tonto. – E eu e o TK demos uma trombada daquelas.

– Sem falar que a arvore deu uma lembrancinha a Sora. – disse Kari sorrindo o que fez todos sorrirem descontraindo o ambiente.

– Lembrança essa que eu não gostei. – comentou Sora sorrindo.

– Você não me parece que só levou uma trombada. – disse Darcmon para TK se mostrando preocupada com ele. – Você está bem?

– Um pouco quebrado e com vontade de dormir. – disse TK sorrindo. – É bom te ver de novo.

– Também é bom te ver. – disse a Digimon sorrindo deixando todos confusos menos HolyAngemon.

– Como você chegou aqui? – perguntou TK curioso.

– Nós esbarramos. – disse Darcmon sorrindo olhando para HolyAngemon que retribui o sorriso o que Angewomon não gostou nadinha.

– Só por curiosidade. Quem é você? – perguntou Sora e todos olharam para Darcmon.

– Depois conversamos, o melhor agora é tirar vocês daqui antes que eu volte a ser Patamon. Quando estivermos todos juntos contamos tudo. – disse HolyAngemon pegando Sora com cuidado.

– Agora que tudo acabou temos que ajudar os feridos. – disse Shurimon ajudando Matt enquanto que Angewomon pegou Kari e Darcmon ajudou TK.

– Tudo bem Shurimon, eu estou bem. Você pode levar Agumon e Gabumon. – disse Matt e Shurimon assentiu vendo que Matt podia andar normalmente.

– E os outros Digimons? – perguntou Kari.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado...

Reviews?

Obrigada a todos que leram... Bjs ^.^


	39. 39 – Presos

Oi pessoal ^-^

Bom não vou enrolar ninguém...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**39 – Presos**_

Digiescolhidos, grupo Tai...

– Isso. – gritaram todos felizes vendo Devimon desaparecer dentro do Portal do Destino de HolyAngemon.

Mimi pulou em cima de seu namorado e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado no qual Joe correspondeu com animo. Os outros aplaudiram os namorados e nem reparam quando Yolei beijou Ken de súbito assustando o garoto que ficou estático e mais vermelho que um pimentão.

– Desculpa. – disse Yolei se separando de Ken mais vermelha que ele quando percebeu o que havia feito.

Ken abriu um sorriso e puxou Yolei para perto dele lhe dando um beijo, deixando agora Yolei assustada, mais logo ela correspondeu ao beijo.

– Bom pessoal, vamos deixar a comemoração para depois. – disse Gennai, mais ele estava sorrindo.

Todos pararam de comemorar e olharam para Gennai. Ken e Yolei se separaram mais continuaram abraçados. Só agora os outros reparam em Ken e Yolei abraçados e que ambos estavam com os lábios levemente vermelhos pelo beijo que haviam dado.

– Ahhhhh. – gritou Mimi apontando para Ken e Yolei que se separam rapidamente do abraço ficando um um pouco longe do outro. Os outros começaram a rir quando viram que eles estavam com os rostos vermelho de vergonha . – Até que enfim. Pensei que ia ter que ajudar vocês dois.

– Para com isso. – disse Yolei tentando não olhar para os amigos muito envergonhada.

– Temos que ajudar os outros, deve haver muitos feridos. – disse Ken tentando mudar o rumo da conversa e isso funcionou, pois fez os outros ficarem sérios e com os semblantes também preocupados.

– Gennai o que aconteceu com as lutas? – perguntou Cody curioso.

Antes que Gennai pudesse responder a imagem na tela tremeluziu e Leomon apareceu nela com apenas alguns arranhões pelo corpo que davam para ver.

– Gennai, Digiescolhidos. – disse Leomon os cumprimentando com um sorriso.

– Como estão às coisas, Leomon? – perguntou Gennai preocupado. Todos prestaram total atenção em Leomon.

– Encontrei Darcmon e ela nós ajudou. As lutas aqui no Digimundo acabaram, alguns dos Digimons inimigos fugiram usando um portal que se abriu, mais que estranhamente só durou alguns segundos e se fechou. Alguns acabaram ficando para trás. – disse Leomon serio.

– O poder dele ainda não é forte o suficiente. – murmurou Gennai para si mesmo, mais Izzy escutou e encarava ele tentando entender sobre o que eles estavam falando.

– Estávamos ajudando e cuidado dos Digimons feridos. – disse Leomon e depois sorriu. – Agora, por algum tempo, teremos sossego.

– E quanto aos nossos Digimons? – perguntou Cody olhando atentamente para Leomon preocupado com Armadillomon.

– Sobre eles, um grupo de Digimons estão com eles e os estão levando para a cabana. – informou Leomon e os Digiescolhidos suspiraram aliviados. – Não vai demorar para eles estarem ai, não tem o que se preocuparem.

– Obrigada pelas informações, Leomon. – disse Gennai.

– Tudo bem, agora vou ajudar os outros. – com um aceno Leomon interrompeu a comunicação.

Gennai apertou o botão ao lado e o painel tomou o lugar da tela novamente. Gennai se virou para os Digiescolhidos.

– Vamos, eles precisam de nossa ajuda. – disse ele e os outros assentiram.

Juntos eles seguiram Gennai pelo mesmo caminho até as escadas por onde haviam "caído". Subiram as escadas correndo e quando saíram para fora da cabana esperaram pelos seus amigos.

Os primeiros a chegarem foi Motimon, Yokomon, Tanemon, Bukamon, Wormmon e Vmon em cima de um Aquilamon. No caminho para levar Yokomon Aquilamon havia encontrado Elecmon e Orgemon com os outros Digimons e aproveitou para dar uma "carona" para eles também, enquanto que Elecmon e Orgemon iam ajudar os outros Digimons.

Mundo Humano...

A imagem do Digimundo aos poucos foi sumindo do céu de Odaiba dando lugar a noite estrelada e uma lua brilhante.

Os humanos comemoraram a vitória dos Digiescolhidos, mais a comemoração não durou muito. O som alto de sirena fez todos ficarem quietos.

Três carros de policia, um de bombeiro e uma ambulância abriam caminho pelas pessoas na rua. Todos olhavam para os carros com expectativas de que trariam ajuda e informações para eles.

Sam e Leomon vinham à frente dos carros correndo pela multidão e assim que viram os outros correram ao encontro deles.

– Pessoal. – gritou Sam acenando para eles. – É lá que esta ele. – disse Sam olhando para a ambulância e apontando para aonde estava Pierre e Alex.

Os carros pararam e os enfermeiros saíram da ambulância e correram para a parte de trás pegando uma maca.

– Ele esta aqui. – disse Alex apontando para Michael desacordado no chão. "Daniel conseguiu" pensou se sentindo melhor por seu amigo poder receber ajuda especializada.

Os enfermeiros correram até ele e começaram a examinar Michael com cuidado. Sophia e Etsuko correram para o lado de Alex e olhavam para os enfermeiros com expectativas.

Os policiais se aproximaram mais do grupo enquanto os bombeiros mantinham as outras pessoas afastadas.

– Pode me informam quem são eles? – perguntou um policial para um garoto, que saiu de um dos carros de policia junto com eles, que assentiu e apontou para Alex, Sophia e Etsuko com receio. – Agora você pode voltar para o carro.

O garoto saiu em disparada para o primeiro carro de policia e ficou no banco do passageiro olhando ressentido para aonde estavam os outros.

Os Digiescolhidos franceses e Sam pegaram os Digimons dos membros da D-Five e foram para o lado dos pais dos Digiescolhidos que olhavam avidamente para o que os policiais estavam fazendo. Os Digimons dos Digiescolhidos Franceses voltaram a ser Floramon, Liollmon e Bakumon já que não havia mais perigo eminente.

Os cinco policiais se aproximaram de Alex, Sophia e Etsuko com as mãos sobre as armas que carregavam na cintura.

– Sou o policial Takahashi e vocês três estão presos por sequestro e cárcere privado. – disse o policial calmamente olhando para os três. Os outros quatro policiais já haviam tirado suas armas da bainha e pontavam para eles como forma de precaução.

Alex se postou a frente de Sophia e Etsuko encarando os policiais. Ele estava preocupado com Michael mais sabia que não podia resistir ao mandado de prisão do policial.

– Saiam da frente. – gritou um enfermeiro. Os enfermeiros haviam posto Michael na maca e estavam prontos para sair dali mais eles estavam na frente deles.

– Como ele esta? – perguntaram Alex, Sophia e Etsuko juntos preocupados se virando para os enfermeiros e esquecendo dos policiais.

– Não podemos perder tempo ou vamos perde-lo. – disse o mesmo enfermeiro e empurrou os três para saírem do caminho deles.

Os policiais abriram caminho para os enfermeiros passarem e depois se postaram atrás de Alex, Sophia e Etsuko e os prenderam com algemas. Os três não paravam de gritar perguntando pelo amigo que estava sendo colocado na ambulância.

– Fiquem calmos. – disse o sr. Ishida. – Melhor vocês irem com os policiais qualquer noticia sobre seu amigo vamos informar vocês. Só peço que não compliquem mais as coisas para o lado de vocês.

– Vocês vão com ele? – perguntou Alex olhando para o pai de TK e Matt.

– Eu vou. – disse Catherine passando o Digimon de Alex para a mãe de Izzy que estava ao lado dela. – Fique aqui Floramon, você não pode ir comigo na ambulância.

A Digimon assentiu e Catherine correu até a ambulância pedindo para acompanha-los. Todos ficaram olhando para a ambulância que sumiu no mar de pessoas que ainda estavam observando.

– Agora vamos. – disse o policial Takahashi indicando os carros de policia.

– Espera um minuto caramba. Cadê o Daniel? – perguntou Etsuko olhando para Sam.

– Ele já foi preso. – respondeu Sam se sentindo meio desconfortável. – Quando encontramos os policiais e informamos a situação Daniel se entregou e já foi encaminhado para a delegacia. Ele vai estar na mesma delegacia que vocês. – informou e os três membros da D-Five assentiram.

Assim os policiais foram até seus carros e colocaram os três membros da D-Five um em cada carro de policia e saíram seguindo o mesmo caminho que a ambulância.

– Como crianças podem fazer uma barbaridade dessas? – pergunta a sr. Kido olhando para os bombeiros que dissipavam as pessoas.

– Não sei. Vamos ter que esperar os outros voltarem porque tenho certeza que eles sabem o que aconteceu. – disse Pierre naturalmente calmo.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou o sr. Ishida, os outros mais velhos olharam para Pierre deixando o garoto um pouco envergonhado.

– Aposto que Gennai vai dar essa explicação a eles. – disse dando de ombros.

– Acho melhor sairmos daqui. – disse Alana. – Mais antes precisamos pegar o notebook do Michael.

– O portal do Digimundo. – disse Sam e Alana assentiu.

Despois que Sam, Alana e Pierre explicaram um pouco sobre o portal do Digimundo todos os pais dos Digiescolhidos, Alana e Pierre resolveram se reunir na casa de dos pais de Mimi para esperarem informações de seus filhos enquanto que Sam e Leomon foram atrás do notebook de Michael.

Quando Sam encontrou o notebook ligado mostrando uma pequena imagem do Digimundo destruído pelas lutas que aconteceram ali.

– Porque tem que haver tantas lutas assim, Leomon? – perguntou Sam pegando o notebook do chão.

– Não sei, mais isso nunca é boa coisa. – disse o Digimon sombriamente.

Digimundo

Grupo TK, Kari, Sora, Angewomon, HolyAngemon e Darcmon...

Eles estavam voando em direção a cabana de Gennai enquanto que Matt, Shurimon, Armadillomon, Agumon e Gabumon vinham andando abaixo e um pouco atrás deles.

– Você não devia ter vindo aqui. – disse Darcmon reprovadora mente para TK que somente riu sem graça.

– Desculpa. – falou ele sem graça. – Mais mudando de assunto, porque ajudou os Digimons? Você me disse uma vez que nunca ajudaria eles.

Todos, menos HolyAngemon, aguçaram seus ouvidos para ouvir a conversa dos dois curiosos para saber mais sobre a "amiga" de TK e HolyAngemon, principalmente Angewomon que não estava gostando da aparição dessa nova Digimon.

Angewomon, Darcmon, Shurimon e HolyAngemon, carregando Armadillomon, se encontraram no caminho para ajudar Sora e Kari e os outros.

Angewomon já não tinha ido com a cara da nova "amiga" de HolyAngemon quando a conheceu e quando Darcmon deu a ideia de um ataque que deixaria, e deixou, Devimon surpreso a ponto de não conseguir revidar que não incluía Angewomon e sim somente Darcmon e HolyAngemon.

Angewomon não gostou nem um pouco disso mais como era para o bem de todos aceitou somente ser a Digimon que tirava os outros do caminho da luta.

– Você e HolyAngemon salvaram a minha vida e sei que vocês dariam suas vidas para salvar o Digimundo e como forma de pagar minha divida com vocês resolvi ajuda-los. – disse simplesmente Darcmon pousando em frente à cabana de Gennai a onde estavam os outros Digiescolhidos e os seus Digimons.

– O que aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou Tai preocupado quando os outros dois anjos Digimons pousaram perto de Darcmon mostrando Sora e Kari machucadas.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo... Gostaram? Reviews?

Bom, desculpa por não responder aos review mais é que eu estou muito ocupada principalmente agora que eu resolvi escrever um livro ^,^ Estou tão animada com ele ^-^

Obrigada a todos que leram o capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	40. Rodada de Perguntas

Oi pessoal ^-^

Esse é o penúltimo capitulo dessa temporada, era para ser o ultimo mais ai ia ficar muito grande e eu nem sei de onde eu tirei para que ficasse tão grande, mais enfim...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**40 – Rodada de Perguntas**_

Três dias haviam se passado desde a luta no Digimundo. Com TK, Kari e Sora machucados os Digiescolhidos resolveram voltar o mais rápido que podiam para o Mundo Humano para eles serem atendidos por médicos profissionais.

Os pais dos Digiescolhidos ficaram muito preocupados com tudo que tinha acontecido e "obrigaram" seus filhos a ficarem de repouso para descansarem enquanto esperavam que os outros e seus Digimons se recuperassem.

Os Digimons dos Digiescolhidos ficaram no Digimundo para serem tratados por Gennai e com tudo isso as explicações sobre tudo haviam ficado para quando todos estivessem bem e pudessem ir ao Digimundo de novo.

Alana, Pierre e Sam ficaram como hospedes dos pais de Mimi. Alana e Pierre ainda não voltariam para Paris tão cedo e iam ficar por mais uma semana com a autorização de seus pais. Sam que morava em outra cidade e estava em excursão escolar em Odaiba quando foi sequestrado ia ficar, pois tinha que dar seu depoimento a policia sobre o ocorrido.

Catherine passou a primeira noite com Michael no hospital e depois foi para a casa da mãe de TK no qual ficou para ajudar TK depois que ele sai do médico, ele era o mais ferido de todos os Digiescollhidos.

Kari não gostou nada disso e ia todos os dias ficar com o namorado para não deixa-lo sozinho com Catherine por muito tempo. Kari não tinha se machucado muito e ela e Matt logo ganharam alta do medico.

Sora por sua vez teve algumas fraturas e passou por uma cirurgia para retirar o pedaço de arvore que havia fincado nas costas dela, por causa disso teve que ficar dois dias em observação e depois recebeu alta do hospital.

TK teve fraturas nas costas, no ombro direito e na perna esquerda. Mais ele foi liberado pelo medico, pois podia se recuperar em casa sem precisar de observação medica mais ele deveria ficar em repouso absoluto durante alguns dias e seguir a risca as orientações medicas.

Michael entrou em coma. Ele havia sofrido traumatismo craniano, perdeu muito sangue e teve duas paradas cardíacas antes de chegar no hospital. Segundo as informações dos médicos Michael podia acordar a qualquer hora ou ficaria assim para sempre.

Alex, Sophia, Daniel e Etsuko foram mandados para a cadeia, mais como eles eram de menores ficaram somente uma noite na cadeia e depois foram mantidos em prisão domiciliar sendo vigiados 24 horas por dia por policiais até o dia do julgamento deles que ocorreria em dois meses.

Ken e Yolei não sabiam o que dizer um ao outro depois do que havia acontecido na casa de Gennai e todas as vezes que se encontravam ficavam corados e sem fala.

Depois desses três dias os Digiescolhidos se reuniram na casa de Sora para irem para o Digimundo verem seus Digimons e conversarem tranquilamente com Gennai sobre tudo que havia acontecido.

Todos estavam reunidos na sala de estar da casa de Sora. O notebook de Izzy estava colocado na mesinha de centro e já estava aberto com o caminho para o Digimundo.

Catherine, Pierre, Alana e Sam também estavam lá. TK estava com uma muleta no braço esquerdo para ajudar a caminhar já que ainda sentia dores na perna esquerda, para não depender da ajuda de ninguém para andar.

– Antes de irmos eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, TK. – disse Cody e todos pararam com os Digivices em punho prontos para erguer até a tela e irem para o Digimundo.

– Hã, pode perguntar. – disse TK sorrindo meio confuso com a repentina interrupção.

– Pelo que escutei da historia que os outros falaram quando vocês estavam com Devimon você disse sobre Anubismon e saber o que ele faz, uma coisa desse tipo. – disse Cody meio incerto se estava usando as palavras certas para dizer o que queria, mais TK sorriu assentindo mostrando que entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

– Entendi. Bom, no começo quando me mudei fiquei meio deslocado e achava tudo muito estranho, por assim dizer, então de vez em quando eu ia para o Digimundo e passava um tempo com os Digimons. – disse TK.

– Porque nunca nós chamou? –perguntou Yolei parecendo ofendida.

– Fuso-horário. São sete horas de diferença daqui para Paris então fica bem difícil para ambos os lados. –respondeu TK dando de ombros.

– Você sabia disso, Kari? – perguntou Davis arqueando uma sobrancelha olhando desconfiado.

– Sim. – disse Kari dando de ombros. – Só não ia junto pelo fuso-horário mesmo, tentei ir uma vez mais ficou muito sobrecarregado para nós dois então deixamos isso pra lá e só nós falamos pelo telefone, e-mail e essas coisas.

– Então vocês se viram antes? – perguntou Mimi sorrindo maliciosa. "Nossa, mais que menina mais maliciosa" pensa Kari enquanto rola os olhos pela pergunta.

– Só umas duas vezes. – disse TK. – Mais por pouco tempo.

– Porque não contou isso antes? –perguntou Tai.

– Não contei porque isso não é muito importante, afinal muito de nós vai para o Digimundo quando quer. – disse TK dando de ombros e os outros assentiram concordando.

– Mais continua a historia. – falou Izzy. – Como sabe tanto de Anubismon.

– Pois então, um dia estava chovendo então fiquei na casa de Gennai e lá tem diversos livros. – continuou e Izzy e Cody assentiram e gesticularam para ele continuar. – Como não queria ir embora resolvi ler um pouco aqueles livros e neles esta a historia do Digimundo e de muitos Digimons, Anubismon é um deles.

– O que você realmente quis dizer com "Aquele Anubismon não é forte o suficiente para abrir o portal dos dois mundos"? – pergunta Matt.

– Aquele Anubismon tinha acabado de se Digivolver para aquela fase, não tinha poder o suficiente. – disse TK e parou um pouco para pensar. – O primeiro Anubismon que chegou nessa fase, no começo do Digimundo, foi incumbido de ser o juiz dos mortos no Digimundo.

– Como assim, juiz? –pergunta Mimi e Sora juntas. – E dos mortos ainda por cima?

– Tem haver com a mitologia egípcia. – murmurou Izzy para si mesmo.

– Bom é ele quem decreta se o Digimon foi bom ou mal em sua vida no Digimundo. – disse TK olhando para as duas. – Se o Digimon foi bom ele lhe da o direito de renascer na cidade do Principio em um Digitama. Se ele for mal ele vai direto para o Mundo das Trevas.

– Mundo das Trevas. – sussurra Ken. – Aquele Mundo das Trevas? Do Oceano?

– Sim. – disse TK assentindo. – É pra lá que vão todos os Digimons que foram maus.

– Então todos que derrotamos estão lá. – disse Joe se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

– Provável. – disse TK para a confusão de Izzy e Cody.

– Como assim, provável? – pergunta Izzy curioso.

– Bom, segundo o que eu li. Os Digimons maus são mandados para lá e como a maioria deseja poder podem lutar entre si para serem os donos daquele mundo. Nessas lutas o perdedor não se transforma em dado e vai para o juiz decretar alguma coisa, ele simplesmente não vai existir mais. – responde TK.

– Mesmo aquele que não tenha passado por um juiz e tenha parado no Mundo das Trevas? – pergunta Ken olhando atentamente para TK.

– Sim. Qualquer um que for para o Mundo das Trevas e morrer lá, não existiram mais. Segundo as minhas pesquisas sobre aquele mundo, o que não são muitas para falar a verdade, já que Gennai não tem muita coisa daquele Mundo. – respondeu TK olhando desconfiado para Ken.

– Até mesmo os humanos? – pergunta Yolei olhando para Ken tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça dele.

– Não sei. Não havia nem um relato de que um humano tenha ido até lá. – disse TK.

– A não ser você, eu, Ken e Yolei. – disse Kari apontando para cada um e sentindo um frio na espinha por lembrar daquele lugar.

– Certo. – disse Izzy. – Anubismon tem o poder de abrir portais para os dois mundos. – TK assentiu. – Ele pode estar envolvido na volta de Devimon?

– Duvido muito. Conheci o juiz Anubismon, ele presa pela justiça não importa que lado esteja certo e destruir o Digimundo e outros mundos não é certo então ele não tem porque ajudar alguém nisso. – disse TK.

– Ele pode abrir portal para qualquer mundo? – pergunta Cody.

– Não. Ele só abre o portal do Digimundo para o Mundo das Trevas e garante que nem um Digimon do Mundo das Trevas vá para o Digimundo. Com os outros mundos ele não tem qualquer contato, não que ele tenha me dito isso especificamente. – respondeu TK.

– Então como aquele Digimon abriu um portal para o Mundo Humano há quatro anos atrás? – perguntou Davis.

– Alguns Digimons ficam muito poderosos e com esse imenso poder eles podem abrir portais pelos diversos mundos somente com esse poder, mais ele só pode fazer isso para o mundo de onde ele é e para outro que ele tenha total conhecimento. – disse TK.

– Então quer dizer que se um Digimon for poderoso demais ele pode abrir um portal para cá? – pergunta Mimi assustada.

– Pode, mais ele tem que saber como é o mundo humano. Lembre de Myotismon. Ele era forte, não muito mais vai lá, só que ele não conhecia o Mundo Humano e para poder vir para cá ele teve ajuda da mesa de pedra e das cartas. – disse TK tranquilizando Mimi que suspirou aliviada.

– Que não existe mais. – disse Sora sorrindo para Mimi.

– Que não existe mais. – repetiu TK "Só que há mais algumas dessas no Digimundo" pensou TK preferindo não falar em voz alta essa última parte.

– Então não é qualquer Digimon que pode vir para o Mundo Humano? – pergunta Joe e TK assenti.

Os Digiescolhidos Franceses e Sam ficam olhando de um para outro enquanto enchiam TK de perguntas. Preferiam ficar quietos no canto deles a proferir qualquer palavra esperando a hora em que TK iria se cansar de tantas perguntas.

– É por isso que aquele Digimon não voltou mais? – perguntou Ken. – Ele não consegue sair do Mundo das Trevas?

– Pode ser. Ele não é dê-la, não conhece aquele Mundo e não sabe como ele "funciona". – disse TK.

– Ele funciona? – pergunta Cody olhando desconfiando para TK.

– Há qual é pessoal. – disse TK sorrindo e se jogando no sofá. – Estou me cansando com essas perguntas. Minha cabeça já esta rodando com tantas perguntas que eu nem sei como responde-las corretamente.

No fundo da sala Catherine, Alana, Pierre e Sam caem na gargalhada. Os outros olharam sem entender para eles.

– O que é engraçado? –pergunta Sora.

– "A cara de TK com cada pergunta." – disse Pierre em francês fazendo TK rir entendendo o que ele estava falando. – "Estávamos esperando a hora em que você iria se cansar de tanta pergunta."

– Tradução. – disse Davis chateado por não ter entendido a piada.

– Quer dizer que achamos engraçado o fato de TK ter ficado assim com tantas perguntas. – disse Catherine apontando para TK jogado no sofá.

– Desculpa. – disseram os outros Digiescolhidos envergonhados.

– Tudo bem , sei como é ficar curioso com alguma coisa. – disse TK sorrindo. – Mais eu quero um copo de agua, estou com a boca seca de tanto falar.

– Pode deixar, posso Sora? – pergunta Tai e Sora assente.

– Trás um pra mim também, por favor. – pede Catherine e Tai assenti sorrindo indo para a cozinha da casa de Sora.

– Podem continuar a rodada de perguntas quando estivermos no Digimundo dai Gennai pode te ajudar a responder. – disse Kari se sentando ao lado do namorado e lhe dando um selinho.

– Você sabia de tudo isso? – pergunta Yolei olhando para Kari.

– Não. – disse Kari simplesmente dando de ombros.

Logo Tai chegou e deu um copo para TK e o outro para Catherine. A porta da casa de Sora abre e todos olham para lá. A mãe de Sora cora com os olhares de todo sobre si.

– Oi. – disse ela timidamente.

– Oi. – falaram todos juntos.

– Pensei que já haviam ido. – disse a mãe de Sora fechando a porta.

– É que ouve uma rodada de perguntas aqui. – disse Sam sorrindo.

– Mais já estamos indo. – disse Tai pegando os copos de TK e Catherine. – Só vou levar na cozinha...

– Me de aqui. – disse a mãe de Sora estendendo os braços na direção de Tai. – Eu levo para a cozinha podem ir para o Digimundo.

Os Digiescolhidos assentem e Tai passa os copos para a mãe de Sora. Todos se despedem dela e ficam de frente para o computador.

– Digportal abra. Digiescolhidos aqui vamos nós. – disse Yolei.

– Porque será que ela sempre fala isso? – pergunta Alana para si mesmo antes de desaparecer da sala de estar.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo...

Reviews?

Bjs e obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... ^.^


	41. Algumas Perguntas Que Não Tem Respost

Oi gente, desculpa a demora para postar, eu ai postar domingo mais fiquei tão eufórica com o sneak peek de The Hunger Games que ia passar na MTV que eu acabei esquecendo e depois a MTVBrasil fez a sacanagem de cortar bem quando ia passar o vídeo, fiquei revoltada, poxa o vídeo foi no último bloco do programa fiquei mais de duas horas assistindo para no final eles cortarem o que eu queria ver? Sacanagem. Dai que eu não postei mesmo, desculpa..

Sem mais enrolação, com vocês o ultimo capitulo da fic...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**41 – Algumas Perguntas Que Não Tem Respostas (ainda)**_

Todos os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons estavam reunidos na sala de estar da casa de Gennai esperando Gennai chegar com as ultimas informações sobre o estado do Digimundo.

– Bom, agora que todos estão reunidos podem fazer as perguntas. – disse Gennai sorrindo entrando na sala.

– Já sabe quem armou isso tudo? – perguntaram Izzy e Cody juntos fazendo os outros rirem.

– Sempre curiosos. – disse Tai entre os risos.

– Infelizmente ainda não sabemos quem fez isso. – disse Gennai desanimado e todos olharam para ele espantados.

– Como ainda não sabem quem é que está fazendo tudo isso? – perguntou Davis gritando.

– Simplesmente não descobrimos quem é que esta envolvido nisso tudo. – disse Gennai.

– Explica isso melhor Gennai, esta nos deixando confusos. – pediu Pierre e os outros assentiram.

– Bom, descobrimos que Arkadimon era quem estava arquitetando as coisas aqui no Digimundo a mando de outro Digimon. – disse Gennai.

Gennai caminhou até o painel e apertou o botão do lado do painel. Como da outra vez o painel entrou dentro da parede dando lugar a uma tela plana, algumas imagens apareceram na tela mostrando aleatória mente fotos de um lugar parecendo uma casa com somente uma tela gigante e nada mais.

– Leomon e Kentarumon foram pessoalmente investigar quando descobriram sobre essa casa, que pertencia a Arkadimon. – continuou Gennai. – Eles não conseguiram quase nada, pois na casa só tinha essa televisão grande.

– E conseguiram tirar alguma coisa dessa TV! – afirmou Izzy e Gennai assentiu.

– Sim. Kentarumon invadiu, por assim dizer, a TV e de lá só descobriu que Arkadimon falava com outro Digimon. A TV na verdade esta mais para um computador já que ela armazenou diversos dados, mais muitos desses dados foram corrompidos. – explicou Gennai.

– Ei Izzy, você consegue concertar esses dados, não consegue? –perguntou Davis.

– Isso depende de quanto os dados foram corrompidos. – respondeu dando de ombros.

– Mais você consegue? –perguntou Mimi.

– Posso conseguir recuperar, mais vai demorar bastante tempo. – disse Izzy já pensando no que poderia fazer para restaurar os dados corrompidos.

– Eu posso te ajudar. – se ofereceu Ken e Izzy assentiu sorrindo.

– Continuando. Que tipo informações vocês tiraram de lá? – perguntou Cody.

– Somente que Arkadimon era quem estava no comando aqui no Digimundo e que...

Gennai se interrompeu um pouco e olhou para todos os Digiescolhidos. Seu olhar demorou um pouco em Ken, Kari e TK e depois respirou fundo mais ainda não falou nada.

– Vamos Gennai, fala alguma coisa homem. – disse Mimi não suportando o silencio.

– Me desculpem. – disse Gennai e respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de falar. – Descobrimos que as ordens vinham de outro mundo.

– Outro mundo, como o mundo humano? – perguntou Davis e logo emendou. – O Arkadimon estava recebendo ordens dos caras da D-Five?

Todos ficaram na expectativa pelas respostas mais TK somente chacoalhou a cabeça e respondeu antes de Gennai.

– Não. Duvido muito que tenha sido eles a arquitetarem isso tudo. – falou ele e Davis olhou interrogativamente para ele.

– Porque? – perguntou ele.

– Por dois motivos. Primeiro, Michael estava tão obcecado com a gente no mundo Humano que ele não pensaria se quer no Digimundo. – disse TK.

– Como pode ter certeza de tudo isso? – perguntou novamente Davis.

– Ele estava obcecado, como TK havia dito, Davis. – disse Joe. – Quando uma pessoa fica obcecada com uma coisa não consegue fazer nada além de sua obsessão.

– Mais foi ele quem abriu o portal para o Digimundo quando estávamos lutando e mostrou as lutas que estava acontecendo aqui. – disse Tai. TK simplesmente apontou para Sam e todos olharam para ele.

– Segundo Daniel, Michael só sabia das coisas que aconteciam no Digimundo. – disse Sam.

– Como assim? – perguntou Yolei. – E como sabia disso?

– Michael recebia informações de alguém mais nunca disse de quem era. Como eu sei disso. Enquanto estávamos atrás de uma ambulância para o Michael Daniel me contou. – disse ele simplesmente.

– Porque não contou antes? – perguntou Alana.

– Hã, bom. Ninguém me perguntou isso. – disse Sam dando de ombros.

– Ok. E qual é o segundo motivo TK. – pediu Izzy.

– Segundo motivo é que Gennai podia muito bem ter dito Mundo Humano em vez de outro Mundo e ele não disse o que quer dizer que pode ser um dos vários outros mundos que existem. – disse ele dando de ombros.

– Exatamente. – disse Gennai chamando a atenção de todos de novo para si. – O outro Mundo de que estou falando é do Mundo das Trevas. O Mar de Dragomon, conhecido por alguns Digimons, enfim, o lugar tem diversos nomes.

Kari e Ken ficam assustados com a revelação de Gennai e se lembram de tudo que aconteceu com eles nesse Mundo e agradeciam por ter amigos para os ajudar nessas horas. Todos somente ficam em silencio, sabiam de tudo que tinha acontecido com seus amigos naquele mundo.

– Huhum... Então, não conseguiram mais nada além disso? – perguntou Izzy quebrando o silencio na sala.

– Infelizmente não. A imagem que aparecia do outro que estava por trás disso tudo somente estava borrada. – disse Gennai e uma imagem borrada apareceu na tela. – Essa foi à única imagem que conseguimos.

Izzy olhava atentamente para a imagem a examinando com atenção. "Talvez eu consiga melhorar essa imagem, mais vai demorar de mais" pensa o portador do Brasão da Sabedoria.

– Vocês tem mais alguma pergunta? – pregunta Gennai. TK levanta a mão.

– Você sabe me dizer como eu vim parar aqui sem mais nem menos e com um carro no meu nome? – perguntou.

– Essa eu quero saber. – disse Tai e os outros assentiram. – Ainda mais por ele ter ganhado um Maserati. – todos riram e olharam para Gennai esperando a resposta.

– Bom, isso foi muito curioso. – começou Gennai. – Confesso que não sei nada além do que me contaram.

Todos olharam chocados e intrigados para Gennai. "Como assim ele não sabia?" Era a pergunta que todos se faziam.

– Mais você não descobriu nada? – perguntou Matt estupefato ainda não acreditando no que Gennai havia lhes dito.

– Infelizmente não. – disse Gennai chacoalhando a cabeça. – Seja lá quem for que tenha te levado para o Japão e te dado um carro é um grande mistério. Pode ser qualquer um, mais eu garanto que é um Digimon.

– Porque você acha que é um Digimon? –perguntou Mimi.

– Porque somente Digimons tem essa tipo de poder e ele tem que ser bem forte para ter feito tudo isso e ainda por cima ter lhe dado um carro, TK. – respondeu Gennai.

– E sobre os colares e anéis? Porque eles brilharam quando colocamos e parecem reagir como os brasões faziam? – perguntou TK.

– Esse é um presente de alguns Digimons poderosos que viram que era preciso despertar novamente o poder dos brasões e alguma coisa mais. – disse Gennai enigmático.

– Pode explicar isso melhor? – pediu Catherine e Gennai negou com a cabeça sorrindo.

– Sinto muito mais essa é uma informação que vocês não podem saber ainda.

– Pois é. – começou Alana e todos olharam para ela. – Papo vem, papo vai e ficamos na mesma coisa. Ainda não sabemos de quase nada.

– Sinto muito por isso, mais vamos continuar investigando até termos mais informações. – disse Gennai e os outros assentiram. – Mais alguma pergunta?

– Ah não para você. – disse Izzy e se virou para TK. – Como você conhece Darcmon e porque Devimon ficou tão surpreso ao vê-la?

Todos olhavam atentamente para TK, principalmente Tailmon que mesmo tendo perguntado para Patamon o mesmo não lhe respondeu nada e disse que quando todos estivessem juntos contaria.

– Então, em uma das minhas visitas aqui no Digimundo eu sem querer me encontrei com ela. – começou TK. – Mais ela simplesmente me ignorou e a Patamon e foi embora como se nada tivesse acontecido. Patamon e eu resolvemos continuar nosso passeio. Mais de repente ouvimos um grito e corremos para o lugar de onde vinha o grito.

"Encontramos ela e a vimos sendo ataca por diversos Digimons e ela estava perdendo feio. Não entendi bem o porque dos Digimons estarem atacando ela, eles somete gritavam que ela era um traidora."

– Traidora? – perguntou Tai confuso. TK olhou para Gennai.

– Darcmon se recusou a lutar ao lado de qualquer um, bem ou mal, porque ela achava inútil toda essa luta em busca de poder. – disse Gennai.

– Mais o Digimundo estava sendo destruído e mesmo assim ela não queria ajudar? – perguntou Sora incrédula.

– Isso vai ter que perguntar para ela. – disse TK sorrindo. – Estou tentando tirar essa informação dela há um ano e tudo que ela diz é que tem haver com Devimon.

– Por isso Devimon ficou espantado em vê-la? – perguntou Matt.

– Talvez. – disse TK dando de ombros.

– E o que aconteceu depois e porque não me contou essa historia antes? – perguntou Catherine cruzando os braços. TK sorriu timidamente.

– Bom, essa historia eu não contei para ninguém, somente Gennai, Leomon e alguns poucos Digimons sabiam dela porque já conheciam Darcmon. Darcmon me pediu que não contasse nada sobre ela a ninguém se não... Ela deixou a frase no ar. – disse TK sorrindo.

– Nem você sabia, Kari? – perguntou Mimi e Kari negou com a cabeça.

– TK e seus segredos. – disse Davis. – Cuidado.

– Não era meu segredo para contar, Davis. – disse TK. "Às vezes Davis gosta de irritar" pensa.

– Mais continua a historia. – pediu Alana.

– Tentei perguntar alguma coisa para os outros Digimons e tentar saber de alguma coisa, mais em vez de me responderem eles me atacaram, então fiz Patamon Digivolver para Angemon e ajudamos Darcmon. – disse TK e apontou para Patamon. – Quando os Digimons viram que não eram páreo para a gente eles fugiram.

"Depois de tudo Darcmon nós agradeceu pela ajuda e resolveu conversar com a gente. Passei o resto do tempo que eu tinha para ficar no Digimundo conversando com ela e nós tornamos amigos."

– E graças a essa amizade que Darcmon resolveu ajudar a gente. – disse Gennai. – Graças a ajuda de Darcmon muitos Digimons amigos nossos foram poupados.

– Então, não tem mais nada de novo para nós contar? – perguntou Ken e Gennai negou. – Podemos ajudar em alguma coisa aqui?

– Adoraria a ajuda de vocês. – disse Gennai sorrindo.

Os Digiescolhidos ficaram mais um tempo no Digimundo ajudando a onde eram necessário. Izzy e Ken foram até a casa para investigarem sobre a misteriosa TV que servia de comunicação.

TK, Sora e Kari foram os únicos que ficaram de fora, os dois primeiros por ainda estarem se recuperando e Kari porque ela voltou com TK para o mundo Humano para ele tomar seus remédios.

Os dois estavam no apartamento da mãe de TK. TK estava na sala e Kari estava na cozinha pegando um copo de agua para TK poder tomar seus remédios.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta, além dessa? –perguntou Kari indo para a sala e entregando o copo de agua e o remédio de TK. Kari se sentou ao lado de TK no sofá.

– Claro. – disse TK sorrindo e depois tomou o remédio e bebeu agua por cima.

– Você pareceu ter omitido alguma coisa quando contava sobre como conheceu Darcmon, posso saber o que é? – perguntou e TK sorriu.

– Se prometer não contar para ninguém e nem para Tailmon também. – disse TK e Kari assentiu confusa com o pedido de TK. – Eu omiti que Patamon, em forma de Angemon, ganhou seu primeiro beijo. – disse sorrindo. Kari olhou abismada para TK.

– Tem razão em não querer que eu conte para Tailmon. – disse Kari. – Desde que ela soube sobre a Darcmon e sobre a amizade dela com Patamon, Tailmon esta agindo meio estranhamente. Imagina se ela souber que eles se beijaram.

– Pois é, também reparei nessa mudança dela. Patamon me falou para não contar essa parte, só não me pergunte porque. – disse TK dando de ombros. – Agora, o que você acha de aproveitarmos o tempo que temos juntos?

– E fazendo o que? – perguntou Kai sorrindo.

TK envolvei os braços na cintura de Kari e se aproximou lentamente dela. Kari passou as mãos sobre os ombros de TK e quando chegou à nuca dele o puxou para mais perto de si acabando com o espaço entre eles e selando seus lábios em um beijo carinhoso cheio de desejo e amor.

Mundo das Trevas. Castelo da Ilha Viral...

Na penumbra da noite um imenso Digimon caminhava tranquilamente pelos jardins do castelo. Todas as plantas, arvores e seres possuíam uma cor acinzentada dando um ar mais obscuro ao lugar, uma coisa típica no Mundo das Trevas.

Esse imenso Digimon parou em frente a um lago que tinha no jardim. Uma sombra tremeluziu ao seu lado, bem menor que ele, e a forma de um humanoide coberto da cabeça aos pés apareceu.

– Seus planos estão indo como planejado, agora? – perguntou o imenso Digimon.

– Imprevisto acontecem, meu caro. – disse o ser encapuzado e os dois acabam rindo.

– Imprevistos e moleques vingativos. – disse o imenso Digimon ainda rindo.

– Pois é, mais não tem problema em alguns dias vou ter os dois aqui e assim terá sua esposa e um escravo. – disse o outro. – Claro que depois que eu conversar com ele em particular.

– Você não perde uma única oportunidade não é? – falou o imenso Digimon e se virou olhando para baixo para o ser encapuzado.

– Humanos são marionetes, com as cordas certas você os tem na mão. – disse o outro. – E quando chegar a hora nada poderá me impedir.

– O nosso acordo está de pé? – perguntou o Digimon.

– Acordo é acordo e eu não volto atrás. Nossos interesses são completamente diferentes, você tem o seu e eu tenho o meu, completamente diferentes um do outro.

– Finalmente terei minha tão esperada esposa. – disse o imenso Digimon.

– Finalmente terei os mundos em minhas mãos. – disse o ser encapuzado e desapareceu deixando o imenso Digimon sozinho.

Continua...

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado e me desculpem qualquer coisa... Adoraria receber reviews, né? ^-^ A Ilha viral é uma invenção minha...

Bom, eu ainda não sei quando vou começar a escrever a segunda temporada, mais prometo não demorar muito, no máximo um mês. ^-^

Daqui a duas semanas eu vou postar uma one que eu fiz a algum tempo e trago mais informações da segunda temporada...Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Até a próxima temporada... Bjs ^.^


End file.
